


Just a Step From Heaven

by blanchepottermalfoy



Series: Stairway to Heaven [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter forever, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Smut, gayromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 99,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchepottermalfoy/pseuds/blanchepottermalfoy
Summary: Sequel to Stairway to Heaven.Draco and Harry are now married and their world is about to be shaken by some shocking revelations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Stairway to Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968250
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, my God, Harry. It's so huge!" said Draco with his eyes widely opened.

Ron, who was about to ring the bell of Draco's - and now Harry's - house, dropped his hand and stared at Hermione with an eyebrow raised. It was like he was asking her quietly if they - Harry and Draco - were doing what he thought they were doing. His eyes pleaded for Hermione's negative.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Ron," Hermione assured him.

Ron turned his eyes to the door again and waited. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't be interrupting some erotic session.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry proudly. "But you knew that already. Don't look so surprised."

"Yeah, but I don't think it will fit. I mean, look at it! It's too big. I think you exaggerated when you cast the Engorgio spell," Draco sounded dubious.

Outside, Ron frowned even more.

"Ron..." Hermione called.

"Just a minute, honey."

"But Ron..." she insisted.

"Shush!"

And he turned his attention to what was happening inside the house.

"Oh, come on, Draco. You know it will. We've had this discussion before."

"But Harry... I don't know... Hey! It's moving!"

"Yeah, I think it's all the excitement around."

Draco laughed. "Is it?" he said in a seductive tone of voice.

"Definitely. Do you want to touch it?" Harry invited.

"Can I?" Draco teased.

"Of course. Look! It's inviting you to catch its balls," Harry mocked.

Draco laughed again. "I think it's wilting, Harry. May I blow it?"

That does it, thought Hermione. They couldn't stay outside the door forever, listening to whatever Harry and Draco were doing. She had a doctor's appointment in an hour and she couldn't miss it because Dr Sheila would examine her and the baby she was expecting. Besides, she didn't want to hear them having sex. She also didn't like the way Ron was staring at the door, paying attention to every sound, as if he was more than interesting in what they were doing in there.

"Ron!" she called his attention. "For Merlin's sake, just knock on the door, will you?"

"No way. What if they're doing something... you know... inappropriate for this hour?"

She sighed, "That's why we're knocking. The whole purpose of knocking the bloody door is to give them time to be perfectly presentable when they open it for us! I don't get you. If I didn't know you better, I would think you're interested in joining them!"

"Oh, please! That is so absurd!" He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door vigorously. "I just don't want to catch them in the act, if you know what I mean. It would be embarrassing."

Draco opened the door wearing nothing but jeans and a big smile. Hermione promptly hugged him tightly.

Draco and Harry had been on their honeymoon for a month. It wasn't supposed to last that long, but they'd absolutely loved the bucolic and beautiful landscape of New Zealand. They had just returned but Hermione couldn't wait to greet them. She had missed them a lot.

Draco, she noticed, seemed to be glowing and Hermione felt happy for him. After so many storms, he deserved to be happy, and so did Harry.

"I missed you so much!" Draco said to Hermione. "I even missed you, Weasley!"

"I find that hard to believe," Ron joked, shaking Draco's hand. "You look fine."

"That's because I am," Draco grinned. "I don't think I could be happier."

"Tell me all about it!" Hermione asked.

"Sure! Come on in. Harry?" Draco shouted, "Herm and Weasley are here!"

"Is Harry naked in there?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Draco stared at him, amused. "No, he is not. Why?"

"Because I heard this weird conversation about balls, blow jobs and..." Ron stopped talking when Hermione slapped his arm. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"You are being rude," she whispered in her husband's ear.

Harry appeared at the door and Brutus appeared behind him swinging his tail madly.

"Hi!" Harry smiled before hugging his friends. "It's so great to see you!"

Brutus barked, wanting to join the party and jumping on them.

"Brutus, behave yourself!" Draco said, stroking Brutus' big head.

Twenty minutes later after having talked all about their trip to New Zealand Hermione revealed that she was three months pregnant.

Ron and Harry started to talk about what was going on at the Ministry and Draco instantly cut it out. He hated when Harry talked about the office. The conversation always seemed to lead to a guy named Bob Stevenson and Draco had a tremendous jealous streak when it came to him. Not that he had any motives to feel jealous. He didn't even know the guy and Harry didn't talk about Bob with second intentions. He was only a 'guy from work'. But somehow he had the feeling that he wouldn't like him if they met.

"Weasley thought I was giving you a blow job," Draco said suddenly.

"What?" Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. "Why was that?"

Ron reddened. "What was I supposed to think by hearing your conversation? Oh, it's huge, Harry. May I blow it?" Ron imitated Draco's voice. "It seemed obvious."

"Only for a depraved mind like yours, Weasley," Draco provoked.

"He asked me if he could blow a balloon, Ron. You see, I bought this painting and there's a kid playing in a yard with balloons and stuff. It's a wizarding painting so the kid talks and moves around. One of his balloons wilted."

"But how can Draco do that if it's only a painting?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

"Don't be stupid, Weasley. I was only playing with Harry. We were provoking each other," said Draco with a naughty look.

"I was right then," Ron said with a grimace.

"Why did you cast the Engorgio spell, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The painting was too big so I had to minimize it to bring it on the plan. Draco hadn't seen it. He wasn't with me when I bought it and that was why he didn't know the actual size of it. But now everything is fine. I'll put it on the wall of my office. I like to look at it. It reminds me of..."

Nathan. Harry didn't say the name of his son out loud but they knew he was talking about him. Silence reigned in the room for a moment.

Harry was learning to accept the idea of Nathan's death. Draco was helping him a lot in dealing with it. He didn't feel so lost and alone as he used to and he didn't think about it with the same bitterness that he once did.

Draco held his hand and stroked it. Harry smiled at him.

"As I was saying, it reminds of Nathan," Harry finished.

"Have you ever thought about adopting a kid, Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have. Draco and I have discussed. I was thinking about going to the orphanage for the kids who lost their parents in the war... I lost a son, they lost their parents. I think we may find some comfort with each other," he smiled weakly.

"We're just worried about one thing," Draco said.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"We don't think they will let us adopt a kid since we're a gay couple."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. "I know the people who work at the orphanage and they don't care if you're gay or straight as long as you can provide a stable home for the kid and the proper care. The wizarding community is more tolerating Draco. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Draco closed his eyes for a moment. "I remember some of the hateful looks I received when I was at Harry's office."

"That's because for them you will always be known as a Death Eater," Ron pointed out.

Draco frowned. "I don't think that was the only problem."

"Oh, but I'm sure of it. I know them, Malfoy, they're my friends. I know how their minds work," Ron said, annoyed.

"Ok, kids, drop it," Hermione said in a motherly tone. "Harry, ever since your wedding day I've wanted to ask you something. What was the key Dumbledore left you? I was curious when you told me about it."

"It's from a vault of Gringotts. I don't know what's in it because I still haven't gone there."

"Why not? Aren't you curious?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I am, but..." Harry didn't know how to explain to them that he was scared to find out and he didn't know why he was having that weird sensation that his world would never be the same again once he opened up that vault. "I'll go there tomorrow."

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea." Harry shrugged.

"Why did Hagrid only gave it to you now?"

"Dumbledore died, Hermione, that was what happened. He died before he could reach me."

"I know, Harry, but..."

"As you both know, Draco and I went to Paris before going to New Zealand. Hagrid said to me that Dumbledore had wanted to tell me something but he died before he could do it. He hadn't mentioned the key to anyone and it was out of pure luck that Hagrid found it," Harry explained uneasily. "Now, let's talk about something else. How is Seamus doing?"

As the conversation went on, Draco took the opportunity to observe Harry. He knew Harry wasn't fine about that key; that the curiosity was getting to him big time, but he didn't know why Harry kept delaying it. Of course, they'd been travelling. But he could have seen what was in that vault before their trip.

"It's a date then." Draco heard Weasley saying.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Bob will introduce us his new girlfriend and he invited me and Harry to have dinner with him tonight. Of course, you and Hermione are invited as well."

"I wouldn't miss it anyway," Hermione said.

Draco frowned. "So, this Bob guy has a girlfriend."

"Yes."

"He's straight then."

"Draco..." Harry called him softly.

Draco knew that tone of voice really well. It was a voice that said to him to chill out.

"What, Harry? I'm just asking."

"I know. Just don't, alright? We've talked about this."

They stared at each other and Draco gave up.

"Ok, I quit." Draco raised his arms.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Draco is jealous of Bob," Harry stated.

"I'm so not jealous of him. I don't even know him!" Draco complained, "How would you feel if Bob kept sending owl-mails to your husband during your entire honeymoon?" he asked Hermione. "And all of them addressed to 'Dear Harry'."

Hermione giggled. "Bob is such a tease. Don't worry about him, Draco. He's harmless."

"Is he bald, ugly and old?"

"No, he's actually cute."

"Then I have to worry," Draco stated and Harry smiled.

"Why wasn't he at your wedding, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Because he received an urgent call from home."

"Or at least that was what he told you," Draco muttered.

"Draco..."

"I'm cool, Harry."

"Good. Because we're going to meet him tonight."

\--------------

The dinner was a disaster from the beginning. As if turned out, Bob was a gorgeous brunette that wanted nothing more than to get into Harry's pants. It was clear to Draco that Bob had a huge crush on Harry, and curiously, he seemed to be the only one to notice this. Even Hermione didn't have a clue about it. How could they be so blind? Of course, they were Gryffindors. That by itself explained their lack of malice. But that was not all. Bob was a Gryffindor, too, and for them that was enough proof that he was reliable. They seemed to have forgotten that Peter Pettigrew – the traitor – had been a Gryffindor as well.

The nice and easy-going Bob was actually very evil. It was all in his eyes. Draco knew this because he had lived among the evilness for a long period of time. Seamus would have agreed with him. Bob had same the kind of deceiving look that most of Voldemort's followers had had.

In front of Harry, Bob acted like a gentleman. However, the moment he was alone with Draco in the loo, he showed his true face. He told Draco he had been in love with Harry for too long for Draco to come along and snatch him away. Bob had all the advantages on his side, or so he thought. As he explained to Draco, he wasn't an ex-Death Eater who hadn't proved his innocence. Bob, on the other hand, had been there for Harry every time he had needed him and he was also a decorated Auror. Draco was a nobody. Bob made Draco feel as if he wasn't worthy of stepping on the same floor as Harry.

Draco didn't reply, even though he felt his anger stick in his throat. He didn't want to ruin the night for Harry. But from that moment on, Draco had a hard time hiding his desire to break Bob's neck and Harry noticed it. It was obvious that Draco didn't like Bob at all and as Bob kept up the façade of the nice guy, Draco felt even more irritated than he already was.

Bob was a bloody good actor and Draco hated him even more for being so.

When Harry and Draco got home, they had a nasty fight.

"I won't tolerate unfounded jealousy, Draco!" Harry yelled to put an end at the discussion.

"Unfounded?" Draco yelled back. "Unfounded? You didn't listen to the horrible things he said to me! He treated me like I was a worm or something worse than a worm! You should have seen it, Harry. He looked at me with disgust."

"He's my friend and he's never looked at me with interest. What you're saying makes no sense whatsoever! He's the most reliable Auror of my division and he's straight! You saw his girlfriend. They looked very much in love to me! Besides, you decided that you didn't like him long before you met him!"

"He looked very much in love, alright. But not with her! He's in love with you and you're a stupid blind asshole! I saw the way he looked at you, Harry. But what do I know, right? I'm just a Death Eater. Who would believe me? It's my word against the reliable words of a respected Auror." Draco smirked, remembering the Malfoy of the old days. "You can sleep on the couch tonight. You wouldn't want to sleep in the same bad as an ex-Death Eater, would you?"

"Draco..."

Draco picked up Harry's pillow and tossed it to him.

"By the way, go to hell, Potter." And he slammed the door of the master bedroom.

\-------------

"Damn him!" Harry muttered.

He tossed and turned on the couch, looking for a more comfortable position. He sighed. He was used to having Draco near him and he missed Draco's body and the way he talked in his sleep. Harry had always found that amusing and sometimes just annoying, but tonight he missed it. He missed feeling Draco's hands touching him.

Harry didn't understand how everything went so wrong. One minute they were fine and in the next Draco was trying to pick a fight with Bob for no reason. Harry couldn't believe that Bob had said all those nasty things to Draco. But what if it was true? Draco wouldn't invent those things out of nowhere. Why would he?

And why did they have to fight? Their honeymoon had been so perfect. Why did Draco have to ruin everything on their first night back at home? Why did he have to ruin it, too? Harry had to admit that he was as guilty as Draco on that matter, after all, he had been the one who had turned a rational conversation into a heated argument.

At his side, Brutus, the Saint Bernard, whined quietly.

"Yeah, I know, Brutus. I was a jerk," he said.

Brutus grumbled at him as if he was lecturing Harry.

"Maybe I should apologize. But he's sleeping and I don't want to wake him."

The large dog stood up and bit off Harry's shirt, pulling him out of the couch.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Harry said, torn between irritation and amusement. "You need to stop doing this or else I won't have any more shirts to put on!"

Brutus left Harry at the bedroom's door and went away.

"Coward," Harry said under his breath.

He asked himself if he should enter the bedroom or just go back to the couch, although he had the impression that Brutus was already there. He opened up the door very carefully, not wanting to wake up Draco if he wasn't asleep, and tiptoed in the direction of the bed.

"Get out, Harry," Draco said, almost giving him a heart attack.

"You're awake."

"No, I talk in my sleep," Draco sneered.

"Yeah, I know that. But now you're awake."

"What?" Draco stared at him. "Do I really talk in my sleep?"

"Yes."

Draco grumbled something and Harry simply smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked grumpily.

"This is my bedroom, too."

"So?"

Harry sighed and sat down on his side of the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I guess I wanted you to like Bob because he helped me a lot and he's a good friend."

"Apparently, you and I have very different notions about what it takes to be a good friend. He's not your friend, Harry."

"I didn't come in here to argue with you again."

"If you lay down on this bed, I'll leave, Harry," Draco threatened.

"Dammit, Draco! I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?"

Draco gave his back at him. "I want you to go back to the couch."

"Brutus is there already."

"Then go to the guest room."

"It's empty, remember? You're redecorating it. That was why I was on the couch in the first place!"

"Oh, right." Draco frowned. "Well, sleep on the floor then. I don't bloody care."

"Draco, please! I'm sorry, alright? You can't just expect me to believe in all of the things you said about Bob! I've known him for two years and he's never made a pass at me! He's a nice person, at least when he is with me. It's hard to associate the person you've described with the person I work with. It doesn't make any sense to me! But if you're saying..."

Draco held his breath in expectation.

"I'll pay attention to it from now on. I don't want us to fight over this."

Draco closed his eyes. It wasn't enough but at least Harry wasn't insinuating that he was a liar anymore. Still, he told Harry that he could stay but he couldn't touch him. If he did, he would kick him out. Harry dared to laugh and Draco pulled all of the covers to himself.

"Draco..."

"Forget it."

He felt Harry sneaking under the blankets and moving closer to his body. Draco suppressed a smile. Harry was so bloody predictable sometimes. But he wouldn't surrender to him that easily. He would fight until the end to prevent Harry from touching him that night.

"Go to your side of the bed, Harry," Draco ordered, after all, he was still very pissed off.

"I am on my side of the bed. You're being paranoid, Drake. I want a piece of the blanket, that's all. It's cold in here."

Draco could almost see Harry smiling in the dark. The bloody prick was having fun with the situation and that wasn't supposed to happen. Harry should be feeling sorry for yelling at him and yet he wasn't. He was finding the situation amusing.

Well, to hell with him!

"I swear I won't touch you, Draco."

"You're such a bastard, Harry." Draco bit his lower lip. "Damn you!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're tempting me."

"I am not!" Harry said with fake indignation.

A hand slipped under the blanket and touched Draco's back slightly in a spot that he knew was Draco's weakness.

"Harry, I'm warning you..." Draco muttered, knowing that the battle was already lost.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Draco snorted and Harry smiled. "I swear! It was an accident."

"Whatever, Potter. Just keep your hands off of me!"

"Such a Drama Queen..." Harry whispered.

"Don't you dare!"

"Honestly, Draco, I'm not doing anything!"

Another hand slipped to where Draco was lying and caressed his belly.

"I swear it's not my hand," Harry said, teasing.

"You really are something, Harry Potter." Draco caught Harry's hand before it went any further.

Before he could stop him, though, Harry jumped on him and tickled him mercilessly. Draco laughed and told him to go to hell. They fought with each other like two children. In the end, the childish game turned into a more adult one. Harry stole a kiss from Draco, who did not resist him. The slow and innocent kiss instantly turned into a hot and intense one. They discarded their clothes quickly, their bodies anxious to feel the other.

Harry's tongue travelled down Draco's body and wrapped itself around his hardness.

"Harry..."Draco moaned.

"Do you know what I like the most about our fights?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"The makeup sex," he said, grinning, before sucking Draco again.

"Sexy prick."

"Always."

What happened next was a series of whispers, cries, moans and kisses. Harry hastily made his way up Draco's body and buried himself inside him. There were no slow movements. They were eager for each other, and with each thrust, Harry became more passionate and hurried. Neither cared though. They were thirsty for each other.

But Draco caught him totally by surprise by making Harry withdraw from him all of a sudden.

"Draco, what...?" Harry asked, his eyes lost in a daze. "What did I do wrong?"

Draco pinned Harry on the bed and stared at him.

"The only thing you did wrong was to assume that I wanted to be on the bottom this time," Draco said, licking Harry's neck and biting it gently, making Harry moan satisfied. "I'm the hunter today, Harry."

Harry didn't complain. In fact, he adored every minute of it. They got lost inside each other once more and soon a full intense orgasm took over their bodies.

\----------------

The next day, they sat at the breakfast table and discussed their fight. Not that Harry wanted to, but Draco insisted so much that he agreed quickly just to prevent another fight from happening. In the end, Harry promised to keep an eye on Bob's actions to see if he noticed anything unusual.

Bob had touched a sensitive spot. Draco's past still disturbed him and every now and then he wondered if he was right for the noble Harry Potter. Draco had been a Death Eater. He had done nasty things and he had seen what hell was all about. He had buried all of these memories for a while, but Bob had brought them back to the surface and he didn't know what to do with the pain and insecurity he was feeling inside. He wasn't good for Harry and Bob was right.

"Draco..." Harry touched his hands over the table.

"Huh," Draco answered distractedly.

"Don't be sad."

"I'm not," Draco lied.

"I love you and no one can change that, not even Bob," Harry assured.

Draco smiled weakly.

"I was just thinking... What if he's right? What if what we have is just sex?"

"It's not!" Harry objected, suddenly feeling very upset with Bob.

If Bob had truly said all of those things to Draco, Harry would break him in two.

"He doesn't know anything about us! And I'll make sure that he knows how much I love you." Harry walked to where Draco was sitting and held him tightly. "I hate seeing you like this. This is not you, Dragon."

"What if this is the real me? What if I'm just insecure?"

"Then I love you anyway." Harry kissed forehead. "Enough with the 'what if'. I have to go. If Ron was telling the truth last night, the office is a mess without me."

"I don't even want to see the parlour..."

"I'm sure Daphne handled it very well. Meet me for lunch?" Harry asked, straightening his tie.

Draco nodded. "Oh, and don't forget that we're going to Gringotts afterwards."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do! You need to face it, Harry, whatever it is. Why are you so scared to see what's in there?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling... It's not a bad feeling but still... Every time I think about it, I feel a pang in my stomach. But we're going there today, I promise." Harry kissed him one more time and went to work.

Draco looked thoughtful for a while and Brutus barked to bring him back to reality.

"What?"

The dog barked again and then whined.

"No, forget it. I won't bring you to the parlour. It's not a place for a dog."

Brutus whined even more.

"No."

Draco watched as Brutus put his head on his lap and looked at him with his big eyes full of sadness. It didn't take long before Draco gave up by stroking his head gently.

"Alright, you blackmailer! You play dirty, do you know that? Just behave!"

Then Brutus barked happily.

\-----------

As they entered Gringotts, some of the small creatures with swarthy faces, pointed beards and long hands stared at Draco with suspicion. They probably knew about his past and they were wondering what he was doing there with the great Harry Potter by his side. Draco smirked. It had been a while since he'd been to the wizard's bank. He had an account there but he didn't use it. He didn't feel the need to use their money – wizard money – since he had been living as a Muggle.

"Hey, Griphook, how are you?" Draco sneered as he looked at one of the goblins.

Griphook didn't say anything. He just looked at Draco with a weird expression, picked up the key Harry was holding and made a gesture for them to follow him.

"They're still as friendly as I remember," Draco joked, whispering it to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry smiled at him. "Goblins are not very sociable creatures."

"I should say."

They all sat into the Mine Cart and soon they were heading to vault number 800 at full speed. It was like being in a Roller Coaster and Draco hated it. He had forgotten about that damn cart and its crazy and sadistic drivers. He gripped Harry's hand and noticed that he was smiling. That bastard was smiling at his trepidation! When they finally got to the vault, Draco stepped out of the cart as quickly as possible and almost tumbled down to the floor. If Harry hadn't been fast enough to catch him, he would have fallen into the depths of the scary caves.

"I hate this," Draco said, his hand on his stomach. He felt as if he was going to be very sick.

"I didn't know, Drake. I'm so sorry," Harry said, stroking Draco's hair tenderly and kissing him.

The goblin looked at them with disgust.

"Tell him to stop staring at me like that or I'll kick him!" Draco muttered in Harry's ear.

The goblin and Draco stared at each other with anger.

"Ok. Let's see what's in there," Harry said, trying to ease things a little. "Maybe is a pile of gold." He winked at Draco.

"Or maybe it's a shovel and I'll be able to bas-"

Harry cut Draco off before he could go any further. "Let's just open the damn thing, ok?"

The goblin inserted the key into the lock of the vault and the heavy door opened up slowly. Harry didn't know why he had the impression that a creepy monster would jump out of it, and by the way Draco was gripping his hand, he was probably feeling the same. The goblin took a stepped back and allowed Harry to look inside the vault. Harry frowned as he looked into it.

There was nothing there.

"I don't understand. It's empty." He turned to talk to the goblin. "It's bloody empty!"

"That's not possible, Sir."

"But..."

The goblin growled, rolling his eyes and muttering something like 'damn stupid humans'. He entered inside the vault and exclaimed in satisfaction; picking up a letter from the floor he handed it to Harry.

"A letter?" Harry asked himself.

"Apparently, it is, Sir," the goblin answered, annoyed.

"What did I tell you, Harry? The deed to Hogwarts!" Draco joked.

"Don't be stupid, Draco. Dumbledore didn't own Hogwarts."

"I was joking. And don't call me stupid ever again!" Draco replied, his face hardening.

"I'm sorry," Harry said absently.

He was too busy staring at the letter as if it was some kind of a bomb ready to explode.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, of course I will."

Harry ripped the sealing wax and started reading it.

'Dear Harry,

If you're reading this, then I'm dead and you don't know the truth about what happened to your son. There's no way of telling you this in a more gentle way so I'll just say it. Nathan Potter didn't die that day, Harry. Nathan is...'

"Alive," Harry muttered as his body tensed and the paper fell off his hands.

"What? Who's alive? Harry? Harry?"

Draco caught Harry in his arms before he could reach the floor. Harry had blackened out.

"Harry!" Draco yelled. "Shit. YOU! Do something! Take us out of here!" he ordered to the apprehensive goblin.

Draco put Harry back into the Mine Cart and before they went back to the bank's entrance, he took the letter in his hands. He even forgot about the dizziness he felt every time he was in the damn cart and only had eyes for the letter. He was shocked, to say the least, as he read that Harry's son was alive.

In the letter, Dumbledore explained to Harry that he himself hadn't learned about it until after Voldemort's death. He'd discovered that it had all been a sick plan hatched by Fudge to make Harry kill Voldemort faster and that way he could return to his post as the Minister of Magic. It had worked. Harry indeed had become very angry; enough to make him lose his sense of danger and go after Voldemort all by himself. But Fudge had never made it back to the Ministry of Magic because he had died, too.

After reading this Draco knew that had Fudge not been dead he would have killed him, and he suspected that Harry would want to kill him, too. What a monster! He had taken Nathan away from Harry to keep his position intact and he had made Harry believe that Voldemort had killed his son. How could he do that to him?

He continued to read the letter:

'It was all an Illusion charm, Harry. You believed your son wasn't breathing anymore and it wasn't true. All because of a stupid and simple Illusion charm. I did what I thought was right. I reported Fudge to the council, and I'm sure he won't be the Minister of Magic for too long. Don't fear Harry. We'll get justice for you and Nathan! I just hope I live long enough to tell you this. As you know, I'm very ill. But I'll make sure this letter gets into your hands at all costs and...'

The letter finished abruptly as if something or someone had interrupted him. Five years had passed. Five long years... He wasn't sure what Harry's reaction would be after the first shock.

Harry's son was alive. That was such a miracle.

Draco had one last look at the letter and memorized the address that Dumbledore believed to be the place where Nathan lived:

_Nathan Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs,  
4, Privet Drive,  
Little Whinging,  
Surrey._


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Draco had seen Harry that upset and determinate, it had been right before he had killed Voldemort. Now, that dark and scary Harry was back with full force and it was impossible not to fear him when he looked so murderous. 

The hatred in his eyes was the worst part of it. Thank God Hermione and Ron had been with Draco and Harry. Draco didn’t know what Harry would have done to the Ministry’s council if his friends and lover hadn’t been there to keep him calm. 

For Harry, it had been the last drop in his ocean of problems. His son had not only been taken away from him, but they also had the utter audacity to let the Dursleys raise him! The Dursleys, of all people! And not only that, but those horrible Muggles had made his son sleep in the very same cupboard under the stairs that he had been forced to sleep in years before. 

As soon as Harry had recovered from fainting, he had gone to the Ministry and made a huge scandal in front of the council. At least seven men had to be called to stop him from doing something he would regret later on. Since the council hadn’t helped him at all he tore into the old files from the Ministry, especially the ones sealed by Fudge, and with the help of Draco, Ron and Hermione – and magic, of course – he had found out that the Dursley had been well paid to take care of Nathan. The bastards had been paid to be with his son and yet Nathan slept in the cupboard!

So, Harry was seeing red and no one could blame him. 

Harry refused to waste another second in acquiring his son. He couldn’t wait to see Nathan and take him in his arms. But he was also afraid that the Ministry – or whoever it was that had plotted against him all those years – would take Nathan away from him once more. He had to run if he wanted to stay with his son.

Not a day had gone by and there they were, five people – Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and Bob – standing at the Dursleys’ door with their wands ready to face anything. Draco hadn’t liked the idea of Bob coming along but the bastard had insisted, saying that Harry could always use another friend, just in case. That was what friends were for. Draco had wanted to puke so badly when he’d heard that.

Back in the present, Draco watched Harry raising his own wand and pointing it at the door. Right away, Draco knew exactly what Harry would do and he stepped in front of him to prevent it.

“Draco, get out of the way!” Harry complained.

“No! What the hell do you think you’re doing, Harry? Do you want to be arrested, is that it? Because the council will be more than happy to have another accusation against you! They think you’ve lost your mind. Do you want to prove their point by blowing up the Dursleys’ door?”

“I wasn’t going to blow it up. I was just going to unlock it!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Hey, sweetheart, let Harry do his job, alright? He’s the Auror here, not you,” Bob patronised and Draco stared at him in disbelief. 

“Who asked your opinion, Stevenson?” Draco snapped, holding himself in check not wanting to punch the other man. “You shouldn’t even be here! You have nothing to do with us!”

“I don’t think this is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion,” Hermione pointed out.

Bob didn’t seem to care about any of those things. “I’m Harry’s friend! I’ve been there for him when he needed the most. Where have you been? Oh, wait. That’s right. You were too busy running away because you were an outlaw and you defended the very first thing that Harry and I fought against it!”

“You bastard, son of a b –” Draco started but Harry cut him off.

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking at Draco with disapproval. 

“But–”

“I’m here so we can pick up my son and not for you to pick up a fight with Bob!”

Bob looked at Draco with a smile of triumph. Draco had to swallow hard all the insults and the anger that were stuck in his throat. He looked down, unable to stare at Harry.

Harry realised that he did an awful thing the moment he’d chosen to call Draco’s attention instead of Bob’s. Draco was hurt, and he knew it. But honestly, who could expect him to think rationally in a time like that? He didn’t have time to lose. He would see his son after so many years of guilt, thinking that he was dead because of whom he was – the son of the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco, more than anyone else, should understand that. 

He squeezed Draco’s hand in his own. 

“Draco, please.” 

Draco sighed, “Don’t do anything stupid, Harry.”

“I won’t.”

“If you blow up this door, you’ll probably scare the hell out of your son!”

“He has a point, Harry,” Ron said.

“I didn’t mind when Hagrid pulled out the door of the cabin I was in when I was eleven.”

“Yes, but you were eleven! Your son is five!” Draco reminded him.

“I don’t think the age matters that much. The Dursley, as I recall, felt petrified.”

“Ok. Go ahead then!” Draco stepped back, sneering in a way that Harry hated it, “Be stupid but also be ready to face the consequences afterwards.”

“Why don’t we just knock on the door?” Hermione advised, raising her hand and doing exactly that, “Honestly, that’s the first and logical measure. If this doesn’t work, then you can do the wizard’s way.”

“That’s why I love you,” Ron said to her, smiling.

It took only five long minutes for the door to be open and the rounded and familiar figure of Vernon Dursley appeared in front of them. 

“Who are you?” asked Vernon with a look of suspicion. 

“I’m your worst nightmare,” Harry smirked.

\-----------

Nathan lay down on his small bed inside the cupboard and closed his eyes with a sigh. One more miserable day had passed and nothing extraordinary had happened. The Dursleys were the most boring family in the world. They didn’t allow him to do anything, not even play with Dudley’s son, Peter Dursley, who was only a year younger than he was. Peter looked like he wanted to play with Nathan, but Vernon Dursley had never allowed them to play together. Nathan didn’t think there was a child in the whole world that was as miserable and unhappy as he was. 

According to the Dursleys, he wasn’t a normal kid. He didn’t know why he wasn’t normal, but he did know that sometimes strange things happened when he was feeling sad or scared. Usually, the glass of the window exploded or Aunt Marge – Vernon’s horrible sister – mysteriously started floating like a big colourful balloon in the living room. He would never forget that scene. It had been hilarious, even though the Dursleys would disagree with him fervently. 

Why wasn’t he normal? He looked normal. Maybe he had some kind of rare disease. He’d heard Uncle Vernon saying that to Aunt Petunia once. He was sick. Maybe he would die. It didn’t matter anyway. 

He mumbled a lullaby that he couldn’t remember ever learning but was soothing to him nonetheless. He could almost hear a man’s voice singing it and it never failed to help him calm down. 

He was almost asleep when he heard someone shouting in the living room. He tried to figure out who could it be. That voice sounded so familiar to him. It was the voice of the person that used to sing the lullaby inside his head. 

Carefully, he got out of the small bed and opened up the door of the cupboard. He would get into trouble for wandering around the house at that hour but he didn’t care. He had to know who was there. 

With small steps, he entered the living room quietly and stared at the five people with weird clothes surrounding a petrified Vernon Dursley. One of them had a stick pointed into his uncle’s red face. Nathan noticed that this man had the same untamed black hair that he had. 

“Uncle?” Nathan called softly and put his thumb inside his mouth. 

Instantly, all of them turned around to stare at Nathan. The blonde guy gasped, the red-haired man let his mouth hang open and the woman let out an exclamation of surprise. But Nathan didn’t notice any of those things. He was too busy paying attention to the man that had dropped the stick on the floor and had knelt in front of him with his green eyes filled with tears. 

Nathan watched as the man touched his face gently, almost scared that he would run away if he wasn’t careful. But Nathan didn’t want to run away. He wanted to know why the stranger, who was now crying and mumbling something incoherently, looked so much like him. But most of all, he wanted to know why looking at the stranger made him feel like he was finally home.

\---------------

As soon as Vernon Dursley realised that it was Harry Potter who was standing in front of him, he tried to block the door so none of the freaks would enter his sacred house, but his efforts to slam the door on Harry’s face were useless. Harry furiously pushed the door open and grabbed Dursley by the collar, pulling him up to eye level. 

“What are you doing here?” Dursley had the courage to ask.

Harry stared at him with disgust. “How can you ask this, you piece of shit? You know what I am doing here! I’m here to take my son away from you! I couldn’t believe it when I found out that Nathan was being kept here! Fudge must have thought it was damn hilarious to give my son to you. How much did he pay you?”

“He didn’t pay us!” 

“LIAR! How much?” Harry shouted, shaking the terrified muggle.

Vernon Dursley didn’t say anything. He was too frightened of the way Harry was behaving. 

“I’ll give you one more chance to answer me and then, if you insist on keeping your mouth shut, I’ll have to take some drastic measures,” Harry threatened him, taking his wand out of his robe. 

This made Dursley talk instantly, “You must understand that they told us you were dead! It was a small fellow with some weird purple hat that stepped into my house and said to me that Petunia and I were the only family the boy had. We took him, just like we took you.”

“You took money as well!” Harry continued to shout, “Fudge paid you a lot of money and someone in the council is still doing the same thing! You receive money to take care of my son and yet you let him sleep under the cupboard! You should treat him like a prince!”

“But we did! Honestly, Harry, we were scared that he would be just like you. You don’t know the things he can do! He’s always doing something abnormal and we have to keep him under control.”

Harry clenched his fists. “You’re so pathetic. How can you say that? Did you call him that? Because if you did, I’ll jinx you so bad you won’t–”

“Harry! Let’s just take Nathan and go,” said Draco.

“All right.” Harry pulled himself together and started walking in the direction of the door that would lead him to the cupboard. “I’ll deal with you later,” he threatened Dursley again. 

The fat little man jumped in front of Harry and shook his head.

“You can’t take the kid.”

“Why not?” Harry asked. “He’s my son!”

“But he doesn’t know that. Besides, we were ordered to take care of him no matter what.”

Harry wondered why Vernon Dursley was so concerned about not breaking a promise to a person he had barely met. Maybe he was being threatened? Or maybe the reason was less benevolent. If Harry took Nathan away, the easy money would stop. 

“You are worried about the money, aren’t you?” Harry asked, disgusted.

“Well, dear nephew, you must understand that I’m reforming the house – which is why the kid is sleeping in the cupboard – and reforms cost money! I’m improving the house so your son can have a proper room and…”

“Just shut up!” this time Draco was the one who shouted. “You’re lying about your reasons and we are not stupid to buy it! You just want the money! You don’t care about Nathan!”

“No!” 

“He’s right, Dursley,” Harry said, his voice dangerously calm. 

Harry raised his wand and pointed to Dursley, who shivered. 

“You can’t do anything against me! They warned me that you couldn’t because if you did, you would be arrested.” 

“WHAT? Then you knew I was alive!” 

Harry felt his anger increasing and he shouted the first hex that came out of his mouth. A bright light got out of his wand and suspended Dursley upside down. Hermione, the voice of reason, asked for Harry to put him down or else he would be in trouble at the Ministry. Harry didn’t seem to care though. He let the pathetic man hang in the air for quite a while. After a few moments of pleasure, he put Dursley down. 

“I’ll take my son and you won’t stop me,” he warned Dursley, who was almost pissing on himself from fear. 

Hermione exchanged a worried look with Draco. They knew Harry would be in trouble for that moment of revenge and they were calculating the odds of getting Nathan and Harry out without further problems. 

It was then that they heard the soft voice of a child coming from behind them. The first one to look was Draco, who gasped of the sight of what he would call later ‘a carbon copy of the Boy-Who-Lived’. The only difference was that Nathan didn’t have a scar on his forehead. 

Ron grabbed Hermione and brought her closer to him for support. And Harry dropped his wand from the shock of seeing his son for the first time in so long. He practically collapsed in front of Nathan, and not able to hold his tears, he let them fall freely. He was speechless. His son looked exactly like him. Even the green eyes were the same colour. 

Harry touched Nathan’s small face very carefully, afraid that he would be scared of him. The little one didn’t run away though. It was almost like he had recognised Harry. But that wasn’t possible. Or was it? 

“Hello,” Harry whispered.

Nathan didn’t open his mouth. 

“NATHAN, GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!” Dursley shouted.

Harry stood up from the floor and almost went for Dursley’s throat. 

“HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT MY SON?” 

Harry got his wand and pointed it at Dursley again. Harry had murder written clearly on his face, and Draco was terribly afraid that he would do something stupid like killing the other man. Since Hermione and Ron were too paralysed to do or say anything, he was the one who got near Harry and tried to convince him to put the wand down. 

“And you call that thing a room?” Harry continued to say. 

“Harry, please,” Draco said, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Don’t listen to him, Harry! This guy deserves a lesson!” Bob yelled.

Draco shot the bastard a murderous look. He had been paying attention to Bob ever since he had arrived, and he had noted that the man liked to encourage Harry to do the things he wasn’t supposed to. It was then that Draco realised that Bob wanted to get Harry in trouble. The question was why. 

“Harry, don’t listen to him,” Draco said. 

“Yeah, Harry, Draco is right,” Hermione agreed, recovering from the shock. 

Harry didn’t seem like he would listen to them, especially when Dursley told him to listen to his friends. But when he looked into Draco’s eyes, his anger faded and he place his wand inside his cloak. 

“All right. I won’t do anything to you. But I’m taking my son away.”

Until now, Nathan hadn’t said a word about the whole thing. He couldn’t understand why his Aunt and Uncle had lied to him about his father. They said his parents were dead but the stranger had just denied it. That man who looked just like him was claiming to be his father and wanted to take him away. He was scared but also relieved. Any place would be better than the Dursley household.

All eyes were on him now and he didn’t know what to do or say.

“Harry, that’s not how you do things!” Hermione called Harry’s attention. “First, you ask Nathan if he wants to go with you.”

“The girl is right.” Dursley pointed out but instantly shut his mouth as Harry stared at him with a threatening look. 

Harry cleared his throat, knelt down in front of Nathan again and asked tenderly, “Nathan, I’m sorry if things had to go like this, and that you had to discover that I’m your… father… in such a rude way… but… well… Do you want to come with me, Nathan?” 

Nathan took the thumb off his mouth and was about to say something when they heard a screech coming from the door. It was Petunia Dursley. At her feet, there were bags from the supermarket that she’d dropped from the shock. The food was spread on the floor and she was pale as a ghost. She thought she would never see her nephew again but there he was, right in front of her. 

“What’s going on?”

“I’m here to take back my son,” Harry explained calmly. 

“B-But…”

“No buts.” Harry turned his attention to Nathan and asked the previous question again, “Do you want to come with me, Nathan?”

Nathan looked at the Dursleys, then back at Harry. There wasn’t a doubt about his choice. 

He left of the living room and Harry followed him. He watched Nathan entering the cupboard and taking his little pillow – the same that had belonged to Harry in the past – and a small piece of blanket. Harry recognised it to be the same one that had been wrapping the body of his son the last time he had seen him. Harry fought the urge to cry. 

Then Nathan turned around to face his father and Harry swallowed hard. If someone asked him what he was feeling at the moment, he wouldn’t have had the words to describe it. He was so happy that emotions were suffocating him. He wanted to break down and cry.

The little hand caught his. Silently, Nathan had made his choice. He had chosen to go with Harry. Without waiting for anyone Harry left the house leading Nathan by the hand. His friends followed him a few seconds later. Outside, they met five Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Harry knew them and he wondered why they were there. Then he grimaced. The Hit Wizards were specially trained to deal with criminals. Maybe the Council had decided that he was a criminal after all the threats he had made to those old fools. 

“Horace,” Harry saluted the man in front of him with a smirk, “Any problems?”

“I’m sorry to say this, Harry, but we’ll have to take you with us to the station. You’ve broken some very serious rules and… Well, you see… I was ordered to take into custody pending a further investigation.”

The man seemed very ashamed of what he was doing. 

“WHAT?” three voices shouted, outraged. 

“You can’t be serious, Horace!” Ron exclaimed, fuming. 

“I’m sorry, Ron. But…”

“But what? If you’re taking Harry, then you’ll have to take me, too, because I was with him all the way. If Harry violated any rule, then I did it, too. We’re together. He’s my partner. I won’t leave him alone!”

“Ron…,” Harry called, putting his free hand on Ron’s shoulder. “It’s ok. I’ll go.”

“HA! You’re screwed!” shouted Dursley from the door, “I knew you would end up in jail sooner or later! And Nathan will stay.”

“NO!” Harry yelled. “Nathan stays with us! Draco will take him home. Right, Drake?”

“Of course, honey,” Draco said immediately. 

Some of the Hit Wizards giggled at their intimacy. Draco glared at them with hate. 

“That’s not the right thing to do!” Dursley said, stepping forward. “I’ve been taking care of this kid for so long!” He faked a sad face. “How can you let this monster take him away from us?”

Harry stared at him with disgust. “You’re such a filthy snake!”

“I know, Sir,” Horace said to Dursley, “But this child, as I understand it, is Harry’s son.”

“He abandoned Nathan!” Dursley accused. 

“That’s a lie!” Draco shouted before Harry.

“I know what the truth is, Mr Dursley,” Horace said in a cold tone of voice. “Unfortunately my personal judgment of the situation can’t help Harry at the moment, but the child will stay with his husband till further notice.”

“Husband? You’re a puff!?” He looked at Harry with aversion and then turned to talk to Horace, “How can you allow the kid to stay with them? Unless you’re one of their kind! I want you all out of my property! NOW! And the kid stays!”

“No, he won’t, sir.” 

“Horace,” Ron took his colleague by the arm and muttered in his ear, “You can’t take Harry in front of Nathan. Look at him! He’s only a child and he’s scared. He just met his dad and now he’ll have to see you taking him away! It’s not bloody fair and you know it.”

“I know, Ron, but the order came from the top. My ass in on the line.”

“Let Harry go home. Then you can take him to the police station and he will explain all you need to know. Come on, man! We’re friends! We fought together! You can’t do this to him. Harry saved your life!”

Horace sighed, “Ok. We’re all going with him to his house. Then I’ll decide what to do.”

“Someone wants to frame me,” Harry said to Horace.

“I know, Harry. You can go home. We’ll follow you.”

Hermione, Ron and Draco sighed in relief. Bob made a strange face of disappointment but no one saw it. Dursley still tried to complain, but no one gave him a second look. 

Harry felt Nathan’s hand tugging at him and he knelt to listen to him.

“What, Nat?” he asked softly.

Nathan grinned. No one had ever called him Nat. It had been always Potter this and Potter that, usually in an angry tone of voice, like he had done something wrong. Harry had said his name as he cared for him like he was loved. He liked it very much. 

“Everything ok?” his son asked. 

Harry smiled. “Yes, everything is ok. Let’s go home.”

\------------------

They had barely gotten home and reporters from the Daily Prophet were all over the place. Harry cursed under his breath as Ron and Draco tried to pass the crowd to open the door. 

“How did they know about this so fast?” Hermione asked herself. 

“Someone must have said something,” Bob muttered. 

Hermione looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She had to agree with Draco when he said that there was something very wrong with that guy. She’d tell Ron about her suspicions later. 

With all those reporters around, Horace didn’t have a choice but to take Harry away. Harry didn’t complain, the only request he made was that Nathan didn’t see him being arrested. Horace let him stay with Nathan alone for a few minutes, and Harry tried to explain to him that he was going away for a few hours, but he would go back. In the meantime, Draco would take care of him. Nathan didn’t like that arrangement, but he agreed. 

It broke Harry’s heart to be apart from his son like that. He wanted to scream and destroy those bastards from the Ministry. But he didn’t do anything. He kissed Draco and told him to look after their son. Draco smiled, even though he was worried as hell. Harry had said ‘their son’. He couldn’t be happier. They kissed and Draco tried to keep his tears from falling. He wouldn’t cry. Not in front of those idiots from the wizard police and those suckers from the Daily Prophet. 

With his heart constricted, he and Hermione watched Harry and Ron apparating with the Hit Wizards. Bob vanished from their sight. 

“Mr Malfoy? Are you Mr Potter now? Is it true that you and Mr Potter are married? Harry Potter is gay? When did you meet? Has Mr Potter ever been tempted for the Dark Lord to becoming a Death Eater? Is this how you two met?” the questions went on and on, one after another, and Draco almost screamed out of frustration. 

He did the only thing he could do on a situation like that. He shut the door in their faces, hoping that he had broken someone’s nose. 

“I hate those bastards!” he yelled. “How can they ask me those things? How can they think that about Harry? Harry was never a Death Eater. He saved them from Voldemort and this is how they repay him! This is why I vanished! I can’t stand reporters and…” he stopped talking when Nathan entered the living room. 

“Hi, Nathan,” Hermione said in a soft tone of voice, her maternal instincts activated. “Are you hungry? Do you want some hot chocolate?”

He only nodded. 

“Great! I’ll make you some.” 

Hermione went to the kitchen and Draco was left alone with Harry’s miniature. It was amazing how much Nathan looked just like Harry. The hair, the green eyes, the shy yet defensive attitude. Draco wondered if Nathan would also reject him and deny shaking his hand just like Harry had done it the first time they’ve met. 

“Hi,” he couldn’t help being nervous about the whole thing. 

To make things worse, Nathan didn’t say anything. He just stared at Draco, perhaps trying to understand the relationship he had with Harry. Merlin! How would he explain to him that? 

“Do you want a Chocolate Frog?” Draco asked, taking one from the drawer and giving it to Nathan. 

Nathan opened it carefully and his eyes went wide when a frog made of chocolate jumped out the little box and landed on his shoulder. Draco waited for a negative reaction, maybe a screech or a sob. What was he thinking, giving that to a child who had been raised like a Muggle? But Nathan neither screamed nor sobbed. He gave Draco a huge smile and Draco felt himself melting. That kid was adorable. He had such a sweet smile. 

“Can I eat it?” Nathan asked in a low tone of voice.

“Of course!”

“He won’t jump again?”

“No. It only has one leap. Just for fun. I can assure you that he is made of chocolate and nothing more.”

Nathan smiled again and gave the chocolate a bite. 

“Good,” he said to an enchanted Draco. 

It was then that Brutus appeared, covered in mud. Draco sighed. Brutus had been digging in the yard again. He saw Brutus stop and stare at Nathan, who stared back at the dog. After an initial inspection, Brutus started to walk in the direction of Nathan, but Draco held him by his collar. 

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Draco scolded. “You’re all dirty!”

Brutus whined and tried to get away but Draco wouldn’t let him loose. They started a clumsy fight and in the end, Draco and Nathan were laughing hard at the whole thing. Brutus sat on the floor, defeated. Nathan approached him and received a big lick on the face. He laughed. 

“This is Brutus,” Draco introduced, smiling. “Brutus, this is Nathan. He’ll be living with us from now on so you better behave! No more digging in the backyard or I won’t let you enter in this house anymore! You’re lucky that Harry is not here to yell at you.”

Brutus whined a little more and then barked. Nathan didn’t seem scared by him. Child and dog looked absolutely in love with each other, but Brutus was way too dirty for Nathan to play with him. In spite of Brutus protests, Draco led him to the backyard again. 

“Sorry, buddy. Tomorrow I’ll give you a bath and then you can enter the house again.”

Nathan felt sad for losing his new friend so soon, but Draco assured him that he could play with Brutus the next day. 

The child’s mouth was full of chocolate when Hermione entered the living room again. She glared at Draco and shook his head.

“Chocolate Frog? I just made him some health food!” she complained. 

“Blame Ron for always leaving those chocolates here.” 

“Yeah, I know… But now Nathan won’t eat what I made for him!”

Nathan shook his head. “I’m hungry.”

“See? You can see why he’s Harry’s son. He’s hungry! A bar of harmless chocolate didn’t spoil his appetite. Right, Nat?” Draco said, amused, and he winked at Nathan. 

Draco and Hermione were impressed by how much Nathan ate. Draco blamed the Dursleys for that. He remembered when Harry had told him that the Dursleys had always given him leftovers or just old bread with a small piece of cheese to eat. They must have been doing the same thing with Nathan. The poor child was starving! No one could blame Harry for losing his mind the moment he had found out that Nathan had been living with those awful Muggles. 

After a while, Nathan yawned. Draco took him in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. It was weird to hold a child. Nathan was light as a plume and very small. It was nice though to be the one responsible for him. Harry had entrusted him that task and he had been scared at first, but now, holding Nathan in his arms, he was happy that he had been chosen. Nathan was adorable. They had barely spoken and Draco had fallen in love with the child. 

When he laid him in his bed, Nathan slept instantly. He watched Nathan for a while, thinking that he was already looking like a caring father around him. He made sure that Nathan was safe by putting more pillows around him so he wouldn’t fall out of the bed. Then he went back to the living room to talk to Hermione. 

“I have no idea how to be a father. The only role model I had was Lucius… and he was a terrible father.”

“I think you’ll be all right,” Hermione smiled sympathetically. 

“By what I saw today, you’ll be an excellent mother.”

“Oh, stop it.”

“I’m serious.”

They kept silent for a moment and then Hermione said, “Do you think Harry and Ron will get out of this one? It’s so bloody unfair! Harry was just saving his son from those dreadful people.”

“That Horace guy seemed to like Harry. I think he’ll come back tonight. I don’t think they will have the guts to arrest Harry. I mean, he saved everyone in this goddamned community and he never complained about the task that was given to him. Those Hit Wizards should be helping him, not taking him away!”

“You’re totally right. I don’t know what’s happening with the Ministry. Ever since that guy was elected for Minister of Magic, everything has been a mess. Arthur, my father-in-law, said that Saulus Fimcyl – the new Minister of Magic – is a crook. Nobody knows much about his past. Some say that he was only elected because he bribed the council.”

“Sounds like a bastard to me this Saulus Fimcyl.”

“And not only that but ever since he got the job he’s been trying to get Harry in trouble.”

“That’s very suspect.” Draco looked thoughtful. “Do you think he was a Death Eater and that now he’s looking for revenge?” 

“I don’t know. He might be.”

“His name sounds familiar. Saulus… I think I heard it somewhere. Maybe he was a Death Eater. I should ask Seamus about it. He might remember someone with that name. As for Bob, I think he’s the one helping frame Harry. I mean, did you notice his behaviour today? He was playing the devil’s advocate. Encouraging Harry to lose his temper! I felt like murdering the bastard!”

“Yeah, I agree with you. Bob was very weird today.”

“I can’t say anything to Harry though. He might get mad at me,” Draco said bitterly. 

“I’ll tell Ron about it. I think he’ll listen. I know Ron very well and I think he suspects Bob, too.”

The minutes passed slowly and Draco was getting impatient. Brutus howled and he shivered. He had heard once that when dogs howl usually indicated bad luck. He wasn’t a superstition person but now he was having an odd feeling about it. 

“Dammit. This waiting is killing me!” he cursed.

“I know how you feel.” 

The phone rang and Draco picked up immediately. It was from Harry.

“Where did you get a phone?” Draco asked.

“It’s Ron’s cellular phone. Listen, Drake, I…”

Draco noticed by Harry’s tone of voice that something was very wrong.

“What is it?”

“I… I’ll have to spend the night here.”

“WHAT? Why? Did they arrest you?”

Hermione put her hand in her mouth.

“Kind of. It’s complicated. They’re accusing me of things…”

“What things?”

“Things like betrayal and murder.”

“How can they do this to you, Harry?” Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Don’t panic, Draco. Please, I need you to be strong right now. For me and for Nathan.” 

“Harry…”

“Please. Promise me.”

“You’re saying like you’re never coming back,” there was a tone of desperation in Draco’s voice. “You’re coming back, aren’t you? They can’t keep you there forever! You’re Harry Potter, for Merlin’s sake!”

“Draco… they’re calling me. Please, promise me that you’ll take care of Nathan.”

“Of course I will! You didn’t even have to ask me this!”

“I know, love. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I understand.”

“How is Nathan?”

“He’s fine. He’s adorable, Harry. He looks so much like you!”

Draco heard Harry sighing. 

“You have to promise me something, too, Harry.”

“What?”

“That you won’t let those bastards get you! You won’t let them win. I won’t let them win!”

“I promise. I have to go. Tell Herm that Ron will stay here. He’s too stubborn to leave…”

“He’s your friend. Thank God he’s with you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Harry hung up. 

“What did he say?” Hermione asked, afflicted. 

“He’ll have to spend the night there.”

“Oh, my God.”

They sat on the couch side by side, gripping each other’s hand in support. 

“What about Ron?” she asked.

“He’ll stay there with him even though he doesn’t have to.”

Hermione smiled. “Ron loves Harry. I should have known that he would stay.”

“Do you want to sleep here? You can sleep with Nathan in the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Ok. Do you think Nathan will find my presence strange?”

“I don’t think so. He liked you.”

“Yes, but he’s sleeping in a new house for the first time.”

“Then he’ll be thankful to find you next to him.”

Draco slept terribly that night.


	3. Sweet Freedom

Harry felt like an animal trapped in a cage. By the end of the day, he felt enraged with everyone, even Ron, who didn’t deserve his outburst. But on the morning of a new day, he was a little calmer. Just a little. 

Who could blame him? He had been so close of finally breaking through the guilt and despair that had come from losing his son. He’d had held Nathan close to him and he had held his little hand. His son was alive and he saw him if only for a few minutes. 

What he couldn’t understand was why he was the one locked up in a cell and not those bastards who had helped Fudge in his cruel scheme to separate him from his son. They should be arrested, not him. Harry knew for sure that at least three members of the council were involved in the episode thanks to the papers he had discovered in the Ministry’s files. He was hoping that Draco had hidden them very well. 

The accusations against him were very serious. Betrayal and murder. The least important of them all had been threatening Vernon Dursley, and that was the only one that was real. The fat bastard deserved that and more for mistreating Harry and Nathan for so many years. 

Now, betrayal and murder... That was such a joke! He had saved the wizarding world and this was how they repaid him. 

He missed his bed, his Draco, his son, even Brutus and his nasty behaviour. He hadn’t even had the opportunity to hold his son in his arms. Nathan had met his father for a minute only to watch him being taken away like a criminal. 

Horace was a good guy though and he liked Harry. He was trying his best to get Harry out of there, but he was having some trouble with his superiors. Someone out there really hated Harry.

“Hey, buddy,” he heard Ron calling him.

“Ron!” Harry exclaimed, happy to see his friend again, “I’m so sorry for yelling at you.”

Ron extended his hand through the enchanted bars of the cell and held Harry’s hand.

“It’s all right, buddy. I know what you’re going through.”

“What’s happening out there?”

“Horace is trying to convince his boss that this is all a big misunderstanding. So far, things don’t look so good. Someone big is behind all this but I’ll discover who it is.”

“Have you seen Bob around?” Harry asked all of a sudden.

“Yes, just a few moments ago. He’s trying to help you, too.”

“Draco doesn’t trust him. But since you said it...”

Ron made a strange face.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I think that maybe Draco is right. Bob is acting very weird. Look at the way he behaved yesterday. He tried to provoke you into doing something wrong to Dursley. Besides, in front of us he acts like a good guy, but after all the tumult, he vanished. Today I caught him talking to a reporter from the Daily Prophet and believe me if I heard it right he wasn’t saying good things about you.”

“Fuck. Did you ask him about it?”

“Yes, and he just changed the subject. He said I must have heard it wrong.”

“Why would he want to hurt me? I never did anything to him.”

“I have no idea, but I’ll find out. In the meantime, there’s someone here to see you.”

“Who?”

“Draco.”

Harry’s heart pumped fast. “Draco? Is Nathan with him?”

“No. Nathan is with Hermione. Draco will be here for a while until I get back. I need to talk to Herm, Harry. I hope you understand. We need to take some actions and who is better than Herm to dig around?” Ron winked.

Harry smiled. “Well, she was always the smartest one.”

“I’ll be back later. In the meantime, Draco will stay here.”

“I didn’t want him to see me like this,” Harry complained.

“You look good.”

“I don’t mean about my appearance, you moron! I mean that I don’t want him to see me in here, confined like a goddamn prisoner! I’m not a criminal! I’ve given my life to fighting crime and now look at me! The hero of the wizarding world... what a joke!” Harry said with irony.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll get you out of here, I promise you,” Ron assured him.

“I know, Ron. Thanks. I know you’re trying your best.”

They shook hands and Ron went away. A Hit Wizard appeared and opened the cell under Harry’s observing eyes. He let Draco in and then locked it again. The moment they were left alone, Draco hugged him tightly. 

“This is a nightmare,” Harry said, his mouth muffled by Draco’s hug. 

“I know, my love. But we’ll get you out of here.”

“Why are they doing this to me?”

“I have no idea. Maybe they’re trying to cover their asses. I mean, what they did to you and Nathan was a terrible thing! They should be arrested, not you! Ron took the papers that incriminate three members of the council. Those papers will be held in your defence. You’ll probably have to pay bail though for threatening Dursley and using magic against him,” Draco explained.

“He just floated in the air a little. I didn’t hurt him.”

They smiled mischievously. 

“They don’t see it that way,” Draco pointed out.

“They didn’t have to put up with him for sixteen years!” Harry complained.

They sat side by side on the bench and Harry laid his head in Draco’s shoulder. 

“I’ve killed two people in the past. That part is right. One of them was a Death Eater, the other one was Voldemort and I don’t think he fits into the category of a human being. I acted in self-defence. And it’s not like anyone was sad when Voldemort was killed. They fucking threw out a party to celebrate! Now they are accusing me of murders that I had nothing to do with! You believe me, right?” Harry asked, insecure.

“Of course I believe you. You’d never killed anyone unless you had a good reason, Harry. I know that for sure. You could never do something cruel. Ever. You’re the fairest and gentle person I know. In spite of the fact that you have infringed some rules in your life, you’ve never broken the main rules of the Aurors’ Code.”

Harry searched for Draco’s mouth and kissed him eagerly. “I missed you, dragon.”

Draco deepened the kiss and then muttered against his mouth, “I know. I missed you, too.”

“How is Nathan?”

“He’s fine. He’s so calm. I don’t remember being that way when I was a child. I used to set the curtains on fire and teased the house-elves until they wanted to jump out of the window. I sent at least four babysitters to St. Mungo’s Hospital because I drove them insane. I could never stop!”

Harry laughed. “Merlin, Draco! You were the devil.”

“I bet you were a saint,” Draco sneered.

“I was,” Harry grinned. “Sometimes I had to defend myself from Dudley’s goons though.”

“Nathan is just like you in every way. It’s impossible not to love him.”

Harry seemed very pleased to hear that. “Did he like the house?”

“Yes. He’s fine, Harry. Don’t worry.”

“I hate being apart from him,” Harry sighed.

“He asked about you. I didn’t know what to say to him so I just told him that you would be home soon.”

Harry shook his head. “You shouldn’t have said that, Draco. You don’t know if I’ll get out of here.”

“You will, Harry, or my name isn’t Draco.”

“Then be prepared to change it. What should I call you?” Harry joked and Draco grunted. 

“That’s not funny.”

“I know you mean well, but things look ugly for me.”

“It’s not your fault, Harry! And I will get you out!”

Harry closed his eyes and he felt Draco holding him once again. He smiled. 

“Did you tell Nathan about us?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Hmm... No,” Draco said.

“Did he ask?” Harry insisted.

“No, Harry.”

“Do you think he will mind?” Harry looked into his eyes.

“I don’t know. To be honest, I don’t think he’ll understand what it means. He’s too young.”

Harry lay his head on Draco’s lap and let his husband caress his hair. “I need to get out,” he said with determination. 

“And you will,” came a voice at the other side of the bars. 

Draco and Harry looked up and saw Sirius Black. Harry’s eyes sparkled with happiness. 

“Sirius!” he stood up to walk towards his godfather. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, kid? I’m here because of you! I heard you were in trouble.”

“Who told you?” He asked, curious, and then he stared at Draco with suspicion. “Draco... do you have something to do with this?”

Draco looked at him guiltily. “Sort of... He had the right to know!” he quickly said in his defence.

“I can’t believe you didn’t want me to know, Harry!” Sirius protested.

“Well, it’s not that!” It was Harry’s time to defend himself. “I would’ve told you eventually... I just didn’t want to bother you. You were in Paris with Narcissa and...”

“How could I be left out of this, Harry? Your son is alive! I wish I’d known sooner so I could’ve gone with you to rescue him.”

“Well, he’s with us already. And he’s beautiful. He’s so big!”

Draco smiled and added, “And he’s a carbon copy of Harry. The same hair, the same smile, the same personality...”

“I can’t wait to meet him!” Sirius said. 

“Neither can I,” came another voice from behind Sirius.

This time even Sirius was taken by surprise when Remus Lupin appeared in front of him. 

“Remus!” Harry exclaimed. “This is a day full of surprises! Did you call him, too, Draco?”

“Well, yes. I needed all the help I could get.” Draco shrugged.

“Shit, Draco. Does that mean you called...”

While Draco and Harry talked, Sirius and Remus stared at each other awkwardly. They hadn’t spoken to each other for a while, due to circumstances that they did not wish to share with Harry. Harry hadn’t understood at first why Remus and Sirius had fought and he had felt sad when Remus hadn’t shown up at his wedding. 

“Hi, Sirius, It’s been a while,” Remus was the first to break the silence.

“Yes,” it was Sirius only answer. 

The spell that was holding their eyes on each other was broken by Harry’s sharp voice.

“But Snape? Why would Snape want to help me? You shouldn’t have called him!”

“Well, Harry, Severus is not a bad person and–” Draco tried to explain.

“Severus??? Do you call him by his first name? Since when?”

“Oh, come on. You’re not jealous of him, are you?” Draco rolled his eyes.

“No, I just want to know why you seem so intimate with him, that’s all!”

Before they could go on with the discussion, Sirius broke it off, “Hey, guys! Knock it off.”

They did. Harry was still feeling very pissed. He was jealous, even though he would never admit it. 

“Wait a minute! Did I hear you saying that you called Severus Snape?” Sirius asked as if he had just realised what that meant. 

Draco rolled his eyes again. “Yes, I did. For Merlin’s sake! He’s not evil, you know?”

“Save your breath, Draco. I don’t give a damn about their opinion,” said Severus Snape.

“What’s this? A school reunion?” Sirius smirked. “Or maybe you just came here to laugh at Harry. I can’t believe you brought him here, Remus! I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to see this guy ever again!”

“Sirius,” Remus started, “I don’t think this is the place to...”

“Oh, that’s just priceless! I should have known that you would bring your lover with you,” Sirius accused and Draco and Harry gasped a ‘WHAT?’

“Yes, go ahead, Black! Go ahead and make a fool of yourself,” Snape provoked him. “Do go on! And perhaps I can add a few spicy details about my relationship with Lupin, and you–”

“What?” Remus asked, aghast. 

“THAT’S IT! I’LL KILL YOU!” Sirius shouted, jumping for Severus’s throat.

Inside the cell, Harry and Draco watched them fight with his eyes open widely and their heads almost glued in the bars, horrified with the entire situation. They heard Remus cursing under his breath and then some guards appeared out of nowhere to put an end to the fight. In a moment, Sirius and Severus were broken apart and to everyone’s distress, they were locked up with Harry. Now there were four people inside the small space and Harry wondered if that could get any better. 

It looked like it could because a few minutes later Ron and Hermione were thrown inside the cell with them under everyone’s apprehensive eyes. Motive: they had insulted the Hit Wizard’s Chief. 

There was a short period of silence and then Harry asked, “If you two are here, then who’s with Nathan?”

\-----------

In spite of his frustration about not meeting his father yet, Nathan was having the time of his life. Hermione had left him with the Weasley family and their house seemed like one big, magical playground. He watched, amazed, as the plates, cups and pans washed themselves and the weird little creature sneaked under the table looking for something. He called Mrs Weasley and pointed at the creature, asking her what it was. 

“That, my dear, is a gnome.” She made a face. “Little plagues, that’s what they are!”

Mrs Weasley caught the little thing before it could run away and then threw it outside. 

“What if he’s hurt?” Nathan asked.

“Oh, don’t worry!” She smiled at him. “Its head is strong. Unfortunately. It will survive, to my distress.” and then she changed the subject abruptly, “I’m making some strawberry and chocolate pancakes! Do you want some, dear?”

Another thing that Nathan was learning fast was that Mrs Weasley seemed to love feeding him every five minutes. He didn’t mind though. He loved everything about that house. The best thing of all was that they were the very opposite of the Dursleys and for that, he was extremely thankful. 

“Oh, mum, you’ll make him ill by feeding him that much! He’s probably full!” Ginny said. 

“I’m not,” Nathan said, smiling and making Mrs Weasley and Ginny sigh in adoration. 

“He’s so sweet!” Ginny took him in her lap and kissed him on the cheek.

Nathan liked Ginny. She had soft skin and a wonderful smell. He cuddled against her. 

“Now, who’s spoiling him?” Mrs Weasley winked at her daughter. 

“It’s not my fault. Only Harry could create someone so adorable!” Ginny exclaimed.

“Where’s papa?” Nathan asked.

“Well, he’s... busy... and...,” Ginny tried to explain.

Mrs Weasley sighed. “Your father is having some trouble at the moment but he’ll return as soon as he can, dear. Your other father is taking care of it. Not to mention that the entire community is outraged by all that is going on.”

“Other father? And what’s goin’ on?”

Ginny slapped her forehead and Mrs Weasley flushed.

“Well,” Mrs Weasley began, “Draco and Harry and married, consequently, Draco is your father, too.”

If Nathan thought that the information was weird, he didn’t say anything.

“As to where Harry is... he’s having some trouble at work but he’ll be back.”

“And mummy?” he asked in a whisper. 

“Your daddy loved your mummy very much. Right, mother?” Ginny said to Mrs Weasley.

“But of course, dear! Her name was Cho Chang and she was such a lovely girl.”

“She’s dead then,” Nathan said with his head down. “Uncle Vern didn’t lie ‘bout it.”

Mrs Weasley and Ginny felt their eyes filled with tears.

“Yes, Nat. But she died like a heroine. She died protecting you. She loved you very much. She was a Quidditch player, just like daddy. And she was very, very good at it. Not as good as Harry, of course but...”

Nathan smiled sadly. “What’s Quich?” 

“Oh! It’s a wizard’s game that is played on top of brooms and–” Ginny started to explain but she was interrupted by George Weasley’s sudden appearance. Nathan smiled, delighted. He liked George a lot. He was funny. 

“No, no! Let me explain it to him. You don’t know anything about it. Let him hear it from a professional!” George picked Nathan up in his arms and tickled him. Ginny made a face.

“Did you like Draco?” Mrs Weasley asked Nathan suddenly.

Nathan nodded. “Drake’s cool. And I like Brut, too!”

“I’m glad to hear that!”

“C’mon, Nat! Let’s fly!” George said enthusiastically, taking Nathan to the garden. 

Immediately, both Weasley women protested. “Oh, no, George Weasley, you won’t!”

\------------

Harry was finally out! After much talking and many threats, they finally released Harry and his friends, but not before paying for bail, which wasn’t unfair since he had threatened bodily harm and had used magic against Vernon Dursley, a muggle. Harry could lose his job as an Auror for that but he wasn’t worried about it. He wanted to see his son. He was relieved to know that Nathan was with the Weasleys. He couldn’t think of anyone better than them to keep an eye on his son. He knew George was spending some time in his parents’ house. He could imagine how much fun Nathan must be having with him. 

Before apparating with Draco to The Burrow though, Harry talked to Sirius and Remus.

“What was that all about?” he asked Remus, “Are you and Snape... you know?”

Remus looked at him embarrassed. “That’s your godfather’s... assumption. I don’t know where he got this idea that Severus and I are together!”

“You call him Severus!” Sirius complained.

“So what? I call you Sirius and I’m not sleeping with you!”

Sirius face reddened. “That’s not the point. I’m your friend. He’s a slimy git!”

Harry was more than just confused by all of that. “Are you jealous?” he asked Sirius.

“Jealous? Ha! Like that would ever happen!” Sirius crossed his arms and looked the other way.

“Of course he’s not jealous. He’s straight as an arrow!” Remus said bitterly. “But he can’t handle the fact that I’m not!”

“That’s not true!” Sirius objected. “I don’t care about your sexual preferences. I care if it’s Snape! I mean, even Harry agrees with me that Snape is not the right guy for anyone! Isn’t that right, Harry?”

“Oh, bullshit! I told you about Trenton and you just freaked out!” Remus enraged.

“Ok. This conversation is getting a little weird...,” Harry muttered.

“Trenton was a jerk. You could do so much better!” Sirius explained. 

“Trenton was a nice guy,” Remus said between his teeth. “You’re the one with a problem!”

Sirius almost growled. “And you’re blind! You’ve been blind since we were sixteen!”

“Blind? What are you talking about? What should I have seen when we were sixteen?”

“ME!”

Everybody in the room went silent. Remus’ shock was nothing compared to Sirius’. He’d never expected to reveal his old feelings after so long. The rest of the crew was only staring at the scene with amazement, except for Draco, who was thinking about his mother. She and Sirius were a couple, right? Then what the hell was he talking about? He thought that Sirius loved Narcissa. Apparently, he was wrong, and he would kill Sirius if he broke his mother’s heart. The only one who didn’t find the declaration interesting was Severus, who only muttered a ‘finally’. 

“Well, now this is definitely weird,” Harry muttered to himself, but his godfather heard.

“Weird?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean!”

“Yeah, Black! What about my mother?” Draco asked, frowning.

“Yes, Sirius. What about her?” Remus asked in a whisper.

“Oh, it’s just that... I... I don’t know... I wasn’t expecting this and...”

Snape smiled in a horrible way. He was enjoying the show. 

“It doesn’t matter. This is obviously none of our business,” Harry began. 

“How can you say that, Harry? Your godfather is dating my mother!”

“I know, Draco, but this is between them, not us. Besides, I’m dying to see Nathan.”

Draco sighed in defeat. “All right. But we’ll talk later,” he warned Sirius. 

Harry was the first to apparate to The Burrow, followed by his friends and Draco. Severus went back to Hogwarts, but not before whispering something to Remus. The moment Severus was gone, Sirius and Remus stared at each other awkwardly again. 

“What was that supposed to mean?” Remus asked, his heart beating fast.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know, Sirius. I’m not a seer.”

“This is definitely not the place I would have chosen to have this conversation with you,” Sirius said with his head down. Then, after taking a deep breath, he went on, “I’ve been in love with you since our fifth year of school.”

“And why are you just telling me this now after so long?”

“First of all, I would have said it earlier but I’d been in prison, in case you don’t remember. Second, you’d never showed any interest in me that way so I guess I was afraid of your reaction. And this was the worst timing ever to confess what I’ve been keeping for myself for all these years... I mean, Draco was here... Dammit!” Sirius cursed himself. 

“You’re right. It is lousy timing.”

“I’m sorry. Snape always get in my nerves, you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Remus smiled weakly. 

“Do you love him?”

“Of course not! I told you a long time ago that Severus and I are... well, I don’t know exactly what we are. It’s hard to be his friend but sometimes he’s nice to talk to. Anyway, I don’t like him that way. There’s nothing between me and him.”

“Do you like someone?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Who?”

“Can we talk about this later? I’m not ready for this. Let’s go to the Weasley’s house to see Nathan. Then we can talk later. God, we’re so stupid...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I explain to you later.” Remus smiled, taking Sirius hand and disapparanting from there.

\------------

The meeting between father and son was touching. The moment Nathan saw Harry entering the living room, he ran to him and his father lifted him in the air. They hugged each other tightly and Harry soon started to cry. His emotions were running wild and he couldn’t hold himself together. Nathan, seeing his father crying, started to sob and while the men in the room were staring at the scene with unshed tears, the women were crying copiously. 

Eventually, the crying stopped and they all talked, joked and laughed. Nathan, who usually was a quiet child, couldn’t stop talking about all the things that he had learned that day and all the exciting things he had seen. Harry listened to him enchanted and he remembered the day Hagrid had appeared at his door telling all about Hogwarts and magic. Hagrid would be thrilled when he heard about the news that Nathan was alive. 

“We should get him a wand,” someone suggested.

“And robes,” Another one said.

“Let’s not forget about books. Books are very important for education!”

“You and your books, Hermione. Honestly... We need to take him to Honeydukes!”

“Oh, Ron! Can’t you just think of anything else?”

“You should definitely buy him a broom, Harry. That has to be on top of the list. There are models for children of his age. He’s a natural, I can tell,” George recommended. “I took him out on my old broom and he just loved it. Right, Nat? He’s just like daddy.”

Nathan nodded vigorously. “Loved flying. So cool! I wanna fly again, daddy.”

Harry stared at George with an eyebrow raised. “See what you did?”

George shrugged. “We had a lot of fun.”

“Are you mad?” Hermione said to George. “He’s too young to fly! You could have dropped him! Harry, say something! He’s your son!”

Harry tried, but George cut in front of him, “But I didn’t drop him! I know how to take care of a kid!”

“You’re not coming near my child when it’s born!” Hermione said resolutely. 

“Oh, honey, don’t be like that. George’s not that irresponsible.” Ron tried to soothe.

After a moment of silence, everybody laughed as if that had been the most hilarious joke of all times. The only one who remained serious was George. 

“I resent that! I’m very responsible now! I have my own business, you know?”

“Oh, yes, some business you and your brother have,” Mrs Weasley bewailed. “Creating those silly and dangerous jokes and games that I tried so much to put a stop to... That is not what I call being responsible. Percy is responsible, Bill is responsible...”

“Blah blah blah...” George made a face while Mrs Weasley kept complaining.

“Oh, flying is not that dangerous. Not when you have the proper supervision. I had a broom at the age of three,” Sirius said.

Hermione looked at him horrified. 

After all the commotion that Nathan had passed through the day, he felt very sleepy. He laid his head on his father’s shoulder with a big grin and closed his eyes, yawning quietly. Harry looked for Draco and was surprised when he didn’t find him.

“Where’s Drake?” he asked and the room went silent. 

“I don’t know. He was right here only a minute ago,” Ron answered. 

“Ginny, could you take care of Nathan for a moment while I look for Draco?” 

Ginny stared at him with an upsetting face. “I’ve been doing it all day, Harry! You don’t even have to ask! I think Draco is outside, by the fence,” she said, this time in a softer tone of voice. 

Ginny took Nathan and Harry went off to find Draco. Indeed, he was by the fence, staring at the dark blue sky with his eyes looking lost. Harry stopped for a moment to admire him. As time passed, Draco looked more and more beautiful. The moonlight was changing his hair– more silver than blond – and he looked ethereal, almost like a vision. A beautiful vision. 

Harry walked towards him and encircled Draco’s waist from behind.

“What are you doing here all alone, dragon?”

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“Why didn’t you stay inside? Everyone is drooling over Nathan.”

Draco smiled sadly. “I know. And you were drooling more than everybody else.”

Harry made Draco turned around to face him. “Are you jealous?” his tone of voice clearly indicated his astonishment. 

“Of course not, Harry. How could I be jealous of a child?”

“You know, I should be the one jealous around here. You still haven’t explained about Snape.”

“He’s a friend.”

“Snape is nobody’s friend.”

“He helped me a lot in the past. I called him because he knows a lot of people in the right places, whether you believe it or not. No wonder he was the best spy Dumbledore had ever had.”

“All right then. I believe you. Now, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Nothing is bothering me.”

“Oh, come on, Draco. I don’t buy that. It’s obvious that something is up. What is it?”

Draco mumbled something that Harry didn’t understand. 

“What?”

“I said that it’s the family thing,” Draco repeated, annoyed.

“What family thing?”

“That family thing!” he pointed to the house. “The Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and you, gathering around like a big happy family, drooling over Nathan, who will probably be treated like a grandson to them, and a nephew. I’m not complaining about that, please. Far from it! I think it’s wonderful. But I’m not used to it and I felt out of place. Like I didn’t belong in there. I never had a family. That’s the reason why the Weasleys had always scared me so much when I was younger. They still do, in a way. I don’t belong there and I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “No, you’re wrong! Of course you belong in there!”

“I don’t, Harry.”

Harry cupped Draco’s face in his hands and kissed his lips softly. “You do.”

“They’re only nice to me because of you.”

“That’s not true! They like you, Draco. For Mrs Weasley, you and I are like her eighth and ninth son. Every time I meet Mr Weasley at the Ministry, he asks about you. ‘How is that nice husband of yours?’ he used to say. And Ron... Ron considers you a friend. He still jokes around because, well, he’s Ron. But he trusts you. He thinks you’re right about Bob. Sirius and Remus like you, too. And Nathan said to me that Uncle Drake is cool. Well, you know how the youth is,” Harry joked.

Draco smiled. “Uncle?”

“He’ll learn in time.”

“It’s all right. I don’t mind.”

“You see? Everybody loves you. I love you.”

Draco hugged Harry. “Thanks, Harry.”

“I never thought you were so insecure.”

“Don’t start,” Draco threatened.

Harry laughed. “Ok, my dragon. Let’s go home.”

\----------

Later on, when Nathan was sleeping in a bed that had belonged to Bill, Percy and then Ron when they had been kids, and leaving Brutus with Nathan, Harry went after Draco and found him at the attic immersed in a sea of papers. Draco was reading a very old parchment and Harry wondered what that was all about.

“What are you doing?” he asked, coming closer to Draco and sitting by his side.

“I’m looking for some old Death Eater’s name. Saulus Fimcyl.”

“The new Minister of Magic?”

“Yes, that’s the one.”

“Do you think he was a Death Eater?” Harry asked, stunned.

Draco nodded. “His name sounds familiar.”

“Explain to me why you became so interested in this guy.”

“Hermione told me he doesn’t like you, Harry. So I think he’s behind all of this mess.”

“Hermione exaggerates things and you know it. I don’t like Fimcyl but I don’t think he is responsible for my imprisonment. I mean, I never met him before his election. Why would he have something against me?”

“Oh, Harry, don’t be naïve! You defeated Voldemort. You ruined a lot of Death Eaters’ plans. Don’t tell me you don’t have enemies! You must have as many enemies as I have! I know a bunch of people who would love to kill me.”

Harry shuddered. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well, I was a Death Eater, wasn’t I? And a turncoat. They want me dead.”

“Can’t we just forget about this for tonight? Please? I’m tired. I’ve spent almost the entire day in prison and I want my bed.”

“Forget? I can’t forget! They’re still after you, Harry! You just got out today because there are people out there who like you. And as much as you hate it, Snape helped us a lot in that department.”

“Ok.” Harry sighed. “Forgive me for wanting to rest a little!”

“Go to sleep, Harry. You don’t need to stay here.”

Harry looked at him hurt and Draco regretted his harsh words.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m nervous, I’m stressed and I’m stupid. What more can I say? Oh, right. I love you.” Draco threw the parchments away and sat on Harry’s lap, hugging him tightly. “I love you,” he repeated, kissing Harry. “I don’t want you to go back to prison ever again.”

“I know, love.” Harry kissed him back. 

Soon they were lying on the floor, making out. 

“Nathan might wake up,” Draco muttered between kisses and moans. “Kids always wake up at improper times such as this. Oh, keep doing that. Yes. Hmm… that’s good…”

Harry smiled mischievously. “Are you sure you want me to stop?”

“No. Make love to me.”

“Make love? How sweet of you.”

Draco punched Harry. “Don’t ruin the moment!”

Harry laughed and after a moment he caressed Draco’s erection. It was then that Draco’s attention caught on a piece of paper signed by Saulus Fimcyl. 

“Harry… the paper…,” Draco moaned as Harry continued to stroke him. 

“What?”

“It has… it… oh, yes… I can’t think… properly… with you… doing… this. Oh, fuck this! We can see the paper later.” 

And they forgot about everything to love each other.


	4. Just Good Friends

"Aparecium."

"You know, Draco, that was, what, the tenth time you’ve tried that? It’s obviously not working! Why do you keep trying?" Hermione said with an eyebrow raised. "How can you be so sure the parchment has something to show? Just face it, there’s nothing there. Face it and move on!"

Draco glared at her. "I never thought you were a quitter. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean that it isn’t there? I believe that there’s something hidden in this parchment signed by Fimcyl and I’ll find out what it is. Its real information must be hidden by Dark Magic of some sort. I can’t remember the spells properly! It’s been a while, you know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can I have some ice-cream? Suddenly I feel like eating something sweet. Chocolate! Chocolate with... little pieces of..." Hermione tapped her fingers on the table while she thought about it. "HAZELNUT! Yes, that’s it. Do you have it? Please, please, say you do!"

Draco smiled. "Yeah, I have it. Just ask Tom and he’ll give it to you. And maybe when you satiate yours and the baby’s need for ice-cream, you can actually help me with this!" He lifted the parchment. 

"Don’t be edgy! The baby doesn’t like it!" she complained. 

"Just go! And come back when you’re done!"

Hermione edged her way out of Draco’s office whispering, "Temper, temper."

"I heard that!"

When she was gone, Draco sat down in his chair and looked at the parchment. It was just a note about a meeting, but the place described there wasn’t known by anyone. To learn the real meaning of it, Draco would have to think of a proper spell. Maybe Seamus could help him with that. He picked up the phone and called his ex-boyfriend. Seamus answered after five bell rings. 

"H’lo," Draco heard Seamus muttering.

"Seam? It’s Draco."

"Oh. Just a minute."

By the tone of Seamus’ voice, Draco knew he must have awakened at the exact moment he had called. 

"Yeah, I’m cool now," Seamus said, his voice sleepy. 

"You’re never cool unless you’ve had a cup of coffee first. A very strong one."

"Yeah. Black, no sugar... God. Sounds like heaven. What do you want, Drake?"

"Why are you still sleeping? It’s bloody ten in the morning!"

"That soon? Why the fuck did you wake me up?" Seamus complained. 

"You never were a morning person, but when you start sleeping till this hour, something isn’t right. What is it, Seam? Problems in paradise again? Is Dean being the usual prick for a change?" Draco asked.

"Fuck you. Who are you anyway? My father?"

"Hmm... You’re angry. That’s not a good sign. What did he do, Seamus?"

Seamus sighed on the other side of the line. "He left. Again. And I’m bloody tired."

Seamus sounded like he was about to cry and Draco felt sorry for him. 

"Listen, drop by at the ice-cream parlour, would you? I need to talk to you. Maybe I can cheer you up a little."

"The only way you could cheer me up was if you gave me a blow j..."

Draco quickly cut him off, "I can give you a cheering ice-cream! Or coffee ice-cream! You love those!"

"Yeah, that sounds better than your blow job!" Seamus joked.

"Hey! That’s not true!"

Seamus laughed. "I’ll be there in a minute. Hmm... Make it forty."

\------------

"They’ve fired you??" Ron asked a very upset Harry. 

Harry, who had been packing his stuff in his office, glanced at Ron. "Yes, they did. Elisabeth was thrilled to give me the news. She said she couldn’t have a criminal on her staff. What I did goes against the major principles of the Auror’s code. I should have never attacked Dursley and blah-blah-blah."

"But... aren’t you even gonna fight for it? She has to give you a second chance!"

"I’ve thought of it, but do you know what? I’m actually tired of this place. Maybe this is all for the best." Harry shrugged.

"You don’t know what you’re talking about, Harry! You have Nathan to think about! How are you going to support your son? And... And... And there’s me! Have you ever thought of me!? I’m your partner! We’re great together!"

"It sounds like you’re in love with me," Harry joked.

"This is bloody serious, Harry!"

"I know, Ron. And I know you mean well." Harry clapped his hand down on Ron’s shoulder reassuringly. "But I can’t stay here anymore. Maybe I can get a job in another department. Maybe I can go to Hogwarts. McGonagall said that she’d love to have me teach there."

"But then you’d have to leave your life here, and by life I mean Draco. He won’t go with you, Harry. His life is here."

"He’ll go. I’m sure of it." Harry’s eyes flickered, showing that he wasn’t so sure of that. 

"What he will do there?"

"He can teach something, too."

"Oh, yeah, right. Because jobs appear out of thin air," Ron said with sarcasm. "Besides, how can you be so sure that Draco would want to teach there? How do you know that he’ll be accepted there? He’ll resent you, Harry."

"What are you? A marriage counsellor?"

"I’m just saying that you need to talk to Draco first. You can’t just drop everything! I know what you’re trying to do, Harry, but you can’t run away. It’s neither right nor fair to your son and to your husband."

"You’re right." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I want to getaway. But you must understand something, Ron. I’m afraid that the people behind all this mess will take Nathan away from me again. I can’t allow that to happen!"

"That’s your fear, then."

"Yes."

Ron sighed. "If you want, I know a place where you can hide until all of this hell ends."

"I know one, too. My cabin. I’m thinking about staying there for a while."

"What about Draco?"

"He’ll have to understand. I can’t lose my son. I won’t lose him again!"

\-----------

When Seamus arrived at Sweet Tricks – Draco’s ice-cream parlour – he hugged Draco tightly and burst into tears. Draco didn’t know how to react at first, so he just enlaced the other guy and let him opened up his heart. 

"He’s such a bastard! He said he couldn’t handle my past."

"He’s still trying to deal with it?"

"He was. And he failed miserably." Seamus wiped away his tears. "It’s hard, you know? It was so much easier when you and I were together. No strings attached. Just wild sex, lots of fun and adventures. Do you miss me, Draco?"

The conversation was starting to get dangerous. Draco knew exactly where that was going to lead. Seamus would start remembering the old days and then he’d start to get closer and closer to Draco on the couch until a point where he would be all over him. Draco couldn’t allow that to happen. 

"Look, Seamus, I know that you’re needy, but I’m not the answer to your problems and you know that. I’m married, in case you haven’t noticed yet. And I love Harry. I could never cheat on him. Ever."

"Never say never, Draco."

Seamus leaned to kiss him but Draco got away. 

"All right. Get Harry, then. See if he wants to be part of a threesome!" Seamus suggested.

Draco shook his head. "Harry would never do it and neither would I. I’m extremely possessive and I’d kill you before you could put your hands on him." Draco wasn’t joking.

"Ok, ok. I get it. No love for Seamus."

Draco sighed. "We’re friends, Seam. Just good friends. You don’t love me. You love Dean. I know you’re just saying those things to forget about him, but you know that this is going nowhere. You’ve played this game before. You have to start facing your problems! Go talk to him or something!"

"You’re right. Sorry." Seamus glanced at Draco for a moment. "Why do want to talk to me anyway?"

"Oh. It’s about a paper. Do you know Saulus Fimcyl?"

"The new Minister of Magic?" Draco nodded and Seamus went on, "Well, I don’t know him personally. Why do you ask?"

"I’m almost sure that I’ve heard his name before, and I think he was a Death Eater."

Seamus frowned. "Quite frankly, I don’t remember him."

"Dammit. I was hoping that you would."

"Can I see the paper?"

"Sure."

Draco handled the paper to Seamus, who analyzed it. "Meet at Magical Park," Seamus read it out loud. "Signed by Saulus Fimcyl. Interesting. I remember the place. It was a common Death Eaters code. Magical Park... what a joke. They used to burn muggles alive in there. It was horrible. Why do you have this?" 

"I have a lot of compromising papers in my possession. I stole them from the Death Eater’s files when I ran away."

"This paper can make a lot of trouble for the Minister."

"No, not really. No one knows what Magical Park means, Seam. I didn’t know."

"I can testify about what I know if you want to."

"No, I could never ask you that."

"Draco..."

"I said no! What I need to know is if that paper has some hidden information in it."

"These kinds of messages usually did. But I don’t know about this one."

"Do you remember the spell to reveal the information?"

"No, sorry. It’s been a while, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know." Draco sank on his chair with his head down. "What does Saulus looks like, Seam?"

"Oh, he’s tall, has brown hair and blue eyes. He’s not old but not young either. I think he’s in his middle forties or something. He’s a very handsome fellow. I would give him a head if he asked me to," Seamus joked.

Draco laughed. "Everything to you is about sex."

"That’s because life is about sex."

"There’s more in life than just sex, Seamus."

"If you say so... How’s your sex life with Harry?"

"It’s amazing, thank you."

"Good for you."

"I want to introduce you to someone."

"Is it a gorgeous bloke?"

Draco smiled. "He’ll be. Right now he’s too young to even think about those things. He’s outside with Hermione. Come on." Draco headed to the door.

"Who is he?"

"Nathan. He’s Harry’s son."

\----------

"Daddy!" 

Harry grinned as he took his son in his arms and kissed him soundly on the cheek. Amused, he noticed that the corners of Nathan’s mouth were smeared with chocolate ice-cream. He took a napkin from one of the tables and cleaned Nathan’s small lips with it. 

"I was about to do that!" Hermione said, standing beside Harry.

"How much have you eaten so far?" Harry asked Nathan, the tone of his voice not so pleasant. 

Nathan looked down, suddenly remembering the deprivations of the Dursleys house. He knew that tone of voice pretty well. It was the same as Aunt Petunia when she didn’t want him to eat anything from the freezer. His eyes filled with tears and Harry’s heart melted instantly. 

"Oh, son, I’m sorry if I sounded a little too harsh. Did I sound too harsh?"

"You sounded like a parent, Harry. It’s fine," Hermione comforted him. 

"Aunt Petty didn’ like me to eat candies. She got very mad at me."

"Oh!" Harry felt the anger rising as he thought of the Dursleys. "I’m not mad. You can eat candies if you want. I just don’t want you to eat them before meals. It’ll spoil your appetite. Candies are good, but not all the time. You need real food if you want to grow up stronger," Harry tried to explain. 

Nathan smiled shyly. "I’m hungry for real food, too!"

Harry laughed. "That’s good. Because I’m taking you and Draco out to lunch."

"Daddy is not mad anymore?" Nathan asked in a whisper.

"No. Well, just a little. It’s not your fault, anyway." He glared at Hermione.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I have nothing to do with it! Besides, who am I to deny anything to a child? Look at him, Harry! Those green eyes are the downfall of us all! He’s enchanting!" Hermione defended herself. 

"Then who was responsible for plying my son with ice-cream at lunchtime?"

Hermione pointed to Draco’s office door. 

"Oh, I should have known," Harry muttered to himself.

He turned to face Hermione again and noticed that she looked like a child who had been caught doing something very wrong. Harry found it adorable. Hermione had always been terrified of doing anything remotely out of line. That fact had never stopped her from doing it though.

"It’s ok, Herm. I promise I won’t tell Ron that you were stuffing yourself and my son with ice-cream at such an improper hour. I’ll have to talk to Draco though. He should have been paying attention to it."

"Daddy, don’t be mad with uncle Drake."

Harry kissed Nathan’s cheek once more time and put him on the floor. "Don’t worry, Nat."

"Did Ron send me any messages?"

"He’s expecting you at home. He said he would be responsible for cooking today."

"Hmm... I’m not sure if that’s a good idea." She made a face. "Last time he tried to cook it was such a disaster. He almost blew up our kitchen! His wand was out of control. Blue sparks everywhere!" She smiled at the thought. "He’s sweet though. Well, fellows, goodbye then." She kissed Nathan and then Harry. "Tell Draco I said goodbye and that I’ll call him later."

When Hermione was gone, Harry looked at Nathan. "Are you hungry then?"

Nathan nodded vigorously. "Yes."

"Ok. Let’s get Draco first."

"Drake is talking to Seam. He’s funny," Nathan commented. 

It was like a shadow had fallen upon Harry’s countenance when he heard that.

"Is he?"

Not that he didn’t like Seamus. What he didn’t like was the way Seamus behaved when he was with Draco – as if he and Draco were still lovers. They shared an intimacy that did not please Harry at all. And to think of them together in a locked room... Well, his imagination ran wild from there. 

He opened the door of Draco’s office and his eyes immediately fell upon Seamus hand that was resting on Draco’s shoulder. They were laughing at something and Harry, once again, hated them both for having such a great relationship. They’d been lovers, for Merlin’s sake! Why couldn’t they just hate each other like some normal ex-couple?

"Draco, Seamus," Harry said dryly.

Draco’s smile died in his lips the moment he saw Harry’s serious face. 

"Hey, Harry! It’s good to see you." Seamus was the first to break the ice. "Draco was just showing me some of the wedding pictures. They’re really nice! You look stunning!"

"Thanks." 

"I was just about to leave." Seamus tapped Draco on the shoulder. "I’ll call you, Drake. I have a journal about my days as a Death Eater, so perhaps I can find the spell in its pages. I’ll have a look at it. Bye, Harry! Oh, by the way, your son is so adorable! I’m really happy for you. Bye, Nathan!" Seamus winked at Nathan and left the office.

Draco took a big breath and decided to pretend that he didn’t know why Harry was looking so upset. 

"So, honey, what are you doing here?"

 _Wrong question_ , Draco thought to himself. It made him look guilty, which he wasn’t. 

"I mean," he tried to fix it. "I didn’t expect you..." he stopped talking. He was looking guiltier by the minute. "Look, Harry, whatever you think it was happening between Seamus and me, it wasn’t! Seamus was just..."

"Not now." Harry looked at Nathan, who was paying extreme attention to them. "I came here to take you both to lunch. Nat is hungry, even though when I arrived here, he had his mouth full of chocolate ice-cream."

Draco sighed. It looked as if it would be a lousy day. Harry was pissed off with him, and by looking at Harry’s body language, he had the feeling that things would get even worse. He knew Harry really well. Something had happened to him. Something really serious. He wouldn’t be so angry just because of the ice-cream or Seamus. When Harry’s life wasn’t going so well, he had the tendency to make a fuss about everything. Even the smallest things upset him. It was because of that that Draco decided to refuse the invitation. He was a bloody coward and he hated to confront Harry when he was like that.

"You go ahead, Harry. I’ll stay here."

"Whatever." Harry shrugged, making Draco want to bash him in the head.

Harry tried to hold Nathan’s hand but his son walked towards Draco and touched his hands.

"Come with us, Uncle Drake. I’ll be sad if you don’t come. You need to eat _helf_ food, too."

The little blackmailer, Draco thought with a smile. How could he say no to that face? 

"You mean health food?"

Nathan nodded. Draco looked up to face Harry, who was smiling. Only Nathan was capable of melting Harry’s heart so quickly. 

"You can’t say no to him, Draco," Harry provoked him. 

"No, I can’t."

"And I really want you to come," Harry said before Nathan nudged him. "What?"

Nathan made Harry kneel down beside him and whispered something in his father’s ear. 

"Ok," Harry said, grinning. "We both want you to come. And I’m not angry about the ice-cream." 

Nathan whispered something in Harry’s ear again. Harry flushed and Draco wondered what that was all about. And then Harry smiled; a smile that Draco loved more than anything in his life. Harry stood up, reaching out his hand for Draco to catch it. Draco wondered if he should take Harry’s hand or not, and Harry’s next line was crucial in his decision.   
"And I love you." 

Draco smiled, delighted, and he took Harry’s hand. 

"Your son catches onto things really fast, Harry. I’m stunned."

"So am I."

Nathan took both of their hands and they went out to lunch.

\----------

Later that night, Draco and Harry were sat side by side on the couch. The TV was on but neither of them was paying attention to it. Nathan had curled himself up on the armchair and had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the cushion. 

"So," Harry began.

"So," Draco replied. 

"I was fired today," Harry said in a low tone of voice so he wouldn’t awaken Nathan.

Draco glanced at him not so surprised. "That explains why you spent the afternoon shopping with Nathan."

"He needed a lot of things!" Harry defended himself. "He needed clothes, furniture for his room, toys to play with, a toothbrush, some magical items so he can get used to magic... He loved the new broom they’ve released. It’s called Thunderstruck. It’s so beautiful, Draco. You should have seen it! And there was a model for kids at his age."

"You bought him a broom. You bought him a BROOM?"

"Shush! You’re going to awake him!"

"Harry, brooms are dangerous for a kid at his age!" Draco said, trying to keep his voice down. 

"Sirius said it isn’t!"

"Your godfather is a mad man! Besides, he’s not my favourite person at the moment, which reminds me... I need to call my mother to know how she’s doing. Anyway, Harry, when I was little, I had a broom and I almost broke my neck because I decided that I didn’t need supervision from anybody one day and went flying on my own. I fell and I was lucky that there was a house-elf passing by at the time. He slowed down my fall with magic and I suffered only scratches. What if Nathan decides to do the same thing?"

"I’ll keep the broom locked and he’ll only fly with me," Harry said, moody.

"I just hope you know what you’re doing."

"I do!"

"All right." Draco crossed his arms. "Back to the previous subject, why were you fired?"

"Why do you think? It was because I threatened Dursley. An Auror is not supposed to do that," Harry said with sarcasm. "I mean, Dursley is such a nice man and all. I was just mean and unfair to him."

"And you just accepted it?"

"Yes." Harry sighed. "I decided that the job no longer appeals to me the same way it did in the past. I can find another job. In fact... I was thinking... McGonagall offered me a job as a professor at Hogwarts not so long ago and..."

"You’re thinking about moving to Hogwarts? Since when?"

"Well, it just occurred to me this morning and..."

"Oh, that’s bullshit! I know you, Harry. You must have been thinking about it for a while now. One thing that I’ve learned about you is that you never decide anything without thinking about it at least ten times!" Draco raised his voice and Nathan moved on the armchair but didn’t awake.

"Shush! He’s sleeping! Anyway, I don’t know why you’re so angry with me."

"Why? Well, let’s see why... First of all, you’d never told me that McGonagall had offered you a job! Second, we have never discussed it! Third, you made your decision without consulting me! What about me, Harry? Were you assuming that I would just go with you, no questions asked? Or are you planning on leaving me, is that it?"

"No! Besides, I haven’t decided anything yet. I said that I was thinking!"

"Yeah, right."

They kept silent for a moment until Harry snapped.

"Besides, why wouldn’t you want to go with me? Unless Seamus has something to do with it. You two seemed very close to each other this morning. He was holding you when I entered the office."

"What? Don’t be ridiculous! And I never said I wouldn’t go with you!"

"Then you’re coming with me?"

"No. Why? Have you decided already?"

"No. I’m taking Nathan to his room."

It was the first time that Harry ran away from a discussion and Draco didn’t like that. Harry took Nathan in his arms and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Brutus tried to go after him but Draco forbade him. 

"No, you stay right here. You stink Brutus, face it."

The dog whined. 

"No. Tomorrow I’ll give a bath and then maybe I’ll let you sleep in Nathan’s room. Maybe! I don’t know if it’s good for you to sleep there."

Brutus lay down on the floor with a sad expression. 

"Don’t make that face. It won’t work this time..."

After a while, Harry came back to the living room. 

"All right, Draco. Let’s talk."

"I’m confused. Weren’t we talking already?" Draco sneered.

Harry sighed. "Listen, Hogwarts is just a thought, all right? But I have the feeling that you won’t like what I’m about to say so I’ll just say it. The thing is, Draco, that I want to run off with Nathan for a while. I’m thinking about staying at our cabin with him. I think whoever is responsible for arresting me will try to take Nathan away from me again and I can’t allow that to happen. Tomorrow, Ron will go to the Minister of Justice and will present the evidence we found against three members of the council. You know what can happen. They’ll come after Nathan and me because Nathan is living proof of what they did to me in the past. See why I have to go?"

Draco swallowed hard and looked down. Oh, yes, he understood everything, which didn’t mean that he would accept it easily. If he’d understood things right, Harry would leave him. 

"What about me, Harry?"

"I... you... Ron told me it wouldn’t be fair to make you come with me. You have your life here and your job and... I don’t know when I’ll be back."

"What does he know, Harry? My life is here? You’re my life, Harry!"

"Draco... If you come with me, you’ll have to leave everything behind. Nobody can know about where we’re going. No one knows the location of the cabin but Ron and Hermione. He agreed to be my secret keeper and..."

"Why do you choose him instead of me if you are planning on leaving me behind?"

"I’m not! Please, Draco, try to understand..."

Draco shook his head. He was too hurt to say anything. 

"I need to be alone."

He stood up to leave but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I’m going for a walk."

"At this hour?"

"Yes. It’s not that late and this street is really safe."

"Please, let’s talk about this."

"No. I have to be alone."

Draco tried to let go of Harry’s firm grip but his husband pulled him back. 

"Don’t try to stop me, Harry!" Draco pulled away and put on his coat. "Come on, Brutus, let’s take a stroll around the neighbourhood."

Draco opened up the door and Brutus quickly ran out of the house. 

"Wait up, you twit!" Draco shouted. 

"Draco, please, don’t go."

"I’m not going away forever, Harry. I’m just going for a walk! I’ll be back."

"When?"

Draco shrugged. "I don’t know. Just don’t wait up for me, ok?"

With a gloomy and worried expression, Harry watched Draco vanish into the misty night. 

\---------

After an hour, Draco went back home. He entered the house on tiptoes. Harry was sleeping on the couch, and Draco would bet anything he had that Harry had fallen asleep waiting for him to come back. He knelt beside Harry and caressed his face tenderly. He kissed Harry’s lips softly but his husband didn’t wake up. 

Draco had thought a lot about everything, and he was still hurt about Harry’s decision, but he understood. Draco also knew that even though Harry was the most important person in his life, he wasn’t the most important person in Harry’s life. Nathan was, and Draco didn’t have the right to complain about that. Not just that, but he also didn’t want to. He loved the child as much as Harry and he also wanted to protect him. Still, his heart hurt. 

He sighed and was about to waken Harry when he saw Nathan with the corner of his eyes. He looked at the little child, who was sucking his thumb ferociously and realised that Nathan’s eyes were shining with tears. Draco quickly took him in his arms and held him tightly.

"What’s wrong sweetie? What happened?" Draco whispered.

"Bad dream," Nathan whispered back, gripping Draco’s neck. "Bad men wanted to take me away."

Draco froze. What if Nathan was a seer and his dream was a premonition?

"How did they look like?"

"They’d silver masks and black dresses. I didn’ like them."

Death Eaters? But how? Was it possible that they were gathering around again? 

"No one is going to take you away, Nat. No one." Draco kissed Nathan’s forehead. 

"Can I have some cocoa?"

Draco smiled. "Of course you can!"

"Can Brutus come?"

"Yes. Come, Brutus."

Draco didn’t even have to call the dog. Brutus was already following them to the kitchen. Draco sat Nathan down in a chair with Brutus watching him as a true guardian and went to make the hot chocolate. He could use some to himself, too.

"Do you put the secret stuff in the cocoa?" asked Nathan.

"Secret stuff?" Draco stared at him with curiosity. "What secret stuff?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don’t know. It’s secret. Uncle Gigi made cocoa to me with the secret stuff."

"Hmm... You mean, George?"

Nathan nodded and Draco smiled. 

"I need to have a word with Uncle Gigi about that," Draco told himself. "In the meantime, I’ll put something on it that I think you’ll like."

"What? Is it secret, too?"

"No. It’s vanilla."

Draco waited for the cocoa to cool out and then he handed it to Nathan in a red plastic cup that Harry had bought that day. 

"Is it as good as the one Uncle Gigi’s made for you?" Draco asked while Nathan took a sip of it.

"Yes. I think this is the secret stuff! The vani... vani..."

Draco smiled. "Vanilla?"

"Yes!"

"I’m glad to know that."

"What’s going on here?" asked Harry yawning and stroking Nathan’s hair. 

"He wanted cocoa."

"Oh. At this hour?"

"I had a bad dream," Nathan explained. 

"Bad dream? About what?" Harry asked fully awake all of a sudden.

"Harry, let him drink it first. Then we can talk about it."

Draco didn’t want Harry’s preoccupation to affect Nathan’s mood. 

"All right," said Harry against his will. "Are you ok, Nat?"

"Yes. Do you want cocoa, daddy?"

"Sure."

"I’ll make you some," Draco said.

"What’s this?" Nathan asked as he picked up a piece of parchment that was on the table.

Harry and Draco looked at it and realised that it was the same message that Draco had been analysing with Seamus that morning. 

"It’s what wizards use to write, Nat. It’s called parchment."

Harry had already explained to him about witches and wizards but not all of it. That would take a while.

"What’s it say?" Nathan asked, looking enchanted by it.

"It’s about a meeting. It’s signed by Saulus Fimcyl, our dear Minister of Magic."

Suddenly, Harry realised something. He’d never thought about a school for Nathan and he didn’t know what school kids at his age should go to. They were wizards. Maybe there was a proper wizard’s school for Nathan. While he discussed the subject with Draco, Nathan still stared at the parchment, his eyes glowing greener as the time passed. 

"What’s it say in blue?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Draco asked.

"There’s something in blue. What is it?"

"There’s nothing written in blue," said Harry with a serious expression. "There’s only black ink, Nat."

"No, the words behind the black words are blue!" Nathan insisted.

Draco stared at Nathan amazed. "Oh, my God. We can only see the black ink, Harry."

"Are you saying that...," Harry didn’t finish.

"Nat can see what’s beneath the original message. He can see its secret!"

"But how?"

"I have no idea."

Draco had some ideas about it, but he didn’t want to say them in front of Nathan. He didn’t want to scare the child, but his fears were that maybe Nathan had been taken away in the past for a much darker reason. 

"Nat, do you like to draw?" Draco asked.

"Yes, very much."

Harry immediately understood what Draco wanted. 

"Could you copy to another paper what you’re seeing in the parchment?" 

"I guess."

"You don’t have to copy everything. Just the signature. It’s the last thing in the parchment."

"We can do this tomorrow, Draco. He needs to go to bed now."

"No! I want to do it," Nathan said stubbornly. "I’m not tired."

"Nat..."

"Just let him, Harry."

"Alright." 

They waited for Nathan to draw the name he was seeing at the bottom of the page eagerly. It took a while, but when Nathan was finally done, he looked at the adults with a victorious smile on his face. Harry and Draco smiled back at him. 

"Ok, now you’re going to bed, young mister!" Harry took Nathan in his arms. "Say bye to Draco."

"Bye, Drake. Can Brutus sleep with me?"

"Not tonight, Nathan. He’s dirty."

"But he slept with me yesterday."

"Really?" Draco glared at Brutus, who whined. "Alright. But he sleeps on the floor!"

Nathan waved Draco goodbye one last time and Harry took him to his bedroom. While they were gone, Draco took the paper in his hands and gasped when he saw what was written in it. He only got out of the state of shock when Harry came back.

"Draco, what’s wrong?"

Draco started shaking and Harry hugged him tightly. 

"What’s wrong, dragon?"

"The name..."

"Is it someone we know?"

"Yes. Very well. Read it, Harry. I can’t even say it out loud."

Harry looked at the paper and opened his eye wide when he saw, written with Nathan’s not so perfect handwriting, the name of a person he thought it was long dead: Lucius Malfoy. 

"What does that mean, Draco? That Saulus Fimcyl was your father’s friend?" 

"I’m afraid that it’s worse than that, Harry." after a dramatic pause, Draco said, "It means that Saulus Fimcyl is Lucius Malfoy."


	5. SAULUS FIMCYL

Harry and Draco discussed Lucius all night. Harry still couldn’t believe that Saulus was Lucius Malfoy because that was impossible. Lucius Malfoy was dead. He’d seen it. But then again, he’d also thought that Nathan had been dead, too, and he’d been wrong about that.

Draco knew that Saulus Fimcyl was probably Lucius’ Death Eater nickname and was used in order to fool the Aurors. Now he was back, and he was the Minister of Magic. That information in itself was a disaster of massive proportions. Draco was still in a state of shock.

"Harry, I don’t know what my father is up to, but you and Nathan will have to run away."

"No. You and Nathan will go to the cabin. I’ll stay here," Harry said resolutely. 

"What? Why? You’re the one he wants."

"How can you be so sure, Draco? You helped framed him in the past! Don’t you think he’ll come after you, too?"

"It’s obvious that he wants revenge against you, Harry, not me."

"You’re my husband! He probably knows that and I don’t think he’ll be thrilled about it."

"I don’t know. Maybe you’re right."

"Maybe? Come on, Draco. You’re smarter than that. You know your father won’t rest until he ruins us both. He’ll do it slowly and quietly so no one will ever suspect him. And then, when you and I are weak, he’ll finish us off. Very discreetly. That’s his plan."

"We don’t know that for sure. I’ll go after him, Harry. I can expose him."

Harry shook his head.

"Are you sure? With what evidence, Draco? Nathan is the only one who can see through the spell on the parchment and he doesn’t even know how to read! Saulus’ physical appearance is very different from your father’s. No one could ever say that they’re the same person. If they are the same person that is. Maybe your father just used Saulus’ name in the past without his knowledge. That’s possible," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you’re right."

"So maybe we don’t need to be so frantic about Saulus. Not yet anyway. Right now I need to worry about who’s behind the plot against me and Nathan, and why he can see things that we can’t."

"Maybe Lucius is behind all of that."

"No, I don’t think so. If that was true, then your father helped to plot against Voldemort and as far I know, Lucius was one of the biggest supporters of the Dark Lord."

"What if he wasn’t, Harry? What if the reason why they’d taken Nathan away wasn’t just for you to kill Voldemort, but also the fact that Nathan is special, more special than any wizard we’ve ever known?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathan is a very sensitive person, Harry, you must have noticed it. Children like him are very rare in our world. If I’m right, I think he’s a Mage, one of the most superior beings of the world; one of the most powerful and wise sorcerers of all time. I think Dumbledore was one, even though he never said anything. Actually, I thought you were one as well."

"Are you saying that my son is divine?" Harry was stunned but also enchanted. 

"Kind of. You could say that." 

"And that’s why they took him away from me? How did they know that he was a Mage? Dumbledore never said anything to me! He would have known, wouldn’t he? If he was a Mage and all, shouldn’t he be able to recognise another one? It doesn’t make any sense."

"I don’t know much about Mages, Harry. But I can find out. Now I think we should get some sleep. It’s so late and we have so much to do tomorrow. Or today, since it’s past 3 am."

"I want you to take Nathan away, Draco."

"What about you? I mean, not so long ago you were talking about running away with your son and leaving me behind and now…"

Harry cut Draco off, "I wasn’t thinking about leaving you behind, Draco. I didn’t even know what I was saying! I was confused, all right? I want to protect my son from the Wizard Mob. I don’t want those bastards to lay a finger on my son! But I also don’t want them to kidnap you or something like that. I don’t want you to get hurt. You should go with Nathan to the cabin. He’ll love the place."

"NO! I won’t go! I won’t run off and that’s final."

They stared at each other fuming, each one wanting the other to give in first. Draco usually did just that, but now he was determined not to do it. He was resolute about protecting his family at all costs.

"Then we’re both staying here," Harry settled. "But Nathan can’t stay here. I…"

Harry’s voice failed and Draco held him in his arms.

"I don’t want to be away from my son again," Harry said in a whisper.

"I know, love. I know."

"What do I do? For the first time in my life, I don’t know what to do."

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand looking for support and Draco kissed him on the forehead.

"You go away with Nathan tomorrow, Harry."

"But Draco…"

"No, hear me out. We can switch places every week until we figure this whole thing out. You go stay with him for the week – or what it’s left of it since it’s Thursday – and then I’ll stay with him in the next. What do you think?" Draco proposed. 

"When are we going to be together?"

"On the weekends."

"This arrangement sucks! But I guess it’s necessary until we find out what they want with Nathan and with us. Besides, we’ll see each other Saturday, right? It’s only two days away."

Draco nodded and Harry took him in his arms.

"Since I’ll only see you at the weekend, we should enjoy ourselves while we have the time. What do you think?" he said seductively in Draco’s ear.

"I couldn’t agree more…"

They kissed eagerly all the way to their room, hoping to keep the taste of their lips not only in their memory but also in their hearts. Harry laid Draco on the bed and then took off their clothes, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Draco warned him that there was a child in the house and that they should be careful, so Harry told him that he would moan quietly.

Draco smiled and moaned as he received a gentle bite on his neck. "I’m serious, Harry." 

"So am I. Don’t worry, Draco. I put a spell on the door. If Nathan wakes up, we’ll know."

"How?"

"The room will turn blue."

"Blue? Couldn’t it be green? It’d match your eyes," Draco teased.

"Shut up." Harry smiled and then licked Draco’s torso. 

As he caressed Draco’s nipples, the blonde shivered with desire. Harry continued his trip to Draco’s prick and when he got there, he found his manhood fully erect. He sucked Draco off until the blond asked him to stop.

"I want to be on top this time," Draco pleaded.

"Then we have a problem, ‘cause I want to be on top, too."

"Hmm… We do have a problem then." Draco slipped his hand down Harry’s stomach and stroked him a few times. "You’ve always liked to be in control… But sometimes you have to face defeat, Harry, and this is one of those times." He climbed on top of Harry and kissed him on the lips. "Just surrender. There’s really nothing you can do about it. Let me take you to places you’ve never imagined before," Draco taunted him, "Let me penetrate you slowly, just the way you like it, and then speed up my movements until you come."  
Draco kept whispering erotic things in Harry’s ears until the brunette was lost in pure bliss. Harry thought he would come from only the power of Draco’s voice, which penetrated his senses and made him go wild. Finally, he begged for Draco to take him. 

Draco did… very slowly just as he said he would, and when his erection massaged Harry’s prostrate, he completely lost control of his will. He wasn’t Harry Potter anymore but a body in search for relief. They were burning for each other. Harry kissed Draco and with his hands on Draco’s butt, he made him accelerate his thrusts. Harry’s head fell back and stars exploded in front of him. He moaned incoherently, to Draco’s delight. Draco had always loved to hear Harry mumbling sexy stuff like that.

After the ecstasy, they cuddled. Draco loved that part. It was so quiet and peaceful. In those moments he knew for sure that Harry loved him, when they just held each other, waiting for their hearts to beat normally again.

"I don’t think I’ll survive two days without you," Harry whispered.

"Neither do I, love. Neither do I…"

\------------

The farewell was a very sad scene to watch. Hermione couldn’t hold back her tears at the sight of Nathan wrapping his little arms around Draco’s neck and pleading him to come with them. 

"Please, come with us, Uncle Drake. Pleeease. I don’t wanna leave you alone… What if the bad men get you?" Nathan said with his eyes filled with tears.

Draco smiled sadly. "The bad men won’t get me because I’m smarter than any of them."

"If they come, say _Aberro_ and they’ll go away," Nathan told him as if they were sharing a secret. 

All of the adults stared at Nathan perplexed and asked themselves where he had taken that from. 

"What’s that mean?" Draco asked.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Harry at the same time.

"My dream. That’s the word that makes them go away," Nathan explained as if that was the most normal thing in the world. " _Aberro_. Don’t forget, Drake."

"I won’t," Draco answered, astonished. 

"You learnt that word from your dream, Nat?" Harry insisted.

"Yes. The old man told me about it."

"What old man? What was he like?"

"He had a long white beard and he dressed funny, too. He was nice. I liked him."

Harry opened his eyes wide, thinking that maybe Nathan had seen Dumbledore. He looked at Draco and saw that his husband was as astonished as he was. Draco muttered something quietly and Harry could read on his lips that he had the same suspicion. Dumbledore could be trying to help his son as a spirit.

"Did he tell you his name, Nat?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, but I forgot. Sorry, daddy…" Nathan put his thumb on his mouth.

"It’s ok, sweetie." Harry took Nathan in his arms. "Did you get everything you need?"

Nathan nodded and then shook his head. 

"And what does that mean?" Harry asked, amused. 

"I want Drake and Brut to come."

Harry sighed. "We’ll see them again soon. We’re not going away forever, Nat."

"But…"

"You can take Brutus if you want, Harry. He loves that place."

"No, he’ll stay here with you. He’s not much of a watchdog but he’s very protective about you."

Brutus barked in response and Draco rolled his eyes. Then he kissed Nathan’s forehead and Harry’s lips. Nathan, who had never seen them kissing each other before, opened his eyes wide. Draco, realising what he had done, blushed so much that his face looked like a ripened tomato. Harry smiled at the sweet sight.

"Do you mind if I kiss Draco, Nat?" Harry asked his son.

Nathan shook his head. "No. I never saw a real kiss before. Only on TV."

"That was why you were so surprised?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Ok."

Harry put Nathan on the floor, leaving him with Ron and Hermione for a minute. He pulled Draco closer to him, held him tight and they kissed goodbye. 

"Be careful, Draco. Don’t do anything stupid."

Draco made a face. "Don’t worry so much. I’ll be fine. As for you, be careful, too."

"I will. Hey, why don’t you stay with Ron and Hermione? They have wards all over their house. You’d be safe there and I wouldn’t have to worry about you so much. Our house doesn’t have anything and now I wonder why. This place was supposed to have thousands of magic barrels! I’m an Auror, for Merlin’s sake!"

"Don’t worry, Harry. I’ll work something out."

"Are you sure? I’d feel much better if you were staying with Ron and Hermione."

"I’ll think about it, all right?"

Harry sighed. "You’re so stubborn!"

"But you love me anyway."

"I do."

They hugged each other one last time.

"Don’t cry, Drake."

"I’m not crying."

Harry smiled and cupped Draco’s face, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. 

"Of course not." Harry winked at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "It’s only two days and I’ll write to you."

"Is it safe for you to write to me?"

"Yes. Hedwig has a new trick now. The moment she goes into the forest, she becomes invisible," Harry explained. "It’s the coolest spell I’ve ever seen. Herm discovered it for me. Pretty cool, huh?"

Draco smiled and they kissed one last time.

"Bye, Dragon."

"Bye, Harry."

They looked at each other for a long time until Nathan stepped between then and demanded a goodbye kiss from Draco. Draco kissed his cheek soundly.

"Bye, Drake," Nathan said sadly.

"Bye, Nat. We’ll see each other in no time, ok?"

Nathan nodded and Brutus barked. The dog raised his paw for Nathan to catch it. It was his way of saying goodbye to the child. Nathan smiled and even though Brutus was still dirty, he hugged him. While Draco led Nathan to the bathroom to watch his hands, Brutus did the same thing to Harry, who looked rather amused but also touched by the dog’s gesture.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy the house while I’m away," Harry said to him. "And take care of Draco for me, all right?" 

Brutus barked twice. Usually when he did that it meant that he had agreed with Harry.

"Bye, mate," said Ron, hugging his friend.

"Bye, Ron. Thanks for lending me your car."

Harry had borrowed Ron’s car because of its magical improvements. 

"Oh, it’s all right. Nathan will love it. Let him press the invisibility button."

"I will." Then Harry turned to Hermione and hugged her, too. "Take care of my husband. I know he thinks he’s tough, but the truth is that he’s extremely emotional."

"Just like you."

"Hey! I’m not emotional!"

"Oh, please." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco appeared with Nathan and, after many kisses and hugs, they entered the car and drove away. Draco looked lost for a moment, and Hermione asked him to come to her house with Ron and her. He didn’t accept the invitation, saying that he wouldn’t abandon his home out of fear. He wasn’t afraid anyway.

"Well, I have to tell Sirius and Remus about what happened," Ron said. "Then I have to go to the Ministry and present our evidence against the members of the council. I just hope it works."

"And I need to discover more about the Minister of Magic."

"I still can’t believe that Nathan wrote your father’s name on that piece of paper. I thought that Lucius was dead, Draco," said Hermione.

"I’m not sure that Saulus is Lucius, but I have to find out the truth."

"I can help you."

"No. You’re pregnant. I don’t want you to put yourself in danger!" Ron affirmed. "Let me help Draco."

"I’m not sick, Ron! I’m perfectly capable of..." Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"NO! If you want to help, go to work and see if you can discover something there. Dad will be happy to help you. I would say Percy since he works with you, but you know how Percy is..."

Hermione’s face became so red with anger that Draco thought her head would explode, but she didn’t say anything. He didn’t understand why she became suddenly mute and agreed to go back to her work just like that, but Ron knew better. Ron knew that the moment they were alone at home, he would have to face a major discussion. 

"Listen, honey..."

Hermione only raised her hand to shush him and turned her back on him. Ron sighed. 

"I’m going back to work. Draco, if you need me, you know where to find me."

She apparated before Ron could do anything about it. He cursed and Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

"You really screwed things up, Weasley."

"Shut up."

\-----------

The day went by very slowly and to Draco’s distress was just as unproductive. Harry sent him a letter telling him that he and Nathan had arrived safely at the cabin and that Nathan had loved it. Draco knew he would. That place was magical. Draco smiled dreamily as he remembered the night he and Harry had stayed there. 

He bathed Brutus, took a shower himself, and resigned himself with the fact that he would have to sleep without Harry by his side. The doorbell took him by surprise and since Brutus didn’t bark, he felt less worried about who it could be. The door was opened carefully and he smiled as he saw his mother standing there with a mountain of packages.

"I’ve heard that you have a son, so I decided to bring a few presents for my first grandson. There was this beautiful store in Paris and I just couldn’t resist. I probably bought a lot! Help me with these things, sweetheart. They’re becoming heavy."

Draco helped her to bring them in and when Narcissa was comfortably seated on the couch, he explained to her that Harry and Nathan weren’t there. He didn’t tell her where they were and Narcissa understood that he couldn’t.

"I should have known that the news was too good to be true," Narcissa sighed.

"But it is true!"

"Sure it is. But there’s always a ‘but’, right? Things can never be simple. Not for us. You went and fell in love with the last person I would have ever imagined! Don’t get me wrong, son. You know I don’t mind and I think you and Harry are perfect for each other. I’m tired, that’s all. And kind of sad, too. Not that I wasn’t expecting it... but it’s always a shock to find out something like that."

"Like what? What are you talking about?"

For a minute, Draco thought she was talking about Lucius resurrection. 

"I’m talking about Sirius. I knew he loved somebody else but I thought that I could make him forget the person, whoever it was. I couldn’t. That’s the problem with women. They always think they can change a man... You probably know about it, right? About Sirius, I mean. You were there the moment he declared his love for his best friend."

"Oh, mother, I’m so sorry."

Draco sat beside her, not quite sure of what to do. Truth to be told, he and Narcissa weren’t exactly close to one another. They cared for each other but they weren’t used to the kind of intimacy that Harry shared with Sirius, for example. 

"It’s ok, Draco. As I said, I was expecting something like that..."

Draco thought to himself that no matter how much you prepared your heart for a situation like that, you were never fully ready to confront it. He would die if Harry did something like that to him.

"I’m fine, Draco. Don’t make a face. You’re frowning and that’s not a good thing. It gives you wrinkles and then you get older sooner than you’re supposed to! Don’t frown and keep your youth intact for a long time."

Draco smiled. That was his mother, always worried about her looks.

"Do you want anything? Juice, coffee?" he offered her.

"No, thanks. All I want to know is when do I get to see my grandson?"

"I don’t know, mother. Things don’t look so good right now."

"That bad, huh? Can’t you tell me what’s going on?"

"Nathan is in danger, that’s all I can tell you for now."

Draco thought of telling her about Lucius, but he didn’t want to worry her. Narcissa would probably have a heart attack if she heard that her ex-husband might be alive and was the Minister of Magic nonetheless. 

"Ok, then. If you cannot talk about your problems, then give me a scotch and let’s gossip."

\--------------

On Friday, Ron managed to get a meeting with the Minister of Justice, and he successfully convinced him that an investigation was necessary to learn the truth about what happened in the past to Harry and his son. It was settled that there would be a hearing of both sides on Wednesday and that Harry should be there with Nathan.

Immediately after the conversation, Ron sent an owl to Harry and then went to Draco’s ice-cream parlour to let him know about it. They celebrated that small but significant victory with lemon vodka ice-cream, Draco’s latest creation. Of course, the ice-cream was for adults only. He wasn’t even sure if he would put it on the menu yet. 

"This is really good," Ron said, savouring it. 

"Well, don’t get drunk or Hermione will have my head."

"Ha-ha."

"So the Minister agreed with your petition. Finally some good news! I haven’t been that lucky. I’ve been trying to reach Saulus but so far he hasn’t returned any of my messages." 

"Be realistic, Draco! Saulus is the Minister of Magic! He must be a very busy guy. You just can’t expect to go there and be admitted into his office! That’s insane. My father had to wait at least three weeks to talk to him once."

"Well, I was very persuasive in my last letter, so I guess he’ll hear me out."

Ron almost choked. "What did you do, Draco?"

"I wrote to him letting him know that I know his real identity."

"SHIT! Are you insane?"

"Shush, Weasley! There are children here!"

"If he really is someone else, then your life is in danger now, you twit!"

"That’s my point. He’ll come after me if he’s guilty." Draco shrugged.

"Oh, God. Harry is going to kill me." Ron breathed hard. "He told me to make sure that you wouldn’t do anything stupid."

"It wasn’t stupid!" Draco objected.

"It was the stupidest thing in the whole world that you could have done! You shouldn’t have done it, Draco!"

"Whatever. It’s useless discussing it now. The message was delivered already. All I have to do now is wait for an answer."

"Or an Avada Kedavra. Oh, shit! Harry’s going to kill me."

"Hey, I’m not a kid. I don’t need supervision. I can pretty much take care of myself!"

"Yeah, right. Look, stay at my place tonight. You can’t go back to your house. It’s not safe. I mean, your house doesn’t have any wards and Brutus is not a real threat to anyone. There’re plenty of rooms at home. Hermione will be delighted to have you there. She’s still angry with me..."

"You deserved it."

"No, I didn’t."

"I won’t go to your house, Ron. I’ll stay on my own."

"But you need protection of some kind! The magical barriers take a few weeks to be done so they’re out of the question for now. And face it, Draco; you haven’t used your wand properly in a long time. You need a bodyguard then!"

"I don’t need anything, Weasley. I’ll be fine."

Ron sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I don’t know, Draco."

"I’ll be alright, but thanks for caring."

\-----------

Late that night, Draco parked the car in front of the garage but didn’t get too far. A limousine parked at the sidewalk and three huge men stepped out of it. As they came closer, he raised his wand. 

"Stop right there!" Draco shouted.

"Don’t make things difficult, Mr Malfoy. We just want to take you somewhere." 

"What if I don’t want to go?"

"It’s not really a choice," said the shortest one.

The tallest of them shook his head. "You do have a choice, but if you come with us, you’ll have the chance to meet with the person you want. I mean, you do want to meet him, don’t you?"

"Who’s he?"

"You know very well."

"Saulus Fimcyl?"

"You’re smart," sneered the short guy.

"This doesn’t smell so good..." Draco said to himself.

"I told you your deodorant sucks!" said the guy with the brown hat to the short one.

"Shut up! My deodorant is just fine! It was made by my mother-in-law."

Draco raised an eyebrow, thinking if he should laugh or not of the ridiculous scene. He wondered if he should just go and damn all of the warnings his mind was screaming at him. He heard Brutus barking like mad inside the house. He must have scented the strangers. 

"So, what’s it gonna be, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco thought for a moment if accepting was a stupid thing to do. If Saulus was his father, then he was relatively safe. Lucius had been ambitious and dishonest most of the time, but he hadn’t been a killer or so Draco thought. Harry was wrong when he assumed that Draco had framed his father. He hadn’t. He hadn’t been capable of that, no matter how bad Lucius had been to him and his mother.

"I’ll go," he decided, asking himself if he would come to regret his decision.

"Ok, then."

The tall guy opened the car door for him and Draco entered it.

\----------

Draco was led through endless corridors until they finally left him inside of a luxurious and immense room. He recognised the expensive painting on the wall, which used to belong to his father. Immediately, he knew that Saulus was Lucius Malfoy just by the decoration of the room. Every little object reminded him of his father.

A door opened and a distinctive man came in. He didn’t look like Lucius though. He wasn’t as tall as Lucius and he also didn’t have blond hair. But something about the way he walked made Draco suspect about him. His heart skipped a bit as he stared at Saulus Fimcyl. 

"Are you Saulus?"

The man looked at him with a smile. "Yes. I believe you want to talk to me. Your letter was very... persuasive."

"I’m a persuasive man," Draco smirked.

"So Mr Malfoy, what seems to be your problem?" asked Saulus sitting on a large leather chair behind his oak table.

"It was very clear in my letter."

"You believe me to be your father. But your father is dead. I’m not him."

"Then why did you agree to meet me like this?"

"Tell me something, Draco. If your father was really alive, then why would you want to see him? As far as I know, Lucius Malfoy was a very wicked man."

"That’s exactly why I want to see him. I want to know what he’s up to."

"You have balls, I’ll give you that."

Saulus played with a glass snow globe. His coolness made Draco very nervous. He frowned, wishing that the guy felt as apprehensive as he did. 

"I can’t help you, sorry. But if you want to know, I was friends with your father once."

"Really? So you just lent your name to him so he could send hidden messages to Death Eaters. But you’re an innocent man, I’m sure of that,” Draco sneered. “Innocent enough to become the new Minister of Magic. All those rumours about you buying your way in were probably just gossip from resentful people who just happen to dislike you for no reason at all," Draco mocked. "You’re not the man you claim to be. Saulus Fimcyl is a name invented by my father to misguide the Aurors. Come on, don’t insult my intelligence. Why don’t you just admit it so we can move on to other issues?"

Saulus laughed. "Oh, yes, you’re his son."

"Indeed, he is," said a drawling voice from behind Draco.

Draco instantly turned around to face the one and only Lucius Malfoy. He looked at Saulus and then back at Lucius, wondering if he was having a nightmare. 

"How? Why? What the hell is going on?"

"You thought I was Saulus and in a way, you were right. I used that name. Then, to my surprise, I discovered that there was actually a Saulus Fimcyl. It was such a coincidence and I called myself stupid over and over. You see, Saulus Fimcyl was created with my own name and never in a million years could I have imagined that someone with the same name actually existed! He came after me to clear things up and, well..."

Lucius seemed embarrassed and Draco felt very curious about it. It wasn’t like his father to blush. 

"What?" he asked.

"We fell in love," said Saulus with the same coolness as before.

"WHAT?" Draco opened his eyes as wide as he could.

"Let’s not make such a fuss about it." Lucius shrugged. 

"But, but..." Draco seemed to have lost the ability to speak coherently. 

"You don’t need to know the details. All you need to know is that in the end, I was sick of Voldemort and Saulus offered me a way out. I took it without hesitation. Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t transformed into a nice person all of a sudden. I just wanted out. My plans were different. They still are. The fact was that someone framed me and an Auror was sent to kill me. I bribed him and he let me go."

"Whose body was...?"

"Not mine, I can assure you."

"So, you’re in love with him." Draco pointed out to Saulus. "I’m stunned. But still, it doesn’t explain what your intentions are. I mean, your deepest desire had always been to be the Minister of Magic. You couldn’t for the obvious reasons and then you sent your lover in your place. You did bribe the council so Saulus could get to the position, didn’t you?"

Lucius smiled viciously. "But of course. That’s how things are done, Draco. It has been like this ever since Merlin’s time. You don’t really believe in the system, do you? Honestly, if you do, I’ll be terribly disappointed with you."

Draco felt like puking. "Jesus."

Saulus rose himself from the chair and walked towards Draco. "There, there, Draco. Don’t be like this. Do you want a drink? Perhaps some scotch?"

Draco shook his head. 

"Don’t assume that I’m just a puppet in your father’s hand, Draco. I’m not," Saulus stated.

"Nope. Saulus is the real thing. He’s doing a good job so far," Lucius said not so pleasant. "He only takes drastic measures when it’s absolutely necessary, but most of the times he’s a good guy. Probably as good as your Harry Potter."

Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

"I’m confused. I thought... Well, I don’t know what to think anymore."

"What have you heard about Saulus?" Lucius asked.

Draco felt ashamed of himself. Truth was told, he didn’t know anything about that guy but what Hermione said to him. He trusted her, but she also didn’t know much about Saulus. In fact, she only had vague doubts about him because the moment he was elected coincided with Harry’s misfortune at work. What if it was just a coincidence? 

"Never mind what I know. What about Harry? You’ve been trying to arrest him ever since your lover got into the position of Minister of Magic!" Draco accused. "The order for his imprisonment came from the top, I heard it myself! And who’s at the top but you? You hate Harry."

"Saulus is at the top, not me. Well, depends on the point of view, of course," Lucius smiled mischievously. "He likes me on top."

"Oh, please. Too much information! I don’t wanna know about your sex life. Eww!"

"I have nothing to do with Potter. I’m not after him. I am looking for revenge though. Harry Potter, however, is not on my list."

"Then who is trying to get to Harry?"

"I have no idea, and quite frankly, I don’t care."

"You’re his enemy!"

"So were you."

"Yes, but... well, things are different now!"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Harry Potter has loads of enemies, Draco."

"Do you want me to find out for you?" Saulus asked, taking father and son by surprise.

"Saulus, I don’t think..."

"Oh, come on, Luc. He’s your son. You owe that to him at the very least."

Draco watched, bewildered, both men whispering in each other’s ear with an intimacy that he never thought he would witness in Lucius. His father wasn’t the mushy type as he said it himself, but he did look kind of... tamed. 

"All right, Draco. We’ll help you," Lucius said against his will. "I don’t actually have time for this, but what the hell!"

"Do you want a bodyguard?" Saulus asked gently. "I understand that you and Mr Potter have been facing a lot of problems lately. He has a hearing at the Justice Department, right? His kid is in danger."

"How do you know?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I’m the Minister of Magic, Draco. There’s hardly anything I don’t know."

"I don’t need a bodyguard, but thanks anyway. What do you know about Nathan?"

"A lot," Lucius answered, "But this is not the time for this discussion. If you want, you can stay for the night. I think you’re in trouble Draco, for your association with Potter. I thought you knew about Nathan, but now I realise that you don’t. And neither does Harry Potter if I’m not mistaken. How curious."

"Why don’t you tell me about Nathan now? And how do you know that we’re in danger? I mean, you just said that you had no idea about who’s trying to frame Harry!" Draco shook his head. "You’re lying to me! Maybe you’re behind all of this mess! Maybe you want Nat to yourself!"

"Nat? How cute," Lucius sneered. "Who wouldn’t want Nathan, Draco? He’s a weapon."

"A weapon? He’s only a child!"

"He won’t be a child forever." Lucius shrugged. "But I don’t feel like talking about this."

"It’s not fair!"

"Don’t get me started."

"You’ll have your answers by tomorrow, Draco. Do you want to stay here?" Saulus asked.

"If I go, would you still tell me what I want to know?"

"Well, of course. I’ve always wanted to meet you. I’ve just never had the opportunity."

Draco sighed. "I’m going home then."

"I don’t think it’s safe, Draco, especially now that the hearing is settled. In fact, I advise you to owl your husband and tell him to remain hidden until the big day."

"How do you know about this?"

"You’ve been watched ever since the whole Nathan scandal came out."

Draco shivered. He wondered what they knew about Nathan and if their intentions were as altruistic as they seemed to be. Saulus indeed appeared to be a nice guy, but Lucius wasn’t. Still, he felt like he had no choice but to rely on them. At least for the time being. 

"Why?"

"For your protection. Don’t worry so much, Draco. You’re family. I just want to protect you."

Somehow, Draco didn’t believe that.

"I’m going back to my house. Then we can talk tomorrow."

"Ok. Do as you want."

Draco smiled bitterly. If only he could do what he wanted...


	6. The Way You Talk to Me

_‘Harry, stay in the cabin. I can’t explain it all to you right now, but Saulus is not Lucius. He is alive though. Don’t worry about me, my love. I’m fine. I’m just sorting some things out. We’ll be together soon. All my love, Draco.’_

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Harry shouted for the tenth time, walking back and forth on the living room of his house. 

“We don’t know, Harry,” Hermione said, looking rather upset herself. 

Harry passed his hands across his hair in desperation, mussing it in the process. Tears threatened as he struggled not to cry. It was Saturday night and there was still no sign of Draco. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet. It didn’t matter that he had left a note. That bloody piece of paper only made Harry worry even more. What was Draco thinking leaving him such an ambiguous note? Didn’t he know how preoccupied Harry was?

Sirius handed him a cup of camomile tea and he drank it at one gulp. He didn’t need camomile. He needed his husband by his side, safe and sound. 

“Why didn’t you watch him like I asked you, Ron? You knew he was up to something!” Harry yelled.

“I’m not his babysitter! Draco is a grown man, Harry!” Ron defended himself.

“Yeah, but you knew he wanted to meet Saulus Fimcyl! Why didn’t you stop him?” Harry accused.

“Because... How could I have stopped him? He was determined to go after the guy!”

“This is all your fault!”

Ron stared at Harry in disbelief but didn’t say anything. He only shook his head and left the room. 

“It’s not his fault, Harry. Be reasonable!” Sirius lectured Harry. “Ron is doing the best he can to help you. He was the one who convinced the Minister of Justice to investigate the members of the council! He tried to talk Draco into staying at his house but Draco didn’t want to. What was he supposed to do, Harry? Huh? Tell me! Draco is old enough to take care of himself. He was a Death Eater! He knows who he’s dealing with. He must know what he’s doing. He left you a note, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but...”

“Have a little faith in him. And go apologise to Ron,” Sirius ordered.

He sighed and went after Ron. He shouldn’t have blamed Ron for Draco’s disappearance but to expect him to act rationally in a situation like that was asking a little too much. Draco wasn’t innocent but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get himself into trouble. The problem with Draco was that he was too stubborn for his own good and thought he was invincible. Of course, Harry was worried. And he wouldn’t stop worrying until Draco entered the front door. But it wasn’t Ron’s fault and Harry shouldn’t have yelled at him.  
Harry found him at the yard, stroking a very depressed Brutus. If only Brutus could talk... 

“Ron?” Harry called out to him. Ron didn’t look up. “I’m sorry. I’m going through a lot lately. It doesn’t excuse me or anything, just... Put things into perspective. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. You didn’t deserve it.”

“Damn right I didn’t!” Ron looked up to face Harry. “I’ve been trying my best, Harry. You have no idea how much pressure I’ve been suffering at work because of you! I might even get fired!”

“If it’s such a sacrifice to you then...”

“NO!” Ron got closer to Harry looking very irritated. “It’s not a bloody sacrifice! You’re my best friend! I’m doing this because I love you! Or did you think that after everything we’ve been through, I’d just leave you to face all of this alone?”

Harry looked down, too ashamed to face Ron. “No.”

“I understand why you’re so stressed right now, Harry. But just remember that Hermione is pregnant with my child. I’ll be a father, too. Remember that.”

Harry looked deeply into Ron’s eyes and nodded. Then, he pulled his friend closer and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m sorry. I just... It’s not your fault, Ron. It’s mine, actually. I should have never left Draco here all alone! What was I thinking? I knew it was dangerous and...”

“It’s not your fault, Harry,” Ron cut him off. “And we didn’t know if it was really dangerous to stay here.”

“If it wasn’t, he wouldn’t have disappeared!”

“Wherever he went, it was of his own free will. He left you the note.”

“Which proves nothing at all! You’re an Auror! You should know that.”

“You’re right. I’m an Auror. I should be looking for him. I’ll go gather some friends. Please, tell Herm.”

“I’m going with you.”

\-------------

Hermione bit her nails down to the nub and when she was done, she made them grow with the help of her wand so she could do it again. It was a nasty habit but she was too nervous to care. Ron and Harry had been gone for over an hour already and nothing had happened so far. She went looking for Sirius and Remus in the kitchen and found them making out like there was no tomorrow. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. It was a mystery to her how they could snog in a situation like that. They hadn’t even heard her coming in.

“Tell me your secret, please,” she said, scaring both of them. 

“Don’t sneak up on us like that,” Sirius complained. “I’m an old man. I could have a heart attack!”

Remus smiled. “Don’t be such a drama queen, Sirius. And you’re not old.”

“The pain on my back tells me otherwise, dear Remus.”

“That’s because of the position you were in last night,” Remus taunted him.

Sirius made a face. “Please, don’t start.”

“If this position has anything to do with sex...,” Hermione seemed thoughtful for a moment and then she added, “Oh, what the hell. I don’t want to know. Just tell me what your damn secret is to keep so bloody calm when the world seems upside down.”

“First of all, the world is not upside down,” Sirius replied.

“Maybe from your point of view, but from mine, the world seems pretty fucked up!” Hermione grumbled.

Both men stared at her in awe as if she had said something unimaginable. 

“What?” she shrugged. “Never heard a lady cursing before?”

“No, not really. Hmm, maybe Lily. She used to have a sharp tongue,” Sirius said.

“Do you remember when she watched James playing Quidditch? Damn, that woman knew curses I’d never heard of,” Remus commented. 

“Whatever! How can you be so calm about our situation? Draco is missing, Harry is pissed off and Nathan is in grave danger... And you two seem to be in a world of your own! That was why I asked your secret because I’m going bananas here!”

“Going bananas? What’s that mean?” Sirius asked.

“Crazy,” Hermione explained without patience. “God! You’re hopeless. I’m going back to the living room to wait for my husband. He’ll do something, I’m sure of it.”

“I think you’re underestimating Draco, Hermione,” Sirius said. “He’s much tougher than you and Harry think and he knows how to defend himself. He used to be a Death Eater after all. He knows tricks that you’ve never heard of. I think Draco is fine and he’ll be home soon.”

Hermione sighed. “I hope you’re right. Because I don’t think Harry can handle another tragedy in his life.”

\----------------

Saulus’ thugs dropped Draco near his house. Draco had asked them to because he wanted to walk home and think about the things he’d learned from his father and Saulus. Saulus wasn’t such a bad guy. Draco still didn’t know if he could trust him, but so far Saulus had been really nice to him. Lucius, on the other hand, wasn’t so pleasant. But then again, Lucius wasn’t a pleasant kind of guy. That was the reason why Draco had doubts about his stepfather’s motives. If Saulus was a good person, he wouldn’t be with Lucius. Or would he?

And then there was Nathan. Nathan was much more than a Mage. There wasn’t a name for what he was. As soon as Fudge had found out about Cho Chang’s pregnancy and that the baby was Harry Potter’s child, a group of very powerful and wealthy wizards were gathered to discuss the news. With a few tests, they’d discovered that Nathan was a Mage – a wizard more sensitive and sometimes more powerful than others – and a diabolical plan was formed. Cho Chang had taken magically altered vitamins without realising what she had been doing. She had completely believed her medi-wizard that the pills were only natural vitamins. She only found out the truth later and that was why she had been killed.   
Nathan would be a human being with unparalleled powers. Muggle scientists and wizards had found a way to mix magic with genetically altered DNA so Nathan would be more than just a wizard. With the proper education, Nathan would be a weapon for their causes and they would be masters of the world. 

To use Nathan, they’d had to destroy Voldemort, which Harry did for them. But in the end, the whole plan had been jeopardised by the members’ individual ambitions. 

Lucius had participated in that plan, but he was now itching for revenge of the double-cross he had suffered. 

In Draco’s opinion, Lucius had deserved it. To use a child like that was cruel and inhuman. Nathan had been only an experiment in those monsters’ hands. What if something had turned out wrong? Nathan wouldn’t have even born. Thank God there was nothing wrong with the child. He was a perfect kid, even if he did have an inner sight that no one else had. In the wizarding world that wasn’t a big deal. 

Draco had much to tell Harry, but first, he needed to have a nice, long bubble bath. He was so caught up on that thought that he barely paid attention to the little person and the large dog that crossed his way. He looked down and stared at Nathan and Brutus.

“Nathan? Brutus? What are you doing here?” he asked, stunned.

“I sensed you, Drake,” Nathan explained calmly. 

“You sensed me.” Draco opened his eyes wide. “How was that?”

Nathan shrugged and put his thumb on his mouth. 

“I hope you haven’t stroked Brutus’ fur with this hand, Mister.” He took Nathan in his arms and kissed his cheek. “Hi. How are you?”

Nathan smiled. “I’m fine. But daddy is not. He’s _worry_.”

“Harry is worried?” Draco frowned. “Why? I left him a note. And he wasn’t even supposed to be here.”

“Why not? We missed you.” 

“Because…,” Draco smiled. “Never mind. I missed you, too. How was the cabin?”

“Cool. I liked the fresh air and the stars.”

“Did you?”

Nathan nodded vigorously and Brutus barked. 

“I guess Brutus would like to go with you next time. You should be in bed, Nat. It’s late.”

“I was waiting for daddy.”

“Harry is not at home?”

Nathan shook his head. “But ‘Mione is there. And Uncle Siri and Moony, too.”

“I’m glad to know that you’re not alone.”

“I think daddy is looking for you.”

Draco sighed. “Great.” 

He could bet Harry would be mad at him about his lack of prudence and responsibility. His husband would never understand that he’d had to talk to Lucius and find out the truth. The danger didn’t matter to Draco as long as he kept his family safe. 

“Nat, promise me something,” he said seriously.

“Yes?”

“Next time, wait for me at home. It’s too dangerous for you to be here at this hour.”

“Brutus would have protected me.”

Brutus barked twice. 

“Yeah, I bet he would.” Draco looked at Brutus with an angry face as if telling him that he should have stopped Nathan from getting out of the house. The dog whined. “But there’s not much a dog can do against magic, Nat.”

“I can do magic.”

“I know, sweetie. But still, next time, don’t go out without telling anyone.”

“How d’ you know I didn’t tell anyone?”

Draco hid a smile. “Well, did you?”

Nathan hid his head on Draco’s shoulder and shook his head. “Don’t be mad.”

“Don’t think you can get away with everything just because of your pretty face. There are certain rules you need to follow, Nat. I’m not mad but I bet that Harry and everybody else are worried about you. Do you want them worried? Do you want to get yourself in trouble?”

“No.” Nathan looked at Draco and his eyes glowed. “But I knew nothing bad would happen to me, Uncle Drake.”

“Just promise me, Nat.”

“I promise.”

“Good. And this goes for you, too, dog!”

Brutus growled and Draco laughed. As they were getting close to home, he watched Harry and Ron parking the car at the sidewalk. He stopped, waiting for Harry to get out of the car and see him. When Harry did, their eyes locked. In Harry’s eyes, he read concern but also rage and he knew there was trouble ahead.

Harry got closer to him and stared at Nathan irritated. “What are you doing here, Nathan? I thought I’d told you to go to bed. It’s past your bedtime.”

Nathan’s arms gripped around Draco’s neck. “I wanted to see Drake.”

“Well, you should have waited inside! I’ve told you already that is not safe for you out here!”

“Sorry, daddy.” Nathan put his thumb on his mouth.

“It’s all right, sweetie,” Draco said. “Just go to bed now, ok? Your father is just worried.”

“You’re damn right I was worried! Where are Hermione, Sirius and Remus? They should have been taking care of my son! Dammit! Do I have to do everything around here? First Draco disappears and then my friends let my son wander around the neighbourhood alone!? I should have stayed in the cabin. It would have spared me a lot of headaches.”

Draco put Nathan on the sidewalk and told him to go inside. “I’ll be with you in a minute, ok?”

Nathan nodded and went inside with Brutus but not without glancing back at Harry one last time. 

“You should talk to him when you’re calmer, Harry. Nathan is still too little to understand what’s dangerous and what’s not. And before you say something, I’ll really tired and I just want to get some sleep,” Draco said, anticipating an argument. 

“Oh, no, you won’t! First of all, don’t tell me how to raise my son.” Draco stared at Harry aghast but Harry went on, “Second, don’t think you’ll get away with this. You were stupid and careless, Draco! I can’t believe you went after Saulus like that! Are you insane? You could have been killed!”

“Harry...,” Ron tried to make him calm down, without success. 

“And Nathan!” Harry shouted. “What the hell was he doing here? Why didn’t you get mad at him? He must understand once and for all that this is not a game! He...”

“Oh, just shut up!” Draco yelled back. “Your son is only five years old! Yelling at him won’t matter. And I can’t believe you said that to me. I’m not good enough to raise your son? Go to hell then! You can be such a jerk sometimes, Harry. I didn’t disappear, I left you a note. If you have no confidence in me, that’s your bloody problem.”

“I was worried!”

“Show me that you care then and don’t act like a prick.”

Draco entered the house and left Harry fuming alone. 

“Chill out, Harry, or you’ll make things even worse,” Ron warned. “And don’t yell at Hermione like that or I’ll scalp you.”

Harry glared at him. “She was supposed to...”

“I know, I know. But she’s pregnant. Don’t upset her.”

Harry breathed hard. “Ok. I won’t yell at anyone else tonight. But don’t you think I have the right to be upset? Put yourself in my shoes, Ron.”

Ron touched Harry’s shoulder. “If Hermione had done the same thing, I would be mad, too. But try to remain calm, all right? Talk to Draco in a civilised manner. You don’t know what happened to him. It looks like he needs you, Harry.”

“I know.” Harry watched the light of his bedroom lit up. “I know.”

\---------------

Later on, when there was no one but Harry, Nathan and Draco at the house – and Brutus in Nathan’s room – Harry went to talk to Nathan. The moment Harry entered his son’s room, Nathan hugged him tightly. 

“Sorry, daddy. I promised Drake I won’t do that anymore.”

“That’s good.”

Harry tried to explain to Nathan what was going on and why he shouldn’t go out alone. Nat seemed to understand. Harry stayed with him long enough for him to finally fall asleep.  
He left Brutus watching over his son and went after Draco, finding the door of the bedroom locked. He knocked but Draco didn’t answer, giving him no choice but to sleep on the couch. He didn’t sleep though. He preferred to spend the night watching TV and counting the holes on the wall. He had never paid attention to them. Not that the holes were big or anything... and what was he doing anyway? He was just bored. 

At two o’clock in the morning, he was awakened by a noise coming from the kitchen. Carefully, he raised his wand and tiptoed to the kitchen, hoping to catch the invader defenceless. He placed the wand on the table when he realised it was only Draco drinking a glass of water and embraced him from behind. Draco almost spilt the water from the surprise.

“Jesus, Harry! Don’t do that!”

He pulled away from Harry and put the glass in the sink. 

“I’m still mad at you so don’t even think about it,” Draco warned him.

“You are mad? You? What about me, huh? I was worried sick about you.”

“I did what I had to, Harry. I went after Saulus, yes. I needed to know the truth. After all, he could have been my father. Lucius was a shitty father but he was my father. And I needed to know the truth about Nathan as well.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, so now you want to know.”

Harry sighed, trying hard not to lose patience. “Yes, now I want to know.”

“Then sit down because it’s going to be a long conversation.”

And indeed, it was. Draco told Harry all about Lucius, Saulus and their relationship, which Harry had a hard time believing. Then he told him about Nathan and he had to hold Harry to prevent him from leaving the house at that exact moment to go after Lucius. 

“THE BASTARD! I can’t believe he took part in such a hideous plan!” Harry stormed. “Oh my God, Draco. Is there something wrong with Nathan? Did he suffer from side effects or–”

“No, Harry. Nathan is fine. My father doesn’t know if he’s as powerful as they had planned but the moment Nathan was born, he was examined and the scientists attested that there was nothing wrong with him. He was a healthy baby and he’s a healthy and normal kid.”

“God.” Harry buried his face on his hands. “How many people know about Nathan?”

“Only five. Three are members of the Council - the same men you’re trying to put behind bars. The other two are Saulus and Lucius. My father won’t do anything against Nathan.”  
Harry stared at Draco. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because he assured me of it.”

“Oh, and I suppose your father’s word is very reliable,” Harry sneered.

“Please, Harry, have a little faith in me.”

“I have faith in you, Draco. Please, don’t ask me to trust your father, because I won’t.”

“I have to tell you something.”

“More than you already did?”

“Stop sneering, Harry. I don’t like it.”

“All right. What is it?”

“I didn’t help the Ministry to capture my father,” Draco muttered.

Harry bit his lower lip and nodded, “Yeah, I know. I mean, I had a feeling about it. And no, I’m not mad at you because of it. You do realise that we’re in a very bad position. Our duty as wizards’ citizens is to tell the Ministry about your father.”

“I can’t do that.”

“I know. Besides, it’s not like the Ministry and I are in good relations with each other at the moment. In fact, I don’t really give a shit. Unless, of course, Lucius represents a threat to our family. Does he?”

“I don’t think so.” But Draco wasn’t sure.

“He didn’t even tell you who let him go, Draco. It was an Auror, right?” Draco nodded and Harry went on, “That’s terrible. If an Auror let him go, he must have had his reason to do so. And again, your father didn’t tell you anything about it. If you ask me, I think this is very suspicious.”

“My father is not a saint, Harry. I never said he was. I have my reservations against him.”

“And Saulus?”

“Saulus seems more reliable. But not at all less suspicious. He told me to keep Nathan away from here until the trial day.”

“It’s not a trial. It’s just a preliminary hearing.”

“Whatever. Just take Nathan away again, Harry. I’ll do my best to solve this situation once and for all. He’s such a great kid. My father doesn’t think that someone will try to get him but it’s better not to play around with our luck.”

“What about the scientists?”

“According to Lucius, they’re all dead.”

“Again I don’t...”

“Yeah, yeah. Lucius is not reliable and blah-blah-blah. But he showed me proof.”

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow, not at all believing in Lucius’ arguments. Draco sighed. 

“What kinds of proof? Their dead bodies?” he smirked.

“Just… Go to hell.” 

“What did he say about us?” Harry asked.

“He can’t say anything, Harry. He’s living with another man and they’re not just friends.”

“But he must have said something to you.”

“He said he doesn’t really care.”

“Yeah, right. And I also believe in Santa Claus.”

Draco sighed. “I’m going back to bed.”

He rose from the chair but Harry caught his arm and made him turned to face him. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I am a jerk.” Harry stroked Draco’s wrist with the tip of his finger.

“Yes, you are. Sometimes I think you don’t trust me, Harry. I don’t know. Maybe you don’t love me either. You just think you do.”

Harry stood up and they were face to face. 

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“What do I know, Harry? Every time we fight is always my fault, right? You got mad at me because of Bob but when you got jealous of Seamus, did I say anything to you? No. In fact, I was scared because, as usual, it was my fault – in your eyes at least! And now you ask me not to tell you how to raise your son. Is this what you want? Because if it is then I–”

“NO! It’s not what I want,” Harry cut him off. “Please, try to understand…”

“I’m tired of trying to understand you. Why don’t you try to understand me for a change?”

Harry’s eyes flickered and they only stared at each other for a long time. Draco was the first one to break eye contact.

“I’m also going through a lot, Harry. In case you didn’t notice, my dead father turned out to be alive all of a sudden. Then he tells me this science fiction story about Nathan, who I care for deeply, and even though we haven’t spent much time together yet, I care for as a son.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry muttered. 

“You know I forgive you, Harry. I always do, right?” Draco smiled weakly.

He disengaged his hand from Harry’s and left. Harry went back to the couch, knowing that if he went into the bedroom, Draco would accept him; but not wanting to do it because of the shame he was feeling. Draco was right. Harry wasn’t the only one facing a hard time but he acted like a selfish bastard. Draco was part of his life. Actually, Draco was his life. If only he had more time to work on their relationship…

\-------------

“Daddy?”

Harry felt someone poking him softly and then a lick on his face. He grunted something, not wanting to wake up just yet. He felt the lick again, moister than the first time and then candid laugher was heard. 

“Brutus, behave!” he heard Draco saying. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Nathan smiling at him. He smiled back, wondering why his back hurt so much and then realising that he was spread out on the couch. He stretched himself and before he could react properly, Nathan jumped on top of him. 

“You slept too much,” Nathan informed him. “It’s almost lunchtime.”

“Really?” Harry looked at his watch and confirmed that it was already noon. 

“Yes. Drake is cooking something. I forgot the name but it smells good.”

Harry took a deep breath and agreed with him. He didn’t want to see Draco though. He was still trying to recover from their last fight. Not that it had been a real fight. As usual, he had been the one doing all the yelling. Draco was always the one who listened, the one who understood, even when he was right and Harry was wrong. That made things even worse for Harry. He was very ashamed of himself. 

He decided to take a bath first and talk to Draco later. But as the day went by, he didn’t find time to talk to Draco alone. Nathan was always with them and later on, Ron and Hermione dropped by to tell him the latest news about the Ministry. Hermione asked him about Draco and he told her that he had gone to the ice-cream parlour but he would be back soon. 

“You have to subscribe to the Daily Prophet, Harry,” she said. “It’s important to keep yourself well informed about what’s going on in the community.”

“Ever since Rita Skeeter I can’t stand that bloody newspaper.”

“Make an effort!”

“Hermione is right, Harry.” Ron tossed the paper to Harry. “Nathan is on the front page!”

“Fuck!” Harry cursed.

Ron glared at him and pointed at Nathan, who smiled. For him, it was funny to hear his father cursing. Harry didn’t find it so amusing though, and he scolded himself in thought.

“Hey, Nat, would you like to play a chess game with me?” Ron suggested. “We could go to your room and you could show me if you’ve learned the moves I’ve taught you. What do you think?” 

Nathan agreed happily and he led Ron to his room. Harry sighed in relief and read the paper very carefully, paying attention to every word. It was the journal’s opinion that Harry and Nathan had been terribly abused by the members of the council and that the system was clearly corrupt. Harry liked that version of the events. He also liked the fact that there was no mention of Nathan being an experiment. But he needed to decide whether he would talk about it at the hearing or not. 

Hermione seemed to be in a state of shock when he told her about Lucius’ resurrection and the group he had gathered to transform Nathan into some sort of superman. 

“Jesus, Harry! This gets worse by the minute!”

“Thanks for the kind words, Herm,” Harry sneered.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. To be honest with you, I don’t know what to say. It sounds like a hell of a science fiction story! I still can’t believe they did that to a baby! It’s so absurd! Ron won’t believe it when we tell him.” Hermione placed her hand in her stomach protectively. “Do you think they did the same experiment with other children as well?” 

“According to Draco, no. But we’re talking about Lucius Malfoy. The guy is a natural-born liar! Draco seems to trust him, God only knows why. I don’t trust Lucius. If his intentions were good, he would help me at the Justice Department. He would stand up to testify on my behalf. But of course, he won’t. He’s hidden under Saulus’ wings like a bloody chicken.”

“Don’t talk about him like that, Harry,” Draco said coldly, appearing all of a sudden.

“Why not? Just because he’s your father it doesn’t mean he’s–” 

“Don’t say it. We’re not on good terms right now so don’t push your luck,” Draco said with a blank expression. “I know that he’s not the most reliable person in the world, but he told me the truth about Nathan, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but what does that mean exactly?” Harry replied. “You said he abandoned Voldemort in the end because he had other plans. One of his plans was Nathan! Can’t you see? He’s as bad as Voldemort! Maybe he plans to kidnap my son!”

“That’s not true. He assured me he wants nothing to do with Nathan.”

Harry looked at him sceptically and so did Hermione. 

“Well, he did!” Draco crossed his arms, his blank expression quickly replaced by an angry one. 

“And you believe him, Draco? I mean, I realise he’s your father and all but… We need to be very careful about him. He used to be a very loyal supporter of Lord Voldemort. Then he took part in that horrible experiment with Nathan to gain more power,” Hermione said, uneasily. “I don’t want to sound pessimistic but the odds are against him. He was a very bad fellow. Who knows what he’s planning now?” her voice softened as she looked at Draco’s sad countenance. “But maybe his love for Saulus has changed him into a better person.”

“No, it didn’t,” Draco said, sounding frustrated. 

“Anyway,” Hermione began, “As Lucius is out of the picture at the moment, you’ll need a lawyer to assist you at the hearing, Harry. You should have thought about it before.”

“I don’t want a lawyer. The hearing doesn’t require one,” Harry said absentminded. 

“What are you talking about? A lawyer will help you, Harry! He’ll know what to do better than you! He’s an expert in those things and you’re not! Face it. You need help. You can’t go alone. It will ruin everything.”

“He has a lawyer,” Draco said, taking them both by surprise.

“Who?” Harry asked thunderstruck. 

“Seamus,” Draco informed calmly.

“WHAT?” Harry’s eyes flew open. “Are you nuts? Since when Seamus is a lawyer?”

“He’s just recently graduated. I know you don’t think much of him, Harry, but he’s good.”

“But, but…,” Harry was speechless. 

“It’s settled. I already talked to him.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Draco!”

“I do, Harry,” Draco went back to the cold mode. “You do trust me, don’t you?”

Their eyes locked for a long time. Hermione wondered if she should interfere but decided not to as she didn’t know exactly what was going on between them. 

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, cut off by Nathan’s yell of victory. A moment later, Ron appeared on the living room with his mouth hanging open, at loss for words.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Hermione asked worriedly, walking towards him and stroking his hair. 

Nathan entered the room with a big grin and declared triumphally, “I beat him.”

All of the adults looked startled. 

“Really?” Harry asked, dumbfounded.

Nathan nodded vigorously. 

“Congratulations,” Harry hugged Nathan and kissed him soundly. “I’m so proud of you!”

“I must say this, Nathan, it’s hard to beat Ron,” Hermione said.

Draco smiled. “Nathan is very special.”

“Indeed, he is.”

Harry didn’t seem so happy when he said that. He repeated to himself over and over that there was nothing wrong with Nathan. He was a healthy kid who just happened to be smarter than the others. That was all right. But what if there were side effects to those vitamins Cho had taken? He decided to take Nathan to see Neville. If there was anything wrong with Nat, Neville would tell him. And again, his conversation with Draco would have to wait. 

\-------------

“I’ll stay here tomorrow,” Harry informed him when they were both in bed. “I’ve decided not to go to the cabin.”

“Why not? You have to, Harry. It’s safer there.”

“I’m taking Nathan to see Neville.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? I need to know if everything is fine with him.”

“All right,” Draco agreed suspiciously submissive. 

“Aren’t you going to say something about your saint father?”

“No.” Draco breathed deeply but decided not to say the harsh words that were at the tip of his tongue. 

He gave his back to Harry, still hurt by his previous comments, especially about the fact that Harry didn’t think he was good enough to raise Nathan. He knew Harry had said that in the heat of the moment, but he couldn’t help but think that deep inside Harry had meant it. 

With a sigh, he put a hand on his stomach. He hadn’t been feeling so good ever since he had drunk that lemonade in his stepfather’s home. His stepfather… It was really weird to even think that about Saulus. 

A hand touched his shoulder slightly and he glared at Harry over his shoulder. 

“What?” he asked dryly.

If Harry was thinking about having sex with him, he could just forget about it. 

“I thought I heard you moan.”

Draco grumbled. He couldn’t believe Harry was thinking about sex in a time like that. They weren’t even talking in civilized manners. The truth was that he wanted to have sex, but he would rather die than tell Harry that. 

“I didn’t, Harry. I can’t believe you’re hitting on me after everything you said to me!”

“Hitting on you?” Harry giggled. “We’re married, Draco. I don’t need to hit on you.”

“That’s preposterous! So do you really think that all you have to do is whistle to have me at your disposal? HA! You wish. I’m not your sex toy.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

Draco turned to face him. “You did! Actually, every time it’s the same sick game! You shout at me, then you ask for my forgiveness and then you tease me until I give up and we always end up having amazing sex. But not today! Today will be different! I’m on strike. You won’t lay a finger on me. It’s settled. Goodnight.”

He turned his back on Harry again, punched the pillow a few times and closed his eyes. Harry watched the scene with amusement and at the end of the show, he laughed. Draco tightened his eyes even more, counting to ten to prevent himself from beating Harry to a pulp. 

“You’re such a Drama–”

“Don’t say it, Harry, or I’ll kick you out of bed again.”

“You need to stop that. That couch is horrible! My back is still hurting because of it.”

“That’s the intention. In case you haven’t noticed yet, the couch is punishment.”

“Being without you is the maximum punishment I could ever receive,” Harry adulated. 

“Don’t be such a dork, Harry.”

“Oh, come on. You like it when I’m corny. I always make you laugh with my corny lines.”

“Not today.”

Harry made a face. “I know I’m a jerk, Draco. I said I was sorry.”

“Sorry is not good enough this time.”

“Then what do you want me to do?” Harry touched Draco’s back slightly, sending shivers down his spine. “Tell me and I’ll do it. Anything. You just have to ask. You know that I’m crazy about you.” Harry’s fingertip touched his neck. “Just say it, Draco. Just say what you crave for and I’ll do it. I’d anything for you.” 

Harry’s soft breath caressed Draco’s neck. Desire ran free through his body, making him lose his cold posture. It was useless to resist Harry’s tender ministrations. His breath hitched and his heartbeat sped up as Harry’s hands slipped down his back and gripped his hips bringing it closer to Harry’s already hard cock. 

“This is so bloody unfair. I’m not in the mood, Harry,” he whispered.

But he was lying and Harry knew it, which was why his hand moved towards Draco’s cock and slowly stroked it until Draco moaned with passion. His self-control was long forgotten. He turned his head and his lips met Harry’s in a fervent kiss. How he had missed that kiss, that sweet moment of surrender when all of their problems seemed to vanish and there was nothing left in the world but themselves. Harry’s lips were like a powerful drug and he was hopeless addicted forever. 

After all their clothes were careless tossed onto the floor, Harry’s lips enfolded his shaft.

“Ah, Harry…” his fingers tangled Harry’s untidy hair. 

“Come for me, dragon.”

He didn’t know why, but as Harry stroked him continually, a new kind of pleasure ran through his body. A pleasure so strong that it transcended anything he had felt before. It was bliss in its purest state. His hands gripped the pillow firmly as Harry penetrated him without further delay; his movements as urgent as Draco’s. 

Harry had also never felt that way before. It was as if a mist of lust had dropped upon him, making him need to be inside Draco as he needed air to breathe. He felt untamed and unruly. He heard Draco’s moan mixing with his own as the sweat dripped from their bodies. 

His teeth looked for Draco’s nipples and bit them gently. Then he cupped Draco’s face and kissed him, pushing himself further and deeper, this time stimulating his nipples with his hands. Draco grabbed his buttocks and bit his lips softly. As the tip of his shaft touched Draco’s prostate, he felt delighted by the noises his lover made. 

“How…” Draco tried to say.

“What?” Harry got closer and their foreheads touched. 

“How… how do you do this to me?” Draco managed to whisper. 

“It’s the same thing you do to me.”

“Mmm…” Draco’s head fell back and Harry’s tongue savoured his neck.

They were so lost in each other that they didn’t notice a feeble golden-light irradiating from their bodies and surrounding them like a cocoon. All Draco could feel was Harry inside of him, consuming his everything, fusing them into one entity alone; one soul. The sensations were so strong he wasn’t able to hold back the loud moans that escaped from his mouth without his consent. Harry, on the other hand, could feel Draco in every pore of his body; in every inch of his skin. 

Sex between them had always been fantastic, but not as much as that day; when all they could breathe were each other. 

Not even his tantric lessons had prepared Draco to such a puissant moment. When he came, that single instant alone seemed to last a lifetime. Harry followed him a few minutes later, hugging Draco tightly and whispering loving words in his ears. Harry kissed him tenderly and for a long time, they stayed entangled in each other’s arms, stroking each other’s hair and face, chin and lips.

Harry was the first to break the silence, “What was that?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s just that... Don’t get me wrong, please, but... what I felt when I was inside you was so amazing. It was like the pleasure was ten times stronger than usual. Like we were under some sort of magic. Did you do anything?”

Draco made a face. “I resent that. My natural charms are not enough for you?”

“No, that was not what I mean and you know it. I’ve always loved to love you, Draco. But this time... this time was different. I don’t know exactly why but it was. I could feel you all over me. I could really feel you in me! Not just metaphorically.”

“I know. I felt it, too.”

And he worried. Maybe they had been under some sort of spell. He tried hard to remember everything he had drunk and eaten that day, finding nothing unusual. But then he thought about something. Was the liquid he had drunk at his stepfather’s house just innocent lemonade or was it something else? Even if there had been something in that juice, he decided not to worry so much. After all, full-blown lust in a relationship wasn’t that bad after all.


	7. Murder

After a “tour” around the Hospital, Nathan realised two things. One, that he didn’t like it. There were too many lost souls walking through the walls and complaining about their past lives. Two, that the living people lying on the beds were as sad as the souls he saw wandering around. The weird part of it all was that none of the adults seemed to see those poor souls. His father had said to him once that there were ghosts among the wizards and that everyone could see them, but neither his father nor anyone else at the Hospital seemed to see the ghosts that he was seeing. 

Scared, he gripped Harry’s shirt and asked to be picked up so he could hide his face in Harry’s neck. Harry did it right way, wondering why Nathan could see something that no one else could. He quickly knocked on Neville’s door, ignoring the secretary’s angry face.

“Mr Potter,” he heard her saying, “Could you please sit down and wait? Dr Longbottom is on the phone right now and he will be with you in a minute, sir!”

“I don’t have time to wait! My son is seeing things!”

“Really?” she crossed her arms, upset. “Then perhaps you should take him somewhere else, like the psychiatric ward!”

Harry stared at her, eyebrow arched and scathing reply on his tongue. Nathan, however, was quicker than his father, and the second his big green eyes fell upon the grumpy woman, she instantly softened her manners, unable to resist that sweet smile. Harry held in a chuckle as he thought about this son’s remarkable charms. It looked as though Nathan would give him a lot of trouble when he grew up. He would be quite the lady’s man. 

“Well, I guess Dr Longbottom won’t mind your presence!” she said with a smile. “I mean, who would be angry with such a cute little boy around?” 

“Thank you, lady,” Nathan said to her delight. 

“Oh, he’s so cute! What’s his name?”

“Nathan,” Harry said, grinning widely. 

The woman sighed, “You’re a lucky man, Mr Potter.”

“I know. See why I have to see Neville right away? I need him to have a look at Nathan.”

“Why didn’t you say it before?” 

Harry glared at her but decided to be quiet.

“I’ll tell Mr Longbottom about it,” she went on, vanishing inside Neville’s office. 

Harry didn’t have to wait for too long. In less than five minutes, Neville appeared at the door with a curious expression. He stared at father and son with amusement. He had read about Nathan on the newspapers, but he hadn’t seen him until that moment. Ana, his secretary, seemed enchanted by the child’s gaze, and now he could understand why. Indeed, the little boy looked very charismatic. 

“Hello, Harry. It’s good to see you!” Neville shook Harry’s hand and then looked at Nathan with a smile. “And what have we here? You’re Nathan Potter, aren’t you?” Nathan nodded and Neville went on. “Did you know that you look just like your father? The resemblance is amazing. The only difference is that you look a lot more charming than him. Harry never had the same effect you seem to have on women,” Neville joked and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You were not so lucky, either,” Harry reminded him not so gently. “In fact, I remember the day Parvati cuffed you on the head because you had said something about her hair that you thought it was a compliment but she thought it was the most horrible pick-up line in the history of Hogwarts.”

Far from being offended by Harry’s comment, Neville laughed at it. His days as a clumsy and insecure kid were long forgotten. He was almost a medi-wizard now, with a lovely girlfriend and a big paycheck. 

“I remember that. Good old days… I kind of miss Hogwarts, you know?”

Harry felt ashamed of himself. He didn’t know why he seemed to be so short with people lately. 

“I’m sorry if I said something that hurt you, Neville,” he said.

“Oh, but you didn’t say anything wrong, Harry. Only the truth. No harm done. Now, Ana told me there’s something wrong with Nathan. What is it? He seems all right to me.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with him,” Harry said quickly. He didn’t want Nathan to think that there could be something wrong. “It’s just that I want you to have a look at him. He said the Dursleys never took him to a doctor before. I just want to make sure that everything is ok.” Nathan shuddered in Harry’s arms all of a sudden. “What is it, Nat?”

“A little girl.” Nathan pointed to somewhere behind them, but there was no one there. 

Harry looked at Neville, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. 

“What does she look like, Nat?” Neville asked.

“Sad. She lost her mummy,” Nathan muttered.

Neville took them to his office and closed the door. Then he told Harry to sit down while he would run a few tests in Nathan. Harry didn’t like to be left out, but he agreed. To his relief, the tests didn’t take too long, and soon Nathan was back again. Then, Neville asked Nathan a series of questions about how the boy used to feel. Nathan told him that sometimes he felt things – but he couldn’t describe what those feelings were – and that those feelings helped him sense if a person was sad or happy. His father, he explained, seemed to be continuously nervous and worried. Father number two seemed to be always sad because of it. 

Harry gasped when he heard that. 

“He’s smart, Harry,” Neville said. 

“Too smart for his own good.” 

“Hey, Nat, how would you like to chat with Ana for a while?” Neville asked Nathan. 

“Sure. She was mad with daddy but just ‘cause she’s feeling un… un… want.”

“Unwanted?” Neville corrected him gently. 

“Yes.” 

“Why would she feel that way?”

“I don’t know. But she’s feeling sad.”

“Then I guess she would appreciate some company, don’t you think?”

Nathan nodded. Neville called his secretary and she seemed glad to take Nathan for a walk. 

“Your son is very special, Harry,” Neville said as soon as they were left alone. “Very. I should take Nathan to see someone more qualified but… Well, it’s obvious that something is going on or you wouldn’t be here.”

“Is there something wrong with him?” Harry asked with a jolt in his stomach. 

“No. Nothing is wrong,” Neville flinched. “But his brain activity seems to be quite unusual.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” 

“I don’t know, Harry. But by the look of things, your son is quite special. He can see things we can’t, and he can capture other people’s feelings.”

“I don’t understand? What is he seeing?”

“Muggle ghosts. Usually, we can only see wizards’ ghosts.”

“Why?”

“No one knows really. I guess it’s because muggles live in a different reality. There aren’t too many theories about it, but if you want to, I can give you the name of a few interesting books about the subject.”

“What about this brain activity thing? What does that mean?”

“I wish I knew, Harry, but I don’t. And I’m guessing that you don’t want me to tell anyone about it, right?”

“No, I don’t. I guess I should tell you something about Nathan.”

Harry began his narrative, and by the end of it, Neville seemed fascinated by it. 

“He’s normal, Harry, don’t worry. He’s just a little more sensitive than us, but that’s all.”

“That and his unusual brain activity,” Harry sneered.

“I wouldn’t be so worried about that. That kind of brain activity has been documented in kids with telekinesis. Wizards don’t really like to talk about it because telekinesis is not the same as magic and we know nothing about it. Actually, the brain remains a mystery to us.”

“Telekinesis? You mean, people that can move things only by the power of their minds?”

“Yes, that’s correct. But don’t tell anyone about it or they will think you’re crazy. This kind of ability is a muggle thing. Wizards don’t like it as much as Muggles, Harry. The scientists that made those altered vitamins must have combined Muggle DNA with our DNA. I didn’t notice anything wrong with Nathan in this matter but… I don’t really know what to say to you, Harry. As I said, I don’t have enough experience in this area to give you a precise diagnostic. But for now, you don’t have to worry. Nathan is fine. Just be careful with your mood. He pays attention to that a lot!” 

“Yeah,” Harry said distractedly. “I never saw Nathan moving anything with his mind. The only thing he does quite a lot is analysing other people’s feelings. Yesterday he said he had sensed Draco outside the house.”

“These feelings probably have something to do with the fact that he’s a Mage, Harry. You know what a Mage is, right?”

Harry shook his head. 

“Well, Mages are higher spirits among us. They are wizards – basically – but their power is not like ours. They can sense things that we can’t – like other people’s feelings. That’s why he’s so special. Mages are not warriors – although some of them might be. But essentially they are quite peaceful and sensitive. Jenna Jenkins – a witch that writes a lot about it – said that on her point of view they are angels. I like that. That’s why you have to be extra careful around Nathan. He can be hurt very easily.”

Neville took a book from his shelf and handed it to Harry. 

“This is a Mage guide. I think you should read it,” he explained it. “By the look of things, I would say that Nathan is not a warrior but rather what they call a Shaman. You can tell by looking at him. He soothes people’s heart. That’s a great gift.” 

Harry had tears in his eyes. He knew Nathan was extraordinary but he had never imagined something like that. 

“He will have to attend special classes,” Neville warned him. “It’s all in the book. And if you don’t mind, I would like to monitor him every once in a while. I’m very interested in telekinesis. Did you know that he could develop clairvoyance? That’s really cool, don’t you think?”

Harry glared at Neville. He didn’t think that was cool. Actually, he was feeling quite scared and lost about everything. 

“What can you prescribe for me?” Harry muttered. 

“Why? Are you sick?”

“I’ve been too moody. I lose patience easily and I tend to be unreasonable about everything. I yelled at Ron yesterday. And Draco… well, Draco is my favourite victim. I fight with him a lot. I don’t want to, but I do. And I know he’s hurt even if he doesn’t really say it.” Harry sighed. “So what can you prescribe for me?” 

“Camomile tea.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not. Honestly, Harry, I could prescribe something else, but I don’t think you need it. What you need is to count to ten and take a deep breath. Camomile tea is the best thing in the whole world to calm a wild spirit,” Neville grinned. “Try it. If you feel like you have to take something stronger, then I’ll give it to you. But for now, I don’t think it’s necessary. You should learn to be patient.”

“Camomile tea? I can’t believe it.” Harry smiled. 

“Why not? It’s all in your mind.” 

“I’ll remember that.” 

\---------------

Three days later, Harry, Draco, Seamus and all the Weasleys waited outside the Ministry of Justice’s courtroom for Harry’s hearing. Harry walked back and forth; Ron whispered something to George; Mr and Mrs Weasley discussed the insulting price of the parking lot and Hermione had taken Nathan to the bathroom. Seamus seemed to be the only one calm enough to be himself. 

“Tell me again why you chose me,” Seamus asked Draco for the tenth time.

Draco sighed, “Because you are sexy, smart, stylish and you graduated on top of your class, to everybody’s utter surprise. Isn’t that enough?” 

Seamus pulled himself upright, chest puffed out like a proud peacock. “Hell, yes!” 

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. 

Seamus used to love that soft and clean laughter. Ever since Dean had walked out of his life, he hadn’t stopped thinking about Draco and what they had had in the past. He knew it was wrong but the feeling was stronger than himself. 

Harry was already suspicions about him and the way he was looking at Draco. 

“Are you ready, Seamus?” Harry asked. 

“Not really,” Seamus answered, adding quickly, “Don’t worry, Harry. I’m a fast learner.”

“Learner?” Harry stared at him in awe. “Please, tell me you’re kidding.”

Seamus smiled playfully, “I am.”

Harry shook his head while Draco and Ron laughed. He was about to say something not so polite when he felt Nathan’s little hand unfolding his. He looked down and smiled, trying to forget about his nervousness for a while. It was unbelievable how Nathan could appease his heart with just a look. 

“Are you ok, sweetie?” Harry asked him.

Nathan shook his head and Harry took him in his arms.

“What’s wrong? Are you scared? You don’t need to go inside with daddy.”

“I have a bad feeling,” Nathan whispered, hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

Harry stroked his hair, remembering Neville’s words about Nathan’s latent clairvoyance. He worried for his son’s sake but what he didn’t realise was that Nathan wasn’t worried about himself. The little one had had disturbing dreams all through the night and had seen things that as a child he hadn’t understood. But he knew, deep inside his heart, that his father was in danger and something would happen that day. 

“Don’t go outside, daddy.” 

“I’m not going outside, Nat. Not right now anyway,” Harry assured him.

“Don’t go outside,” Nathan repeated.

Harry stared at Nathan for a long time until the Process Server opened the big oak door and invited him in. He glanced at Nathan one more time, kissed his cheek tenderly and handed him to Ginny. Fred stayed with his sister while the rest of the crew walked in with Harry. It would be a very long day. 

Ginny and Fred exchanged concerned glances about Nathan’s sad face. Harry had told all his close friends about his conversation with Neville and the implications of it. Neville told all of them to act normally around Nathan. He was more sensitive than other kids, but that didn’t mean he should be treated like he was made of glass. 

Draco didn’t stay too long inside the courtroom. He suddenly felt his heart compressed and Nathan appeared in his mind as if calling him. Quietly, he left the room and was met by Nathan the moment he stepped outside the door. 

“Did you call me?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Nathan put his thumb inside his mouth; something that he did quite often, especially when he was feeling scared. 

Draco knelt in front of him and stroked his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like this place.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” He looked at Ginny and Fred. “Could you tell Harry that I took Nathan home?”

“NO!” Nathan shouted, taking all of them by surprise. “I want daddy, too. Now!”

“Oh, honey, daddy is busy at the moment,” Ginny explained softly. 

“Why do want Harry to go right now, Nathan?” asked Fred curiously. 

“The bad men will try something.”

“Whose men are these, Nat?” 

“I don’t know. They are outside, waiting.”

Draco and Fred exchanged a worried look. Fred whispered something to Ginny and left. 

“Fred went to talk to the guards. If someone is out there, he’ll find them. Maybe you should stay here, Draco. Just for the time being. God only knows what might happen if you go out there,” Ginny said. 

“I guess you’re right. Nat? What do you think?” 

Nathan sighed. “Ok. But be careful, too, Drake.”

“I will, sweetie. Don’t worry. Do you want some candy?” Draco took a chocolate frog from his pocket and gave it to Nat, who smiled. 

The child opened the little box and the chocolate frog gave a leap, landing on Nathan’s head. His crystalline laugh echoed on the large corridor, followed by Draco’s. Ginny hid a smile under her breath. 

“Don’t let Hermione see this or she’ll murder you,” she said. 

“Ha-ha.”

“I’m serious, Draco. Hermione would tell you that it’s not appropriate to stuff a child with candies and blah-blah-blah.”

“I know a few things about Hermione... Besides, I’m not stuffing Nathan!” 

“Ron already gave him some chocolate earlier today.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“You didn’t ask,” she shrugged.

“Dad,” Nathan called. 

“Daddy is inside, Nat,” Ginny reminded him gently.

“I know,” Nathan said with petulance. “I’m not calling daddy, I’m calling dad.”

Both adults stared at him with surprise. Draco’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Dad? Who is dad?” Ginny asked since Draco seemed mute.

“Drake,” Nathan explained as if it was the obvious thing in the whole world.

“Oh,” Ginny smiled and winked at Draco. “Did you hear it? You’re his dad. How cute!”

But Draco didn’t say a word. He was too busy trying to control his emotions and the feeling of happiness that was washing over him. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and as if that wasn’t enough, he counted to ten. Nathan had called him “dad’. That wasn’t such a big deal, right? 

Yeah, right. Of course it was! He was a dad. He was somebody’s dad. Nathan had accepted him in his life as his second father. Could he be any happier? His silver-blue eyes shone with unshed tears and he was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Ginny and Nathan staring at him with a worried expression. 

“Are you ok?” Ginny asked.

“Y-yes. ‘Course, I a-am,” Draco stuttered, trying to recompose himself. “Why did you call me, Nat?”

“Do you want a piece of chocolate?” Nathan handed him a large piece but Draco didn’t accept it. Then he offered it to Ginny, who shook her head and took a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe away some tears that had run down her eyes. 

“Why are you crying, Gin?” Nat asked, his face becoming sad. 

“Oh, no, honey, don’t mind me.” She blinked. “It’s just that you’re such a sweet kid.” 

She took him in her arms and kissed his forehead. Nathan smiled. 

“You’re very special, little boy. Don’t you forget that,” she said. 

“He knows,” Draco ruffled Nathan’s head and kissed his forehead as well. “In fact, I think our dear Nathan is cleverer than we think. With his cute face, he can pretty much convince all of us to do whatever he wants us to do.” Draco winked and Nathan laughed. 

“Nope,” he shook his head shyly and bit into the chocolate.

“Right,” Draco restrained himself from hugging Nathan tightly. 

At that exact instant, a hooded figure appeared at the corner of the corridor and his eyes fell upon Nathan, who looked back at him with a serious expression. Draco followed Nathan’s gaze and gasped at what he saw – or at least at what he thought he saw. That robe was very familiar. It looked a lot like one of his father’s old robes. But what was Lucius doing there? And why was he staring at Nathan like that?

“Baby,” Nathan muttered. 

“What?” Draco looked at him. “What did you say?”

“Nothin’.”

Draco frowned and his eyes turned to face his father again, but Lucius had disappeared. 

“Did you see him?” Draco asked Ginny.

“Yes. Did you know him?”

“I think so.” 

“Lucius,” Nathan said quietly. 

Draco stared at him startled. “Do you know him?”

Nathan shook his head. 

“Then how did you know his name?”

“Dunno,” Nathan shrugged. 

“Are you talking about Lucius Malfoy?” Ginny asked worriedly. 

“Yes,” it was Draco only answer. 

He cursed under his breath. What was his father doing there? First Nathan had had a bad feeling and then Lucius had shown up, very discretely, but out in the open. Someone could see him and he didn’t seem to care. And why did Nathan know his name? Perhaps that had something to do with the fact that he was a Mage. 

Whatever it was, he had to find out. If his father did something to Nathan or Harry, he would never forgive himself. 

“Ginny, take care of Nat for me while I’m gone,” he asked.

“Where are you going, Draco? You’re not going to do anything stupid, are you?” 

“I need to know what my father is doing here.”

“You don’t know for sure that it was him.”

“It was him, Ginny.” Draco looked to the spot where Lucius had disappeared. “I’ll be back in a minute, I promise.”

“No, dad. Don’t go,” Nathan whined. “It’s not safe.” 

“Why not, Nat? What did you see?”

“Boom,” Nathan whispered. 

At the same time, a big explosion and desperate screams were heard from outside the building. It took only a few seconds for Harry and the others to emerge of the courtroom and ask what was going on. 

Fred appeared at the corridor with a part of his face covered with black dust. Mrs Weasley almost collapsed on the floor. 

“I’m fine, mum, don’t worry. You all need to get out. There are remaining Death Eaters at the front door. It’s awful. Sir,” Fred called the Minister of Justice, who seemed to be as scared as the others, “Is there a passage somewhere that it’s safe?” 

“Yes, of course,” The Minister called three guards that were nearby and ordered them to lead everyone to a safer place. 

“I’m going back. They need all the help they can get to fight those bastards,” Fred said.

“I’m going with you,” George stepped up. “I’m not gonna leave you alone in this.”

Fred smiled. He knew George would be by his side just like he had always been. 

Ron also stepped up; after all, he was an Auror. Harry told Draco he was going with the Weasleys, too, and chaos reigned. 

Mr Weasley wanted to go as well but the Weasley brothers were totally against it and Mrs Weasley tried to convince all of them not to go. Hermione told Ron she would go with him and he promptly disagreed. Draco and Nathan demanded Harry stay with them. Ginny was the one who calmed everyone down. 

“All right, people! We don’t have time to lose! Those who are going outside to fight, just be careful! The rest of us should follow the guards. We have a child to protect, remember that!”

“Two! What about my baby?” Ron said. “And you, honey, go with Ginny and Nathan.”

“But Ron…”

“Go, Hermione. For our baby’s sake.”

She sighed but agreed. Seamus volunteered to help because he knew a few Death Eaters tricks and The Weasleys twin seemed very interested by that. As they headed to the front door, they traded tips about attacks and defences.

“You stay with Nathan, Draco,” Harry ordered. 

“You know you should come with us, Harry. You’re their number one target!”

“Daddy, come with us,” Nathan pleaded. 

“Nathan, I can’t. Daddy knows what he’s doing.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Nathan whimpered. 

Harry kissed Nathan, assuring him and Draco that nothing would happen to him. He and Seamus followed the Weasley brothers outside. 

Draco cursed Harry and his damn stubbornness. His heart constricted. He wanted to go with Harry, but he knew he should be with Nathan. 

“We should go now,” said Ginny. “According to the guards, there’s a fireplace place on the third floor connected with the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Yeah, sure,” Draco agreed, uncertain. 

“Where’s Nathan?” Hermione asked with urgency.

Draco’s heart quickened as he looked around and saw no sign of Nathan. 

“No, no, no,” he muttered, desperate. “NATHAN!” 

All of the adults started to call for the little one, and search for him everywhere, but Nathan seemed to be nowhere. They divided themselves into three search groups but Draco, knowing that Nathan wanted to stay near Harry, went to the street alone. Indeed, he found Nathan in the middle of the turmoil with the thumb in his mouth but not at all scared. 

“Nathan!” he shouted. 

Nathan didn’t look at him. His eyes were gazing at Harry and two other hooded figures that were surrounding him. Draco shouted for Harry, who looked at him shocked. He couldn’t believe Draco had disobeyed his orders. But when he followed Draco’s concerned look, he understood why. 

Another explosion was heard and a curse hit Harry. Draco yelled and tried to get to where Harry was lying, but someone caught his arms. 

“He’s fine. It was just a scratch,” said Lucius, gripping Draco’s arms. 

“What? You bastard, son of a bitch! Do you have anything to do with this?” Draco shouted.

“Look at him, Draco. He’s standing up.”

Draco looked back at Harry and sighed with relief when he saw his husband attacking his aggressors. 

“I need to take Nathan away from here!” Draco said to Lucius.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Draco asked in disbelief. 

“Just wait a few more seconds.”

“If I wait a few more seconds, God knows what will ha–”

Draco didn’t finish his sentence. He was too busy staring at Nathan and the energy that was emanating from him. The world seemed to stop for a moment and, everyone that was at the street felt their bodies paralysed. Everyone except Harry, who watched it all amazed. Not a minute had gone by and a bright white light surrounded all of them. The hooded men were banished from there to an unknown place and the peace was restored. 

When the light was gone and people were still trying to understand what had happened, Lucius smiled victoriously. 

“It worked. The boy is all we’ve dreamt of,” he said.

Draco shook his head not quite believing at what had just happened and he searched for Nathan, who was lying on the floor. 

“Oh, Jesus! Nathan!” 

“Nathan!” Harry shouted at the same time.

They ran towards Nathan, both with their hearts on their mouth. Harry knelt beside his son, a sense of dejavu coming over him. His trembled hands touched Nathan softly, afraid of what he might find. Tears fell down his eyes and he let out a screech of despair. The child looked so quiet and… pale. But Harry couldn’t even think about what that meant. 

“Not again, not again, not again,” he repeated over and over, his body trembling all over from shock.

Draco was the one who took Nathan’s pulse and then wrapped him on his arms, crying like a baby. 

“He’s...,” Harry didn’t have the courage to finish the sentence. It was too much for him. 

“He’s alive, Harry,” Draco managed to mutter. 

Harry almost collapsed on the floor from the relief. He hugged them tightly, too tired to do anything else. Ron, George and Fred took charge of the situation, pulling both of them out of the street and taking Nathan to the Hospital. Fred stayed behind to warn the others about the incident. 

The street was overtaken by Aurors and Hit-wizards. And in a corner of an alley, like a pile of rotten corpses, three dead men were found. Later on, their identities were confirmed as the three members of the Council that would have testified that day. They’d been murdered, but the identity of the criminals remained a mystery. 

And Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be found. 

\--------------

At the Hospital, Neville assured everyone that although Nathan had spent a lot of energy, he was fine. He just needed to rest a little, and by the time he woke up, he would be fine.   
Harry never left Nathan’s side, not even for a second. Hermione tried to tell him to rest a little but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t rest until Nathan looked at him again with his beautiful emerald eyes and smile. Draco was the one who took care of Harry. He brought him water and food and made sure that he ate something. 

Draco kept himself busy for a few reasons. One of them was that he was feeling terribly guilty about Nathan and he feared that Harry would never forgive him for not taking care of the child the way he should. He knew he wouldn’t forgive himself. He had failed. Ron told him that there was nothing he could have done – Nathan was a very obstinate child. 

“We’re all guilty,” Hermione said sadly. “We should have been watching over him.”

Sirius and Remus appeared in the Hospital’s corridor with identical worried expressions. 

“What happened? Where's Nathan and Harry? Why am I hearing about this only now?”

“Calm down, Sirius,” Ron told them to sit down and then he explained the situation. 

“Why did I listen to Harry?” Sirius berated himself. “He told me that my presence wasn’t necessary at the hearing today, that nothing would go wrong... Yeah, right. Look at this mess! Lots of injured people and my grandson in a Hospital bed.”

“Grandson?” Hermione smiled at the mention.

“Well, yes. I’m Harry’s godfather and I feel like his father most of the times. Nathan is like a grandson to me.”

“What matters is that he’s fine,” Remus said.

“Yes, but no one can explain what happened today,” Ron muttered to himself. “Who the hell is behind all of this? Lucius Malfoy? He was there, right? Doing what?”

Draco didn’t say anything. He was too busy thinking about it himself. Lucius had assured Draco that he wanted nothing to do with Nathan. But what if he had been lying? Lucius had been satisfied to see what had happened that day, almost as if that had been some sort of a test. If that was the truth, his father would have to pay. 

“Harry will blame me,” Draco murmured. 

“Blame you?” Sirius turned to Draco with a funny face. “Of course he won’t blame you!” 

“Yes, he will.”

“No, I won’t,” Harry assured, making all of them turn eyes to him. 

Sirius and Remus stood up instantly to hug him. 

“I wanted to talk to you actually,” Harry said to Sirius. “I need you to do me a favour.”

“What is it, Harry? Just name it and I’ll do it.”

“Could you take Nathan to your Mansion? He could stay there with you until we sort things out. I’m asking this because your Mansion in Greece it’s a very well-protected place thanks to your paranoia.”

Remus smiled at the truth and Sirius didn’t know if he should feel annoyed or proud. His Mansion was one of the safest places on earth. 

“We’ll take him, Harry,” Sirius agreed. “It will be our pleasure to have him with us.”

“Who is ‘we’?” Harry asked. 

Sirius blushed so very slightly. “Remus and I, of course. You see, Harry, Remus…”

“I told your godfather that I’ve been in love with him since our first year in Hogwarts. After so long he confessed that he felt the same way and now we’re together. I’m moving in with Sirius,” Remus enlaced Sirius hand with his. 

Harry raised an eyebrow but smiled. “That was fast.”

“Fast?” Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

“Honestly, Harry, it was a dumb thing to say. They took ages to do so!” Ron exclaimed.

“Well, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting it and…”

“You sound like a jealous son, Harry,” Hermione pointed out. 

“I’m not!” Harry quickly denied, but deep down he knew she was right.

“Mr Potter,” said a nurse behind him, “Your son is calling for you and Mr Malfoy.”

“He’s awake!” Harry exclaimed, grinning widely. 

All of them stood up to enter the room with Harry but the nurse forbade it. “One at a time.”

Harry reached out to take Draco’s hand. “Come, dragon. He’s calling for you, too.”

Draco smiled weakly, his heart beating fast. When they got to the door, Harry hugged him. 

“I don’t blame you. If there’s anyone to blame it’s myself,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear.

“Why, love?”

“Because Nathan warned me about what might happen and I didn’t listen to him. He told me to stay with him and I didn’t. I should have stayed, Draco, and then none of this mess would have happened.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Draco kissed Harry’s forehead. “Let’s go inside, shall we? Our boy is waiting for us.”

“Yes.”

They entered the room holding hands, looking for each other’s comfort. The first thing they saw was Nathan’s smiling face. Harry carefully held him, his eyes filled with tears. 

“Don’t do that again, Nat. You scared me,” Harry said, his voice choked with tears. 

“I was protecting you, daddy,” Nathan whispered, still too weak to talk.

“Shush.” Harry gave him a kiss on his forehead while Draco caressed his little head. “I’m the father here, Nat. I’m the one who has to protect you. When I tell you to do something, you have to obey me.”

“But…”

“Don’t talk, sweetie. Just rest.”

“Sorry,” Nathan’s little hand gripped Harry’s. 

“It’s ok. Everything is fine now. We love you.”

“Love you, too,” said Nathan to both of them, making their eyes wet. 

With his free hand, Nathan took Draco’s and squeezed it. He looked at Draco with a smile and muttered the word ‘baby’ softly, so softly that they almost didn’t hear it. Draco stared at him, trying to understand what that was all about but Nathan refused to say anything else so they let him rest. 

Later that night, Harry and Draco sat side by side in the hospital room, watching over Nathan alertly. The other’s had long gone to their own houses but they assured the couple that they would be back in the morning. Draco laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, his eyelashes starting to get heavy. 

“Are you really going to send Nathan to Greece?” Draco asked in a whisper. “I mean, do you really think it’s necessary?” 

“Yes. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Nathan will be sad to be apart from you. And we’ll be miserable, too.”

“I know. But it will only be temporarily. I hope,” he said doubtfully, and then in a bitter tone of voice he added, “I will find out who is behind all of this and I swear to God that I will kill the bastard!”

“They’ve already arrested some people,” Draco said in a low tone of voice.

“Yes, I know. And the three members of the Council are dead. It’s obvious that that entire act was a way to murder them and me as a bonus. Dead men can’t talk. Someone is afraid to be discovered. Maybe it’s your father. He was there, wasn’t he?”

Draco shuddered. “Yes. But I…”

“Don’t make excuses for him, Draco.”

“I won’t, Harry.”

“I can’t let him hurt my family.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

Harry cupped Draco’s face and kissed him. 

“Sorry, Draco, but if your father is involved with this, I’ll have to expose him.”

Draco just nodded. He knew Harry was right. In fact, he would take care of that himself. 

“Did you know what Nathan called me today?” Draco said all of a sudden to lighten up the air. Harry shook his head and he went on, “He called me ‘dad’. He called me ‘dad’, Harry. You have no idea how happy I felt when I heard it.”

Harry grinned. “I wished I had been there to hear it.”

“There will be another time.”

“I hope so.” And they kissed softly.


	8. Shocking News

The next week passed by really slowly for Draco and Harry. 

Draco tried as hard as he could to locate Lucius again but all of his attempts were unsuccessful. It seemed as if his father had vanished from the face of the earth. He should have known that Lucius would wait for the dust to settle before coming back. Still, he hoped that Saulus would give him an elucidation to the case, but so far he hadn’t heard a word from him. 

Harry, on the other hand, was working incessantly with Ron and some of his former fellows to find out what had happened that day. Since some people had been arrested, he had watched all of their depositions, but there was nothing new in them. They’d only discovered that the rebels were a remaining group of Death Eaters in search for revenge, and none of them was able to explain the dead bodies of the members of the council. The investigation seemed to be stuck. 

The Daily Prophet was making a huge scandal out of it, and Harry’s involvement with an ex-Death Eater had been their main subject. Some seemed to think that the Dark Lord would return in great style, like a Phoenix coming out of the ashes. Others preferred to accuse Harry – their saviour – of going mad and wanting to be the next Dark Lord. 

All of this was very stressful for Harry and Draco. Harry couldn’t believe he was being accused like that and Draco couldn’t bear to think that his relationship with Harry was damaging his good-guy image. Even though Harry had assured him a thousand times that this fact didn’t bother him, Draco just couldn’t let it go. It hurt him to think that it was his fault; that if Harry wasn’t with him, none of this would be happening. Again, his lover had told him that their relationship had nothing to do with the spiteful comments in the Daily Prophet. It didn’t help to calm Draco down though. 

Harry didn’t know what else he could do to make Draco relax except hug him when he got home. 

Their house was now fully protected, which allowed Harry to talk to his son every night through the fireplace. Nathan hadn’t liked to go away at first, but Harry was happy to see that his son had stopped complaining and seemed to be enjoying Sirius’ house and company. It was one less problem to worry about and he could focus on Draco and his sudden pessimism towards their life together. 

Talking to Draco and Nathan was what impelled Harry to go home earlier every day. 

“Draco?” Harry called, finally home after an exhausting day of an unfruitful investigation.

He couldn’t wait to fall into his lover’s arms and rest even for a minute.

“Draco?” he called again. 

No one answered. Brutus hadn’t barked, which meant that they weren’t home. He sighed and picked up the phone, dialling Draco’s ice-cream parlour. At the other end of the line, Daphne answered and told him that he had missed Draco by a second. 

Satisfied that his husband was on his way home, Harry was about to go upstairs to take a shower when he was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Since it couldn’t be Draco, and the wards hadn’t pointed out anything unusual, he opened it while surreptitiously hiding his wand in his pocket. To his surprise, it was Bob. 

Bob had barely talked to Harry since the Dursley incident. Harry didn’t know what to think of it but still couldn’t see Bob as a bad guy. Someone at his department had mentioned that Bob had been helping in the investigations a lot. That was the reason Harry let him in. 

“Sorry to bother you, Harry,” Bob excused himself.

“No problem.” Harry closed the door and led Bob to the living room. “So, what brings you here?” he asked after they were comfortably seated on the couch. 

“Oh, I just wanted to see how you were.” Bob looked straight at him. “I was worried.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine.”

“I just can’t believe that all that hell is back again,” Bob said. “We fought those bastards and thought it was the end of them all, but they are back! I wonder if this game will ever end.” Then he looked at Harry shyly. “I couldn’t bear to lose you, Harry. You are very important to me.”

Harry moved on the couch uncomfortably. He didn’t like where the conversation was going.

“Listen, Bob–”

“No, Harry, you listen,” Bob said, cutting Harry off. “I don’t know what Draco told you, or why Ron seems to be so suspicious about me, but I swear I would protect you with my life. You and I fought together. I confess that during our missions, I learned to care and respect for you, eventually even love you, but I know you never felt that way about me. Until Draco, I didn’t even know you were gay!”

Harry gulped at the revelation. “I don’t know what to say. I just...”

“You don’t have to say anything, Harry. I just wanted you to know that I would never hurt you. If I sounded a little harsh at the Dursleys’ it was because I knew the hell they had put you through and I wanted to bash that jerk on the head for doing the same to your kid. I ask you to forgive me because I have such a short temper. As for my declarations in the Daily Prophet, all I can say in my defence is that Ron must have misunderstood. And to prove my innocence, just look at the older editions of the newspaper. I said only nice things about you, Harry.”

That was the truth. Before the incident with the Death Eater rebels, the Daily Prophet had only written nice things about Harry. Well, as nice as the Daily Prophet could be. But after the incident… Harry almost grunted in distress. After the incident, he was considered a suspect. 

Harry was very confused about Bob though. He’d assured Draco that Bob wanted nothing to do with him and yet he had been terribly wrong. If Bob was such a great actor, who knew if he was telling him the truth at that moment? 

Things were going extremely fast for Harry. The least he expected from Bob was a love declaration. 

“Draco told me you said pretty nasty things to him that day that we went out for dinner,” Harry said.

Bob seemed to be embarrassed by it. 

“Oh, right. I guess I was a little harsh with him. I was jealous, I confess. I didn’t think he was the right guy for you. I mean, he was a Death Eater and a Malfoy. All my life I was taught that the Malfoys were just a bunch of evil and corrupt bastards. I was led by my old prejudices and I’m sorry. I still don’t trust him, if I may say so. But maybe he’s a nice guy.”

“He is and I love him,” Harry stated to make things very clear. He didn’t notice the flicker in Bob’s eyes when he said that. 

“I know, Harry. I just... wanted to apologise and give you my full support. I’m here for you. You can count on me for everything you need.” Bob took Harry’s hand and squeezed it. “What do you want me to do, Harry?”

Harry didn’t know what to think. Bob’s excuse had made sense to him, but what if he was lying? 

He stared at Bob trying to figure him out and saw only sincerity in his eyes. He sighed. Bob was just a guy in love. He had never done anything to Harry except helping him when the situation looked pretty bad. He didn’t look like the type of guy who would hurt a fly. 

“I guess you could help us in the investigation,” Harry suggested, discarding his suspicions about him.

Bob grinned. “I was already doing that, but your approval means a lot to me, Harry.”

“Ok then.”

Harry began to feel uncomfortable with their sudden closeness. Bob’s mouth seemed to be coming closer and immediately Harry freed his hand and stood up, distressed. He didn’t want to hurt Bob’s feelings, but he had to make it clear that he loved Draco. 

“Look, Bob…”

“No, Harry. I’m sorry.” Bob got up and stared at Harry uneasily. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just… Well, the truth is that I came here to warn you about Draco.”

Harry flinched and his uncertainties about Bob came back. Bob had no right to accuse Draco of anything. He didn’t even know Draco. Harry promised himself that whatever Bob had to say, it wouldn’t affect him. 

“I know how much you love him, and maybe I’m wrong, Harry, but just hear me out,” Bob pleaded.

“I appreciate your concern, Bob, but Draco was never a Death Eater for real. He was a spy and–”

“I just thought you ought to know that Lucius Malfoy is not dead and that Draco has been meeting him.”

Harry’s eyes glinted in a dangerous way. “How do you know that?”

“Classified information.”

“Who told you? And don’t give me that shit about not being able to tell me,” Harry demanded.

“I have a friend who works in the Department of Mysteries. He’s an Unspeakable and he told me.”

“Why is the Department of Mysteries after Lucius Malfoy?” 

Bob had the audacity to laugh but the moment he saw Harry’s outraged face he stopped. 

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t hold myself,” he said, embarrassed. “I remembered those times when you, Ron and I used to joke about them after all no one really knows what they do. They’ve always interfered everywhere. I was just… remembering and… Never mind.”

“Just stop talking in circles, Bob, and tell me exactly what you want,” Harry asked tiredly. 

Bob sighed. “I just want you to be careful. Maybe I’m wrong and Draco has nothing to do with what’s going on. Maybe he’s not helping Lucius Malfoy. I’m just asking you to be careful. The Unspeakables know about the Lucius and Saulus connection. They have been investigating Saulus ever since he was elected. Saulus is not a good guy and neither is Lucius. I didn’t see Draco with them, but my friend assured me that Draco is helping them somehow. Just watch it, Harry. They think Lucius is behind the Ministry of Justice’s attack. They think he and Saulus are trying to resurrect Lord Voldemort.”

Harry couldn’t believe any of those things. He had seen the surprise and fear in Draco’s eyes, and the shake in his body when they’d found out that Lucius was alive. Draco had also told Harry about his meeting with his father, which proved that Draco wasn’t lying to him. Draco wouldn’t lie to him. He didn’t have a reason. He loved Harry and Nathan. 

Harry cussed Bob mentally for making him doubt his husband even for a second. 

“I know you meant well, Bob, but next time you accuse my husband, bring me proof. Otherwise, I don’t want to hear it, ok?” Harry said, a masked warning behind his words. 

“I just wanted to let you know, Harry.” Bob didn’t seem satisfied with Harry’s reaction but didn’t say anything. 

That exact moment, they heard the door slamming and Brutus running to greet Harry. Draco entered the living room a few minutes later, looking at Bob with an unpleasant face. Seeing his owner’s belligerent posture, Brutus growled at Bob. 

Bob didn’t pay attention to them. He just kept looking at Harry. 

“Just remember what I said, Harry,” was the only thing he said before going away. 

Draco felt chills running down his spine at the thought of Bob and Harry alone in the same room. He knew for sure that Bob had dropped by not just to pay Harry a visit but also to poison him against Draco. Draco was so sure of it that he was afraid of asking Harry what Bob had told him. He didn’t want to fight with Harry or hear stupid accusations coming from his lover’s mouth. Not when he was feeling so bad about himself. 

‘What did he say, Harry?’ he wanted to ask but didn’t have the courage to do so.

“He knows, Draco,” Harry muttered quietly. 

Draco looked at Harry in utter confusion. “He knows about what?”

“He knows about Lucius and Saulus,” Harry explained. 

Draco sat down on the couch slowly. 

“I’m not surprised, really,” he said, defeated. 

“It turns out that your father is being watched for a while now. The Unspeakables are after him, although I’m not sure why. They think he’s trying to resurrect Voldemort.” 

Draco smirked; it was something that Harry hadn’t seen him doing in a long time.

“And do you believe that that’s my father’s purpose?” 

“I don’t know what to believe.”

“What’s that suppose to mean, Harry?” Draco asked dryly. 

“Why are you so defensive? I’m only telling you what he said to me!”

Harry wasn’t used to Draco picking fights with him or losing his patience easily. That was usually his doing.

“He said something about me, right? I know he did,” Draco stated angrily. 

“He said that the Unspeakables saw you talking to your father.”

Draco shook his head and smirked, “Does that mean I’m in trouble?”

“This is serious, Draco!” Harry called his attention. “Have you been meeting with your father?”

Draco glared at him. “How can you ask me this? If I were, I wouldn’t hide it from you!”

“I know, Draco. But I won’t be mad at you if–”

“Don’t, Potter. Just don’t.” Draco rested his head on the back of the couch and shut his eyes. 

“I don’t want us to fight, Draco,” Harry said softly.

“I’ve been trying to talk to Lucius all week. He just disappeared. Saulus is not returning my letters, either. I’m positive now that they have something to do with the occurrence, or else they wouldn’t have just vanished,” Draco informed him sadly. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately… about us. If Bob had the guts to come here to tell you about Lucius, it’s because I’m screwed. Maybe you should leave me. That way they will leave you alone.”

“What?” Harry looked at him dumbfounded. “What are you talking about?”

Draco smiled sadly. “I don’t know. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Harry suddenly noticed the bags under Draco’s eyes and how tired he looked. 

“Are you ok?” he asked worriedly, sitting next to Draco and measuring his temperature with his hand. 

“No.”

“Do you want me to call Neville? Maybe it’s that flu again.”

“No, it’s all right, Harry. I just need to sleep.”

Harry cuddled Draco in his arms and kissed his forehead. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” affirmed Draco, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighing.

“You were not serious about me leaving you, right?” Harry whispered, caressing his hair. 

“I was. Our relationship is ruining your life, Harry.”

“No, it isn’t!” Harry assured him. 

“There’s also the fact that you don’t trust me,” Draco pointed out quietly.

“That’s not true!” Harry quickly denied. “I only asked about your father because I’d understand if you were seeing him, Draco. I mean, he’s your father. Of course you’d want to help him. I wouldn’t be mad if you were doing just that. I would just tell you to be careful. I do trust you.”

“I haven’t seen my father ever since that fateful day, you know, the explosive day,” Draco smirked. 

“Stop smirking.”

“Why? Because it reminds you of the old Draco Malfoy, the insufferable git?”

“Because your smirk is just your way to hide from your real emotions. Don’t do that. You can also trust me, you know? Trusting works both ways.” Harry stroked Draco’s face and brushed their lips together. “You were right about Bob. He thinks he’s in love with me.”

Draco instantly pulled away. “That bastard! I knew it! He’s a filthy sneak! He didn’t just come here to accuse me but also to confess his feelings for you! I swear that in times like this I really wished I was the same Draco Malfoy! Bob wouldn’t last a day!” 

Harry was very stunned to witness Draco’s outburst. He wasn’t used to it. Draco was always so composed. 

“Draco…”

“What?” Draco snarled. 

As usual, Harry dared to smile. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“Not now, Harry. I’m really not in the mood. In case you haven’t noticed, my life is falling apart.”

Harry tried to hug him but Draco didn’t let him.

“Your life is not falling apart, Draco,” Harry assured. 

“Yes, it is. Don’t you get it, Harry? I let him go. I should have helped put him in jail but I didn’t do anything.”

Harry noticed the sorrow in Draco’s voice, and how regretful he was for following his heart instead of doing the right thing in the past. Lucius had never been a good man or father, but still, he was family to Draco. Harry understood that. Perhaps Draco had good memories about Lucius, not just bad ones. Harry knew for sure that Lucius had taught Draco how to fly and every time Draco brought the subject up, he did it with a smile on his face. 

Draco was blaming himself for the attack at the Ministry of Justice, Harry realised that now. That was why he looked so distressed and nervous ever since it had happened.

“Don’t, Draco,” Harry whispered as if Draco was a little kid. “Don’t go there. Don’t blame yourself for things you cannot control. You weren’t the one who let Lucius get away in the past.”

A solitary tear ran down Draco’s cheek. “What about now?”

“It’s not your fault either!”

And one look was enough to assure Draco that Harry didn’t blame him for anything. 

“Nathan was almost killed, Harry, and it was because of me,” Draco muttered.

Harry got closer and enlaced their hands together. Draco didn’t pull away this time. He needed Harry to be by his side. He needed to feel his strength, the heat of his body, the beat of his heart. He needed it all to soothe his heart, to ease the guilt. 

“Nathan doesn’t blame you and neither do I,” Harry whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around him. 

When Draco felt Harry’s arms steadying him, he broke down. He let the tears wash away the pain and guilt he’d been feeling inside. While he cried his heart out, Harry held him and whispered loving words in his ears. He repeated over and over how Draco was important to him, how he had pulled Harry out of his misery when they had gotten together, how he loved him no matter what. 

Harry’s quiet spirit took Draco by surprise. He didn’t expect Harry to be so calm, not after everything that had happened.

“Why are you being so wonderful to me?” Draco asked after he regained his voice.

Harry frowned. “Am I supposed to feel outrageous about that question?”

Draco’s forehead touched his and Harry saw a feeble grin spreading across his lover’s lips.

“Just face it, Harry, you are hardly that calm,” Draco pointed out.

Harry made a face and then he smiled. “Well, I guess Neville was right. Camomile tea is good.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? Just tea?” 

“That and two Valiums,” Harry said in a teasing sort of way. 

“Oh, that explains it then.”

Harry held Draco even closer and buried his head on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you take a shower and let me cook something for us,” he said.

Draco shook his head. “I don’t trust you in the kitchen.”

“Oh, come on, I’m not that useless!” 

Draco looked deep inside his eyes and said, “Yes, you are.”

“If I wasn’t so calm, I would resent that!” 

Draco laughed and they exchanged a very slow kiss. 

“You know,” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips. “I have a kitchen trauma. Aunt Petunia used to make me cook breakfast for the entire family! I just loathe kitchens since then. I obliviated myself so I wouldn’t cook ever again.”

Draco smiled. “Don’t you think you overreacted?” 

Harry shrugged and Draco knew he was just teasing him. 

“Can I undo it?” Draco asked.

“Not right now.”

“Ok. Then order some Chinese.”

Harry looked at him in a naughty sort of way. “Why, Draco, I didn’t know you were up for a threesome.”

Draco pinched him. “I meant food, Harry!”

Harry laughed, held Draco in his arms and took him to the bathroom. Brutus barked at them all the way. 

“I think I’ll take that shower with you if you don’t mind,” Harry whispered as they reached the bathroom.

He shut the door and left Brutus outside. The dog lay down next to the door and sighed. 

That night they went to bed earlier. Harry enlaced Draco’s waist and they cuddled against each other. Hearing Harry breathing was enough to calm down Draco, who slept a few minutes later. Harry watched him sleep for a long time thinking about how tired Draco had looked. He worried that Draco might be sick again and he promised himself he would talk to Neville first thing in the morning. 

\-------------------------

Draco asked himself for the tenth time if he was doing the right thing. He would probably call himself stupid over and over when the whole thing ended – if he made it out alive – but he just had to do it. He just had to know what Lucius was up to for real, and he needed to confront him alone. So when Saulus had written to him that same morning asking him to meet Lucius at ‘Magical Park’, the infamous favourite ex-Death Eater’s spot, he just had to go. 

After all, in spite of Harry’s speech telling him otherwise, Draco knew he was responsible for Lucius. 

He also knew he was playing with fire and he could get really burned on that one. Harry trusted him not to do anything stupid but that was exactly what he was doing. Talking to Lucius alone was the first step to breaking Harry’s confidence in him and yet he couldn’t help it. Lucius was his business and no one else’s. He’d trusted the bastard and that had almost killed Nathan. Draco couldn’t let him go unpunished. 

He would deal with Lucius on his own. He had to. It was a Malfoy thing, a question of honour. 

And that was why he was standing close to a broken seesaw, waiting for his fate to be decided. 

“Draco,” called Lucius from behind him.

Draco turned around slowly and faced his father with disgust. 

“What?” Lucius asked, annoyed by the way his son was looking at him.

“You’re scum, the lowest form of life that ever existed,” Draco hissed. 

Lucius smirked, “Please, there’s no need to flatter me.”

Draco grunted, “You are such a bastard! I should kill you. No one would miss you anyway.”

“There, there, Draco. What’s with all this stress?” 

Lucius took his wand out of his pocket and for a moment Draco thought his father would use it against him. It wasn’t the case though. Lucius used the wand to clean a bench before sitting on it. 

“You were the one who called me, Draco. So talk.”

Draco didn’t even know where to begin with. There were so many issues stuck on his throat and all of them wanted to get out at once. 

“Why are you doing this? What do you want with Nathan? Are you trying to resurrect Voldemort?”

Lucius frowned at the avalanche of questions. 

“I did kill the members of the council, Draco. Why? It was just because they knew too much and also because I wanted revenge. I told you I was chasing my enemies. Of course, I didn’t do the job myself. I paid someone to do it for me. Am I after your precious Nathan? No. Am I trying to resurrect Voldemort?” Lucius stopped to light a cigarette. “That’s so funny, Draco! I helped destroy Voldemort! Why would I want to resurrect him?” 

“You’re a bloody liar! I saw your satisfaction when Nathan showed his powers!”

“Well, but of course I was satisfied! I helped create him, for Merlin’s sake!”

Even though Lucius looked like he was telling the truth, Draco didn’t fall for that. 

“What’s your game? If you’re not trying to resurrect your old Master, then what are you up to?”

Lucius only smoked for a while before answering him, “How are you, son?”

The question could be considered by many as just innocent, a father-son small talk. Draco knew better though and he wondered where Lucius was going. He thought about how tired he seemed to be that week, how he used to wake up every morning feeling nauseated and with a slight pain in his stomach. He thought about the shadows around his eyes and – how could he forget – how oily his hair looked.

“What did you do?” he asked in a whisper. 

Lucius smiled innocently. “I did nothing. I’m just concerned about you. You look so… pale.”

“Bullshit! What did you do?”

“I’m guessing that you haven’t been feeling ok,” Lucius pointed out with his usual indifference. 

At that moment Draco felt like going for his throat, and he would have done something to Lucius if it wasn’t for the sensation of being paralysed by an invisible force. His mind was working furiously in order to discover if Lucius was just playing with him. 

“Narcissa will be delighted to have a grandson. Because it will be a grandson. I hope Potter is treating you all right and that you are eating properly. You have to eat properly, Draco. Think of a good diet, with all the right food and the right vitamins. I can provide you with the vitamins if you allow me,” said Lucius. 

Nothing he said made sense to Draco. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about yours and Potter’s son.”

“Nathan?”

“No, Draco, not Nathan! Your son!” Lucius emphasized so Draco would get a clue.

And Draco did, but still, he felt as if that was all a dream. He shook his head, trying to deny what he had just heard. He couldn’t possibly be…

“You are pregnant, aren’t you?” Lucius asked, putting his worse fears in words. “I know you are because that potion couldn’t possibly go wrong. Well, not exactly…”

“What?” Draco asked feebly, his voice losing itself in the air. 

He wasn’t pregnant. He couldn’t be. It just wasn’t possible.

“But it is, Draco!” Lucius exclaimed victoriously as if he’d read Draco’s mind. “Ask Severus, if you like. He will tell you all about a potion made many years ago to help men give birth to their own children, a product of their unconditional love.”

Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out of it. He slowly put his hand on his flat belly, stroking it gently, thinking if Lucius had just lost his mind once and for all or if he was carrying a baby. A sudden certainty came upon him. He was pregnant with Harry’s baby and to him, that was a miracle. He would give birth to his and Harry’s child. 

Many emotions filled him all at once. He felt suddenly exhilarated but at the same time very scared. 

“Oh, my God,” he whispered to himself. 

How was he going to tell Harry? How would he explain if he didn’t know? It was the worst timing ever to tell Harry he was pregnant. Their lives were in danger. A new Dark Force seemed to be regaining its powers. And there he was, Draco Malfoy, pregnant with Harry’s child. 

The question was how. As far as he knew, men couldn’t carry babies. 

He stared at his father, trying to figure out why he was pregnant in the first place. If Lucius knew, then he was responsible for it and that was a very bad sign. 

“Why?” he asked quietly, terrified of the answer.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I just want you and Potter to be happy?”

“No.”

Lucius made a face. “Well, that’s the truth.”

Next thing he knew, Draco did something he never thought he would do in his life. He took his father by the collar and threatened to choke him to death. 

“Tell me how,” he muttered. “Tell me everything or else I will kill you!”

Lucius made a desperate gesture with his hands and Draco let him go. 

“Tell me or I’ll do it again!” Draco shouted.

Lucius coughed, trying to regain his breath. 

“Honestly, Draco,” he said after regaining his Malfoy posture. “I would never expect you to be so emotional. Malfoys are not like that at all.”

“Tell me about it.” 

Lucius passed his hands across his hair and smirked. “Would you believe your stepfather?” 

Draco calmly raised his wand in Lucius’ direction. 

“Don’t think I won’t use it,” he warned. “Dad,” he finished coldly.

“All right! If you must know,” Lucius rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench again. “All I can say to you, for now, is that I took the liberty to stew a potion called Praegnans who would allow you to get pregnant from your beloved Harry Potter. You, like a bloody fool, drank it without even noticing! I taught you better than that, Draco, but I guess your love for Potter made you soft.”

Draco thought about it for a while and then he exclaimed, “The lemonade!”

“Yes, the lemonade, which wasn’t lemonade at all. It just tasted like it. You drank it, so it was just a matter of time before it worked. It’s not a precise potion but I guess your love must be really strong. According to the notes I have, the potion works better the second time.”

“Why?” Draco asked again.

“My reasons are not important right now.”

“Like hell they aren’t!” Draco shouted. “You don’t do things just for the sake of it! You do it when you have a personal gain!”

“Now listen, Draco! Listen because I’m tired of this discussion. I have better things to do!”

“Like what? Planning the apocalypse?” Draco smirked. 

“Well, actually… No! Believe me or not, I’m just trying to protect you. You don’t have to believe me, Draco. All you have to know at the moment is that someone is trying to resurrect Voldemort. Someone that can crush your precious Potter, so you better take care of him and yourself. Take him to the same place you took Nathan and stay there until this mess ends. Saulus is trying to find the responsible for the Ministry attack and–”

“But you just said it was you!”

“No, Draco! Aren’t you listening at all?” Lucius made a disagreeable face. “I said I took care of my enemies, not that I attacked the bloody place! I had nothing to do with those Death Eaters. And don’t you dare give me a lecture? Those men were scum and they deserved to die.”

Draco shook his head and smiled bitterly. “Those men could tell us what the hell happened to Nathan. It’s so damn convenient for you that they are all dead now, and there’s no one that can really tell us what they did to Cho Chang and Nathan.”

“Trust me; you wouldn’t want the truth to come out.”

“Why the hell not?”

Lucius sighed impatiently. “Just believe me, Draco. For once. I have no intention to harm you, only help you. I let Nathan go. If I was interested in him, I would have him by now. That’s not my goal, though.”

“Then what is your goal?” 

Lucius smiled slyly. “Just go away, Draco. You don’t know with whom you are dealing. Just walk away. It will be for the best.”

“I don’t trust you.”

Lucius shrugged. “Too bad for you, then.” 

Lucius turned to leave but Draco stopped him.

“What about my baby? Is there something I need to know about him? Is he like Nathan?”

Lucius gave him another cunning smile and apparated from there before Draco could do something about it. 

\---------------------------

Harry walked through the corridors of his old department at the Ministry very aware of the fact that he was being carefully watched by his former colleagues. Most of them had stopped talking to him after they’d found out about his relationship with Draco, but he still had loyal friends in there, such as Hannah Abbott, who was Elisabeth’s secretary. 

As soon as Hannah had heard Elisabeth – the Head of the Department – talking to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she had sent an urgent-owl to Ron and Harry telling them about it. 

A few minutes later there they were, in front of a very angry Elisabeth. 

The moment Elisabeth saw Harry Potter walking towards her office after her meeting with Roger Davies she glared at Hannah, who was looking at her own nails distractedly. 

“You don’t work here anymore, Mr Potter,” Elisabeth reminded him not so kindly. 

“How could I forget that?” Harry sneered. 

“Look, Miss Thunder,” said a more peaceful Ron. “Harry is just here because this whole situation is somehow connected to him. We just want to know what Davies was doing here. Did he have any information to share with our department?”

Elisabeth looked at Ron with an unpleasant face. “Do you want to get fired, Weasley?”

Ron frowned while Harry took a step forward and smiled seductively. 

“Please, Elisabeth, it’s not Ron’s fault that I’m here.” Harry winked at her and she blushed. “You know how I am, right? All edgy and impatient.” She nodded vigorously at that. “But I’m also a gentleman, you know that. When was I ever rude to you?”

“Well, I guess…”

“Never! Harry was never rude with anyone!” said Hannah. 

Elisabeth glared at her again. 

“Elisabeth, we just want to know if Davies found something new about the Ministry attack. I promise it won’t take long.”

Harry’s eyes seemed to do the trick because Elisabeth sighed in defeat and let them into her office. 

Once she sat on her chair, she spilt, “One of the guys who was arrested talked. He confessed to being working for a group who believes in the return of Lord Voldemort. They are all lunatics, of course, because there’s no way Voldemort can be raised from the dead.”

“Not unless they use some powerful dark magic,” Harry pointed out. 

Ron looked at him meaningfully. “And some of your blood.”

Elisabeth’s eyes went wide open. “What?”

“Never mind,” Ron said, shaking his head. “Did they say the name of their leader?”

“No, but the Unspeakables are almost sure that Lucius Malfoy is the one to blame. I don’t know whether this is true or not. No one believes that Lucius Malfoy is alive. And to accuse our dear Ministry of Magic of being part of it… Honestly, they are playing with fire. Talk whatever you want about Mr Fimcyl but don’t tell me he’s not doing anything good for our people. He is!” 

Ron and Harry didn’t agree much with her but they kept quiet. 

“Where is their proof about Malfoy?” 

Elisabeth made a gesture with her hands. “Oh, you know how the Unspeakables are. They say nothing but the necessary. It’s just me but I think they have nothing, just speculations.”

Ron also had a few things to say about the Unspeakables but he said nothing. Instead, he asked, “Did they say the location to their hideout?”

Elisabeth frowned, probably wondering if she should give away too much of what she knew. Harry wasn’t her employee anymore. Then again, she’d always had a crush on Harry, and even though she treated him harshly, she also couldn’t resist the way he was looking at her. 

“Yes, they know. Thanks to truth serum, the guy told them everything about the place. But you didn’t hear it from me.”

“If he was under truth serum then why–” Harry began but was cut off by Elisabeth’s annoying voice.

“I know, I know,” she said. “You’re wondering why he didn’t say the name of his Master. Think, Harry!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow and the answer suddenly struck him. 

“It’s because he thinks his master is Voldemort, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Damn!” Ron exclaimed. 

“When are they going to burst into the place?” Harry asked. 

“We are gathering forces.” She stared at him with suspicion. “Why? Please don’t tell me you want to be a part in it.”

“I do,” Harry stated. “And I will.”

“You don’t work here anymore, Mr Potter,” she pointed out again as if Harry didn’t know that already.

“What happened to ‘Harry’?” Harry said calmly. 

“Well, I just…” she blushed. “Well, you see…”

“I need to be there, Elisabeth,” Harry said, emphasizing her name softly. “You know I’m the best men for the job.” Ron kicked him and he added, “And Ron, too, of course!”

She sighed, defeated. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Harry’s eyes brightened with satisfaction. 

“Till then, don’t say a word about this to anyone! We are still choosing the men for the task ahead.”

“We won’t tell a soul, right, Harry?” Ron winked. 

Harry smiled slyly. “Of course, not.”

“Then I guess I’ll get in touch, let’s see… in about four or five days.” 

\-------------------------------

Draco glanced at one of the people he trusted the most and didn’t like the look on his face. Clearly, something had upset Severus Snape. The grimaces on his face were almost comical. Too bad he was too nervous to laugh at it.

He had practically burst into Snape’s office at Hogwarts through the burning fireplace, scaring the hell out of him and almost getting hexed in reflex. Severus hadn’t liked his surprise visit at first – he had never liked surprises anyway – but when he noticed the shadows in Draco’s eyes, his hardened face had softened a little. 

It was very difficult for Draco to tell about Lucius. That didn’t take Severus by surprise though, not as much as the pregnancy news. The shock was minimal to describe Severus’ reaction to it. At first, he thought it was a joke, but when he realised Draco wasn’t laughing with him, he crumpled into his chair with his eyes wide open. 

“Is it true then?” Severus had asked and Draco had only nodded in response. “I need to make sure.”

And after that Severus had jumped out of his chair and began to work frantically. Many odd ingredients were taken out of his shelves, chopped into tiny little pieces and added to a steamy cauldron. Draco just watched the whole frenzy torn between fright and just plain curiosity. 

When Severus was done, he took a needle from his left drawer and stung Draco’s finger with it.

“Ouch!” Draco complained, watching Severus collect a little of his blood and add it to the potion. 

After a few minutes, the potions turned slightly blue and he heard Severus sigh. It was then that the grimaces started. 

“What?” Draco asked finally. “What’s wrong?”

“Apart from the fact that you are pregnant?” Severus sneered. “Because you are, Draco. The potion never lies. It’s for real.”

Draco knew it was for real. He could feel it. He didn’t need a potion to tell him that. But at least now he was certain about it. He put his hands on his belly and smiled softly. He’d never thought he would be a father, let alone carry a child himself for nine months, but he was beginning to get used to the idea. And even though he was terrified about it, he was also extremely happy. He was so confused that he felt like crying. 

“Oh, no, you won’t!” Severus exclaimed. “You won’t cry, Draco Malfoy.”

“But, sir, this is such a miracle!”

“It’s also very dangerous,” Severus pointed out with his usual honesty. 

“What do you know about the subject?” Draco asked worriedly. 

He had figured it would be dangerous. Men weren’t equipped for that. 

“It was a scandal when it came out,” Severus began to explain. “It all started in the 70s, when Algernon Beecher, a sci-wizard, created a potion that would be able to get his lover Anton pregnant. He kept it secret at first, and when Anton gave birth to a boy, he told everyone about it. What happened was that other couples started to do the same thing, and most of them didn’t have the right guidance. Algernon forgot to mention that Anton had almost died giving birth, and so at least 10 men died giving birth to their children. It was a mess of huge proportions. In the 80s, a law was created and men’s conceiving was allowed only with a license of a renowned medi-wizard and a sci-wizard. The numbers of deaths decreased severely after that but sometimes it still happens.”

Severus made a dramatic pause, probably because Draco looked like he was about to break.

“I’m sorry, Draco, but I have to say a few things. First of all, I believe we could get a license, even though I think you would have to pay a fine to the Wizards’ court. Second, you should consider your father’s intention. What is his purpose? Why did he make you get pregnant? You have to consider those questions. Your father might be thinking about creating another kid like Nathan,” at the mention of Nathan, Draco’s eyes went wide. He had no idea Snape knew about it. “Yes, I know about Nathan. A good friend of mine told me. Don’t worry though. I haven’t told a soul.”

Draco wondered if the good friend was Remus Lupin. 

“Do you know what your child means, Draco?” Severus asked.

“My child means a lot of things, sir,” Draco said tiredly. 

“Yes, but mostly, your child is a Malfoy and a Potter. Your child is a Malfoy’s heir. Are you following me?”

It was like being struck by lightning and suddenly Draco understood everything. 

“He’ll take my son away from me, won’t he?” he asked Severus. “He will use him, and my son will obey him because of that sick Malfoy family code.”

“Maybe. Or maybe not. We don’t really know what your father’s plans are. That’s why I have to ask you this, son. Do you want to go along with this pregnancy? Because you don’t have to. We can end it right now. Whatever plans your father have will end here. What do you want to do? Do you want me to take it off?”

Draco couldn’t even think of that. He would never kill his son. And there was Harry. He hadn’t said anything to Harry yet. They had to talk first. 

“I want to keep my baby,” Draco said, very sure of himself. 

Severus only nodded. “Very well. We must take care of a few things then. I will be following your pregnancy all the way. You won’t be in this alone, Draco.”

For the first time that day, Draco smiled. “I know I won’t.”

Now all he had to do was talk to Harry. He just hoped Harry would take his shocking news well.


	9. Emotional

Harry got home very late that night. He tiptoed towards the bedroom, trying to keep Brutus quiet. The last thing he wanted was to wake Draco. His husband had been under too much stress lately and Harry didn’t want to make him even tenser by telling Draco what he and Ron had found out. 

Harry’s day had been rather busy. He hadn’t just spoken with Elisabeth but also with a few friends who worked at the Department of Mysteries close to the Unspeakables. In the end, Harry managed to be included on the list of the wizards’ squad team that would break into the Death Eaters’ hiding place. 

The secret operation would take place in two days and before that Harry had to go to Greece and see his son. He was looking forward to it, so much that he wanted to start packing already and leave first thing in the morning. But first, he would take a shower, eat something and fall into bed with Draco’s warm body next to him. 

He entered the bedroom trying to keep the noise down but Draco was still awake. Draco lit up the lampshade and stared at him with an expression that Harry could not read. Just in case, Harry decided to act casual. 

“Hey,” Harry said, leaning over the bed to kiss Draco. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Well, I’m not,” Draco replied. 

Harry frowned at the tone of voice. Clearly, Draco was upset. 

“I know it’s late, and I know I should have called you,” Harry said quickly. “I just didn’t have the time to do it and my cell phone service was down, so... I’m sorry.” Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry got ahead of him again, “Yes, I ate. Well, I had lunch with Ron and I ate an apple around five, but you don’t have to get out of bed. I can fix something up for myself.”

Draco frowned. “How did you know I would ask you that?”

“It’s what you always ask,” Harry pointed out, taking his shirt off. 

Draco snorted, annoyed that he was so predictable but unable to retort not only because it was the truth but because Harry was stripping in front of him. A naked Harry always worked as a diversion. Harry, of course, knew that very well. Draco hated the fact that his brain was weaker than his body. He wanted to be mad at Harry, he wanted to shout at him for letting him worry, for not calling and telling him where he was all day. But at the sight of Harry’s cute toned butt, he was unable to concentrate on anything else. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?” Harry asked seductively when he noticed the way Draco was gazing at him with lust.

Draco shook his head to take himself out of Harry’s spell. “No. You go ahead. I’ll make you a sandwich.”

“I told you I can do that, Draco. You don’t have to.”

“But I want to,” Draco stated. 

“But–”

“Just take your shower, Harry. Honestly, it’s ok,” Draco assured. 

Harry sighed, deciding not to discuss the matter with him. He didn’t want to make Draco even more upset. 

After the shower, feeling quite relaxed, Harry found Draco in the kitchen stroking Brutus’ ears and talking to him softly. At the table, there was a big meat sandwich and a glass of orange juice. Harry took a seat and devoured the meal in less than fifteen minutes. 

“Thanks, Drake. It was really good,” he said with his mouth still full. 

“What did you do today?” Draco asked without wasting any more time. 

“I went to my old department to talk to Elisabeth,” Harry began to explain. “Then I went to the Department of Mysteries and if that was not enough, I still had time to talk to Horace. It turns out that things are not as catastrophic as we thought they would be. There are a few remaining Death Eaters waiting for Voldemort’s miraculous resurrection, but we already know where their hiding place is. They will break into the place in two days and I’m going with them. Ron will be there, too. And yes, we will take care of each other. You don’t even have to ask, Draco, I mean, I’m... was... an Auror.”

Draco frowned again. He didn’t like it when Harry jumped ahead of him like that. 

“That’s all?” he asked, feeling that something was missing. “I mean, it will be that easy?”

“No, it won’t. But the group is not that big so I think we will be able to take them all into custody.”

“And...” Draco waited for Harry to complete his sentence. 

“And... we still don’t know who their leader is. I don’t think they know either. The only description we’ve got is that the fellow is tall. He wears a black cloak and a silver mask and that’s it. Lucius is still their number one suspect. No one seems to know where he is though and Saulus is playing his part very well. He gave the Daily Prophet a very long interview telling how he will make the party responsible for the Ministry of Justice’s attack pay dearly.”

Draco flinched at the mention of his father. He still didn’t know if he should tell Harry about his meeting with Lucius, let alone about the baby he was expecting. He had thought about it all day, had talked endlessly with Severus, but he still didn’t know how to tell Harry that he would be a father. A male pregnancy could be well-known in the wizarding world, but he was almost certain that Harry had no idea about it. He hadn’t known until that day. 

Plus, Lucius had been responsible for his pregnancy. He had made it possible. Harry knew that Lucius didn’t do things unless there was a personal gain for him. What if because of that Harry asked him something that he wouldn’t be able to answer? What if Harry asked him to have an abortion? 

“Draco?” Harry called him, “Are you all right?”

Draco glanced at him. “Yes, I’m ok. I’m just... tired.”

Harry sighed. “I know. I was thinking that tomorrow we could go to Greece and spent those two days before the big bust with Nathan. What do you think? We can rest a little.”

“I think it’s great.”

“I was also thinking that you should stay there with Nathan for a little longer so I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“I thought you said it won’t be dangerous.”

“Well, you know how these things are. I think it won’t be but I’m not so sure. Besides, I have the feeling that there are more men hidden than the ones on the official want-list, and we won’t just arrest them all in a day. You know I’m their number one target. I can’t risk it.”

Draco looked down and bit his lower lip. “Do you really have to go with the squad team?”

“Yes. It’s a matter of–”

“I know,” Draco cut him off slightly annoyed. “It’s just... Can’t you just stay out of it? For my sake?”

Harry smiled. “I know how you feel, Draco, but I have to take part in it.”

“You have no idea how I feel, Harry,” Draco muttered, resting his head on his hands. 

“I do!” Harry got up and walked to where Draco was, sitting next to him and putting him on his lap. “I know it’s not easy. It’s not easy for me, too. But this is about me! You read the Daily Prophet’s articles against me! I have to prove that I’m not another Voldemort. And I have to protect you and Nathan. Those bastards almost killed my son that day.”

Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Can I come with you?”

“No! You are out of practice, Draco.”

“I’m not!” Draco replied.

“You are! You have trouble doing common spells with your wand!”

“No, I don’t! Using a wand is like riding a bloody broom! You don’t just forget how to do it!”

“Well, you did!”

Draco got out of Harry’s lap and faced him fuming. “I don’t need your permission, Harry. If I wanted to go you wouldn’t be able to stop me. I have my connections with the Unspeakables as well. This is my family, too, and in case you don’t remember, I was a Death Eater, so I guess I know a little more about them than you do! I’m not taking part in this bloody mission because of personal reasons, but you wouldn’t be able to stop me if I wanted to go! I just thought you ought to know that.”

Harry felt a little uneasy after Draco’s inflamed speech. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You underestimate me, Harry, and I hate it when you do that!” Draco shouted.

Brutus barked at the raising of his owner’s voice. 

Harry’s eyes went wide open. “I don’t! Why are you saying this?”

“Oh, you know goddamn well!”

“Listen, Draco–” Harry started, standing up.

“No! You listen!” Draco cut him off. “I’m tired of this, Harry. You don’t trust me, that’s more than familiar to me at this point! But–”

“This is not about trust!” it was Harry’s time to cut him off. “This is about your safety! Jesus, Draco! Just get over this ‘Harry doesn’t fucking trust me’ shit. I do trust you! That’s why I want you to be with Nathan! If I’m not there to protect him, if I don’t make it, then you will be there for him!”

Draco flinched, wondering why he was yelling at Harry when in fact Harry had been nothing but patient and tender to him that week. He had to admit that Harry was trying his best not to lose patience around him or yell for stupid reasons. Draco had been doing that instead. 

He blamed his hormones for letting his emotions get so out of control like that. 

Harry’s life was in danger, Draco would have a baby, his father could be the next Dark Lord... No wonder he was feeling so emotional. 

Severus had also warned him about the mood swings he would have to face during pregnancy. He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m just...”

“Tired. I know,” Harry said softly. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Draco’s voice failed.

“You won’t, I promise.”

“You can’t promise me that. You know you can’t.”

Harry slowly got closer to him and carefully stroked his face. He said nothing but the glow in his eyes soothed Draco’s heart. They held each other for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts until Brutus’ whining broke them apart. 

They still gazed at each other for a while though, their heads leaning toward each other at a leisurely pace till their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

“Let’s just go to bed,” Harry whispered.

“OK.”

The baby news would have to wait.

\----------------------

“Daddy!” said Nathan when Harry appeared in front of him.

“Nat!” Harry took his son in his arms and hugged him. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Nathan shouted happily and then shouted again when he saw Draco right behind his father. “Dad two!”

All of the adults laughed. Draco gave Nathan a sloppy kiss on the cheek and messed with his hair. 

“How are you, Nat?” Draco asked.

“Great! Where’s Brut?”

“Oh. Brutus had to stay at home,” Draco explained.

Nathan made a disappointed face.

“Someone had to guard the house, Nat. Don’t worry. You’ll see him soon,” Harry said to cheer him up.

“Are we goin’ home?” Nathan asked.

“Not today.”

“Hey, what’s the matter kid? Don’t like my house?” Sirius asked pretending to be offended.

“I do!” Nathan answered. “I like Eerie! And I like the magical fountain, too, but I miss home.”

“Hmm... What does this magical fountain do?” Harry asked with his eyebrows raised. 

But Draco was more concerned about something else. He remembered that name. It was...

“Eerie?” Draco gasped. “Did you mean the Hippogriff?”

“Er... Why don’t Remus and I show you the accommodations, huh?” Sirius said in a hurry.

“Did you let him play with a Hippogriff??” Draco insisted. 

“Chill out, Draco. It’s just a baby. And he loves Nathan,” Sirius said waving his wand and making the luggage float. 

“WHAT? Harry, say something!” Draco commanded.

Harry didn’t seem worried though, to Draco’s distress. “I’m sure Sirius won’t let anything happen to Nathan. I know Eerie is not dangerous. He’s quite cute.”

Draco grumbled. “If you don’t remember, a Hippogriff almost had my arm ripped off!”

“That was because you provoked it,” Sirius said with a smile as if imagining the scene was amusing. 

“Remus?” Draco turned to Remus for support but was disappointed when Remus said, “Oh, Eerie is harmless. The creature is enchanted with Nathan. Your son seems to have a way with magical creatures, Harry.”

Draco mumbled something about having a silver bullet in his trunk and Remus looked at him in awe. 

“We can discuss Eerie later. I’m sure you and Harry want to rest a little. You must be exhausted,” Sirius said.

“We are,” Harry answered following Sirius upstairs with Nathan clutched around his neck. “Five Apparations in a row... We had breakfast with Hagrid actually! We had to drop by in Paris. Such a lovely city. Perhaps when the chaos is over we can all go there. Hagrid will love Nathan.”

“Is Hagrid’s baby very big?” Remus asked, curious.

“Oh, like you wouldn’t believe!”

Draco was stunned to see them talking about trivialities – in his point of view anyway – while the wizarding world seemed to be doomed again. When they made their way into the guestroom, none of them spoke about the Death Eaters or the mission in which Harry would participate. In fact, it was like he and Harry were on vacation! Harry seemed more interested in talking about the decor of the mansion than about the latest news in the Daily Prophet. 

Not that the place wasn’t gorgeous. Sirius’ mansion was a mix of Muggle classical architecture and modern Wizards’. The visual should have been quite strange but it wasn’t. He’d managed to make the decor in such a way that the old and modern fit perfectly. If Draco wasn’t so worried he would have appreciated it very much but Lucius, the Death Eaters and his pregnancy just wouldn’t leave his mind. 

Harry spent the rest of the day pretending that nothing was happening. He enjoyed every minute with Nathan as if he wouldn’t have to leave and fight against Death Eaters once again. Nathan behaved just like the child he was. Not once did he mention the bad guys. He did seem a little spoiled but that was probably because of the way Sirius had been treating him like he was a little prince and his wishes were orders. But all in all, he was the same sweet kid as ever. He even showed Draco that Eerie was harmless as it was just a baby and in the end, Draco admitted that baby Eerie was kind of cute, until the little creature tried to peck him. Weird enough, Eerie behaved like the sweetest of things when Nathan was around. It was clear to everyone that the only one who the Hippogriff didn’t like was Draco, and so he spent the rest of the day locked in the guest room. 

It was later that night that Nathan found Draco sitting on a big armchair on the terrace, looking at the stars and sighing deeply. Even though Nathan was too young to understand certain things, he could feel that Draco was sad and worried, more than his father was. 

He walked carefully to where Draco was sitting and when their eyes crossed he smiled in his cute little way. 

“Hi, Nat,” Draco greeted smiling feebly. 

“Hi.”

Nathan climbed Draco’s leg to sit in his lap. Their eyes locked and Draco felt as if Nathan was reading him. 

“You’re sad,” Nathan declared to a flabbergasted Draco. 

Draco sighed. He would never get used to Nathan’s capability to read other people’s emotions. 

“I’m all right,” Draco assured even though it was a lie. 

“It’s because of the baby?” Nathan stated and Draco looked at him shocked. 

It was then that he realised Nathan had already said the word baby to him on two different occasions. One was just after the attack and the other in the hospital bed. Nathan knew even before he did that he was pregnant. Draco wondered how he hadn’t paid attention to it before. Then again, he would have never guessed that he was pregnant if Lucius hadn’t told him in person. 

“Nathan... How did you know?”

“I dunno.” Nathan shrugged, putting his thumb in his mouth. Draco went silent and after a while, Nathan took the thumb out of his mouth and said, “It’s a baby girl. She’ll be better than me in Quiddish.”

Draco looked at him stunned. “Really?” He seemed to have lost the ability to speak entirely. 

“Yes.” Nathan smiled. 

The realisation came upon him and he smiled thunderstruck. “She?” 

Nathan nodded and then made a face.

“What?” Draco asked quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.” Nathan shook his head. “Everythin’s fine. It’s just...”

“What?”

Nathan shrugged. He hadn’t understood the vision himself but something was telling him that his sister would give him a lot of trouble in the future. She would be quite a troublemaker. 

“Is everything going to be all right with her?” Draco asked expectantly.

“Yes,” Nathan answered.

Draco wanted to ask him more questions, but it wouldn’t be fair to Nathan. He was, after all, only a child. He also wanted to ask about Harry but he decided not to. The least Nathan needed was to be caught in the middle of Draco’s worries. 

“Daddy won’t mind,” Nathan said quietly and Draco’s heart began to pace quickly.

Draco held Nathan close to him and they stayed that way until the child fell asleep and Draco made a decision about telling Harry. Carefully, he took Nathan inside and carried him to his bedroom. When he got there, his eyes came across Harry’s, who was holding a fairytale book. While Draco placed Nathan on the bed, Harry put the book on the bedside table and stood up. 

“I was wondering where he was,” he muttered to Draco as they watched Nathan sleep. “He said he had stuff to do but didn’t tell me what stuff meant. Was he with you?”

“Yes.”

Harry was struck by jealousy for a moment, but he refrained from showing it very well. He had promised himself not to lose patience again and he wouldn’t. It was a stupid reason to be jealous about anyway. Nathan wasn’t his thing but his son. And Draco was his husband so he had more than enough right to spend time with Nathan. He didn’t know why he had those stupid possessive feelings towards Nathan and Draco. He wished he could understand it. 

“Harry, can we talk?” Draco asked him.

Harry looked at him and nodded. “Of course. Let’s go to our bedroom.”

Once they got there, Draco closed the door and leant against it. He didn’t speak for a long time and Harry felt uneasy. Something was telling him that the conversation wouldn’t be so pleasant. 

“Sit,” Draco asked. “The things I have to tell you might shock you, so you better take a seat.”

Harry obeyed him and said, “I’m afraid to ask what’s going on. You’re not thinking about doing something stupid like leaving me, are you? I couldn’t bear it, Draco. I would stop you anyway. You know I won’t let you go, not even if Lucius turns out to be the next Dark Lord.”

The security in Harry’s tone of voice gave Draco the strength he needed to go on.

“No, I won’t leave you,” Draco said. “I have two things to tell you but I don’t know how…”

“Come sit down next to me,” Harry asked. 

Draco sat down by his side but kept a safe distance between them. Harry couldn’t understand why he was being so careful around him. Was Draco afraid of him? Harry couldn’t bear it if he was afraid of him. Harry had been behaving just fine, hadn’t he? Then why was Draco acting so weirdly?

“Harry,” Draco began nervously. “I… I met my father yesterday.”

“YOU WHAT?” Harry shouted, but Draco winced and he lowered the tone of his voice. “You what?”

He explained to Harry how Lucius had gotten in touch with him and what they had talked about. He didn’t tell him about his pregnancy though. First things first, he thought to himself. A voice in his head called him a coward for not telling Harry immediately but he ignored it. He wasn’t a coward. He would tell Harry about it when he was ready.

“So your father did kill the council’s members!” Harry exclaimed. “The Department of Mysteries is right then! Lucius is the one trying to resurrect Voldemort!”

Draco sighed. “Haven’t you listened to what I just said? Lucius is not the one controlling the Death Eaters. He assured me.”

“Oh, yeah. And I suppose Santa Claus exists!” Harry grimaced. “Why are you still so willing to trust his word? Hasn’t he done enough to convince you what a prick he is?”

“Look, Harry, he confessed that he murdered the council’s members! Why would he lie about the rest?”

“Duh! Because he’s Lucius Malfoy!”

“He said someone else is behind that mess; someone we should be very careful.”

“Oh, please!”

“You don’t believe me!?”

“I don’t believe him!” Harry shouted, his patience going out through the window. “Why did you go talk to him all by yourself? You could have told me! He could have killed you, for Merlin’s sake! He’s the only one right now who knows about Nathan!”

“He said he doesn’t want Nathan.” That was probably because he would have a replacement, Draco thought bitterly. “What happened to the ‘I won’t be mad at you if you are seeing your father in secret’? You promised me you wouldn’t be mad!”

“That was the Valium talking! And I thought you had opened your eyes about Lucius’ real intentions!”

Draco grunted. “I did! I’m not saying he’s bloody innocent, but I don’t think his purpose is to resurrect Voldemort. I…” Draco stood up and stopped in front of the window. He looked at the calm landscape beyond and sighed. “Oh, screw this! I’m pregnant,” he let it drop like a bomb.

He didn’t dare to look at Harry but as the silence went on and on he turned around to see what had happened and found Harry with his mouth half-opened and popeyed. Draco watched as Harry tried to make a sound but all he could hear was a mumble. 

“Harry?” Draco called slowly.

“How… I mean, why… I mean, how…” Harry still couldn’t formulate a coherent sentence. “How is this even possible? Men are not supposed to have babies! Is it a wizarding thing that I never knew about it? Since when do you know? Are you all right?”

‘Well, Draco thought, so much for the incoherent mode.’ 

“I’m fine, Harry,” Draco said. 

“Oh, my God. I’m going to be a father. Again. We’re having a baby! I can’t believe it!” Harry beamed and his smile lit up the entire room. “Are you sure? I mean, how did you know?”

“Snape confirmed it for me through a blood test.”

“You went to see Snape?”

“Well, yes. I trust him.” 

“Don’t you think you should see a medi-wizard?”

“I will. I have an appointment next week to see Dr Jules. He’s a friend of Snape and he’s used to dealing with male pregnancy for ten years now. He seems nice and very competent.”

“I’ll go with you,” Harry stated talking Draco by surprise. “Oh, my. I still can’t believe it! A baby! Nat will be so happy!”

Draco was astonished about Harry’s easy acceptance and happiness. While Draco was still very nervous about the whole thing, Harry looked positively fascinated. Watching Harry’s delight made Draco wish that they had planned that baby together, especially when Harry stood up and gave him a deep kiss. 

“We should tell the others!” Harry exclaimed completely forgotten that a minute ago he had been very upset with Draco and his meeting with Lucius. 

Draco hated to have to crush Harry’s bliss but he hadn’t stopped talking yet. He still had a lot to explain, a lot to talk about.

“There’s something else I need to tell you, Harry.”

“What?” Harry’s smile vanished. “Is there something wrong?”

“Snape said that even though the delivery might be a little difficult, he thinks the baby and I will be fine.”

“He thinks? Are you saying that this pregnancy is dangerous?”

“Dr Jules told me that if I do everything right and don’t forget to take my vitamins I won’t have any problem. He said the wizarding medicine is very advanced in this field and that he hasn’t lost a patient in seven years.”

Harry went white. “People used to die?”

“He’s lost four patients because of complications during birth, but that’s because they didn’t follow Dr Jules’ advice,” Draco guaranteed. “Dr Jules told me most of them tried to get pregnant on their own and afterwards they didn’t want him telling them what to do.”

“Wait a minute. You said they had tried to get pregnant on their own. Does that mean that the pregnancy has to be assisted? It’s not common?” Harry’s mind was working furiously. “Then how did you get pregnant? Did you decide to be a father without even talking to me?”

Draco sighed. That was his fear. Harry was asking him too many questions, and he feared it’d only get worse. Once Lucius name got in the picture, Harry would have a tantrum, he was sure of it. And then... What would happen to him?

“Harry, I didn’t plan this pregnancy.”

“Then how did it happen?”

“A wizard can only get pregnant thanks to a potion created in the 70s.”

“And when did you drink it?”

It was the moment of the truth. Draco felt his body trembling all over. He knew Harry would be pissed off. 

“I drank it at Saulus’ mansion,” Draco said in a whisper.

Harry paled. “What?”

“Saulus gave me something to drink at his house. I thought it was just lemonade but it wasn’t and–”

“How do you know it wasn’t?” Harry cut across him, his voice dangerously calm. 

“Because my father told me. That was why I knew I was pregnant. Lucius told me.”

“So are you saying to me that your pregnancy was your father’s doing?” Harry asked.

Draco just nodded. 

There was a long period of silence in which Draco expected Harry to explode at any moment. 

Harry felt the anger rising and the harsh words were on the tip of this tongue, but he managed to hold himself in check. Draco looked so frightened and exhausted that Harry had the impression that he would break if he shouted how stupid Draco had been for not listening to Mad-Eye Moody’s advice not to accept drinks from enemies or even friends. He couldn’t understand why Draco had let that happen. He should have known better than to trust Lucius’ lover. 

The first thing that crossed Harry’s mind was that if Lucius had something to do with Draco’s pregnancy then he was up to something. His second thought was that the baby was another science fiction experience created to Lord knows what. There wasn’t any doubt in Harry’s mind that Lucius would want the child to himself and his sick purposes of world domination. 

His rage increased to a point that the windows started to shake and he got out of the bedroom quickly. He was glad Draco didn’t follow him. He needed to be alone to calm down. He knew what happened when he got out of control. His magic flowed out of him unbalanced and things usually broke or blew up. He entered the first room he found and started smashing things until he tumbled down on the floor overtired. 

He lost track of time sitting all alone in the darkroom, staring on, thinking about painful ways of torturing his father-in-law. 

He couldn’t blame Draco of anything. Draco was just Lucius’ victim. His only sin had been trusting Lucius.

Whatever Lucius was planning, Harry wouldn’t let him lay a finger on his family. He’d protect Draco and his unborn child with his life. 

“Harry?” he heard someone calling him from the door. “I thought I heard things crashing... I would have thought it was Moony, but it isn’t the full moon yet, not to mention that he’s sleeping right next to me.”

He looked up to face Sirius staring at him with curiosity. 

“Care to explain to me what happened here?” Sirius asked pointing to the mess in the room.

“Oh, I was just...” Harry shrugged. “I dunno. Trying to release the stress?”

Sirius sat next to him and asked worriedly, “What’s bothering you?”

Harry grimaced. “So many things. Lucius Malfoy is at the top of my list. I don’t know what he wants and this lack of knowledge kills me. I’m worried about Draco. Lucius wants to break us apart, I’m almost certain of it, but I can’t do anything about it because I don’t even know where he is!”

“I understand how you feel. I talked to Narcissa and she seemed pretty worried herself.”

“What did she tell you?”

“That Lucius being alive is a disaster. He would try to take Voldemort’s place.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I don’t know. But she was his wife, wasn’t she? She knows him a lot better than we do!”

“Draco doesn’t think so, but he also doesn’t know what Lucius wants.”

“That’s why you destroyed one of my rooms? Did you and Draco have a fight?”

“No. Sort of. I don’t know,” Harry said and then he explained to Sirius what had happened. By the end of the narration, Sirius was flabbergasted. “I’m sorry for destroying your room,” Harry said apologetically. “I had to let my anger out or else I would have done something worse.”

“Oh, it’s OK. This place needed new decoration anyway.” Sirius paused and then said, “Your story is amazing, Harry. Draco is pregnant! I can’t believe it. That’s why he looked so mute and out of place all day. I can only imagine the way he’s feeling about it.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know what to do. This baby might be a threat.”

“Oh, don’t say that. Look at Nathan! He was part of an experiment and yet he’s very health and sweet. Maybe Lucius has his dark reasons to want Draco’s baby but we won’t let it happen. Lucius won’t get near the child when it’s born.”

Harry smiled feebly. “Thanks, Sirius.”

“Just go back to your husband. I bet he needs you. Tomorrow we will figure out what to do. Moony will know what to do. He always does.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” Harry asked, amused.

“Yeah, I do. I just wished I hadn’t taken so long... But hey, let’s sleep, all right? I’m an old man. I need to rest or I won’t be able to fly with Nathan tomorrow.”

“Just don’t let Draco know what you’re up to.”

Sirius winked at him. “Don’t worry.”

They both stood up and left for their respective bedrooms. Harry entered his carefully, wanting nothing more than to just fall in the large bed and cuddle Draco. Draco wasn’t in the room though which made him worried. He was about to search for him when Draco opened the door and came in. Harry noticed the puffy red eyes and flinched. He couldn’t bear to know that Draco had been crying because of him and his stupid dark mood. 

Draco flinched as he saw him, too, and he took a step back. He was ready to leave again when Harry walked towards him. 

“Draco, please, stay,” he begged. 

“You’re angry,” Draco muttered.

“I was but not with you. You know who I was mad about.”

Draco nodded. “Lucius.”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Draco whispered looking down. “I was stupid.”

“No. It’s OK.”

Draco looked up. “I know you don’t want this baby but–”

“Who said that?” Harry cut him off. “Of course I want this baby! He’s my son!”

Draco’s eyes flickered. “But I thought...”

“You thought wrong! This baby is a part of you and me. I already love him as much as I love you.” Harry took a few steps towards Draco but didn’t touch him. “All that matters is your and the baby’s safety. I don’t blame you for anything. Actually, this baby is a blessing. I never thought we could have a child together. It’s such a miracle!”

Draco smiled weakly. “Yes, it is.” Draco stroked his belly gently and took a step forward so he was very close to Harry now. “Do you want to touch it?”

“Yes.” Harry’s eyes shimmered and he touched Draco’s belly slightly. “What’s it gonna be, Draco?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think it’s going to be a boy or a girl?”

“Oh.” Draco smiled mysteriously. “I think it’s a girl.”

“Really?” Harry made a face. “I think it’s going to be a boy.”

Draco chuckled. “Why?”

“I dunno. I just had this feeling.”

“Would you mind if it was a girl?”

“No, of course not! It would be great to have a little girl around. I would be terribly jealous though. Nathan is a boy; he will learn how to take care of himself just fine. But a girl... Girls seem to be so fragile, so breakable. They are always crying and they are such a mystery.”

Draco made a face. “Tell that to Hermione and let’s see what happens.”

“Are you insane? Hermione is psycho.” 

“Oh, keep going. I’m sure she would love to listen to you.”

Harry giggled. “I’m just kidding. Well, sort of. But Hermione is different. She’s almost like a guy.”

“You are making it worse, Harry. May I suggest you stop now while you can?”

“Only if you kiss me.”

Their lips touched slowly, almost as if it was their first time. Harry caressed Draco’s face wishing to wash all of his sadness away. He didn’t want Draco to cry ever again. Their baby wasn’t a problem but a blessing. The most beautiful gift they could ever receive. 

“I’m sorry for snapping like that,” Harry whispered. “I can only imagine what you’re going through. I don’t want you to cry, Draco. You can rely on me for everything, you know that! I would never do anything to hurt you. Not on purpose, anyway,” Harry said quickly before Draco could say something. 

“I know. I’m feeling a bit emotional, that’s all. Snape told me this might happen.”

“What else did he tell you?”

“Oh, you know Snape. He freaked out at first but eventually, he was OK with it. He was really supportive. He actually said that I could stay with him if you kicked me out.”

“WHAT? I can’t believe he even considered something like this,” Harry said, outraged. “I would never kick you out!”

“That was what I told him. He also warned me to stay away from Lucius. He thinks Lucius is going to steal our child.”

“I agree with him,” Harry said seriously. “What did your father tell you about our baby?”

“He said nothing. Just that I should take you and Nathan and go into hiding. I think he wants to keep me away so I can be safe. There’s nothing altruistic about his warning though. He just wants to make sure that nothing bad happens to the baby,” Draco grimaced. “I’m almost sure that he wants our baby. I just don’t know why.”

“I have an idea.”

“I don’t know, Harry. I really believe him when he says he has nothing to do with the Death Eaters. I think we have another enemy besides him and that’s why he wants me to stay away. The person controlling the Death Eaters is his enemy as well.”

“This gets better by the minute,” Harry grunted. “We have two enemies then. That’s great.”

“I’ve been thinking... Perhaps our baby is like Nathan.”

“Do you reckon your father reactivated his old plans? Our baby is another weapon?”

“I’m afraid so. He didn’t say that but what else could it be? He can’t have Nathan anymore. I guess Nathan is too old to be controlled.”

“Too old? He’s five!”

“But Nathan has a will of his own. You know how he is. I think Lucius knows that.”

“How does he know?”

“I don’t know, Harry. I wished I had all the answers, but I don’t.”

Harry sighed. “You know, it’s almost dawn. We should get some sleep. And you, more than ever, should get some rest! You’re pregnant now! Let’s leave Lucius and everything else for another time. Now let’s just rest and pretend that nothing is going on.”

Draco agreed with him. He hadn’t realised how tense he was until after Harry had come back to the room and had been so understanding. Even though he was still a little afraid, Draco was now relieved. Harry was happy with their baby. He was mad at Lucius, not at Draco. Harry understood. He didn’t blame Draco for anything. 

They lay down side by side, stroking each other every once in a while. Soon, desire ran through Draco’s body. It was reminding him that they hadn’t made love the night before. One night and he already missed it. He was an addict, he thought amusedly. 

He kissed Harry tenderly and whispered in his ear, “Make love to me.”

“But Drake... Aren’t you tired?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but I’m also horny.” Draco took off his shirt and Harry’s, kissing his nipples and making them pop. 

“But you’re pregnant.” Harry moaned. 

“Oh, please. We can have sex, you know? I’m not sick, Harry.”

“Sickness never stopped you either,” Harry reminded him, amused. 

Harry’s pyjama pants were thrown to the floor and he felt Draco’s cold tongue licking his penis like it was a lollipop. Harry chuckled at the thought. The pleasure grew stronger as Draco’s rosy mouth engulfed his prick and gave it a serious of strokes. He wasn’t tired anymore, quite the contrary. He was very much awake at this point. 

Feeling that Harry was very close to the edge, he stopped and took off his own pyjama pants. Harry lay on top of him and they kissed eagerly, rocking their bodies together. Harry stroked Draco slowly at first, then faster, making him fully awake. Draco moaned at how much he wanted Harry inside. Harry felt he was going to erupt at any moment, so he patted the bedside table furiously in search for his wand. He groaned with frustration when he found nothing. 

“Where’s my wand?”

“I guess they are in our trunks. You put them there, remember?”

“And yours?”

“Mine, too.”

“Blimey! Where’s the old-fashioned lubricant?”

“I think it’s in the bathroom.” Harry groaned even more and Draco suggested, “We don’t need it.”

“Of course we do. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But Harry...”

“All right, not to worry. I’ll go get it.” Harry jumped out of the bed naked, ran to the bathroom and came back in a few seconds with the tube of lubricant in his hands. “Aha!” he said, making Draco laugh at his eagerness. Harry jumped in the bed and started the foreplay all over again, taking pleasure in every kiss and touch.

Draco moaned incoherently when Harry filled him. Harry was quite gentle, making sure not to move too fast. 

When the ecstasy was over and they lay side by side, hands and legs entwined, Draco grinned. “My body was missing this.”

“This?”

“The makeup sex. It’s always the best part.”

“We didn’t exactly fight,” Harry said sleepily. “Wait a minute. Does that mean that sometimes you pick fights with me on purpose?”

Draco only smiled. Draco surely hadn’t picked a fight with Harry that day on purpose, but Harry wasn’t far from the truth. He did like to tease Harry over stupid things just for the make up sex. He turned to talk to Harry but he was already sleeping. Satisfied, he cuddled next to him and slept as well. 

Everything would be all right.


	10. Dean's Concern

The following week wasn’t an easy one for Harry and Draco. At the last minute, Harry had decided not to join the secret operation. Instead, he had gone to Draco’s first appointment with Dr Jules so he could be sure that the baby was fine and that Draco’s pregnancy wouldn’t be dangerous. 

Dr Jules was very optimistic about the pregnancy but had asked Draco to take things slowly during the first three months so that he wouldn’t have a miscarriage. The odds of a miscarriage were larger in a man because the whole procedure was rather complicated. A man’s body wasn’t fit to carry a baby and Draco’s body would take four months to adjust to it entirely. 

Seeing their scared faces, Dr Jules had told them not to worry. He prescribed five different kinds of vitamins. Harry assured him that he wouldn’t make Draco forget about them. They went home rather silent, each lost in their own thoughts and worries. 

When Draco got home, he told Harry he would go to the ice-cream parlour to have a word with Daphne about their new schedule. Harry’s protests made him change his mind about going out. Draco sat down on the couch with Brutus by his side and frowned as Harry kept talking to him. 

“Dr Jules only saw us today because you felt pains in your stomach, Draco. He was very clear about resting. I forbid you to even think about going to work! I’ll go to the parlour and explain to Daphne the situation.”

Draco crossed his arms, vexed. “Dr Jules also said I can work as long as I don’t overdo it. He didn’t tell me to vegetate in my bed! He told me that a few exercises will actually be helpful.”

“Well, yes, but light exercise. And going to work is not on my list.”

“You have a list?” Draco asked curiously.

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Harry took out a long parchment from his pocket and showed it to Draco. “I made this while Dr Jules was examining you. Neville actually helped me. He told me all the juices I should make you with some exotic, but very tasty and healthy, fruits. He also gave me the address to a personal trainer witch who will help you with your light exercises.”

Draco read the list dumbfounded. “I can only talk to Daphne on the phone this month?”

“Yes. Don’t worry; I’ll go there every day to see how things are going. I’m sure Daphne can handle things on her own. It’s not like she hasn’t done it before.”

Draco frowned. “You made a food list, Harry. And you arranged my entire schedule. Brutus will have to stay in the garden?” Draco looked at Brutus and the dog whined at Harry. “He won’t stay in the garden, Harry. He will stay here, with me, like always.”

“But they say dogs are not very healthy for the baby and–”

Draco hugged Brutus. “He stays with me!” Brutus stared at Harry with sad eyes.

Harry sighed. “All right.”

“Oh, and I won’t go to bed at nine o’clock! I’m not Nathan, Harry.”

“But you need at least eight hours of sleep so your body can be fully rested and–”

“I’ll go to bed when I’m tired,” Draco cut him off, and then smiled playfully. “I like this one though. Nice and very relaxing bubble baths together. Oh, yes. I really like this one. Wait a minute...” Draco’s eyes came upon a rule that made his blood boil. “We can’t have sex? Are you mental?” He glared at Harry.

“Read properly. I wrote that we won’t be having sex with the same frequency as before. You know, for the baby’s welfare,” Harry explained kindly.

“Dr. Jules didn’t say anything about this. In fact, Harry, I think I’m going to stick to his list. Except perhaps for the bubble baths and the food list that seems very interesting.” Then Draco frowned. “A Lamaze Breathing course, Harry?”

“Well, yes. I was reading this book with Neville and it says that a proper breathing technique contributes a lot to a good labour experience.”

Draco smiled. “You read the whole book, didn’t you?”

Harry flushed. “Sort of... Actually, I bought it.”

Draco smiled even wider and he approached Harry to kiss him. “You are the best husband in the world.”

Harry enlaced him by his waist. “I thought you didn’t like my list.”

“Your list has some interesting things on it, as I said before.”

They kissed and soon they found themselves lying on the couch snogging each other senseless. Brutus got out of the living room so he could give his owners a little privacy. 

Harry’s hand caressed Draco’s belly softly and then he kissed it. “It’s such a miracle.”

“I know.” Draco kissed Harry’s forehead and then his lips.

“Do you think – we – should – be – doing – this?” Harry asked between one kiss and another.

“Oh, yes.” Draco slipped his hand down Harry’s body to stroke him.

“I mean, here, on the couch,” Harry breathed quickly. 

Draco only nodded before pulling Harry on top of him and kissing him breathlessly. They were about to take off their clothes when someone knocked on the door. Harry sighed, frustrated. Draco didn’t look so happy about the interruption either. They talked about the possibility of not answering the door, but Harry was expecting news from the secret operation and so they stood up, rearranged their clothes and went to get the door.

When Harry opened it, Hermione was standing on the doorway looking rather tired. She stared at them with a sad expression. Harry instantly pulled her inside and closed the door. 

“What happened?” Harry asked quickly. “Did something happen to Ron?”

“No, nothing happened to him.” Hermione sat down on the couch and asked for a glass of water. While Draco went to get it, she went on, “The operation wasn’t exactly easy, but they arrested almost everyone. Ron is rather busy at the moment, but he told me to come and warn you that your absence was widely discussed and that some of the Aurors are calling you a coward and a turncoat.”

Harry’s eyes flew open. “What?” 

“Indeed. What are you talking about?” asked Draco, giving the glass of water to Hermione.

She sipped the water and sighed. “It’s going to be on the cover of The Daily Prophet tomorrow. The Ministry will accuse you of wanting to be the next Dark Lord. They’re saying that you didn’t want to participate in the operation because you were afraid of being recognised.”

Draco smirked. “It’s so hard to recognise Harry, especially with a lightning scar on his forehead. And let’s not forget, of course, that his face has been on the cover of The Daily Prophet and other magazines all the time. I think they should pay you royalties, Harry.”

Hermione made a face. “I know. The Ministry never made much sense. Don’t you remember Fudge? Saulus must be behind all of this because we know The Daily Prophet only publishes what the Ministry orders. We should do something. Perhaps you should give an interview to another newspaper, Harry. I heard that there’s this new newspaper – called The Independent – that is very good. They don’t take orders from the Ministry. What do you think, Harry?”

Harry, who sat on his favourite armchair, had his eyes lost somewhere else. He couldn’t believe that once again he was being accused of wanting to be the next Dark Lord. He had faced the same problem in the past when he had been fighting Voldemort. To face that all over again wasn’t easy. He should be used to it by now but the sad truth was that he wasn’t. 

“Harry?” Draco put his hands on Harry’s shoulder. 

“After everything I did, I can’t believe they still don’t trust me.”

“It’s not about trust, Harry,” Hermione said softly. “It’s about discrediting you. It has always been about that. You have to speak up, Harry, shout if you must, until people start listening to you again. We’ll make them hear. I know there are lots of people who don’t believe in The Daily Prophet the same way as before, especially after Fudge.”

“This is all my fault,” Draco began. “If we hadn’t got married they wouldn’t be suspecting you.”

Harry glared at him. “Oh, no, you won’t! We’ve had this conversation before, Draco. It’s not your fault! They’d have asked for my head even if you weren’t with me. It’s not you, it’s me. They fear me, they always did.”

“It’s true. Because of your powers, they thought you could be easily seduced by Dark Magic,” Hermione said. “It’s rubbish, of course.”

“No, it isn’t,” Harry said quietly. “I only killed Voldemort because I was enraged and I wanted revenge.”

“But you didn’t become the new Dark Lord, Harry. No matter what you felt that day, you remained yourself.”

Harry smirked at her. “Did I? Ask Draco about it. He’ll tell you all about how easy it is for me to snap over silly things.”

“No, Harry,” Draco denied.

“No? You know how I treat you sometimes,” Harry said. “You know that I behave like a bastard to you. What if they are right? What if I do have the potential to become the next Dark Lord?”

“They are not right!” Draco assured. “So you lose your temper from time to time. Who doesn’t? You’ve been through a lot in your life.”

“So have you!” Harry said heartily. “And yet you don’t shout at me all the time.”

“That’s because I started in the darkness, Harry. I grew up in it. I know what’s like, and I know how it feels. It took me a long time to make peace with myself. Ask Seamus, he knows this. I was a real bastard to him a lot of times. You, on the other hand, started your life believing in the good side, and along the way, you realised it wasn’t as perfect as you thought. So you got pissed. You still are. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“It’s wrong when I start hurting people I love!”

“You’ve actually been calmer than I have these days, Harry,” Draco pointed out.

“I think Draco is right, Harry,” Hermione said. “We all have good and bad days. It’s part of us. Look at me and Ron.”

They remained in silence for a moment until Harry stood up decisively and said, “I should go to the Ministry and see how things are going. Ron probably needs my help and I can take the opportunity to show that I’m not afraid of anything and that I’m innocent.”

“Ron will appreciate your company, Harry,” Hermione said, “and you can take care of him for me. He’s the one with a temper, you know?”

Harry smiled feebly. “I know. Could you take care of Draco then?”

“Hey! I don’t need a baby-sitter,” Draco complained.

“Let me rephrase it then,” Harry corrected. “Hermione, would you make Draco company?”

“Of course!” Hermione beamed. “We have a lot to talk about babies now!”

Draco smiled. “Why do I have the feeling that you will only ask me about the procedures of my case?”

Hermione made a face. “Well, you know me. Besides, I didn’t know about male pregnancy! If I had known about it sooner, I’d have suggested it to you and Harry. I decided to do some research on the matter and I’ve discovered so many interesting things!”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll have a lot to talk about,” Harry said, winking at Draco. “I’m going, Drake.”

Draco kissed him on the lips and whispered, “Just don’t take too long to come back. And please, call me.”

Harry nodded. He said goodbye to Hermione and left away. 

“Don’t worry, Draco,” Hermione said as she saw Draco frown.

“How can I not? Harry is everything to me. I know what’s going on inside his head and I don’t like it.”

“You’re also blaming yourself for this mess, Draco, just like Harry. You two need to stop thinking that you’re the only one who can mess with things. The world doesn’t revolve around you and Harry.”

“Lucius is my responsibility.”

“He isn’t. Your father made a deal with an Auror not to be arrested. It had nothing to do with you.”

“Perhaps I should try to contact Lucius again,” Draco said thoughtfully.

“No, Draco, please tell me you won’t do that! It’s not safe, especially now that you’re pregnant! We don’t know what your father is planning,” Hermione said worriedly. “You must be careful now. Not only for yourself, but for your baby.”

Draco lay down on the couch and sighed. “You’re right. I just don’t like to stay in the dark.”

“I know what’s like, believe me. What’s this?” Hermione picked up the parchment that was lying on the table. 

“Oh, it’s mine. Harry made a list for me.”

Hermione started reading and then she laughed. “Oh, my! You’re in deep trouble, Draco. Harry will be worse than Ron!” 

“Don’t say that...”

Hermione chuckled as she kept reading. “Oh, this is priceless. Bubble baths, Lamaze, oh! Full moon baths!”

Draco sat up straight and looked at her with curiosity. “Full moon baths? What the hell are those?”

“You don’t know?” Hermione looked at him mischievously. 

“No. Sounds like a werewolf ritual of some sort.”

She giggled. “Well, it is. But a long time ago, medi-wizards discovered that it was very good not just for werewolves but for us as well.”

“And what exactly is that?”

She flushed. “Ask Harry to explain it to you. It’s embarrassing for me to talk about it.”

“Why?” Draco looked amused. 

“Let’s just say that Ron and I already tried it, and between you and me, it’s great.”

“Is it about sex?”

“Sort of.”

“Oh, come one, tell me!”

She thought about it for a moment, her face turning all kinds of different shades of red. Draco was amused. 

“All right.” And she whispered in his ear.

\-----------------------

It had been a week since Dean had last seen Seamus and he was very concerned about him. It just wasn’t like Seam to vanish like that. Dean was used to being bothered by Seamus at least two hours a day when he’d come to talk to Dean in his shop, hassle his clients and seduce him. 

Dean used to get mad at him for that, but deep down he found it very flattering. He knew Seamus was in love with him. He had always known. Even when they were best friends in Hogwarts, Dean had noticed that Seam wanted them to be more than just friends. The problem was that Dean had always been scared about his feelings for Seam. He wasn’t gay; he had dated more women than he could remember. But somehow, Seam had made his way into his heart and that had been terrifying. 

When they’d finally got together after some time apart, Dean had pressured Seamus to tell him the truth about his days as a spy for The Order, innocently imagining that it would be just like hearing a romantic epic or a James Bond’s story. He’d been so wrong. There was nothing remotely romantic in Seam’s story. It was all sordid and sick. 

Again, Dean had driven him away. Seam’s past was too much for him. All those men and the life he had... He just couldn’t bear it.

And then there was Draco Malfoy. Dean was terribly jealous of Draco, not just because he had been Seamus’s boyfriend, but because Draco hadn’t been as easily scared by Seamus’s past. Dean hated him for it. He hated the fact that Draco had been stronger than he was. 

Now, ironically, he’d have to turn to Draco for help. Seamus had been missing for a week. Dean had been to his apartment, only to find it empty. Seamus was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him in his favourite spots. 

Perhaps Seamus had gotten tired of trying to win Dean’s heart back. Perhaps Seamus had just taken some time to be alone and had told Draco about it. Seamus was used to telling Draco everything, and for the first time in his life, Dean was grateful for that. 

Draco had to know where Seamus was hiding. Dean was counting on that. 

He ignored the warnings in his head that Seamus could be in trouble and got the keys to his car. It was time to put his pride aside and go talk to Draco at Sweet Tricks, Draco’s ice-cream parlour. 

\------------------------

Draco and Hermione were taken by surprise when someone knocked on the door. Draco got up to see who it was, Brutus barking at his side. He was even more surprised to see a tall, dark and stunning man at the doorway. It took him just a few seconds to remember the man not only from his wedding but also because of Seamus. 

What was Dean Thomas doing here? And how did he find his house?

Draco opened the door carefully, knowing very well that Dean didn’t like him. 

“Hi,” said Dean hastily. “I’m Dean Thomas. I don’t know if you remember me.”

“I know who you are,” Draco said. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, staring at each other with distrust. Hermione appeared behind Draco and let out a shriek of happiness. 

“Dean! How are you?” she hugged Dean tenderly. “I haven’t seen you at Harry’s wedding.”

He gave her a friendly smile. “I’ve been busy.”

“Oh, but not too busy to forget about your old school mates I suppose,” she said reprovingly. “Ron was telling me the other day that he’s thinking about throwing a Gryffindor party, just for our class. It’ll be fun! I’m sure you’ll be there, won’t you?”

“Yeah, sure. Just send me an invitation.”

“I will. But what are you doing here? How did you find this place? It’s supposed to be concealed by the Fidelius Charm.”

“I talked to Ron before coming here,” Dean explained. “He told me where it was and how to find it.”

Draco made a face. “You need to tell Ron that he can’t give my address just to anyone, Hermione. What if our fellow here is an enemy?”

Dean frowned at the rudeness but didn’t say anything.

“Ron is an Auror, Draco. I’m sure you can trust him when it comes to that,” Hermione stated and then turned to talk to Dean. “What brings you here, Dean? And why are we still at the door? Come inside!”

“Yeah, because it’s her house, not mine,” Draco muttered and Hermione slapped his arm. 

“Don’t listen to him, Dean. Draco is just...”

“It’s ok. I don’t expect him to welcome me,” Dean said, entering the house carefully as if he was expecting an attack. 

Brutus came running and jumped on Dean, who almost fell on the floor. Dean tried to cover his face thinking that Brutus would bite him but received a sloppy lick on the face. Draco chuckled while he made Brutus back away. 

“Well, Thomas, you’re lucky. Brutus likes you, so that means you’re welcome,” Draco said, stroking Brutus.

Still taken aback, Dean just nodded while he recovered from the sudden fright. 

“What brings you here?” Draco asked. “Harry is not in, he’s at the Ministry. I’m surprised you didn’t run into him. I mean, he’s with Ron. Isn’t he?” 

“When I talked to Ron, Harry wasn’t with him,” Dean said, sitting on the couch. Draco made a worried face and Dean added, “Don’t worry. Harry was busy talking to someone else, I think. That was what Ron said. He also said he was your Secret Keeper. I didn’t know. I didn’t want to talk to Harry but to you. Well, actually, I went to the Ministry to talk to Harry so he could tell me how to find you. 

“A girl at your parlour said that you took the month off and she could only give me your phone number. That was why I went to the Ministry. I knew Harry worked there. Instead, I met Ron, who coincidentally was your Secret Keeper. I didn’t even know you needed one.”

“Haven’t you been following the news?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“No. I don’t subscribe to the Daily Prophet.”

“You should. The Death Eaters are back,” Hermione said. “That’s why Harry needs a Secret Keeper.”

“Oh, my God,” Dean whispered.

“And that’s why Ron shouldn’t give our address just to anyone,” Draco muttered under his breath.

Dean looked lost, and his mind instantly registered one thing. Seamus was probably in danger. If the Death Eaters were on the loose again, and Seamus had been a spy for the Order, they must be after him. Nervously, he started to breathe unsteadily. 

Draco paid attention to Dean’s body language and instantly realised that something was terribly wrong.

“Why are you here?” he asked suspiciously, thinking about Seamus. 

Dean looked at him with his eyes full of concern. “I’m here because I thought you could tell me where I could find Seamus.”

“Why?” Draco asked hurriedly. 

“He’s been missing for a week now,” Dean explained. “He used to go to my shop every day just to tease me, but this week he didn’t show up. It’s not like him to just vanish. I went to his apartment and he wasn’t there either. There was a pile of letters on the floor. I thought that maybe he had just given up on me and taken a vacation or something. So I thought you knew where he was.”

“I haven’t seen Seamus since the hearing,” Draco said, preoccupied. “Didn’t he tell you that the Death Eaters attacked the Ministry?”

“No.” Dean looked down. “I’m not exactly talking to him.”

Draco felt like going for his throat. “Seamus loves you, you twit! Why didn’t you at least talk to him if he was going to your shop every bloody day!?”

Dean glared at him. “This is between me and Seamus, all right?”

Draco shook his head. “I probably know him better than you do, so I think I have the right to know if you’re hurting him the way you always do!”

Dean stood up and faced him angrily. “As I said, whatever happens between me and Seamus is none of your concern! You’re not his boyfriend anymore!”

“Neither are you!” Draco replied. “You refuse to forgive him, to give him the love he needs and deserves.”

“It’s not easy, Malfoy. Perhaps it is for you because you belonged to that filthy environment, but it isn’t for me!”

“You have no idea what he suffered, Thomas. No idea at all. Do you think he chose his path by his own free will? He didn’t. He was thrown into the war because of a boyfriend he had in Hogwarts. The bastard used him for his own sick purposes and left Seamus broken. Did he tell you that? Did he tell you that the only way he found to survive was to put his pain aside and spy for The Order? He was sold to Lestrange by that git that he used to call a boyfriend. Instead of killing himself the way he wanted to, he decided that, since he had access to secret information, he’d make full use of it. He was braver than you were! You chose to disappear in your safe Muggle world. He stayed to fight for what he thought was right, no matter how broken he was.”

After such an emotional speech, there was nothing Dean could say. He didn’t know half of Seamus’s story, he realised that now. He had no idea Seamus had been sold like a sex slave. And Seamus had been brave; he had to admit it. Seamus had surpassed everything to spy for The Order. 

Dean felt terribly ashamed and guilty. He’d been so unfair to Seamus. How could he think that Seamus had volunteered to do something like that? And why hadn’t Seamus explained the whole story to him? 

He sat down again and hid his face in his hands. “I didn’t know any of this. I knew he’d been Lestrange’s lover and that he’d used that to find out about the Death Eaters’ plans, but I never really knew how deep the story went. He never told me. Why didn’t he tell me?”

Draco and Hermione pitied Dean.

“Maybe he thought you couldn’t handle the truth,” Draco pointed out.

“Or perhaps he was just sparing you so you wouldn’t suffer,” Hermione said quietly. 

“I never understood Seamus,” Dean said. “He seems fine when we’re together, just like he’s trying to prove that life is a big playground. He never lets me see him weak or hurt. I guess the reason why I hate you so much is that you can reach a part of him that I can’t.”

Draco sighed and sat by his side. “I didn’t know. I thought he’d explained everything to you.”

“No.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to work things out with him, Dean,” Hermione said, gripping Dean’s shoulder. “I think we should find out where he is now.”

“You really don’t know where he is, Malfoy?” Dean asked anxiously. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Draco answered gloomily. 

“Do you think… do you reckon something happened to him?” Dean asked, his heart almost coming out of his mouth. “With the Death Eaters on the loose again, maybe they got him. Oh, my God. Maybe he’s hurt or even d-d…” Dean didn’t finish his sentence. He couldn’t. “I’ll never forgive myself if something happens to him.”

“I’m sure Seamus is fine. Maybe he went to Scotland,” Draco said to calm Dean down. “He has an Uncle living there that he likes.” 

“Really?” 

‘No’, Draco thought bitterly, but just told Dean not to worry. “We’ll find him.”

Dean looked at him with doubt. He wanted to believe Draco, but couldn’t. His sixth sense was telling him otherwise. It had been sending him warnings ever since the first day Seamus hadn’t shown up at his door, but he had been too stubborn to go after him right away. It would be his fault if Seamus was hurt. If only Seamus had told him the whole truth about his past…

“What should we do? Go to the Ministry and report Seamus as missing?” Dean asked after a period of silence. 

“That’s a good idea,” Hermione said. “I can go there right now and talk to Ron and Harry. We’ll find him.”

“Yes, we will,” Draco assured.

“I hope so,” Dean said shakily. “I’ll go with you, Hermione.”

“All right, then.” They stood up and Hermione got ready to leave with Dean when she turned to Draco and said, “What about you? Do you want to come with us?”

“No. I… I’ll lead my own investigation.”

Hermione glanced at him, not so sure that it was a good idea. Draco would do something stupid, she knew it. It was written all over his face. The moment she left him alone, he would try to contact people who shouldn’t be contacted. And then Harry would be very mad. 

She sighed. “Be careful, Draco. You have to think about someone else’s health. Don’t do anything stupid.”

He made a face. “What’s up with you people and this bloody don’t-do-anything-stupid thing? I’m not a child! I can take care of myself.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I know that. But a little caution never hurt anyone. Besides, Harry will be–”

“Let me handle, Harry,” Draco cut her off. 

Hermione still told him to be careful one last time before heading to the Ministry with Dean. 

\----------------------

Harry didn’t like to know that Seamus was missing. He took that as a bad sign for things to come. He and Ron tried to calm Dean down, but he didn’t seem to be responding to their weak attempts at optimism. 

Harry’s day had been rather busy and unproductive. His former colleagues seemed rather distant and fearful. Every time he’d tried to talk to one of them, they’d invented stupid excuses not to listen to him. The only ones who did seem more reasonable were Horace and Bob. 

Horace had been helping Harry and Ron a lot, feeding them information about how things were going. Horace believed in Harry’s innocence, so he didn’t see the point in hiding important things from Harry, who was one of the best Aurors he’d ever seen in action.

Bob also believed in Harry, but neither Ron nor Harry knew exactly if Bob was trustworthy. 

Now they were all gathered in Ron’s office. 

Ron sat on his chair, his feet on the table, dangling dangerously under Hermione’s frown. Dean sat on a chair in the corner, distant from everyone else, lost in his own thoughts. Horace was reading mail that had just arrived from his boss. Bob was silent in another corner, watching them all. 

Harry was thinking about Draco and what he was doing. He knew Draco wouldn’t just stay in the house and wait for news. Draco would go after someone from his past, someone who knew Seamus as well, someone dangerous. Harry couldn’t let that happen. He was about to say that he was going home when Horace put the mail down and said, “Five people are reported missing.”

Hermione gasped. Dean stood up immediately and stopped next to Horace to hear him better. 

“Who are they?” Ron asked.

“Lee Jordan, Colin Creevey, Lisa Turpin, Ernie McMillan and now Seamus Finnegan,” Horace listed.

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. 

“What?” Horace asked, catching their looks. “Please, don’t hide things from me. I promise whatever it is, it won’t leave this office.”

“They all worked for The Order in one way or another,” Harry said, deciding to trust Horace. “Lee used to break message codes; Colin used to spy on people we thought were suspects and take pictures of them. Lisa was married to a Death Eater named Marcus Flint. Ernie... I don’t actually know what he did. And Seamus...”

“He was a spy,” Dean said, not wanting to let Horace know exactly what Seamus used to do for The Order.

“I don’t understand,” Bob said, coming out of the shadows was he’d been hiding. “We just arrested a bunch of Death Eaters.”

“Yes, but not all of them,” Horace pointed out. “We still don’t know who’s behind the return of the Death Eaters.”

“I think most people agree that Lucius Malfoy was responsible for the Ministry’s attack,” Bob said.

Horace stared at Bob for a moment. There was a time when Horace trusted Bob, but his old colleague didn’t seem the same anymore. There was something different about him that Horace couldn’t quite place. 

“We also agreed to be careful in our assumptions,” Horace said, seriously. 

“Oh, come on, Horace. We both know Lucius Malfoy is guilty! He should be arrested anyway.”

Horace and Bob glared at each other and Harry spoke up.

“I think we should join forces and investigate those disappearances right away,” Harry said decisively. “This is terrible news! Someone is trying to regain power and we don’t even know who it is. We don’t know for sure if this person is Lucius Malfoy,” Harry hurried on when he saw Bob opening his mouth to protest. “But I do agree that we need to arrest Lucius. He has crimes to pay for.”

“I’m going to my Headquarters,” Horace said. “I’ll be in touch, Harry.” After saying goodbye to everyone in the room, Horace left. 

“What should I do, Harry? How can I help?” Dean promptly offered. 

“You should go home, Dean. We’ll take care of it,” Harry answered.

“No! Don’t send me home like I’m a child! I want to help!” Dean said angrily. 

“Harry didn’t mean it like that, Dean,” Ron said instantly. “You’re a civilian. You don’t have training so you can’t help us with field research. But you can stay alert to every little clue you spot. And who knows? Perhaps Seamus will appear at your shop again. Like I said, stay alert. Keep the number of our cell phones. If you need anything, call us.”

Ron gave Dean a piece of parchment with his and Harry’s numbers. Dean didn’t seem very satisfied with that arrangement, but he took it anyway. 

“Please, if you find anything, contact me,” Dean pleaded.

“We will,” Harry assured. 

\-------------------------

Harry left Hermione and Ron conjecturing about Lucius, Saulus and their connection to the Death Eaters and headed home. He was just about to Apparate when Bob called him.

“Hey, Harry!”

Harry sighed. He didn’t want to wait. He wanted to go home immediately so he would stop Draco from going after Seamus alone like Harry knew he’d do. 

“Yes, Bob,” said Harry, sounding colder than he wanted to. 

Bob seemed slightly taken aback by that. “Oh, are you in a hurry? Did I interrupt you?”

Harry nodded. “I need to do something.”

“What I have to say won’t take too long.” Bob paused, looked around and then whispered close to Harry’s ear. “Someone tipped me about Lucius’ hideout. I didn’t want to warn anyone about it because I want to be sure that the place is the right one.”

Harry looked at him flabbergasted. “You should warn others. You know you can’t hide information.”

Bob frowned. “What’re you talking about? You’ve always hidden information from the rest of the staff!”

Harry crossed his arms, annoyed. Bob was telling the truth. Harry, indeed, had hidden information from his department, mainly because he used to think that, if it was his investigation then they shouldn’t know. But hearing Bob accuse him like that made him blush slightly. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Harry said. “But this is rather serious. Our department, I mean, this department isn’t the only one investigating Lucius. If the Hit Wizards found out that we’re not, I mean, that this section is not co-operating with them, hell will break loose.”

“I know, but I can’t tell them what I know, Harry. I’m not sure anyway. I just thought I should tell you so you would come with me to investigate.”

“I don’t work here anymore.”

Bob’s temper rose. “That hasn’t stopped you from being here every day in search of information, has it?”

Again, Harry looked bashful for being a hypocrite, but with Draco on his mind, he wasn’t thinking properly. 

“Look, Bob, I have things to do that are making my mind drift away. So I’m sorry if I’m being so...”

“Difficult,” Bob completed for him.

“Well, yes.” Harry waved his hand, annoyed. “Just tell me when you want to act upon your clue and I’ll go with you.”

“I’m thinking about going there tomorrow. Or maybe we should go today to catch him unprepared.”

“Tomorrow is fine. We have too much going on at the moment. Seamus is a personal friend of mine and I’m worried about him. I have to find him.”

“Isn’t he Draco’s ex-boyfriend?”

Bob’s question sounded innocent, but Harry caught the malice behind it. 

“Yes, he is. He’s also my friend from school. How do you know about Seamus and Draco?”

“Everybody knows, Harry. You weren’t exactly quiet the day you and Draco argued in your office.”

“Oh.” Harry moved impatiently, wanting to cut off the conversation at once. “Look, I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“No, wait!” Bob placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder; their lips were oddly close. “I just... I just wanted to tell you that if Draco hurt you in any way, you can count on me, Harry.” Bob gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Harry stared at him aghast. He didn’t know why the conversation had turned in that direction all of a sudden. He should have known that Bob would throw out something like that on him just to make him pissed off. And what was the kiss for?

“Er... Thanks,” Harry said, not quite sure of what to say. “But I don’t think Draco will hurt me, Bob. He has nothing to do with his father.”

“Just be careful, Harry. After all, even if Draco has nothing to do with Lucius’ affairs, he’s his son. You can’t just forget about that. Draco won’t hurt his own father.”

“I think this is between Draco and me,” Harry pointed out coldly. 

“No, it isn’t. The Daily Prophet is asking for your head because of your connection with Draco.”

“The Daily Prophet is junk. If you believe it, then–”

“Of course I don’t believe it! I’m just warning you.” Bob shot him one last meaningful look before saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he vanished inside his own office.

More annoyed than ever, Harry Apparated home only to find it empty. He shouted for Draco everywhere but got no answer. Upset, he sat on the couch, swearing aloud and cursing Draco’s stupidity. Brutus showed up in the kitchen’s doorway and barked to call his attention.

“What?” Harry snapped, making the dog bark again. 

Brutus ran to him and bit Harry’s shirt, pushing him away from the couch rudely. The dog dragged Harry to the kitchen and then to the backyard. 

“Slow down, Brutus!” exclaimed Harry, his shirt now ruined. 

Brutus suddenly stopped and barked at Harry. 

“What’s wrong, boy?” Harry asked alertly. Brutus was behaving very oddly. Something had happened.

Brutus barked again and ran to the bushes, barking to something hidden behind it. Harry pulled out his wand and ran after him. He dropped to his knees instantly when he saw Draco lying on the grass in a dead faint. It was like his world was crumbling down. He’d only felt that terrified when he’d seen his son just like that after the Ministry’s attack. He called himself stupid for leaving Draco alone, for not coming back sooner.

“Draco!” he called urgently, afraid of touching him. “Draco!”

His heart almost stopped. He touched Draco’s wrist to feel his pulse and sighed in relief when he realised it was normal. Draco responded to Harry’s touch by moving his fingers and his head slowly. 

“Draco,” Harry called again softly.

Draco’s eyelids moved slightly. “Harry?”

“Yes, it’s me. Are you hurt?” Harry stroked Draco’s hair.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m just... tired,” Draco whispered. “Where am I?”

“It the backyard. Listen, I’m going to take you to our room. Is that ok?”

“Yes.”

Harry took Draco in his arms and carried him to their room where he placed Draco carefully on the bed. Brutus stood by Draco’s side.

“I’ll call Neville,” Harry said in a hurry, running out of the bedroom.

“Harry,” Draco called him back. “You don’t have to, Harry. I’m feeling better.”

Harry turned around, sat on the bed and gripped Draco’s hand. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I think I fainted because of the pregnancy. Pretty stupid, huh?” Draco smiled feebly. 

“We should owl Dr Jules, then,” Harry said, worried.

“No. He said this might happen.”

“Have you taken your vitamins?”

“Yes, dad.”

“This is serious, Draco.”

“I know, Harry. But honestly, it was nothing.”

Harry shook his head, his temper rising. “What do you mean by nothing? You fainted and there was no one around to help you. Hermione should have stayed here.”

“Oh, don’t start. It wasn’t Hermione’s fault. Besides, Brutus is here,” Draco said.

Brutus barked twice and Harry glanced at him. 

“Yeah, but Brutus is only a dog. There’s not much he can do except bark.”

“Which he did, I presume. That was how you found me, wasn’t it? Because of Brutus.”

“Yes,” Harry said, upset. “But what if I hadn’t been here? What if I hadn’t decided to come home earlier?”

“I’m sure nothing would have happened. I’d have woken up and made my way into the house.”

Harry didn’t seem so sure about that. “I should spend more time with you from now on.”

“I’d love that, Harry, but only if you promise me not to babysit me all the time.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know about that. What happened exactly?”

“I was in the yard with Brutus, thinking about some... stuff... when I felt dizzy and everything went black in front of me,” Draco explained.

“Just like that?”

Draco nodded. Harry bit his lower lip and gripped Draco’s hand harder.

“I’ll owl Dr Jules, just to make sure there’s nothing wrong.”

“We’ve just been there, Harry.”

“Yeah, which make things even worse! He should have told us that–”

“He did. He told me I’d feel a little dizzy because of one of the vitamins.”

Harry pulled a face. “I don’t think this is right. To take a vitamin that makes you faint!”

“Fred and George have a similar product in their joke shop, haven’t they?” Draco joked. 

“It’s not funny, Draco! I almost had a heart attack when I saw you lying on the ground.”

Draco kissed Harry’s hand gently. “I’m all right now. I just need to rest a little.”

Harry quickly agreed to that. “Dinner is on me tonight.” He kissed Draco’s lips and lay down next to him in bed, enlacing Draco’s waist with his left arm and bringing him closer. “I couldn’t bear if something happened to you.”

Draco hugged him. “I’m ok, Harry.”

They stayed quiet for a while, kissing each other every now and then. 

“What did you mean by stuff, Draco?” Harry asked all of a sudden.

Draco, who had been almost dozing, frowned. “What?”

“You said you were thinking about stuff. What stuff?” Harry asked, suspicious. 

“Er... Nothing, really.”

“Were you thinking about Seamus?”

Draco buried his face on Harry’s shoulder and muffled a yes. 

“I knew it... That’s why I came home earlier,” Harry said, making a face. “When I got here and you didn’t answer me, I thought you’d gone out to make your own investigation about Seamus. I’m glad you didn’t. But you were thinking about it, weren’t you?”

“Yes, ‘Arry,” Draco said yawning. “Seam is my friend. I need to know what happened to him.”

“Well, you don’t have to. Every bit of the Ministry is now searching for him. It turns out that Seamus isn’t the only one missing.”

Draco opened his eyes in a second and stared at Harry. “What do you mean?”

“There are four more people missing.” Harry wondered if he should tell Draco that all of them were ex-Order of the Phoenix members, and when Draco started to insist for him to spill it all out, he told him everything that had happened at the Ministry, letting carefully aside the talk he had had with Bob about Lucius. 

“Do you think that whoever kidnapped them is after revenge, Harry?” Draco asked after a while.

“We don’t even know if they’ve been kidnapped, Draco.”

Draco smirked. “Right, they all decided to take a vacation together and not tell anyone about it.”

Harry made a face. “All right then. The important thing now is to find them. Dean was very worried and I pitied him.”

Draco nodded. “You know, Dean should have accepted all of Seamus.”

“Yeah, he should. But it’s not easy, Draco.”

“He told me that.” Draco stared on. “I didn’t have a problem with Seamus’ past because I knew that world very well. It was something normal, I guess. I know it sounds horrible to say something like this, but it’s the truth. Normal from an ex-Death Eater’s point of view... But I saw Dean’s face and I realise how hard it must be for him. I came from an imperfect world. Thomas has no idea about it. He belongs to the slightly perfect muggle world.”

“I don’t think that’s his problem. I just think that it’s hard to accept that your lover was once a...”

“Don’t say it, Harry.”

“…whore,” Harry finished quietly.

“Seamus didn’t choose to follow that path, Harry.” And Draco explained to Harry what had really happened to Seamus. 

At the end of the narrative, Harry was shocked. “Jesus. I had no idea.”

“Yeah. I don’t understand why Seamus didn’t tell Dean the whole thing instead of only bits of it.”

“He was probably scared. We’ll ask him.”

“Do you think… d-do you think he’s all right? I fear that he’s... dead,” Draco whispered. 

“No.” Harry shook his head fervently. “No, he’s not dead. He can’t be. We’ll find him, Draco.”

Draco sighed, a horrible feeling sinking at the bottom of his stomach. He couldn’t help but think that if someone was kidnapping ex-spies, then he could be the next victim. He didn’t tell Harry that, though. In fact, he was quite curious as to why Harry hadn’t said anything about that to him. 

He tried to keep himself awake but soon tiredness came upon him, and he fell asleep in Harry’s arms.


	11. The Prophecy

Draco didn’t actually mean to do it – he never thought he’d have enough courage – but he had done it, and it was too late to go back. On top of the bedside table in his bedroom laid an empty glass, which minutes before had been full of milk mixed with a very powerful Sleeping Draught. Draco had thought carefully about that desperate measure all day, and in the end, he’d decided that he just had to do it. He had to drug Harry in order to go after Seamus because Harry would never allow him to go. 

At his side, Brutus whined softly. 

“I know, Brutus,” Draco whispered with a guilty conscience. “But I had to.”

That wasn’t enough to convince him, though. He knew he would regret it. And Harry would never forgive him.

Sighing, he watched Harry sleeping deeply on their bed. Again, Brutus whined. 

“What’s done it’s done, Brutus!” Draco answered, irritated. “We can’t go back now. In fact, I don’t have much time. I need to find Seamus before Harry wakes up.”

He shot Harry one last desolate look and headed for the front door. Brutus bit his shirt to try to stop him, but that gesture only made Draco more upset. He and Brutus fought for a moment until Draco won the battle, grabbed his coat and closed the door firmly, leaving Brutus barking inside the house. The guilty feeling still tried to make its way into Draco’s mind, but he decided to ignore it. 

Harry would be so mad at him, but one day he would understand. Draco couldn’t abandon Seamus after everything they had lived through together. 

He Apparated in front of a dark and creepy place called The Death Pub. Draco knew that place very well. The Death Eaters used to meet there in Voldemort’s Era to discuss their hideous plans. Draco didn’t know exactly what he would find in there now that Voldemort was gone, but someone inside should know something about what was going on. 

Taking a deep breath, he entered the place, his wand in his pocket. The pub was almost empty. Two wizards sat on a corner, drinking and talking in whispers. Another one was having a drink quietly at the other side of the room, and a hooded figure was talking to the bartender. None of them looked at Draco, but he knew better. They were watching him discreetly, wondering what he was doing there, and evaluating how strong he was. 

Fearlessly, Draco walked towards the bartender, who was still the same one as in Voldemort’s Era. His name was Jonas, and no one knew his last name. He’d been a bartender in that bar for a long time and used to hear and see odd things of the wizarding world. His bar didn’t exactly have a good reputation in the wizarding community. But even though Jonas was a very reserved man, he was fond of Draco. In the past, Jonas had helped Draco a lot. It was time to use him again.

“Hey, Jonas. Could I have a drink?” Draco asked, sitting on a bench. 

Jonas frowned, the ugly scar above his eyelashes forming a strange angle. “Platinum?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Draco said, smirking at the mention of his old nickname. 

“What do you want?” Jones’ hoarse voice didn’t sound pleased. 

Draco glanced at the hooded figure, who was now carefully listening to them. 

“I just want to have a drink,” Draco answered. “And I was wondering if you still have those... items that you used to sell a few years ago.”

Jonas’ tense expression relaxed a little. “Of course. Follow me.”

Draco followed Jonas to a small room behind the bar. When they were inside, Jonas closed the door with a spell and cast another in the room so they wouldn’t be heard. 

“Draco!” Jonas said, grinning, his face full of scars lighting up. Now that they were alone he could be himself. “What’s up? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

While Jonas shook Draco’s hand enthusiastically, Draco said, “I need a favour, Jonas. I came here because you’re the only one I trust.”

Jonas nodded. “It’s about Seamus, isn’t it?”

“You know then.”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to miss when it’s all over the news,” Jonas sneered. “I figure you’d show up eventually. In fact, I was planning to write you a letter, but you know I’m not very good at it…”

“Is it safe for us to talk?” Draco asked. “Who are those men in your pub?”

“Just common criminals, except for the hooded fellow. I don’t really know who he is. He’s looking for a missing person, too,” Jonas informed.

“Who?” Draco asked curiously. 

“Lee Jordan.”

Draco frowned. “Lee Jordan? What–” Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he opened his eyes wide. “Open the door, Jonas.”

Jonas looked at him as if Draco had gone mad. “Why?”

“It will just take a second.”

Jonas undid the spell and the door flew open. Draco came back a few minutes later with the hooded man by his side, a smirk on his face. Jonas closed the door again, locked it and turned to face them. The mysterious man took his hood off and showed his true face.

“Do you know him?” Jonas asked Draco as he stared at the red-haired man. 

“Yes,” Draco answered. “I knew there was something familiar about him. This is Fred Weasley.”

“Oh, right. The lad that owns that famous joke shop. I heard a lot about you and your brother!”

Fred smiled. “My reputation precedes me.”

“How did you know about this place, Fred?” asked Draco. 

“Lee used to come here,” said Fred. 

“I don’t remember him,” said Jonas.

“That’s because he used a different name back then. Does Deadly Jo ring any bells?” Fred asked.

Jonas didn’t have to think much to remember. “Oh, yes! He had some strange friends in here, but he was a nice fellow.”

“I didn’t know Jordan used to come here,” Draco said thoughtfully. 

“He did when he was a...” Fred looked at Jonas with mistrust, but Draco told him to go on because Jonas was on their side. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now. Everyone is talking about it... When Lee was a spy for the Order, he used to come here quite a lot to gather information.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jonas told Fred. “He was always talking to a tall, dark fellow named Casper.”

“You knew he was a spy?” Fred questioned him.

“There’s hardly anything I don’t know, my friend,” Jonas said absently. “But I’m sorry to say that I don’t know anything about Deadly Jo. I haven’t seen him in years. He never came here again after the Dark Lord’s downfall. I can’t really blame him. This is not the kind of place for a member of the Order to hang around...”

Fred made a disappointed face. He was hoping Jonas could tell him something about Lee’s location. Lee had always told him that Jonas knew a lot about the dark world. 

Draco watched Fred’s desolation and wondered if there was more than friendship between Jordan and him. 

“Are you sure?” Fred asked again. “You don’t know anything at all?”

“A few ex-Death Eaters have come here quite often,” Jonas began seriously. “Someone called them and told them the new Dark Lord would soon arrive and their reign of terror would soon rise again. Last week I heard one of them saying that their leader had commanded them to kidnap traitors. One of those traitors was Seamus. I don’t know where he is, Draco, but I know someone that might.”

Draco felt his heart filling with hope. “Who is this guy and how can I find him?”

“His name is Marcus Flint.”

“Fuck!” Fred exclaimed, his hands shaking. Flint hated Lee. “Give us Flint’s address!”

Jonas looked at Fred, then at Draco. 

“It’s all right, Jonas. You can tell us,” Draco said. 

Jonas gave them the address and after a while, Draco and Fred were back on the street again. Draco wondered if they shouldn’t call for help, but Fred told him they didn’t have to warn the others about it. Draco still pondered if they were doing the right thing, his mind always on Harry, but Fred was determined to go alone if he had to. 

So Draco went with him, thinking that it wasn’t the smartest of his moves. 

“Relax, Draco. We can handle Flint,” Fred said as they Apparated near Flint’s house. 

Draco made a face. “I know we can handle him. I’m just thinking about Harry…”

“Oh, right. Where’s Harry anyway?” Fred asked curiously.

Draco looked the other way. “He’s… sleeping, hopefully until tomorrow.”

Fred frowned. “Hmm… I figure he doesn’t know you’re here, then.”

“No, he doesn’t. And by the look of things, no one knows you’re here, either,” Draco pointed out.

Fred smiled. “You’re absolutely right. George wouldn’t let me come. He’s not as bold as he used to be,” he said bitterly. “He doesn’t understand, of course. If only he knew how much I… But that’s not the issue here. If Flint did something to Lee, I’ll kill him.” Fred’s eyes shimmered with hatred.

“I don’t think we’ll find Seamus or Lee in Flint’s house,” Draco said. “He wouldn’t be that stupid.”

“What do you know about Flint?”

“He was arrested but was set loose a year later for good behaviour. He’s on probation, though.”

“Do you really think he knows something?”

“Jonas said so, and I believe him.”

“I don’t know. I brought some torturing devices just in case Flint doesn’t co-operate with us.”

Draco frowned. “Were you planning on using these devices on Jonas?”

Fred shrugged. “If he didn’t talk, I’d have used them. He did, though.”

Draco shook his head. “Lee must mean a lot to you.”

Fred just nodded, but Draco recognized love in Fred’s eyes. 

“Shall we go, then?” Fred asked. “I feel like kicking someone’s ass.”

Draco didn’t like the way Fred seemed so keen to use physical or magical violence but said nothing about it. He understood what Fred must be feeling with the loss of Lee. He also had the feeling that Flint would make things very difficult for them, and Fred’s anger could be handy. 

His mind drifted away to Harry again. He wondered if the potion would work until morning and if Harry would be too mad at him. Draco didn’t even know if he’d be back for the morning from his expedition. He didn’t have time to think about it, though. Fred was very impatient. 

They looked around, took their wands from their pockets and knocked on Flint’s door.

\-------------------------

Nathan couldn’t sleep. He was feeling a great disturbance in the air, but being just a child, he didn’t understand it. Fear was making its evil way into his heart, and when a shadow came upon him, he hid his head into the covers and prayed for it to go away. He didn’t want to be scared. He had made a promise to grandpa Albus, the old man who used to visit him in his dreams, that he wouldn’t be afraid. After all, grandpa Albus had guaranteed that nothing could harm him but fear. 

“Fear can be a good thing, Nathan. But you don’t have to be afraid of what’s coming,” Albus had said to him. “Love will protect you.”

In daylight, it was easier not to be afraid, but in the dark everything seemed scarier. 

Remus and Sirius were ok, but he missed his two dads. He wished they were there with him.

Something poked him and his little body trembled. He heard a bird shriek and felt another poke on his ribs. Immediately, he pulled the covers away and his eyes met Eerie’s, the baby Hippogriff. He smiled sweetly at the sight of his new friend. It was as if Eerie had sensed his fear and came to his rescue. Nathan appreciated the company, but Eerie’s presence didn’t make the disturbance to go away. 

All of a sudden, Nathan felt that something was terribly wrong with his parents. He quickly got out of bed and walked silently to the big living room downstairs with Eerie right behind him. The house was very quiet, but Nathan wasn’t afraid anymore. The only thought that crossed his mind was that Draco was in trouble and he had to help him. 

He stopped in front of the fireplace and glanced at the pot full of Floo powder that was on top of it, out of his reach. He’d seen it being used before. Now all he had to do was to find a way to reach the top of the fireplace and take a handful of powder. 

He sat down, his hands on his chin. He was a wizard, but he didn’t know how to do magic. For one thing, he didn’t have a wand. Sometimes he did strange things, but he didn’t know how those things happened. Perhaps if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the task ahead, the pot would float to his hands. But no matter how much he shut his eyes tight, the pot didn’t move. 

At his side, Eerie peck him fondly. 

“Can’t play now,” Nathan muttered to the Hippogriff, upset with the fact that he was too short.

The Hippogriff gave a short peep and lay down in front of Nathan, who stroked him gently. 

‘If only I had a wand...But I don’t. How do I get the pot?’

Eerie peeped louder to call his attention. 

“What?” Nathan said softly. 

Eerie peeped again. 

Nathan’s sad expression suddenly lit up. “D’ you want me to climb you?”

Eerie weirdly nodded. 

“Oh, good idea!” Nathan said, beaming. 

He climbed the back of the bird and clutched Eerie’s feathers not to fall. Eerie was still a baby, but he had grown up quite a lot that month. Eerie was also learning how to fly and was getting quite good at it. When they were close to the pot of Floo, Nathan stretched out his hand to catch some of it. He took a handful of it and his eyes glowed with excitement that soon died away because he didn’t remember how he was supposed to use it. 

When Eerie lay down, he slid carefully to the floor and stared at the fireplace trying to figure it out.

He then threw the powder in the fireplace, and shouted inadvertently, “Wherever Drake is.” 

He took a step forward and was consumed by the green fire. Dizziness came upon him as the floor started to move faster and faster until Nathan was thrown out into a dark room full of weird objects. He coughed. His face, hair and clothes were all covered in dust. He stood up slowly and something caught him. A pair of cold blue eyes gazed at him and Nathan put his thumb in his mouth wishing his dad was with him.

“Ah! There you are!” said another man behind Nathan. “I was waiting for you, little one. In fact, I’d almost given up on hope…”

\---------------------

Harry woke up lost and confused with Brutus barking madly at his side. He took a while to focus on his environment, and the first thing he noticed was that he was alone on the bed. He called for Draco, but the only sound he could hear was Brutus barking.

“Shut up, Brutus! I’m trying to call Draco!” Harry complained, but Brutus didn’t stop barking. “Oh, no.” Harry got up quickly and took his wand. “He’s not here, is he? The stupid little... What the hell did he do?” Harry saw the empty glass of milk at the bedside table and frowned. “Could it be that he had the courage to drug me? The bastard! How could he? I knew it. I knew he was too soft today. Something wasn’t right.” He looked at Brutus, upset. “And you, dog! Why didn’t you do something to stop him?”

Brutus growled. What could he have done? He’d tried at least. 

Harry changed his clothes and Brutus appeared in front of him with a letter in his mouth. Harry took it – but not before cleaning it a little – and ripped it off quickly. It was a message from Draco just in case Harry woke up before the right time. 

_‘Harry,  
I’m really sorry, but I had to do this. Seamus is my friend, so you must understand that I can’t just abandon him. I know everyone is looking for him, but I have connections that even Aurors don’t have. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back before you notice (I hope).  
Please, forgive me.  
Love,  
Draco’_

Harry crushed the letter in his hand, swearing aloud. He called Ron, who picked up a little after the third ring. Ron sounded sleepy, but as soon as Harry explained the situation to him, he said he was on his way to Harry’s house. 

While Harry waited for his arrival, Sirius and Remus appeared through the fireplace with a worried expression on their faces. Harry immediately realised that something was wrong with Nathan, and as Sirius explained to him that Nathan was nowhere in the Mansion, Harry almost collapsed. 

“What do you mean, he disappeared?” Harry asked panicking. “Where could he go? He’s just a kid. He must be somewhere in your house!”

“I looked everywhere,” Remus said sadly. “We put spells in his room to warn us in case he got up, but they didn’t work and we don’t know why. He’s not in the house, Harry. We don’t know where he is. I’m so sorry.” Remus had tears in his eyes. “You trusted us to take care of him and we failed.”

“No!” Harry shook his head. “He’s there somewhere!”

“Harry...” Sirius started, but Harry cut him off, “No, Sirius! Come back to your house and look for him everywhere! Cast a Locating Spell if you have to! I don’t care what you do! FIND HIM! I can’t deal with this. Oh, God!” Harry sat down on the couch and hid his face in his hands. “I can’t lose them. I just can’t.”

“Harry, what are you talking about?” Sirius asked. “Where’s Draco?”

“I don’t know,” Harry choked. “He’s not here. He went after Seamus. And now Nathan, too... I...”

Hermione and Ron arrived shortly after this. Since Harry wasn’t able to speak anymore, Sirius filled them in with the dreadful news. Hermione made tea for Harry, but he didn’t want to drink. He had finally stopped crying, and now he was trying to think of something. Suddenly, he remembered who could help him.

“Bob,” he whispered.

Ron frowned at the name. “What?”

“Bob!” Harry repeated. “He said he knew the location to Lucius’ hideout!”

Hermione didn’t like the sound of that. “Shouldn’t we call the Hit Wizards to help us, Harry? Bob is not reliable. And besides, you don’t know if Lucius is responsible for Nathan’s disappearance.”

“He’s my number one suspect!” Harry exclaimed, upset. “I have to start somewhere!”

“But, Harry...” Hermione bit her lower lip. “How could Lucius have kidnapped Nathan from Sirius’ Mansion? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Narcissa!” Harry pointed out, and Sirius shook his head immediately. “Why not, Sirius?”

“Narcissa wouldn’t do something like this. She wouldn’t tell Lucius...”

“You dumped her!” Harry said. “What if she did it just to hurt you?”

“Think, Harry!” Sirius exclaimed angrily. “She’s Draco’s mother! Do you really think she would do something like this?”

“So what? Lucius is Draco’s father and this fact hasn’t stopped him from being a bastard!”

“Leave Narcissa out of this, Harry,” Sirius ordered. 

Harry smirked. “Well, I guess you’re totally right. After all, it’s your fault that Nathan is not in your house anymore!”

The accusation stung in Sirius’ heart, but he knew Harry was right. It was his fault, whether he liked it or not. 

Harry and Sirius couldn’t look at each other after that, and Sirius went back to his house to look for Nathan one more time. Remus went with him, but not before telling Harry that they would find Nat even if it killed them.

“You were too harsh with them,” said Hermione. Harry just glared at her. “Well, you were. I know it’s hard, but you should consider the fact that Nathan and Draco disappeared at the same time. Nat must have sensed that something was wrong with Draco and went after him. You know your son is a Mage. He’s sensitive. If he really wanted to go after Draco, no one would have stopped him. He has powers we don’t know about. That was probably why the spells Sirius cast didn’t work.”

“So you think Nathan is with Draco?” asked Harry hopeful. 

“Er... I don’t know.”

“I’ll go to the Ministry and call for Horace,” Ron said. “I have to do something.”

“And I’ll go find Bob,” Harry said.

“Why are you so sure that Lucius Malfoy is guilty?” Hermione asked. 

“Even if he isn’t, he can help me find Draco.”

“But do you really think you can trust Bob?” Ron asked.

“No. But I have to try. My son and my husband are out there and I need to find them before it’s too late!” Harry said, standing up. “Nathan might be a Mage, and has powers we don’t know about, but he’s still a child. He’s only five! I won’t lose him.”

A little after Hermione and Ron were gone, and Harry was about to leave, the phone rang. Harry ran to the telephone and picked up panting. 

“Hello,” he said.

“Mr Potter?” asked a cold voice.

“Yes, it’s me.”

“Good. Your son is with me. Could you please come and get him? He’s so sweet it’s annoying.”

Harry paled. “What? Who’s this? Where’s Nathan? Why is he with you?”

“One question at a time,” said the voice, annoyed. “There’s a limo at the corner of your street. Take it.”

“Who are you?” Harry asked, irritated. “I won’t go anywhere unless you give me some answers!”

There was a period of silence, and then the voice said, “It’s not safe to talk on the phone. Even I know that, and I’m a wizard. Nathan is fine, Mr Potter. He’s expecting you. What?” There was a loud noise on the other side of the line and the man grumbled something. “Oh, fine! Bring Draco with you.”

“Draco?” Harry’s heartbeat painfully inside his chest. “He isn’t here.”

Another period of silence, and then the man said, “Where is he?”

Harry sneered, “I wish I knew.” And then Harry remembered that voice. “You’re Lucius Malfoy!”

The man grumbled, “Yes, genius! Now, where is my son?”

“Why is Nathan with you?”

“Get in the goddamn limo and you’ll find out.” 

Lucius hung up before Harry could say anything else. Harry didn’t have a choice but to take the limo and meet Lucius. He tried to make the driver talk, but the weird man didn’t say a word. They arrived at Saulus’ Mansion half an hour later, and as soon as Harry got out of the car, he pulled out his wand and pointed at Lucius, who was waiting for him at the doorway. There he was, face to face with the father of his husband, a man that everyone thought was the next Dark Lord. Harry couldn’t care less. All he wanted was his son.

“Where’s my son?” Harry asked with a threatening look. 

“He’s with Saulus,” Lucius said in a bored voice. “Would you please be kind and pull your wand away?” 

“Not until you give me a few answers, you bastard! What do you want with Nathan? What did you do to him?” 

Five men surrounded Harry and pointed their wands at him, but Harry didn’t lower his own.

Lucius smirked, “I suggest you keep your wand in your pocket, Mr Potter, or you will regret it.”

“Do you think I’m afraid of your thugs?” 

“I’m sure you’re not, but Nathan is waiting for you inside. Why waste your energy here?”

Saulus appeared by Lucius’ side and smiled at Harry. “Please, Mr Potter. We’re not your enemies.” He made a gesture with his hand and the men surrounding Harry disappeared behind a large door. “Now, would you please come in? Your son is waiting for you quite impatiently.” 

Harry entered the Mansion but didn’t put his wand away. He kept it in his hand just in case. Saulus led him through a large and long corridor until they arrived in a big room illuminated by thousands of candles. Harry watched the room amazed with the décor, but he soon forgot about it when he saw the little figure lying on the couch, humming a lullaby and playing with a tiny little ball that kept changing colours. 

“NATHAN!” Harry called. Nathan looked at him, smiled, and ran towards him. Harry took his son in his arms and held him tightly. “Nathan! I was so worried.” Harry felt tears of relief in his eyes. “Are you ok, son? Are you hurt?”

Nathan shook his head. “Uncle Saul kept me company,” he explained. 

“Saul?” Harry frowned and looked at Saulus, who was smiling behind them. “What did they do to you, Nathan?”

“Nothin’,” Nathan said. 

“Be glad we’ve been monitoring Nathan, Potter,” Lucius said coldly. “If we hadn’t been watching him, God knows where he might have landed when he went through the fireplace of Black’s house. Honestly, I thought your people would keep an eye on him, but I was wrong.”

Harry glared at Lucius and then turned to Nathan. “Is it true? You got out of Sirius’ house on your own?” Nathan nodded and Harry asked, “Why?”

“I thought dad was in trouble,” Nathan whispered, putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking it. 

“When you say dad, you mean…”

“He means Draco,” Lucius cut him off. “And since you’re here, care to explain where my son is?”

Harry looked inside Nathan’s eyes and saw that he was anticipating the answer as much as Lucius. 

“I don’t know where he is,” Harry said, and he looked at Lucius. “Actually, before you called me, I was thinking about asking you the same question. I thought he was with you.”

“Well, he isn’t,” Lucius said, irritated. “Perhaps the kid knows. Ask him!”

How could Harry ask Nathan without disturbing him? Nathan was too young to be caught in that situation. Still, Nathan could be the only one able to help them find Draco. Harry didn’t have to ask, though, for Nathan answered straight away that he didn’t know where Draco was. 

“Dammit!” Lucius swore. “I thought his pregnancy would be enough to make him settle down, but I was wrong. And you, Potter, you’re such a lousy husband! How could you let this happen? Draco is pregnant! That baby is very important to our future!”

Nathan hid his face in Harry’s shoulder, and Harry shot an angry look in Lucius’ direction. 

“Luc,” Saulus called, putting his hand in Lucius’ arm. “Please, calm down. I’m sure Harry is as worried as you are, if not more. Besides, you’re scaring little Nathan.” Saulus pressed a button on the wall and a young witch entered the room a few minutes later. Saulus addressed her, “Joanne, please take care of Nathan while Mr Potter and I talk.”

“No. Nathan won’t go anywhere. He stays with me,” Harry said, gripping Nathan in his arms.

“Oh, you shouldn’t worry, Mr Potter. Nathan will be in good hands. If you are in doubt, ask him. After all, he’s a Mage. He knows who he can trust.”

Harry looked at Nathan and whispered, “Nathan…”

“It’s ok, daddy,” Nathan whispered back. “Joanne is very nice.”

Harry sighed, still not convinced that he should leave Nathan alone with Joanne. 

“Uncle Saul is not bad, too,” Nathan said.

Harry frowned. “What about Lucius?”

Nathan shivered slightly as he looked at Lucius. Harry smirked and turned to Saulus. “See? Nathan doesn’t trust Lucius.”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Saulus said calmly. “But Lucius will be with us.”

It took a while to convince Harry, but after a while, the raven-haired man followed Saulus out of the room with Lucius by their side. When they were comfortably sat on a large couch in Saulus’ office, Harry said, “I hope this conversation doesn’t take too long because I still have to find Draco.”

Saulus smiled comprehensively. “I know. Actually, I ordered a few men to look for him already.”

“Really?” Harry asked suspiciously. 

“Yes, Mr Potter. We care a lot for Draco’s welfare.”

“And the baby’s,” Harry pointed out coldly. 

“Well, of course!” Lucius exclaimed.

“Why?” Harry asked. “And please don’t give me the bullshit answer.” Harry turned to Lucius. “You never cared for Draco, and suddenly you manage to convince him to trust you and get him pregnant. Why? What’s your game?”

“Draco’s baby was planned, we admit,” Saulus said. “But we have Draco’s best interests at heart.”

Harry smirked, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I’m sure you’re wondering if your baby is like Nathan,” Saulus said, undisturbed. “He isn’t. He, or she, will be quite normal.”

“Define normal,” Harry asked, trying hard to keep it together. 

Lucius sneered, “Well, considering that it’s yours and Draco’s child, I’m sure the baby will grow up to do extraordinary things.”

“I want the truth!” Harry demanded. “I have the right to know what’s going on! What happened to Nathan when he was born? And why have you suddenly decided that Draco should get pregnant? It doesn’t make any sense!”

Saulus sighed. “There was a prophecy five years ago, a little before Nathan was born, that the child of the lion would bring peace to the wizarding world, but a new evil would rise with him. Back then we thought that nothing could be worse than Lord Voldemort, but we were wrong. A demon called Nostrums was set loose when Voldemort died.”

“Even though we didn’t believe there was something worse than Voldemort,” Lucius went on, “We still gathered the best sci-wizards at the time to study Nathan as soon as we found out that you had a son.” 

“How could you know I had a son even before I did?” Harry asked. 

“Actually, it was almost by chance,” Lucius sneered. “One of our men was in St. Mungo’s at the time Cho Chang went there to consult a medi-wizard, and by reading her file he discovered that the baby she was expecting was yours.”

“Why did he spy in her medical file?” 

Lucius rolled his eyes. “We started following her after she went out with you.”

“Why?”

“Do you really need to ask such a stupid question?” Lucius said, exasperated. “The prophecies with good and evil have always had something to do with you, Potter. Why would it be any different this time? The son of the lion will bring peace to the wizarding world… The lion was obviously you!”

“It isn’t that obvious to me!”

“Whatever, Potter.” Lucius shrugged. “What matters was that Cho Chang’s medi-wizard discovered that her son was a Mage, and that was enough for us. Mages are rare in this world, and only a Mage can bring peace to anything! One part of the prophecy was true, then, but what about the other? We worried, of course. We were already trying to kill Voldemort because he was becoming way too much of a lunatic, so we didn’t want to deal with another madman … We did what we thought was right. We tried to make Nathan strong.”

“You see, Harry,” Saulus said more softly. “Nathan was a Mage, so he wouldn’t be a warrior. He’d be too good for that. Since we didn’t know how to fight the demon, and your son was quoted in the prophecy, it was decided that he should be the one to destroy Nostrums, even though at the time we didn’t really know it was a demon we’d have to fight against. A team of experts was gathered and they worked on Cho Chang without her knowledge. It was a risky business, but we had to try. In the end, everything worked out all right.”

“That’s such a lie!” Harry shouted. “Cho died!”

“It was an accident,” Lucius said bitterly. “She panicked when she realised what we had done, and she tried to attack her medi-wizard. It was self-defence.”

“It was murder!” Harry said, disgusted. “You killed her!”

“No, I didn’t! Honestly, I wasn’t even in the building when it happened!” Lucius protested. 

“It doesn’t matter! Why did you have to do that?” 

“It was necessary. We didn’t know who we were dealing with. We still don’t, as a matter of fact.”

“I don’t care about your stupid motives!” Harry shouted. “Nathan is my son! You had no right to decide his fate for him! The experience could have gone terribly wrong and then what?”

“It was a risk we had to take,” Lucius said, upset.

Harry felt like going for his throat. Who they thought they were to play with people’s lives like that?

“I’m really sorry, Harry,” Saulus said, his voice still annoyingly serene. “I know it isn’t enough, but Lucius is right. It was necessary. Besides, we knew what we were doing. Nathan is perfect, Harry. It was a success in every way.”

“You’re sick,” Harry muttered.

Saulus gazed at him with sadness. “I guess you’re right. We shouldn’t have interfered with fate.”

“I still think we did the right thing,” Lucius said.

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Cho had died because of that nonsense. Harry couldn’t believe the prophecy was about him and Nathan. It was way too crazy. He was very sick of it all. It was quite disturbing the way Saulus looked at him. Saulus was so calm that it was creepy. 

“There’s more,” Saulus said.

Harry opened his eyes wide. “More? Wasn’t that enough?”

Saulus sighed. “Five months ago another prophecy was made.”

“The child of the dragon and the lion will be the downfall of Nostrums,” Lucius recited. “Again, the bloody lion. But this time the dragon was with him.” Lucius smiled in a horrible way. “I’ve always known that Draco would be part of a prophecy someday.” 

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “I suggest you two get your heads examined.” And then his eyes flew open. “Oh, no. Don’t tell me, please. Just don’t tell me you messed with destiny again!”

Saulus smiled sadly. “We did, Harry, and we’re sorry. We needed a weapon against Nostrums as soon as possible, and we didn’t know whether you and Draco were thinking about having a baby, so we decided to advance things a little.” 

“Our baby is not a bloody weapon!” Harry objected. 

“How can you be so sure?” Lucius asked with a smirk.

“You said our baby was normal!” Harry accused.

“And you asked me to define what normal was,” Lucius sneered.

Harry felt like throwing up. His life was upside down. The story was so crazy and confused that he didn’t even know what to think. 

“I don’t believe any of this,” Harry muttered tiredly. 

“Why not? You were part of a prophecy yourself. You were described to be the one who would kill the Dark Lord. It’s more than all right for your children to be as special as you are, Potter,” Lucius sneered.

Harry wished he was living a nightmare that soon would go away. He’d wake up in his bed, and Draco would be by his side, kissing him, teasing Harry to make love to him. 

“Oh, God! Draco!” Harry exclaimed with horror on his face. “What if Nostrils” Lucius growled that it wasn’t Nostrils but Nostrums and Harry said, upset, “Whatever! What if he’s after Draco? What if he’s got him?”

Saulus nodded. “That’s why I sent my men after Draco.”

“Didn’t he say something to you, Potter?” Harry looked at Lucius with distrust, and Lucius rolled his eyes. “I think this is the time to trust us. Tell us what you know about Draco and it will be easier to find him.”

“How can I trust you after everything you’ve done?”

“You have to, Potter. You don’t have a choice!” Lucius moved uncomfortably on the couch. “Now, do tell us where Draco is!” 

“I don’t know where he is!” Harry shouted.

“But he must have said something to you, or at least left you a note!”

“You need to trust us, Harry,” Saulus said.

Harry stared at Saulus, and he remembered Nathan’s words about him. If Nathan trusted him, Harry shouldn’t suspect Saulus. After all, Saulus was actually being nice. With a sigh, Harry said, “Draco went after Seamus Finnegan. Seamus has been missing for a week, and we think the Death Eaters have something to do with it.”

“I remember Finnegan,” Lucius said thoughtfully. “Lestrange was very fond of him.”

“Lestrange was a sick bastard,” Harry pointed out coldly. 

“Well, yes. I don’t deny that,” Lucius said, smirking. 

“We don’t have time to lose then.” Saulus stood up and picked up the phone.

Harry watched Saulus give orders to his men, and he couldn’t help but feel admiration for his leader posture. He had to admit that Saulus was the kind of man that exuded authority. It was, in fact, very sexy. Lucius caught Harry’s eye and smirked as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. Harry looked away, embarrassed. 

When Saulus hung up the phone, Harry said, “I have to go. I need to look for Draco as well. If what you said it’s really true, then there’s no time to lose. Draco is more in danger than I would have thought!”

Saulus nodded. “Very well, then. But Nathan stays.”

Harry’s heart stopped. “No. He comes with me.”

Even if their crazy story was real, Harry still didn’t trust their motives. 

“I have a question,” Harry said suddenly. “What happened to Fudge?”

Lucius sighed, irritated. “Fudge was a bastard. He betrayed us. I confess we didn’t see that coming. When your son was reported dead, I knew it was a lie. Fudge wanted Nathan to himself. He wanted to use Nathan’s powers in the future for his own stupid reasons. He wasn’t the only one.”

“So you killed them all.”

“They tried to kill me first!” Lucius defended himself. 

“I thought Fudge just wanted me to kill Voldemort faster.”

“He did. But that wasn’t his main goal, Potter. Fudge was very ambitious. He couldn’t bear to think that soon he would lose his position as Ministry for Magic. And the members of the council weren’t too far behind,” Lucius explained. 

“I don’t get one thing,” Harry said, bothered. “What about you, Lucius?”

Lucius’ face turned a light shade of red. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. Could it be that Lucius was embarrassed? 

“What does it matter?” Lucius asked, annoyed. 

“Oh, please!” Harry sneered. “You know goddamn well why it matters to me!” 

“I don’t want Nathan.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I just want to live my life in peace.”

It was the joke of the century, but as Harry analysed Lucius’ countenance, he realised Lucius was telling the truth. 

“I was a shitty father. I don’t deny that. I just want Draco to be happy.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that.”

“I don’t really care.”

They glared at each other. Saulus felt the need to cut in. “We have more important things to worry about at the moment.”

“Nathan won’t stay here,” Harry said.

“By Merlin’s beard, Potter!” Lucius swore.

“I don’t trust you!” Harry shouted. 

“No one is asking you to!”

“Please, focus on Draco first!” Saulus shouted for the first time. “Harry, you can take Nathan if you want, although I warn you, it’s not safe for him out there.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

Saulus sighed. “All right, then. Now, we need to know who’s behind all this. We have an enemy in common that we know nothing about. Someone is gathering the Death Eaters again, and I bet this person is connected with Nostrums.”

“What else do you know about this demon?” Harry asked.

“Not much. All we know is what the prophecy told us. Nostrums was a demon that lived in 1300. He was known to cause a high degree of disturbance and distrust between his victims. People who got in touch with him often showed signs of an unexplained fury towards everything. A wizard got him, though, and locked him somewhere.”

“Someone set him free, then,” Harry said.

“We think so.”

“You think so?”

“He didn’t exactly say hello to us, Potter,” Lucius said, upset. “But it was written in the prophecy that someone would set him free.”

“Great! We don’t even know if Nostrils is real…” Harry muttered.

“It’s Nostrums!” Lucius corrected him angrily. 

“Whatever! So now what? If this demon is for real, how do we fight him? Even better, why hasn’t he shown up already?”

“That’s the point, Potter. He did show up, but he’s probably weak, so he must be using someone to do his dirty work until he’s strong again.”

“Just like Voldemort when he was regaining power,” Harry pointed out.

“Yes.”

Harry looked at Saulus and then at Lucius. “Who could it be?”

“We have no idea,” Saulus said. 

“Whoever it is, I won’t let him mess with my family,” Harry said, a determined look on his face. “This guy is still human, right? The Demon hasn’t taken his full form yet. If that’s true, then there’s a big chance of killing him and sending him to hell where he belongs.”

“Still, Potter, do you think you can handle a Demon?”

“I killed Voldemort. I think I can handle pretty much everything after that.”

Lucius didn’t contradict him. After a while, Saulus finally convinced Harry to leave Nathan there. When Harry was gone, Saulus stared at Lucius with concern. 

“He has no idea what Nostrums is capable of. Do you think Harry can really destroy him?”

Lucius stared into space and said as if it was an absolute truth, “He’s Harry Potter.”

“Will that be enough?”

“It will have to be.”


	12. You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death and violence ahead.

Where was he? Draco had no idea. All he knew as he opened his eyes was that he was in deep trouble. His memories came back to him slowly. He saw himself and Fred knocking on Flint’s door, interrogating him, and then… an explosion. Flint had tried to attack them, and someone had helped him. Someone Draco knew pretty well. 

Draco opened his eyes wide as he remembered Bob next to Flint, fighting by his side. 

‘Why am I surprised?’ Draco thought, his head aching. ‘Bob was the bloody traitor. I should have known... I never liked the bastard.’

Dizzy, Draco got up and almost fell to the ground. His body hadn’t recovered yet from the series of jinxes that had hit him. He placed his hands protectively on his belly, praying that nothing bad had happened to his baby. He’d never forgive himself if he lost the child he was expecting. He should have stayed home instead of going on a suicide mission.

A hand steadied him, and Draco thought it was Fred. But as he turned, he was stunned to see the same face he’d hated ever since their first meeting. It was the same person that had attacked him in Flint’s house. It was Bob. 

Draco instantly pulled away. “Don’t touch me, you bastard!” 

“Wait! Calm down!” Bob said. “I won’t hurt you.”

Draco smirked. “Yeah, sure. Like I would fall for that!”

“I swear I won’t do anything against you. We’re on the same boat here.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked, puzzled. “You were the one who locked me in here. Where is here anyway?”

Bob leaned against the stoned wall and sighed. “I don’t know where we are. All I know is that this has been my home for three months now.”

“Three months?” Draco was stunned. “How is that possible? We've met during this time.”

“You did? Who are you?”

“I’m Draco Malfoy.”

“Oh, right! You’re Harry’s husband!” Bob smiled feebly. “Even though the circumstances are terrible, it’s nice to meet you. I’m really sorry for Harry. I had no idea how screwed up he was until he locked me here.”

Draco almost had a heart attack. “What? What are you talking about?”

Bob seemed to be confused. “It was Harry who locked you in here with me, wasn’t it?”

“No! Harry would never do that! It was you who put me in this place! You attacked me!”

Bob frowned. “It’s kind of hard to do that when I’ve been here all along, don’t you think? It wasn’t me who put you here, Draco. I’m really sorry to say this, but it was Harry. Harry has been acting like a maniac. I think he’s possessed.”

Draco shook his head, refusing to believe that. “You’re lying! I don’t know what game you think you’re playing, but I won’t play along!” 

Draco went to the other side of the cell, staying as far away as he could from Bob. He had a terrible headache and was really confused. He felt a pang in his belly and slid to the floor, screaming in pain. Bob instantly knelt down by his side.

“What’s happening? What are you feeling?” Bob asked urgently.

Draco started to cry. He wanted to push Bob away, but he didn’t have the strength to do it. Bob was being strangely nice to him, and as Draco’s eyes met his, he noticed that this Bob didn’t have the same mad look like the other one. And it was then that Draco understood. He made a huge effort to stop crying. The pain ceased a little, and he sighed deeply. 

“It’s Polyjuice Potion,” he muttered to Bob. 

“What? Are you in pain because of Polyjuice Potion?” Bob asked, puzzled. 

“No. Your Harry and my Bob… I think they are the same person.”

“You mean… Harry is pretending to be me?”

“No! Someone is pretending to be you and Harry through Polyjuice Potion!” 

“Ah!” Bob made a face. “This story gets better and better. It makes sense. Harry isn’t the evil type. I should have suspected something… Well, I’m kind of slow to get things… Ron was always joking about it. He said he didn’t know how I graduated as an Auror in the first place!” Bob winked at him. 

Draco didn’t know, either. This Bob resembled nothing of the Bob he knew. Although they looked the same, the other Bob was very sharp with his comments. But the major difference was in their eyes. He wondered how the fake Bob could have deceived Harry and Ron so easily. The other Bob had probably used some spell on them.

“How do we get out? And where’s Fred?” Draco asked.

“Who’s Fred? Ah! You mean, Fred Weasley!”

“Yes. Did you see him?”

Bob nodded. “He demanded to see Lee, and they took him away.”

“So Lee is here!”

“He’s in the cell next to us. But don’t bother to shout. This cell is soundproof. The guy that isn’t Harry took our wands, too. I’ve already tried to do wandless magic, but it was no use.” Bob sat down next to Draco, saddened. “I don’t know why he’s keeping us alive. Well, now I know why he’s keeping me alive. It’s because of the Polyjuice Potion, right?” Bob smiled. “I know what you’re thinking. How can an Auror be so thick? Well, that’s me. But I’m not so useless. I’m very good at hand-to-hand combat.”

Draco winced in pain again, and Bob looked worried. 

“Did he hurt you badly?” Bob asked.

“He did use some very dirty tricks,” Draco said in a whisper, his eyes filling up with tears again. “But that’s not why I’m crying. I’m pregnant. I’m afraid for my baby.”

“Merlin!” Bob exclaimed with his eyes widely open. “Harry works fast, huh? This isn’t good. I had a cousin who was pregnant, and he had a few complications during the first three months… Imagine if he had been hit by evil curses!”

“You’re not helping, Bob!” Draco snapped. “I can’t believe Harry and Ron didn’t know it wasn’t you.”

“Hey! No need to insult me! I’m just trying to be nice.”

Draco shuddered. “We need to get out of here!” 

“I know, but I haven’t figured out a way yet.” 

“What did this guy say to you when he kidnapped you?” Draco asked.

“I was investigating some smuggled cauldrons – not my favourite thing – and I accidentally fell into the middle of a Death Eater’s gathering… And to my surprise, Harry was making this odd speech about how terror would rise again. I was really shocked. Harry was my idol. I worshipped him.”

“Do you love him?”

“What?” Bob chuckled. “You mean, sexually?” Draco nodded, annoyed, and Bob patted his back. “There, there, Draco! I don’t bend that way. Harry is my hero, but I never had sexual fantasies about him. Now, Hermione, that’s another story…”

“WHAT?”

Bob smiled. “I’m just kidding. At least I haven’t lost my sense of humour in this place.”

Draco shook his head in disbelief. There was a possibility that Bob was going insane, being locked up in that awful place for so long. There was no way someone in his right mind could be so light-headed in a situation like that. 

Draco stroked his belly softly. Bob started humming a lullaby, and Draco’s pain ceased entirely. He frowned and stared at Bob.

“What did you do?” Draco asked, curious.

Bob winked. “My mother used to sing it to me. She said it was the only song that put me to sleep when I was just a little two-year-old brat. My cousin’s husband used to sing to it to their kid when it wasn’t even born yet. It helped to calm both father and child.”

“Is it magical?”

Bob shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Draco felt like smashing Bob’s head on the wall. “If it is, do you realise what it means?”

Bob looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“You really are dense, aren’t you?” Draco sighed. “If this song is magical, then we can use magic here!”

“Ah!” Bob’s face lightened up. “I hadn’t thought of that. But, as I said before, I already tried to use wandless magic and it didn’t work.”

“Maybe if we try it together…”

The cell’s door flew open, and a tall, dark figure entered. Bob stood up at once, and Draco noticed that his placid eyes didn’t seem so docile anymore. Bob’s tense posture was a sign that the man in front of them was a threat. But Draco only saw the man he loved, the man that had swept him away.

“Harry…” Draco muttered.

“Hello, Draco,” Harry said. “I’m glad you’re finally here. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Harry smiled evilly, and Draco felt shivers down his spine. That wasn’t his Harry.

\---------------------------

Two guards led Draco from the dungeons to a large room on the second floor, fully decorated with ancient objects. Draco’s father used to possess a similar collection under Malfoy Manor. They were predominantly Egyptian, but some of them belonged to the time of druids, and all of them, with a few exceptions, were dark magic objects. There was a particular rounded object on the central table that glowed softly in the dim light that Draco didn’t recognise. Harry’s double stood by its side as if he was enchanted by it. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Draco?” Harry asked, looking at the object. “If you get closer, you’ll see how the druids were amazingly careful in the details. This is the Corona of Power, one of the world’s most ancient objects. It sucks people’s energies and feeds its owner with it. It’s wonderful! It was exactly what I was looking for, and believe me, it wasn’t easy to steal it. Your father is a very difficult man, Draco. He hid it well, but not that well. I always find a way to get what I want.”

Draco shivered. “So this is what my father wanted. The Corona of Power,” he muttered to himself.

Harry smiled, but his smile wasn’t as sweet as the real Harry’s. “Lucius Malfoy, the bastard, wants to destroy me. He wants the Corona to himself, for his own egoistic reasons. I can’t allow that. I’m very possessive of my things, and I have selfish reasons of my own, too. This precious object has been feeding me with the energy I need to revive myself for good.”

“Who are you?”

“Don’t you recognize me, darling? I’m your lover, your soul mate.”

“No! You’re not Harry.”

Harry walked slowly towards Draco and stopped only inches away. “And how can you tell? I look just like him, don’t I?” Harry’s hands slid down Draco’s face, neck and belly. Draco felt nauseous. “I have green eyes, I wear glasses. I even have his bloody scar. Do you want to touch me and see if we’re alike in other areas? I can guarantee we are. Mmm... Maybe I’m bigger, but that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Harry guided Draco’s hand to his cock. “Do you feel it? It only takes a little rubbing to get it ready for action.”

Draco tried to pull his hand away, but Harry held it there. “Let me go!” he demanded ferociously. 

Harry kept the same insolent smile that made Draco want to hit him. “Why don’t you want me?”

Draco spit in Harry’s face. “You’re not him!”

Harry roughly flattened Draco against the wall and squeezed his neck. “But we have the same face, the same body.”

Draco was getting out of breath, and his suffering seemed to be turning the fake Harry on. Harry let go of Draco’s neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Draco fought like a lion to break free. He bit Harry’s lips with all his might. Harry yelped and slapped Draco hard. Then he laughed, licking the blood on his lips with amusement. 

“I like that. A prey that struggles for life is always much more fun to play with,” Harry sneered. “I think humans are very interesting. They’re so contradictory. You, for example, used to hate Harry Potter, but then your feelings for him changed and now you love him. The same goes for him. Why is that? How can such hate become such passionate love?”

Draco was trembling all over, but he tried to maintain a cool facade. “Who – are – you?”

“What does it matter?”

“I’d like to know who I’m dealing with.”

“I’ll answer you. But before I do, you’ll have to answer me first. Why don’t you want me if I’m just like him?”

“I told you. You’re not him. You might look like him, but you’ll never be him. Your eyes are darker and so is your soul. Harry has gentle eyes. His soul is pure. Even your scent isn’t like his. He smells of roses and sandalwood. You have no scent. You have no soul. You’re empty.”

“So, just the exterior of someone’s body isn’t enough to fool your heart. That’s interesting. If I took you by force, would you still love him? If the physical appearance doesn’t matter… you would still love him, right?” Draco winced, and Harry laughed. “It’s funny, Draco. When I took Harry’s form, I didn’t count on this strong desire that my body feels for you. It’s very unsettling, but amusing in a weird way. I don’t like feeling this way. I should have known that there could be some side effects when I decided to take the form of a human... Humans have too many flaws and conflicts...”

“You’re not human?”

“No. I’m a demon. Thanks to the Corona’s power, I’ve been given any form I desire. I decided to be Harry Potter. He seems well-connected, and people really fear him. I don’t really know why he’s so feared, though. He’s sickeningly good. I read his heart before I changed into him. The thing that caught my attention the most was how deeply he cares for you. He loves you. I’ll make good use of that.”

“You’re possessing Harry’s body?” Draco asked, desperately trying to understand.

“No. I just copied his looks. You’re much more perfect, but…” Harry shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now. I can have you when I kill the real Harry Potter.” Harry stroked Draco’s face, lusting after him with his eyes. “Soon he’ll be here in order to save you. He’ll bring little Nathan with him, of course, because Nathan is my main goal. I need them both to survive. Nathan’s strength is extraordinary. If only your father hadn’t gotten in my way… I’ll deal with Lucius when the time comes. When I suck up Harry’s and Nathan’s energy, I’ll be invincible. No one will be able to stop me. And insects like Lucius Malfoy will be crushed.” 

“I won’t let you do anything to Harry and Nathan!” Draco shouted, trying to hit the demon that was trying to impersonate Harry and steal his lover’s identity. Fake Harry ducked and laughed.

“You can’t destroy me using your fists, Draco. It’s very sweet of you but ineffective.”

The demon’s eyes brightened up in a vivid shade of green, making him look a lot more like Harry. 

“What else do you want to know, my dear?” Demon Harry asked softly. “I see the confusion in your beautiful eyes.”

“I want to know your real name.”

“What for? You can call me Harry.”

“Never.” 

Demon Harry slapped him again. “Don’t be insolent with your new owner. You’ll obey me after you realise that no matter how powerful your lover is, he won’t be a match for the Corona. You won’t deny me then.” 

Draco swallowed hard. His belly was starting to hurt again. He didn’t want the demon to know that he was pregnant, so he tried not to show it.

“Is… is Seamus here?” 

Harry scowled. “Why would I tell you?”

“I know Lee Jordan is here. There are others, too, captured by you. Why?”

Demon Harry smirked. “Lee is very good at breaking codes. The Corona of Power has some tough ones. The symbols are hard to decipher, so Lee is here for this purpose. As for Finnegan, poor thing, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was in Lee’s apartment when my men got there.”

“Is he…?” Draco couldn’t say it. It was too awful to even think about it.

“What? Alive?” Draco nodded, and Harry sneered. “Yes, but barely. I’ve been using the Corona to suck his energy. Seamus was actually useful. You came after him. Things couldn’t be better. My slave has been following you for a while. You were very stupid, Draco. You fell into a childish trap. It wasn’t difficult to stun you and that stupid red-head.” 

“Who’s your slave? Bob?”

“Bob…” Demon Harry sniggered. “Bob’s a nice guy but not very bright, is he? No. My slave, Colin Creevey, has been using him for transformation only.”

“Colin Creevey?” Draco shook his head. He couldn’t believe that. Colin worshipped Harry. He had always believed that Colin had a crush on Harry. He’d never hurt Harry unless the demon had done something to control him. After all, the demon called Colin a slave. Perhaps Colin didn’t even know what he was doing.

“Creevey can’t transform himself into someone else using The Corona of Power,” Harry went on, “because it only answers to me. But he can use Polyjuice Potion. Thanks to Bob he could enter the Ministry of Magic and track Lucius Malfoy for me. It was Colin who set me free. He didn’t mean to but when he realised what he had done, he was already under my control. I could have sent the real Bob to spy on Potter, but he’s an Auror. He was trained to resist commanding spells, and I couldn’t risk it.”

“So Colin isn’t serving you by his own free will.”

“No. But he can’t break free from my influence, Draco. He isn’t strong enough. Creevey will bring Harry Potter to me.”

“You don’t need Harry! You already have a body of your own.”

“But it’s not self-sufficient. I need someone as strong as Harry and Nathan to sustain me.”

“Even if Harry comes, he’ll never bring Nathan with him!” Draco shouted.

“I know he won’t, but Nathan has a will of his own. He’ll come after his two daddies. I do have a backup plan, Draco. Your father might have saved Nathan the first time I’ve tried to lure him to my domains, but he won’t be in my way again. My men will attack Saulus Fimcyl’s Mansion in a few days, and maybe they’ll bring me Nathan. The stupid Ministry think they have the situation under control. What a joke!” Harry laughed madly. “But even if Nathan doesn’t come this time, he will come when Colin lures Harry Potter here. Don’t worry, Draco. Your lover will be here soon. If you want to die with him, it’s fine by me. It’ll actually be quite romantic.”

Demon Harry made a gesture with his hands and two guards came to take Draco away. Draco didn’t pull up a fight. He couldn’t, for his baby’s sake. He let himself be taken, but he was surprised to see that his new prison wasn’t the cold cell in the dungeons, but a large bedroom that reminded him of his old bedroom in Malfoy Manor. He was left there, and for what seemed like hours, he looked for a way out, finding none. 

He was afraid of using magic without his wand, so he just sat on the bed, desolate. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away. He wouldn’t cry. He had to be strong and find a way to escape so he could warn Harry about what was going on. 

His belly started to hurt again, and he cringed with pain. 

“Please, baby, be ok,” he whispered. “Don’t do this to me now.”

His belly started to glow a faint pink and he was scared. With a stronger pang, Draco passed out. 

\-----------------------

“Here it is!” Hermione exclaimed victoriously, placing a heavy book in front of Harry. 

Ron kissed Hermione’s temple and said, “That’s my intellectual girl.” 

“This is the book, then?” Harry asked, opening it.

“Yes,” Hermione said. “It has everything we need to know about Nostrums. I knew I had it.” 

“‘Mione is building quite a library here,” Ron said proudly. 

Harry flipped up the pages in search for the chapter about Nostrums. “Fill me in, Hermione.”

“Nostrums was one of the worst demons of the Middle Ages,” Hermione began. “His recreation was to cause wars among humans, or what he liked to call the ‘inferior species’. The only one he was afraid of was a man named Toledo, who was a Spanish monk. Toledo and Nostrums fought against each other many times, and their last battle was terrible for both. Toledo was actually a wizard, and he managed to lock up Nostrums in a magical ark. But a faithful servant of the demon killed Toledo and stole the ark. The servant knew nothing about magic, so he didn’t open it. But he guarded it, hoping that someday his Master would be set free.”

“Where is the ark?”

“According to the book… Let me see…” Hermione caught the book and looked for the page of interest. “Ah! Here it is. The ark was restored by Toledo’s followers in 1432. It was in possession of a man named Geoffrey Harvest, and it has been a family legacy of his for centuries.”

“I’d hate that kind of legacy…” Ron muttered. 

“We have to find a member of his family that is alive,” Harry said thoughtfully. “We need to know exactly who opened the ark and for what purpose.”

“Isn’t it kind of obvious, Harry?” Ron pointed out. “Nostrums probably had followers of his own. You can always count on some stupid human who worships stupid things like demons… Someone must have stolen it from the Harvest family.”

“I know. That’s one more reason why we have to find a descendant of Harvest. We need a Location spell,” Harry took his wand out of his pocket. “Get me a map.”

Hermione caught one from the shelf and placed it on the table. “Do you want me to do it?”

“No.”

“But Harry, this spell is kind of complicated, and it’s not a hundred per cent accurate, so…”

A sharp look in her direction was enough to make her shut her mouth.

Hermione wanted to point out that Harry’s magic had been unbalanced ever since Draco had been missing, but thanks to Ron and a nudge in her back, she kept her mouth shut. Harry hadn’t slept for three days now. His eyes were puffy and it seemed as if he hadn’t changed his clothes for the same amount of time. 

Hermione constantly tried to make him eat but to no avail. She had stunned him with a spell once just to make him rest a little, but Harry had woken up worse and really mad at her. The only one Harry listened to was Nathan, and that was precisely why Harry didn’t want his son near him. 

Harry was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Day by day, he was getting more depressed and desperate. Now he was just numb, but Ron and Hermione knew that that was only a façade, that it’d only take a word said the wrong way for Harry to explode. 

The only one who seemed worse than Harry was Mrs Weasley. She didn’t want to leave her bed for anything unless there was news from Fred. As for George, he looked as creepy as Harry. Hermione actually thought George looked even creepier than Harry. With the disappearance of his twin, George seemed like the living-dead. He was strangely quiet and thoughtful. Ron was afraid that George would do something crazy because he kept saying under his breath that he should be with his brother.

Ron had caught George sneaking out of their house once to go after Marcus Flint. The owner of The Death Pub had guaranteed that Fred and Draco had been to Flint’s apartment, but Flint was nowhere to be found. 

Hermione brought her attention to Harry. As she expected, Harry’s spell didn’t work, and it almost set the map on fire. She watched as her friend violently threw a chair out of his way and cursed his existence. While Ron tried patiently to calm him down, Hermione cast the spell. After a few minutes, a yellow dot appeared on the map, and she smiled with the satisfaction of a job well done. 

“I found the place,” she said, writing down the address on a piece of paper.

Harry was by her side instantly, and he asked, “Could you try the spell on Draco again?”

She sighed. They’d tried to find Draco that same way many times, but it never worked. Wherever Draco was being kept prisoner, it was full of magical wards. Still, for Harry’s sake, she tried once more. A faint light appeared on the map and then died away. Harry’s sad expression broke her heart. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. But we already have a clue!” she said, trying to cheer him up.

“Yes, you’re right,” Harry said absently. 

“I’ll go there with Horace right away,” Ron said. “Do you want to come, Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “You go. I need to talk to Saulus. He said he has something to tell me.”

“Can we really trust him?” Hermione asked doubtfully. 

“He’s been taking care of Nathan, hasn’t he? He’s doing a better job than Sirius.”

“Oh, Harry, you’re being unfair,” Hermione replied. “It wasn’t Sirius’ fault! How could he imagine that Nathan would want to get out on his own? Even Saulus wouldn’t be able to predict that. Your son is just like you, Harry. I can’t believe you aren’t talking to Sirius yet!”

“Don’t start, Hermione!”

“But it isn’t fair, and Sirius and Remus are so worried!”

“Hermione...” Ron pleaded. “Not now...”

“Oh, come on! Your brother is also missing, and I don’t see you exploding everything in sight!”

Ron was afraid of Harry’s explosion, but he was relieved to see that Harry wasn’t angry, but rather tired. 

“You’re right. I’ve been acting crazy... I should talk to Sirius. Nathan has my hero complex, right?” Harry smiled feebly. “I do believe that he’s safer in Saulus’ Mansion. I never saw so many guards and magical wards in any other place. I don’t think Nathan would escape from a place like that.”

“I hope you’re right. I also hope Saulus isn’t planning to make Nathan a prisoner.”

Harry was afraid of that, too, but he was in a dead-end. There was nowhere safe enough for Nathan. If only Harry had more time, he could take Nathan to Hogwarts. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Draco, and his disappearance was driving him insane. He needed to find Draco no matter what. But that didn’t mean someone else couldn’t take care of Nathan for him. 

“Hermione, I need to ask you a favour,” Harry said. “Come with me to Saulus’ house. Then I want you to take Nathan to Hogwarts and stay there with him. Don’t make him leave your sight! He’s too smart for his own good.”

“Hey! You should ask my permission first!” Ron protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Please, Ron! I don’t need your permission!”

“But honey…”

“Hogwarts is the safest place I know,” Harry cut across him. “Hermione and Nathan will be all right there.”

Ron agreed with the idea after much talking, and so he let her go with Harry. 

\-------------------

Harry stared at the landscape ahead. Saulus’ Mansion was located at the top of a cliff, and very far ahead he could hear the ocean. Life seemed so beautiful from up there, so peaceful. It was a contrast to Harry’s turmoil. 

Saulus had finally told him why he and Lucius were so interested in Nostrums. It was all because of The Corona of Power, an ancient device that could bring its owner infinite power. Since Nostrums had already taken the object, Saulus and Lucius didn’t have any other choice but to tell Harry about it, because according to them Harry was the only one who could get it back. 

In the end, Harry thought bitterly, it was all about power, just like Voldemort had once told him. He couldn’t care less about it, but that blind and incessant hunt for power had always chased Harry, and he didn’t know how to get rid of it. He was cursed, that was the only explanation why every time he thought he’d found a place to call home, his happiness blew on his face, and reality came down on him like an avalanche. 

He was sick and tired of all those people trying to lead his fate. First, it had been Dumbledore, then a legion of Professors and well-intentioned friends. Now his life was being commanded by a maniac demon and an even crazier father-in-law. 

He wanted to tell everyone to leave him the hell alone, but he couldn’t. He had to save Draco first. Perhaps then he could pick up his family and vanish to a place where no one would ever hear about them again. 

But Draco came first. Draco was the most important person in his life after his son. Draco had given him a reason to exist when Harry thought he was broken. Draco was the love of his life, the man he had chosen to be his forever. Harry would never give up on him. He’d rescue Draco even if he had to go to hell to do so. 

Hermione was in a frantic search for information about The Corona of Power, and how to destroy Nostrums with it. According to her, it was possible to use the Corona to defeat Nostrums, but it would demand a great deal of energy from Harry. She was afraid he wouldn’t make it, so she was trying to find another way.

Harry wasn’t afraid of dying, but he was terrified of what could happen to Draco and their baby if he didn’t rescue them in time. 

So he waited for an answer and prayed for a miracle. 

“Daddy?” 

Harry looked behind him and smiled feebly at the figure of his son with his thumb in his mouth. He knelt down on the floor as Nathan ran to him, and folded the little one protectively in his arms. 

“Can’t sleep?” Harry asked. Nathan shook his head, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. “What do you want me to do?”

“Sing,” Nathan whispered. 

“Sing?” Harry smiled. “My voice is horrible.” 

“It don’t matter. Uncle Siri sang to me.” 

“Really?” Harry’s heart softened at the mention of Sirius. He had made up with him and Remus that same day. 

“What do you want me to sing to you?”

“Just a Step from Heaven. (*)”

Harry frowned. “Is this the song Sirius sang to you?” 

Nathan nodded. “I liked it. Sing it to me!”

“Er…” Harry flushed. “I’ll try. But I’m warning you, my voice is really awful.” 

Nathan stared at him with shining green eyes that always seemed to give Harry the strength that he missed to fight. He cleared his throat and started singing slowly. Soon, the little voice of Nathan was singing along with him. In the song’s lyrics, and having Nathan in his arms, Harry found hope.

“…there’s a bigger destiny that was made for us/So don’t let troubles bring you down/Believe in the foundation of our love/Can’t you see my faith in you is forever and more… Don’t let go… ‘Coz it’s just a step from heaven… and the strength of love is on our side…”

When the song was over, Harry held Nathan tightly. He felt small hands on his face and he realised he was crying. 

“Don’t cry, daddy,” Nathan said with tears in his eyes. “I believe in you.”

Harry kissed Nathan’s cheek and they stared at each other, forehead to forehead. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“Daddy Drake is fine.”

Harry looked at him, stunned. “How do you know?”

“Lily.”

Harry stared at him more and more dumbfounded. “Lily? You mean my mother?” 

Nathan shook his head. “No. Baby Lily. Drake’s baby.”

“Draco’s…” Harry was a loss for words. 

“Yes. Lily and I will fix things,” Nathan said in a serious tone of voice that made him look much older than he really was. 

“Nathan, what are you talking about?”

“Lily visited me when I was sleeping. She’s my little sister.”

Harry’s eyes flickered, thinking that he should get some sleep because he was going insane. “So… Draco’s expecting a little girl?” 

Nathan nodded, smiling. “She’ll be a… troubledealer.” 

“You mean a troublemaker?” 

“Yes!” 

Harry chuckled emotionally. Draco would have a baby girl. “How do you know all this?”

Nathan shrugged. “I just do.”

“And your sister’s name will be Lily?”

“Yes. She likes it.”

Harry didn’t know whether it was true or not, but he believed in Nathan. The fact that his baby now had a name made Harry even more eager to find Draco and save him. But something bothered him. Something that Nathan had just said didn’t sound right.

“What do you mean when you say you and Lily will fix things?” Nathan sucked his thumb, making Harry more suspicious. “Nathan?” Nathan didn’t answer, and Harry sighed. “Please, son, you’re too young to fix things. You’re only five! Let daddy take care of it, ok?”

“But daddy, I want to help Drake.”

“You’ll be helping him a lot if you stay here. A battlefield isn’t a place for a child, Nathan.”

“I don’t want Drake to be hurt…” Nathan had tears in his eyes.

“Oh, please don’t cry!” Harry kissed Nathan’s tears away. “I promise I’ll bring Drake home.”

“I miss him,” Nathan cried. 

“I miss him, too.” Harry stroked Nathan’s soft hair. “Remember the song, Nat? The strength of love is on our side.”

Nathan nodded. “Please, daddy, be ok.”

“I will be. But you have to promise me you won’t leave Hermione’s sight, ok? No matter where I go, Nathan, you will stay with Hermione. Promise me, Nathan!”

Nathan crossed his fingers around his back. He’d seen Uncle Siri doing the same with Uncle Moony once. That way he wouldn’t be breaking his promise, because he’d never really agreed to it. Not with his fingers crossed. 

Harry didn’t like Nathan’s sudden expression of innocence. He sighed. Nathan was his son for sure. He had the same taste for trouble as Harry. But there was nothing Harry could do at the moment. He could only pray for Nathan to stay out of his fight with Nostrums when the time came. 

“Let’s go to bed, kiddo,” Harry said tiredly.

Nathan shuddered. “Bad men are here, daddy.”

And then Harry heard an explosion coming from the other side of the Mansion.

\----------------------

Harry was amazed by how fast the attack had been contained. The intruders hadn’t stood a chance from the beginning. As he saw Saulus in action, he clearly understood why Draco had believed him, and why Lucius had fallen in love with him. Saulus was mysterious, but he was an extraordinary man. It was hard to tell whether Saulus was a good guy or a bad guy. It was most likely that he was somewhere in between, but at that point, it didn’t matter. They were at war again, and they would need all the help they could get.

Horace came with his task force to take the prisoners away, and he told Harry a few things that he’d discovered about the new gathering of the Death Eaters.

“Most of them don’t know who their leader is, but some of them swear it’s you, Harry. My boss let us use Truth Serum on them, and your name was the only one that came up.” Horace sighed worriedly. “What’s going on, Harry? They want me to arrest you, but I can’t believe they’re telling the truth! I know you. You’re not another Lord Voldemort. I won’t arrest you this time.”

Harry smiled feebly. “I appreciate your loyalty, Horace, but you might lose your job if you stick by my side.”

Horace frowned. “So you want me to arrest you?”

“No! I can’t be arrested now! I need to find Draco.”

“I’ve been working as hard as I can to find all of them, Harry.”

“I know.” Harry patted Horace’s back. “Did you find something new about Flint?”

“Well, someone saw him in Manchester, so I sent two of my men to check it out. There’s someone that has been eager to see you, but I’ve been avoiding him...”

“Who?”

“Bob.”

“What does he want?”

“I don’t know. He only wants to talk to you. I don’t trust him anymore, Harry, and that was why I didn’t tell you this before. Bob isn’t the same jovial guy as he used to be. He seems so different... I can’t believe no one noticed this but me.”

“I did notice. I was just... Well, there was too much going on in my life for me to care about it. I just thought...” Harry sighed. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I think he knows something, Harry. Yesterday I followed him to his apartment, and guess what; he went to Colin Creevey’s instead.”

“Perhaps he was just investigating Colin’s disappearance.”

“No, I don’t think so. He had the keys and he looked really furtive. Something isn’t right, I can tell. My hunch is that you should listen to him, but don’t believe a word that he says. I don’t even think he’s Bob.”

“What?” Harry was stunned, but a lot started to make sense in his head. 

“I think this Bob is a fake.”

Horace sounded so certain about it that Harry wondered if he had a stronger motive to believe that. 

“So watch out, Harry. And if you need backup, you can call me.”

Harry thanked Horace before going to where Nathan was. He found him in his room with Hermione and Ron. 

“Are you ok, sweetie?” Harry asked, taking Nathan in his arms.

“Yep,” Nathan answered.

“The bad guys were arrested, so you don’t need to be scared anymore.”

“I wasn’t scared!” Nathan protested, making the adults chuckle. 

“Of course not!” Ron exclaimed, messing Nathan’s hair. “If this room wasn’t magically sealed, this little fellow here would have gone outside to fight, Harry.”

“Nathan...” There was a warning in Harry’s voice that made Nathan look the other way. 

“I was joking, Harry,” Ron said.

“But I think Nathan did want to go outside,” Hermione pointed out as she observed Nathan’s face.

Nathan shook his head and then hid it in Harry’s shoulder. 

“Hermione, Ron, I want you to watch him for me. I need to go somewhere.”

“Daddy...”

Harry put Nathan down and cupped his face. “You made me a promise. Don’t forget that!” Then he kissed the tip of Nathan’s nose, said goodbye to his friends and left. 

Nathan bit his lips. Hermione whispered something in Ron’s ear. Nathan looked at them and at the door, and he tiptoed towards it. Hermione glanced at him and shouted for Ron to catch him. Nathan ducked under Ron’s legs and got out, running full speed to escape them. 

“What’s wrong with that kid?” Hermione asked Ron as they ran after him. 

Ron made a face. “Do you need to ask? He’s Harry’s son!”

They lost Nathan from their sight in one of the endless corridors on the first floor. Hermione looked out the window and saw Nathan hiding in Harry’s car. She gasped. The kid really was fast. And the worst thing of all was that Harry hadn’t noticed him. She watched, aghast, as her friend started the car and drove away. 

“Harry will kill us,” she muttered to Ron.

“Damn that kid! He’s too smart for his own good! We’ll take our car and go after them!”

She just went along, hoping that her baby wouldn’t be as agile and slick as Harry’s. 

\------------------------------

Harry contacted Bob using his cell phone, and half an hour later he found himself in front of a very old building located in the middle of nowhere. He saw Bob sitting by the porch, carefully watching him as Harry got out of his car to meet him. 

“I’m here. What do you want?” Harry asked. “What is this place? It took me ages to find it.”

“This was a residence, believe it or not. It still is. From the outside, it doesn’t look so good, but wait until you see its interior. It’s unbelievable,” Bob said unemotionally. “Ernie really liked this place. Do you know Ernie?”

Harry nodded. “He’s one of the missing people.”

“Yes, that’s right. But he isn’t missing. He’s dead.”

Harry held his breath from the shock. Bob’s body started to convulse, and Harry watched in awe as someone else took his place. 

“Colin!” Harry shouted, kneeling next to him. “Are you ok?”

Harry didn’t know what to think, except that Horace had been right in his assumption. Colin looked like he was in pain, and Harry had a hard time trying to understand why Colin had been acting as if he was Bob. Colin was annoying, but sweet nonetheless. He’d never done anything to hurt him in any way. On the contrary, Colin had always treated Harry as if he was a god. 

Harry wanted to ask many things, but in the end, he just said, “Colin… Are you hurt?” 

Colin smiled feebly. “How can you worry about me when I've only deceived you?”

“You didn’t do me any harm, even if you were Bob. I… I don’t understand. What’s going on? Why did you take Bob’s place?”

“It’s such a long story, Harry...” Harry sat next to Colin. “I’m so tired…”

“Where’s Bob?” 

“He’s inside, incarcerated.”

“Why, Colin?”

Colin winced. “We didn’t know… When we opened that ark… Ernie and I… We didn’t know what was inside. We didn’t mean to, Harry, but we released Nostrums. Do you know who Nostrums is?” Harry nodded, and Colin went on, “He possessed Ernie and made me his slave. But Ernie started to fight against him, and when Nostrums finally got a body of his own, he killed Ernie.” Colin cried. “I was too weak to fight him. I let Ernie die…”

Harry hugged Colin, but he pushed Harry away. 

“Don’t come near me, Harry. Nostrums controls me. I’m just a pawn.”

“But he isn’t controlling you now, is he?”

“Yes, he is. I don’t know why he loosened the strings a little bit, but I can still feel his evil spirit next to me. That’s what he’s being doing… Controlling me… And I can do nothing to stop him. I… I love you, Harry, but I can’t stop him.” Colin shuddered. “He made me steal The Corona of Power from Lucius Malfoy. Thanks to the Corona, Nostrums took your body form. He’s just like you now. He read your soul; he studied you. He learned everything about you in order to destroy you. He knows about your baby. And I helped him… I fed him with information. I’m so sorry.”

Harry felt shivers down his spine. “Is Draco…?” 

“Draco is alive. Nostrums wants him, but he’s confused about it. He’s never felt human desire before. He only knows how to use our emotions against us, but he doesn’t know what to do with them now that he can feel. Don’t let him trick you, though. He’s a demon, no matter what he says. He always tricked me. But he’s so much like you… I couldn’t resist.”

“What did you do?” 

Colin smiled bitterly. “I let him take me. But now he wants Draco.”

Harry could see hatred in Colin’s eyes and he pitied him. Although Colin hated Nostrums, he was in love with the demon. Harry wondered if Colin would protect Nostrums, even out of his control. He should be living in hell. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. I really tried, but I’m too weak.”

“How did you find the ark?”

“It belonged to Ernie’s grandfather.”

“I don’t understand how you opened it… It was supposed to be sealed with the most powerful magic there is.”

“Ernie knew druid language. I guess it was meant to happen…” Colin’s eyes seemed to wander off. “I existed only to open that damn ark; to watch his rising; to be his slave. To love him, just because he looked like you, and he sounded like you. To hate him for that same reason. But not anymore. I won’t serve him anymore. Please, Harry, kill me!” 

Harry was taken aback. “No, Colin…” 

“Don’t you see, Harry?” Colin looked like a mad man. “I lured you here so he could destroy you. I can’t live with myself anymore. Please, kill me before he gets here!”

“Stop it, Colin!” Harry shouted. “It doesn’t have to be this way. You didn’t lure me here. I came on my own free will. Horace suspected you, so I thought I should talk to you. I didn’t expect this, but now that I know Nostrums is here I won’t run. You’re under his command. You did nothing wrong. He’s the bastard, not you! You tried to fight him.”

Colin shook his head. “Not anymore. I gave myself to him. I’m nothing, Harry.”

“Don’t say that!”

“Do you really think… there’s hope for me?”

“Yes! You were never evil.”

Colin smiled, and that same sweet smile remained on his face when he fell next to Harry, dead. For a moment, Harry stood still, not knowing what had happened. His hands started to shake, and he felt tears in his eyes. How many times had he watched someone die just like that when Voldemort was back in power? 

Harry heard something behind him, and he turned around quickly, wand ready in one hand. 

“You!” he exclaimed, astonished. 

His eyes came across a pair of cold green eyes. He felt like he was pointing his wand at a mirror. In front of him was a man who looked exactly like him. Even the clothes were the same. It felt strange to stare at that man. He felt like he was in another reality, an alternate universe. He felt repulsed but also fascinated. He knew now what Colin had felt, and he wondered if Draco had felt the same way. 

The demon took a step forward and smiled, making Harry shiver. 

“Welcome to hell, Harry,” Nostrums greeted him. 

*The song Harry sang to Nathan is called Just a Step From Heaven, by Eternal.


	13. The Truth About Nathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I have no idea how to write battles, so the battle in this chapter will be very, very weird. I won’t waste my time with long battle scenes because of my poor vocabulary. Hey, it’s hard to write in English! ^_^ I will also mix religious’ beliefs, but this is fiction! If anyone feels offended or insulted in any way, it was never my intention, and I apologise in advance. That said, enjoy the story!

Harry was there, Draco could feel it. He held in the urge to scream. It was horrible not to be able to do anything. The room where he was imprisoned had too many magical wards. Even if he had his wand with him, it would have been difficult to escape. But now that Harry was there – and he knew that with a frightening conviction – he had to get out. He couldn’t let Harry face such a powerful demon alone. 

Even though he was afraid of using wandless magic because of his baby, Draco took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on opening the door. He tried it many times, but nothing happened. And to make things worse, he felt a pang in his belly.

“Oh, Lily, not now. Hang on for daddy, ok?” he said, stroking his belly softly. 

He didn’t know why but he had named his baby girl after Harry’s mother. Lily was a name Draco liked, and somehow, every time he said it aloud, his pain ceased.

“I need you to be strong, Lily. We’re in big trouble. There’s a crazy demon after Harry, so I need to get out of here to save your father. What do you say, Lily? Can we work together?” Draco smiled to himself. “If only you could understand me. Maybe you do... Well, if you do, welcome to the Potter-Malfoy family. We have the tendency to attract danger... but hey, you’ll have two dads who love you, and a little brother that is already very protective of you.”

Draco felt warmth running through his body, soothing his heart. The pain in his belly ceased as if Lily had indeed understood him. Draco smiled tenderly. If only he hadn’t come after Seamus. Then he and his baby would be fine and Harry wouldn’t be risking his neck to save them.

He was about to try to open the door again when he heard a sudden commotion at the other side. People were shouting and screaming, and the noises were coming closer to his room. 

“DRACO! STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR! WE’RE BURSTING IN!” shouted a familiar voice. 

Draco obeyed, and the moment his door flew open, Fred and Bob came into the room.

“It’s you guys!” Draco exclaimed happily. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean, what’s going on? We’re bringing down this place and every single one of the demon’s minions!” Fred shouted with excitement, his eyes glowing as if he was a child in an amusement park. “It’s what you get when you put Lee and me in the same cell!”

Lee nodded, smiling broadly. “Yeah! The fact that George and those Aurors appeared right at that exact moment we were trying to escape was just a coincidence.”

“Coincidence? What are you talking about?” Bob asked with confusion. Lee just rolled his eyes. “Horace and my buddies were the real heroes.”

Fred frowned. “Shut up, Bob.”

“George is here, then?” Draco asked, his heart thumping. “What about Harry? Is he here, too?”

“Er... Well, see Draco...” Fred started cautiously but was interrupted by the arrival of the enemies’ minions. “Can we talk later? Right now, we need to fight those guys and get the hell out of here.”

“But...” A blue light missed Draco by a few inches. Bob protected him by hitting back the man who had tried to jinx Draco. Draco was impressed by Bob’s skills. He wasn’t joking when he had said he was good at that. He seemed to be someone entirely different when in combat.

“Take this,” Bob said as he tossed a wand to Draco. “I guess this is yours, right?”

Draco nodded, stunned. “How do you know?”

“It was the only one left!” Bob said brightly, stunning one of Nostrum’s minions. “Gotcha!” Bob’s eyes were shining in a strange way. “Boy, I missed this kind of action! Watch out, Draco! We still have a long way to go. Nostrums has many servants.”

Draco stunned a guy who was about to hit Fred. “I want answers! Where’s Harry?”

“Now is not the time!” Fred shouted.

“I have to know!” Draco shouted back, ducking another blue light. 

Nobody answered him, and with the commotion around, it would have been impossible to do so. Everyone was worried about their own necks. Nostrums’ servants were very strong, and if they didn’t look out, they could be seriously hurt. Gripping his wand firmly, Draco joined the battle with the force of an angry lion. He didn’t care how many men he stunned. It was him or them, and he had his baby to protect. 

He remembered the time he fought against the Death Eaters in Voldemort’s war, and his mind drifted to Seamus. Was his friend all right? Seamus hadn’t been with Fred and Lee when they had saved Draco. 

“Lee, what about Seamus?” Draco asked as they hid behind a big pillar. 

Lee turned to him and said, “Seamus will be fine. Dean took him to the hospital.”

Draco felt relieved. “What about Harry, Lee? What are you hiding from me?”

Bob appeared next to them and as he stared at Draco, he suddenly opened up his eyes wide and exclaimed, “Shoot! I just remembered! You’re pregnant! You shouldn’t be here!”

“You’re pregnant?” Lee asked, shocked.

“Who’s pregnant?” asked Fred.

“Draco,” answered Bob and Lee in unison. 

“Really? Congrats!” Fred said, beaming. 

Red and silver rays of light flew in their direction, but Bob took care of it.

“Really, Draco! That’s great news!” Fred exclaimed, aiming at a hooded man. “Cases like this are very rare. I’ve never met a pregnant man before! I feel honoured!”

“I didn’t know wizards could get pregnant!” Lee replied, stunning another hooded man.

“Hey, people!” Draco exclaimed, defending himself from an attack. “We’re in the middle of a battle here. You can’t tell me where Harry is but you can talk about my pregnancy as if nothing is happening!?”

Fred bit his lower lip. “Well, your pregnancy is a big deal, Draco!” 

“Yeah, we should take you out of here as fast as we can,” said Lee. 

“I won’t leave until you tell me where Harry is! Harry is also a big deal!” 

Bob placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “You see Draco, the thing is...”

“What?” Draco asked anxiously. “Did something happen to him? Where is he?”

There was a tense pause, and then Fred answer, “We don’t know.”

Draco paled. “What do you mean?”

They hid behind a big column to avoid the next volley of hexes, and Fred went on, “George told me that Harry was the first one to get here. Hermione, Ron, George and the backup arrived a little afterwards. They saw Nostrums and Harry arguing, and nobody could meddle, for obvious reasons.”

“What reasons?” asked Draco angrily. 

“Why, Draco! Nobody knew who was who! What if someone hit the real Harry?”

Draco almost knocked his head on the wall in frustration. If he was there, he would know. “And then what?”

Another tense pause. No one looked Draco in the eye. 

“WHAT?” Draco shouted, worried. 

“Nathan showed up,” Fred said quietly. “And they vanished...”

“Vanished? What do you mean, they vanished?” Draco asked, his heart almost coming out of his mouth. 

“That’s what Ron is trying to find out. They disappeared. Hermione thinks that Nostrums transferred them to a different magical dimension, but...”

“But?” Draco clutched his fists to avoid shaking Fred, waiting for him to spill it all out instead of drawing it out in such suspense. 

“But Nathan was looking very scary,” Fred finished.

“Like he wasn’t himself,” Lee said.

“Like he was someone else,” Fred completed. “And in the end, Hermione couldn’t tell who exactly cast the spell. I personally don’t think that Nathan did it. To create a magical dimension requires very advanced magical skills. If the kid can really do something like that, George and I should hire him to help in our shop!”

“Oh, come on,” Lee said. “He couldn’t have done it.”

Draco wasn’t so sure. Nathan was very special. They didn’t know the real extent of his powers. Perhaps he could do something like that and much more. He didn’t understand Nathan’s reasons though. Draco didn’t understand anything anymore. Was Nathan the key to everything? In the few conversations Draco had had with Nostrums, he noticed how obsessed Nostrums seemed to be with Nathan. It was almost as if he feared Nathan more than he did Harry. But that wasn’t possible. Why would a demon-like Nostrums be afraid of a child?

“Where’s Hermione now?” he asked Fred.

“She’s outside. Ron didn’t want her in the middle of the chaos because of her pregnancy.” Fred made a face. “Oh! So your pregnancy is the reason why Hermione told us to take you out right away!”

“So he wasn’t supposed to be fighting with us,” Lee pondered. 

Fred slapped his forehead. “Right! But how could I know? Nobody told me anything,” Fred complained. “I didn’t think it would be a problem for Draco to help us!”

“Hey, I’m right here!” Draco exclaimed, upset. “I can fight! But right now I want to find my family. I need to find Harry and Nathan!”

Fred looked at Lee and sighed. “I know it seems easy to get to the front door...”

“... but it isn’t,” Lee finished for him.

“But George is here,” Fred said with a mischievous smile. “And there’s nothing we can’t do when we are all together. Let’s find him.”

“Right.” Lee smiled. 

“We’ll get you out of here, Draco,” Fred said decisively. “And then we’ll go after Harry.”

“Count me in!” Bob exclaimed happily as he stunned another enemy.

\------------------------------

It was hard to understand what was going on. Harry was very confused about everything. Colin was dead; he was talking to someone who looked exactly like himself and on top of it all Nathan had shown up out of nowhere. He was still trying to make sense of the world. His friends and colleagues from the Ministry were very close to him and yet he couldn’t reach them. A battle between the Aurors and Nostrums’ servants was taking place a few steps away from him, but it was as if he, Nathan and Nostrums were invisible.

Harry had heard of that before, but he couldn’t believe it. They were in another dimension created by magic. It was just like the one Hogwarts resided in to prevent muggles from seeing it. He reckoned that this was a magical dimension to prevent his friends from interfering in their fight. They were sharing the same space but at the same time, they were in different planes of existence. And the thing that shocked Harry most was that Nathan had cast that complicated spell in just a few seconds. 

He glanced at his son behind him, whose eyes looked suddenly very mature and old. 

“You’ve lost your touch, Nathan,” smirked Nostrums. “The spell was supposed to work both ways. We shouldn’t be able to see them.” He pointed at the people fighting next to him, an evil smile playing on his lips. “Just a little disturbance will be enough to break the spell, and then I’ll be able to hurt your friends. You even let your daddy inside your magical dimension. How sweet and convenient. But first, let’s finish what we began centuries ago. I will destroy you this time, Nathan. Or should I call you... Toledo?”

“What?” Harry’s mouth hung open. “What are you talking about? It’s me you want, right? You want me and my powers. You don’t want Nathan. He’s only a child!”

Nostrums sneered. “Aren’t you selfish? You think it’s all about you, you, you. I admit that you have a certain charm and that you are indeed strong, but you aren’t my main target. You never were. I made everyone believe that because it wouldn’t look good to tell my followers that my goal was to fight a five-year-old kid. They wouldn’t understand that this innocent child is my mortal enemy and that he has amazing powers.”

“You’re right. They wouldn’t understand, because you’re a lunatic! Nathan is your mortal enemy? How can it be?”

“Dad, stay out of this. I’m sorry that I can’t let you out of my magical dimension.”

Harry opened his eyes wide, too startled to say something. His son still looked like a child, and his tone of voice was the same as before. But even though his outside remained the same, his eyes were darker, and Harry felt as if he was in front of someone else, someone older, someone sacred. 

“Nathan...”

Nathan smiled at him. “I really like my new name.” He caught Harry’s hand and squeezed. “I’m happy to be your son in this life.”

Harry still couldn’t say a word.

“What?”

“He came back because of me,” Nostrums said, annoyed with the display of affection. He would never understand humans. There they were, in a critical situation, and Nathan still had the courage to smile reassuringly at his dad. “Our destinies are interlaced. He swore that if I was ever reborn, he would come after me. So here we are.”

“You mean... Nathan... You were...”

“I was the one who locked Nostrums up,” Nathan said. “I’m Toledo Calábria, or at least I used to be. When I put him in the ark, I cast a spell on it so that if the ark was ever opened again, I would know him even in the afterlife. When I was a monk, I dedicated my whole life to hunting Nostrums and capturing him.”

“Capturing me? Hah! What a joke,” Nostrums snorted. “You wanted to destroy me.”

“No. That was never my intention. When I locked you up, I thought I’d have time to make you realise how wrong you were, and how you behaved so horribly. But before I had the chance to teach you how to be human, I was killed... So it was a good thing I cast that spell before I died,” Nathan smiled sweetly, and Nostrums made a face. He hated to admit it, but that smile had always caused him trouble. That made him even angrier.

“What a bunch of crap! You wanted to save me?” Nostrums asked. “You’re such an idiot, Toledo. It’s impossible to turn a demon into a human.”

“And yet you choose to look like one now,” Nathan pointed out.

Nostrums frowned, upset. “Oh, please. I only chose this look because I thought that if I looked like Harry Potter, you wouldn’t have the courage to hurt me, and it would be easier to destroy you.”

“That’s cheap!” Harry exclaimed, outraged. “He’s only five!”

Nostrums shrugged. “What did you expect? I’m a demon, remember? I don’t have feelings. All I want is revenge! Besides, I don’t think you understand, Potter. He looks like a child, but your kid is stronger than you. His exterior is young, but his spirit is very old.”

Harry looked at Nathan. “Nathan... So you are... the guy who kicked Nostrums’ ass in the past? You’re Toledo reincarnated? This is so unbelievable...”

“Hey!” Nostrums complained. “He didn’t kick my ass! I was almost winning that fight! If it wasn’t for...” Nostrums closed his mouth abruptly. 

“If it wasn’t for what?” Harry asked.

Nostrums made a face. “You don’t really expect me to tell you...”

“Oh, but I remember what happened. I remember what made you weak,” Nathan said.

“Don’t you dare!” Nostrums exclaimed. He raised his hands, ready to strike Nathan with a curse, but Nathan was faster. With a flick of his forefinger, he paralysed Nostrums’ body. “What? You little monster! You...” Nostrums called Nathan many different names that Harry had never even heard of. 

Nathan looked at his finger, amazed. “I’m stronger than I used to be.” He turned to Harry and explained, “I don’t like to fight. As a Mage, my combat powers were never very good. But now I have these new powers... I guess this is the result of those vitamins that mum took. Hmm...” Nathan’s smile died away. “Mum... I never really had a mother... But...” His smile appeared again. “I always had good fathers.”

“Boo-hoo! How touching!” Nostrums snarled. “If you don’t mind, undo the spell you cast on me so I can puke!”

“Shut up!” Harry exclaimed, turning his attention to Nathan. He was still stunned about the whole thing and felt as if he was living a weird dream. “If you never had combat skills, then how did you lock him up in the past?”

“I have a different power,” Nathan explained. “I can wake up people’s feelings. I can make them see what they are missing inside their hearts.”

“Did he have a heart?” Harry asked, dumbfounded. 

“Why, yes,” Nathan answered.

“That’s a lie!” Nostrums protested, trying to break free from the binding spell.

“What was he missing?”

“Someone to love. Most demons were once sacred beings, Harry,” Harry frowned at the mention of his name instead of the usual ‘daddy’. “What I could gather from Nostrums’ feelings in the past was that he wanted to be loved but was afraid. His fear eventually turned into hate, and hate into irrational anger. My job was to bring back his human side.”

“You are an Angel, then,” Harry said with a softened expression. He remembered Neville’s words about Nathan very well. Neville had said to him that Nathan could soothe people’s hearts. He had a great gift, and Harry was very fortunate to be Nathan’s father.

Nathan shook his head, and Harry could picture him putting his thumb in his mouth shyly. “Nah. I wish. I’m just a Mage.”

“But you’re my angel,” Harry said, blushing. “Even though now you’re not exactly my son but a man who lived centuries ago... Well, er... But you are my son, right? I mean...”

“I’m your son in this life. My older self is awake now, but when this is all over, I’ll be back to just being five-year-old Nathan. My older self is just here for the time being because of that fellow.” He pointed at Nostrums, who groaned. 

“Oh. But you do realise that even though now you’re Toledo and not Nathan, you still look like Nathan. And even if you didn’t look like Nathan, I would still protect you no matter what.”

“I know. That’s why I chose you to be my dad!”

“Argh! I quit!” Nostrums shouted. “I can’t stand this sick conversation! Just finish me off.”

Nathan turned to Nostrums, and the moment their eyes locked, Nostrums stopped trying to free himself, and Nathan became very serious. 

“I didn’t come here to finish you off. I didn’t intend to kill you in the past; I don’t intend to kill you now.”

“What if I said that I killed Draco Malfoy?” Nostrums said viciously. 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “What? You... Draco… he is... is he...” He couldn’t finish the sentence. His vision was becoming blurry. 

“No, I don’t believe that. I can read you,” Nathan said. “You would like to harm Draco, but you can’t. You felt Harry’s love for him, and that love is preventing you from doing a lot of things.”

“Really? Draco is alive?” Harry asked Nathan anxiously.

“Yes, don’t worry,” Nathan assured him. Harry took a deep breath, relieved. 

Nostrums snorted. “How irritating. You still think you know everything...”

“Nostrums, you know why I’m here. I came to finish my job. I’ll make you understand once and for all that love is what’s really important in this or any other life.”

Nostrums rolled his eyes. “Sure. Go ahead. If you really think you can end years and years of hate and malice in just a few minutes... go ahead and try.”

Nathan looked angry for the first time, and if the situation wasn’t so surreal, Harry would have found it amusing. “You forget that I am more powerful now. Maybe I really can turn you into a decent human being in just a few minutes.”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“I’ve forgotten how annoying you are.”

“Well, but of course I’m annoying! I’m a demon. You guys are really slow...”

“Hey, shut up!” Harry retorted. “You’re not so tough, you know? I mean, look at you. You can’t even move. I thought you were stronger, but I can see that you’re nothing but an annoying prick. Nathan is a peaceful being, but I’m not. If you want, I can kill you. I’ll be glad to.”

“I could finish you off blindfolded!” Nostrums boasted, even though he still couldn’t move. “I only let myself be in this situation because... because... Well... My relationship with this stupid... kid or whatever... is very complicated. I let myself get carried away by memories of the past...”

Harry frowned. “Relationship?”

“You know what I mean...” There was a subtle insinuation in Nostrums’ voice. 

Harry felt as if he was missing something, but because he didn’t want to think of his five-year-old son’s love life, he decided to shake his head and forget about it. The situation was weird enough as it was.

He pointed his wand at Nostrums, ready to strike him, but Nathan didn’t let him.

“This is my fight,” Nathan reminded him.

“I can’t let you do this. Toledo or not, you’re still my son. I can’t let you fight!”

“I won’t fight exactly. Mages don’t fight, I told you before.”

“But, Nathan...”

“I can do this. Trust me.”

Nostrums took advantage of their distraction to finally break free from Nathan’s spell. He smiled perniciously and took the Corona of Power from his pocket. Nathan held his breath when he saw the rounded object.

“This isn’t a toy, Nostrums. This could destroy not only me but you and everything else.”

“I know how to control it,” Nostrums informed him.

“I don’t think you do,” Nathan said seriously. “There are only a few people who can take a hold of the Corona of Power, and you’re not one of them.”

“I think I can handle it.”

“The Corona belongs to Lily,” Nathan said firmly. 

Harry looked at Nathan with a frown. “Wait. You don’t mean... your sister...”

“He means exactly what you’re thinking,” Nostrums said with a smirk. “The baby Draco is expecting is the Lily we’re talking about. I would say you’re a lucky fellow for having such special kids, Potter, but really... Lily was a real bitch. She was impossible to live with. So annoying... She even surpasses you, little freak.”

“Hey, watch your language!” Harry exclaimed angrily.

Nostrums shrugged. “Whatever. Lily isn’t born yet, so there’s nothing she can do.”

“She can protect Draco from you. She has been doing that since Draco set foot in here.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “So this is why you didn’t kill Draco. You can’t.”

“It isn’t that I can’t...” Nostrums began, upset, but Nathan interrupted him.

“He’s confused by his feelings for Draco, or should I say your feelings for Draco,” Nathan explained, looking at Harry. “He never felt such a strong love before. I don’t think he ever fell in love, or if he did...”

“I did fall in love once,” Nostrums cut him off with a deadly expression. “I just think it’s a silly emotion, and I’ll never understand it.”

“You fell in love before?” Harry asked.

“The little freak knows I did...” Nostrums muttered bitterly.

Nathan opened his eyes wide. “Me?”

“Yes, you! Aren’t you the one who can read people’s emotions? Don’t pretend you didn’t know about my feelings.”

“But...” Nathan seemed to be really shocked. “I didn’t know. I just felt that you wanted to be loved.”

The surroundings were suddenly very quiet. Nathan seemed to be deep in thought; Harry was becoming more and more confused; and Nostrums just kept smiling bitterly, as if just suddenly realising something.

“Of course you didn’t know,” Nostrums pointed out coldly. “How could you? You’re such a hypocrite. You accuse me of being afraid of love, but you, as a Mage, can’t fall in love. You’re forbidden to feel such a powerful emotion for someone. It would be distracting and dangerous... So you don’t really know what love feels like.”

“I...” Nathan swallowed hard, and an indistinct emotion crossed Nostrums’ eyes.

Nostrums lost his combat position, and he suddenly seemed to be very tired. “You don’t know how it feels, and because I want you to feel for yourself what love was like for me, I’ll let you cast your spell on me. Let’s finish this once and for all, just you and me. Should I send Potter out?”

“No!” Harry shouted. He didn’t like where the conversation was going at all. “I won’t go anywhere!”

“Why not? Your beloved is coming for you.”

And just like Nostrums predicted, Draco appeared in Harry’s eyesight. Harry’s heart filled with joy, but his expression was of pure terror when he saw a hidden man aiming for Draco, just waiting for the right moment to shoot.

“Draco! Watch out!” Harry shouted.

“He can’t hear you,” Nostrums said. “He doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Dad, go! I’ll send you back,” Nathan said urgently.

Harry looked at Nathan with desperation. He couldn’t leave his son alone; it didn’t matter if he was Toledo or anyone else. But on the other hand, his husband was in danger, and if he got out, he could save Draco and Lily. Harry’s heart was never so torn in his whole life. He felt like screaming. 

Nathan decided for him, sending him back to the other side of the magical dimension. No matter how hard Harry protested, it was too late to go back. The last thing Harry heard from Nathan was: ‘I’ll be fine’. 

Harry’s sudden appearance took his friends by surprise. His eyes locked with Draco’s. His lover looked at him with a bright smile. Harry took a few seconds to understand what was going on, and then Draco ran to him. The man who was aiming for Draco made his move.

And then...

\---------------------------

“So now it’s just the two of us,” Nathan said quietly.

Nostrums gave him the usual smirk. “Should we just sit down and talk things over or should we battle until one of us is dead? I’m all for the last one. It would be a bit unfair because you’re such a peaceful being, but...” Nostrums shrugged. “I’m amoral. I don’t care at all.”

Nathan sighed. “I don’t want to fight. I just want to understand you, and since you gave me permission to look into you, I...”

“I didn’t promise you anything,” Nostrums said coldly. “I could easily kill you now that Potter isn’t in my way.” Nostrums pointed the Corona at Nathan. “I can sense a great source of power coming from you. You are indeed more powerful than you were before. But the Corona is still stronger. This time I’m ahead of you. This time I won’t lose.”

“I won’t fight you.”

“Then you’ll die faster,” Nostrums sneered. “But before you go, I’ll allow you to look into me, and see for yourself the things you missed, the things you couldn’t or didn’t wish to see within me.”

Once again, Nostrums lowered the Corona of Power and closed his eyes. It was so easy that Nathan felt apprehensive. Even so, he stepped forward and raised his forefinger in the direction of Nostrums’ forehead. For a moment, he was scared of what he’d see inside Nostrums. His hand shook a little, and he sighed deeply to calm himself down. Whatever Nostrums wanted to show him, it wouldn’t shock him. As Toledo, and even before that, he had seen and felt many different things. The one in front of him was just another demon. 

But deep down he knew Nostrums wasn’t just another job to him. 

He took a deep breath and activated his powers. It was like a jolt hit his body, and images of very old memories and feelings flashed through his eyes.

He saw Nostrums working as a Mage, helping others instead of killing them. The demon seemed to be very different then. He was tall, had long dark hair and intense black eyes. His eyes were kind, not resembling his cold eyes from the present. But that look changed when someone came to work as a Mage in his department. Nathan could feel exactly what Nostrums had felt the moment he’d laid eyes on the new worker. Confusion, adoration, envy, lust, hate, love. Nathan could feel them all at once. But most of all, Nostrums had been confused because Mages had sworn not to love and desire anyone, and they should take their vows seriously. 

As time went by, Nostrums became quieter and quieter. The object of his affection didn’t seem to notice him at all. He became darker, sullen and moody, and he stopped working. One day he was expelled from the Temple. They told him he couldn’t stay anymore because he had a stain in his heart, and he had thought that the stain was love. 

He wandered Earth for many years until he met a demon. The demon made him an offer. If Nostrums became a demon, he’d forget everything about his previous life as a Mage and his feelings. In exchange, he’d have to give up his soul and everything that was good in him. Because he didn’t want to suffer anymore, because he couldn’t bear the pain, he accepted the deal. 

There began Nostrums’ life as a heartless being. He became very powerful, and because human nature was so easily corrupted, he destroyed many lives. He knew someday a Mage would come after him, but he didn’t expect the Mage to be the one he’d loved before. He was shocked when he saw Toledo and was easily captured because he had realised that his feelings were still the same.

The images stopped abruptly, and Nathan collapsed with hands and knees on the ground, worn out. He wasn’t the only one. His spell had exhausted Nostrums as well.

Nathan didn’t know what to make of anything. He felt totally lost. The five-year-old inside him wanted to seek his father’s comfort. Nostrums was right. He was a hypocrite. He had never felt such strong feelings before. He had never felt that kind of passion. He was shocked and sad. He could feel Nostrums’ desperation, the pain of unrequited love, the hatred and anger. He could feel everything, and he didn’t know how to deal with it. 

He looked up at Nostrums and stared into his black eyes. Nostrums had changed back to his original form, and Nathan held his breath at the devastating vision. Nostrums’ hair was still very long, and his beauty was like a punch in the face. Nathan’s heart skipped a beat. His body was of a five-year-old but his reaction was that of an adult. His body trembled, and he bit his lower lip nervously. He was scared, and he couldn’t tell if those were really his feelings or Nostrums’. 

“I had no idea... I didn’t know...” he muttered sadly. 

“I didn’t let you inside my mind and my feelings to make you pity me. I just–” Nostrums looked the other way. It was very painful to face Nathan after being exposed. 

“I know you don’t want my pity,” Nathan said, cutting across him. “I don’t pity you. You’re right about calling me a hypocrite. Perhaps I am. But even though I feel your suffering, I still believe in love. What you felt for me... It wasn’t love. Love isn’t supposed to hurt.”

“Your statement only proves that you really don’t know anything about love.”

“But then... The love you felt for me has destroyed you...” Nathan’s eyes filled with tears. 

Nostrums clapped his hands. “Congratulations! You finally understand!”

“How could that be?” Nathan asked, his voice wavering. “Is love so horrible? I’m the one who made you like this? It’s my fault.” Tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m... I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Nostrums felt bothered by Nathan’s tears. He sighed, upset, and knelt beside him, patting him awkwardly on the head. 

“You really are a child, aren’t you? Come on, now, don’t cry. It wasn’t your fault. Well, not exactly,” Nostrums muttered, looking at anywhere but Nathan. “I won’t kill you if that’s what you’re worried about. You know I don’t kill children. It’s my policy. I kill annoying and weak people, and even though some children fit the category, I’m not that kind of demon. So all along, I didn’t really want to kill you.” Nostrums looked thoughtful. “Maybe I did. But seeing you now... really... I couldn’t. You have this look... That’s why you are the most powerful Mage there ever was in the Temple. You always made me feel so at ease and calm. I’m very weak to that look of yours. I don’t want to see you cry. Although, when I was alone, and being a demon, I thought about some nasty ways to finish you off. In the end, I just wanted to see you again, I guess. I didn’t expect you to be five. That’s really bothersome.”

Nathan’s tears dried off, but his eyes were shining even more brightly because of it. The green eyes were widely open, making Nostrums more uncomfortable and more aware of the things he had just said. Nostrums pushed Nathan away abruptly and stood up. 

“Stupid brat,” Nostrums grunted. “Look what you made me say…”

Nathan smiled sweetly at Nostrums, making the demon flush slightly. 

“You realise that now you couldn’t kill me even if you wanted to, right?” Nathan reminded him gently.

Nostrums stared at him with a frown. “Meaning?”

“Now that I cast my spell on you, half of your powers are dormant, so there isn’t anything you can do against me now.”

Nostrums breathed hard. “I still have the Corona. If you keep pestering me, I’ll break my policy and suck up your energy.”

Nathan shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Nostrums made a face. “You don’t know everything... I might still surprise you.”

Nathan had a flash of himself with the age of sixteen and a boy with the age of eleven who kept walking after him, trying to make him lose his calm posture. Nathan’s friends made fun of the boy, but Nathan had ignored their attention and smiled at him. The boy looked away but smiled back, and Nathan felt his heart melting. He wondered if he was having a vision of the future.

“Yeah,” Nathan said, coming back to the present. “I think you will.”

Nostrums stared at him in a strange way. “So, what now?”

Nathan raised himself from the floor. “I’ll send you to the Temple, and there you will face a trial.” Nathan’s face saddened. “You killed and disturbed too many people. You’ll have to pay for your sins.”

Nostrums made an annoyed gesture with his hands. “Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Never mind.” Nostrums gripped the Corona of Power in his hand. “You should keep this.”

“No. Take the Corona with you. It will be safer in the Temple.”

“Lily won’t appreciate it.”

“I’ll handle Lily. Besides, a new life will also begin for her, so I don’t think she’ll remember the Corona.”

“What about you? Are you going to remember this meeting?”

Nathan shook his head. “I don’t think so, but to be honest with you, I don’t know.”

“I guess it’s fair, demon tamer.” Nostrums stretched out his hand and said, “Take it.”

Nathan was confused for a moment, and his heart started to beat faster. “What?”

Nostrums rolled his eyes and said, irritated, “Take my hand. This is the right procedure to send me to the Temple, isn’t it? You have to take my hand to send me to prison.”

“You won’t be imprisoned. Don’t you remember what happens?”

“No, and I don’t really care. I just wish to forget everything again, but it seems as if I won’t forget you ever. I tried as a demon and it didn’t work.”

“I... don’t want you to forget about me...”

“What do you mean?” Nostrums asked, holding his breath in expectation.

Nathan didn’t know. He was as surprised as Nostrums with his words. 

“I’ve been thinking...” Nathan’s eyes seemed to be very far away. “I don’t think love is a bad thing. Look at Harry and Draco. They really love each other. I suppose there are some ups and downs, but in the end, they are always there for each other. And love turns out to be the thing that keeps them together. I don’t believe that love is so harmful. I think it’s something that makes everything all right. It saves you in the end.” Nathan took Nostrums’ hand in his and he felt a powerful emotion running through him. He didn’t want to let go. He felt that if he did, he would miss something very important. He felt as if a void would grow in his heart. But he had to send Nostrums to the Temple. He gripped Nostrums’ hand hard and smiled with wisdom. “It will save you.”

Something flickered in Nostrums’ eyes. “After everything I did...”

“I won’t take the things you did lightly, but your soul can still be saved. Besides, I believe in second chances. Go face your fears now, and be a winner, Nostrums. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Nostrums wanted to ask what Nathan meant by that, but soon a white light engulfed him, and he disappeared. 

Nathan was left alone, but he felt a cold metal in his hand. He opened it and saw a small object that had the form of a firefly. It was the symbol of the Temple, a pendant that every Mage carried with themselves. That firefly pendant was Nostrums’, Nathan was sure of it. He was also sure that someday Nostrums would come to take it back. With a smile, Nathan put the pendant in his pocket. 

He was about to take down the spell that was holding the magical dimension when he felt dizzy. He blinked a few times but everything seemed out of focus. His memories as Toledo were starting to fade away, and he was coming back to being just Nathan. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He knew what would happen. His body was too young to handle such a strong power. It needed some rest.

“Nathan?” he heard someone shouting. 

He opened his eyes for a second and saw Harry and Draco running in his direction. 

“Nathan!” exclaimed Draco.

“Daddy...”

Nathan smiled feebly, happy to know that Draco and his father were both fine. Or maybe he was daydreaming. He didn’t know what was real anymore; after all, it was very hard to take down a magical dimension. It could be a mirage created by his exhaustion. But when his father took him in his arms, he didn’t care if it was a mirage or not. He laid his head on Harry’s shoulder as the world went black.


	14. Aftermath

Nathan opened his eyes slowly, the lights hurting his vision. He was in a strange bed, in an even stranger environment. He felt uneasy at first, but then he saw Harry sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He stretched out his little hand as if to touch Harry, but couldn’t reach him. Instead, Nathan’s hand touched Draco’s. 

“Hi, Nat,” Draco whispered, beaming. 

Nathan smiled back, but his smile died when he noticed Draco’s tears. Why was Draco crying? Was there something wrong with him? Apart from the fact that he felt a little tired, Nathan didn’t feel any pain. 

“What’s wrong, Drake?” Nathan asked in a feeble voice. Now that he had tried to speak, he discovered that his throat was sore and he felt extremely thirsty. Nathan squeezed Draco’s hand and asked for water.

“Sure, sweetie,” Draco said anxiously. “I’ll be right back.”

Nathan didn’t know why he felt like crying as he watched Draco walk away. All he had asked for was a glass of water. What could be the harm in that? He didn’t know that he had been in an induced sleep for almost a week to regain his magical powers and that he still needed the medi-wizards’ assistance, especially now that he was fully awake. 

Nobody knew what had happened between Nathan and Nostrums, but the fact was that Nathan had come back and Nostrums had disappeared. Their confrontation had cost the little boy a lot of magical energy. The moment Nathan had passed out he was quickly taken to St Mungo’s. Once there, Neville had explained to Harry and Draco that Nathan needed to rest in order to regain his strength. His little body needed a break to recover his energy. Harry and Draco had agreed to have Neville cast the spell to relax Nathan’s body into slumber, on condition that they could watch the Healers throughout the difficult magical procedure, and stay by his bedside to guard their son’s sleep. 

There was no sign of Nostrums anywhere. He had vanished without a trace. No one believed that a child like Nathan had driven such a powerful demon away, so Horace’s men were still looking for him, believing that Nostrums had only fled. Even though Nathan didn’t appear to be in danger from Nostrums’ possible interest, Harry made sure to stay beside Nathan the whole time he was in the magically-induced coma. 

But Nathan couldn’t remember causing his fathers’ worry. Just as his previous self had predicted, he also couldn’t remember anything about his confrontation with Nostrums or his subsequent magical slumber. The last thing he remembered was sneaking into Harry’s car. Right now, all he knew was that his throat hurt and he was thirsty. His eyes shone with tears. He wanted Harry to hug him. He wanted to go home. 

As though he heard his son’s plea, Harry suddenly yawned and opened his eyes. He almost fell off his chair when he saw that Nathan was awake and looked as though he had been crying. Harry rose from his chair immediately, almost knocking it over. His eyes suddenly filled with tears and he seemed unable to speak. 

“Nathan!” he exclaimed, trying to hold back his emotions. Harry wanted to take his son in his arms, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to move Nathan away from the bed. He was afraid of hurting his son. “How do you feel? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?”

“Take it easy, Harry,” said Neville, entering the room with Draco and two medi-witches. 

“Could you wait outside, Mr Potter?” asked one of the medi-witches politely.

“No! I won’t wait outside!” Harry exclaimed, upset. His son had just opened his eyes. He had the right to stay with him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Harry…” Draco took Harry’s hand. “They are the doctors here. Let them do their job.”

“And why do I have to wait outside? Why can’t I stay?”

“Daddy…” Nathan stretched his little hands to Harry, who took them immediately. 

“See? He needs me here,” Harry said, kissing Nathan’s hands. “I’m here, sweetie. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Draco sighed. He understood Harry’s feelings completely. He didn’t want to leave the room either. But it would only be for a few minutes. Neville and the medi-witches needed privacy to examine Nathan. Having Harry hover around them like a watchdog wouldn’t do any good. 

“Harry… They won’t take long,” Draco said, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Come on. We’ll be right outside the door. Ok, Nat? Do you think you can be alone with these gorgeous women for a little while?”

Nathan blinked a few times and nodded slowly. Draco’s slightly joking manner had calmed him down.

“Hey, what about me?” Neville complained. “Am I not gorgeous enough for you?”

Draco smiled. “Hmm... That’s a tough question. What do you think, Nathan?”

Nathan smiled as Draco caressed his hair softly.

“And to think that you’re gay...” Neville muttered.

“It doesn’t mean I’m blind and can’t appreciate beautiful women when I see them.”

The medi-witches blushed slightly. One of them giggled as she looked at Draco.

“Ok, that’s it. Nathan is too young for this conversation,” Harry said with a scowl, obviously jealous of the way the medi-witches were staring dreamily at Draco.

Neville and Draco exchanged a scheming look. “Really?” they asked.

“Well,” Neville began innocently. “We’ll keep talking if you don’t get out.”

“And I’ll keep flirting with the ladies,” Draco mocked. 

Harry made a face. “I would expect this from Draco but never from you, Neville…”

“Hey, I resent that!” Draco pretended to complain. Nathan smiled at their quarrelling. 

“I’m just trying to do my job, Harry. It won’t take long. I just want to check on Nathan. He seems to be fine.” Neville sent a warm look in Nathan’s direction. “But I need to make sure. This is routine, Harry. Trust me?”

“Yeah, all right,” Harry said giving up. He kissed Nathan’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, sweetie.”

But the “routine” procedure lasted a lot longer than Harry expected, and by the time Neville came to talk to him and Draco in the waiting room, Harry had almost bitten all his nails off. He cornered Neville immediately and Neville didn’t know if he should laugh or be afraid. 

“Not to worry, Harry. Nathan is more than ok. His health is excellent, and his magical energy is almost normal. We just need to run a few more tests and…”

“A few more tests?” Harry cut across Neville impatiently. “What have you been doing in there?”

“Harry, calm down,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand and squeezing it. “Neville knows what he’s doing. He’s the doctor, not you.”

“Whose side are you on?” Harry asked Draco, sulking. 

“I’m thinking of Nathan’s best interests,” Draco answered calmly. He didn’t know why but he was feeling a lot better since Nostrums had been vanquished. Even Harry’s bad mood wasn’t affecting him. 

“Listen, Harry, I know how you’re feeling, but think positive,” Neville said encouragingly. “Your son is fine now. He can go home with you today. You just need to wait a few hours. And I need to talk to you about his healing potion. He’ll still need it for at least a week. During this time, don’t let anything bother him. I know Horace wants his deposition, but really… Nathan’s only five. Until he’s completely recovered, I don’t recommend any kind of disturbance, and Horace is definitely one of them.”

“I won’t let Horace near him,” Harry said resolutely. Draco thought fleetingly that Harry’s sullen expression was very appealing. For a moment, he wanted Horace to try something just to see what Harry would do. His inner self smiled at the thought. 

“Well, good. Because Nathan doesn’t remember anything about that day. I asked him what his last memory was and he said he only remembers walking into your car after escaping from Saulus’ mansion. He has no recollection whatsoever of Nostrums, and I think it’s for the best. We could bring his memory back using magic, but I would never recommend such a thing for a five-year-old child. Just… let things come back naturally if they ever come back. He isn’t ready to deal with grown-up subjects yet. If you feel like he’s troubled about something, I can recommend a child’s therapist who is a friend of mine and has my total trust. But I don’t think you’ll need one. Nathan was a little confused and scared when he awoke, but he’s acting more relaxed now. He was even flirting with the medi-witches and nurses!”

“He’s too small to flirt,” Harry said with a grin. Even though he was a little worried he was also feeling extremely relieved. He turned to Draco and pretended to pout. “It’s all your fault. If you hadn’t flirted with them…”

“Don’t blame me. Kids are growing a lot faster these days, Harry,” Draco said looking very serious, but Harry knew better. “Soon he’ll be dating and bringing girls – or guys – to spend the night.” Harry shot him a murderous glare. “What? I’m not prejudiced. He can date guys if he wants to.”

“That’s not the issue here. I just don’t want to think of my son dating yet. He’s only five, Drake. He still sucks his thumb, for Merlin’s sake.”

Draco smiled playfully. “I’m just playing with you, Harry.”

“It isn’t funny.” Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry, who ignored the blond and turned to talk to Neville. “He’s really fine, then. We can take him home.” Neville nodded with a grin and Harry sighed in relief. “I can finally take a break. My family is ok. Nostrums is gone… Lucius Malfoy is still on the loose, but I think Saulus can control him. Although we don’t really know their true intentions. I mean, is Saulus an enemy or just a very attractive man who seems to be bad but isn’t?”

“Hey!” Draco pinched Harry. He too was relieved to realise that things would return to normal now that Nostrums was gone. “You find Saulus attractive?”

“Well, he is attractive, isn’t he? You can’t deny that.”

“I don’t deny it, but I don’t like hearing you say it. There can be only one attractive man in your life, and that man is me.”

Harry found Draco’s jealousy adorable. He hugged him tightly, and Draco melted in his arms. He realised, stunned, that that was the first time he had touched Draco ever since Nathan was admitted to the hospital. He had been so worried about his son that he had barely given any attention to Draco, which he was now regretting. Once he had found out that Draco and the baby were ok, he’d immediately turned his full attention to Nathan and Draco hadn’t complained about it once. Harry tightened his arms around Draco, vowing to make up for his lack of attention. He promised himself that he would be a better father and a better husband. Everything would be fine from now on. He would make sure of that. Even if Saulus and Lucius were still plotting something, Harry wouldn’t let them ruin things for Draco, Nathan and his daughter. 

Harry also realised that they hadn’t had sex in a while. Since his body was now relaxed, it came to life as he touched Draco. He flushed slightly for thinking about such things in such a place. 

“Why, Mr Potter. Is that a wand in your pocket or is your body happy to touch me after such a long time?” Draco teased, making Harry redden even more. Draco kissed him on the cheek and whispered, “I miss you, too.”

Harry and Draco got lost into each other’s eyes. Neville coughed to get their attention, and then cleared his throat loudly. 

“You’re just jealous, Neville,” Draco said playfully.

Neville made a face. “I already have someone, thank you very much. I’m not jealous. Just try to be… less intense? This is a hospital after all. You can see Nathan in… let’s see… one hour?” 

Draco’s eyes glittered. “Oh, so Harry and I can relax a little? Just the two of us?”

Neville smiled evilly. “I don’t think so. You’ll have to wait. I need to talk to you both about Nathan’s prescription. It isn’t anything to worry about. Just precautions you’ll have to take when he gets home.”

“Since when are you so evil?” Draco asked, pouting. “We just wanted a few minutes alone to catch up...”

“Oh, let’s just say that this is my revenge for all those times you made my life miserable.”

“That was so long ago!” Draco exclaimed, embarrassed. Harry chuckled. “I was a brat back then. I’m an honest man now. I’ll be a mother, I mean, a father pretty soon! Can’t you just forgive me?”

“I forgive you. I’ll let you and Harry alone as soon as we talk about that prescription.”

Harry winked at Draco. “We’ll have more than enough time to catch up later.”

Draco smiled. “I know. Let’s take care of our boy first.” 

\-----------------------

In another part of the hospital, Dean didn’t feel like he had the right to visit Seamus. After all, he’d been so cold and unfair to him. He had never really accepted Seamus’ love, and what was worse, he had taken it for granted. Seamus was now in a hospital bed, still weak and slowly recovering from the beatings he had suffered. Dean was very aware that this was the result of his coldness.

Dean leaned against the doorway and silently watched Seamus’ sleep. Today seemed to be a good day. The medi-wizard taking care of Seamus had said that the sandy-haired man was sleeping a lot better now. Seamus still had nightmares, but they were decreasing. The medi-wizard seemed to think that Dean’s presence in the room calmed Seamus down, but Dean wasn’t so sure. The problem was his guilty conscience. That was why he only came to visit Seamus when Seamus was asleep. Dean was afraid to face him. Or maybe he was more afraid of facing himself and his true feelings for the beautiful Irishman. 

He didn’t know what he should do. Before, when he’d found out about Seamus’ kidnapping, things looked a lot clearer. He wanted to be with Seamus. He loved him so much. He had had a glimpse of what his world without Seamus would be.

But now, seeing Seamus just a few steps from him, he wasn’t so sure anymore and it wasn’t because he didn’t love Seamus. It wasn’t about Seamus’ past anymore. Dean had pretty much cleared that up with Draco and he was more resigned about what had happened. He still didn’t like it, but it wasn’t as if Seamus had had a choice.

No, the past wasn’t what was bothering him. Dean’s own emotions were causing the conflict. He didn’t know if he was right for Seamus anymore. He didn’t know if he deserved Seamus’ love after everything. He didn’t even know if Seamus would want him back. 

So now he was torn between staying and going away forever. 

“Hey, Dean,” greeted a drawling voice behind him. 

Dean turned his head and came face to face with Draco. He and Draco weren’t the best of friends, but their relationship had improved a lot. At least they weren’t going for each other’s throats anymore.

“Hi, Draco.”

“So, how’s our man doing?” Draco asked, glancing at Seamus’ bed.

“The medi-wizard said he’s doing fine. He’s recovering slowly, but he thinks Seamus will be able to go home in two or three days.”

“That’s great news. Harry and I are taking Nathan home today,” Draco said cheerfully. 

“How wonderful! I bet Harry is walking on clouds. He was so worried, huh? He’ll finally be able to rest a little.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Draco leaned against the other side of the door. “He’s so paranoid about our safety. He asked for the best Aurors in the field to cast the most advanced magical wards around our house. He helped them, of course,” Draco smirked. “Then he installed muggle cameras and alarms… Now he’s thinking about getting another dog. Brutus is already sensing something, so he’s been restless. Not to mention that he misses Nathan, so he keeps whining every time I’m there… I tell you, I’m not so sure when we will rest. Ever.” Draco didn’t seem to mind though. His face was very serene. “But I’m glad that Nostrums is gone. I just hope we can finally have some peace without worrying about saving the wizarding world again… I want our normal problems, like Harry’s jealousy, back.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I know the feeling. I’m glad everything is over, too.” Dean looked at Seamus with a warm expression. 

“Have you talked to him yet? Or are you just coming here when he’s asleep?” Draco asked knowingly. “Well, I’ve been talking to him. He keeps asking for you every time.”

Dean looked down. He didn’t know if Draco was the right person to open his heart to, but he was the only one available right now. “I… Perhaps it’s better for him if I stay away.”

“Better for him? Or better for you?”

“I wasn’t… I…” Dean glanced at Seamus. “I wasn’t even a good friend. He deserves to be with someone better. I’m not good enough for him. I made him suffer a lot. I don’t have the right to come into his life again.”

“That’s for him to decide, not you. If you love him, then fight for him. He still loves you.”

“But I don’t deserve his love.”

Draco snorted. “Nobody deserves anybody’s love. Do you think Harry deserves my love? Well, maybe he does… Even if sometimes he’s a prick. But do you really think that I, Draco Malfoy Potter, the one who made his school years miserable, deserve his love? If I got to thinking about every single reason why Harry and I weren’t supposed to be together, I would go insane. We were wrong for each other from the start. But that was what made it so right.” Draco smiled softly as the memories of the past washed over him. He felt his love for Harry increase even more. How he missed being in Harry’s arms. 

“That was so profound coming from a person like you!” Dean exclaimed in a playful tone. 

Draco frowned. “Are you calling me superficial?”

“Well...”

Draco clenched his fist in Dean’s face. “Why, you!”

“Dean?” called out a hoarse voice. 

“Seam!” Dean went immediately to Seamus’ side.

Seamus’ eyes shone brightly at the sight of Dean. He reached out his hand to touch Dean’s face. 

“Hi, gorgeous. I’m so glad you’re here while I’m awake.”

Dean closed his eyes at Seamus’ touch. “I’m sorry, Seam.”

“You have me to thank for it, Seam,” Draco said, waving from the entrance.

“Hey, Drake. Thanks for keeping him here.”

Dean looked at Draco and then at Seamus. “Did you two plan this?”

“Of course,” Draco said. “Seamus wanted to see you. You were being stupid. Who comes to the rescue? The beautiful blond Draco, the hero of the gay lovers of the world. And by the world, I mean only the wizarding world. I can’t be everywhere. I have a family, you know.”

Seamus chuckled. “Always the same old Draco.”

But Dean was still sulking. “What would you have done if Seamus hadn’t awakened?”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d have gone home. But before that, I would have knocked you out and tied you up in that chair near the window.”

“I like that idea,” Seamus said.

“You always had a perverted side…” Dean said hiding a smile.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Draco said, winking. 

When he was gone, Dean caught Seamus’ hand and kissed it. Suddenly, just one look into Seamus’ eyes was enough for him to realise that he couldn’t leave Seamus. He would be the one to make things right for Seamus again.

“Seam, I love you,” Dean confessed hastily. “I know I don’t deserve your love, but I think I can be worthy of you if you give me a chance.”

Seamus smiled. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I love you too. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

“Shh… That’s not true. I’m the one who was unfair to you. I was stupid and…”

“But I wasn’t honest with you.”

“You were and look at what I did. I pushed you away just because I was scared.”

“I didn’t know how to tell you. I can’t blame you for reacting like that.”

“I don’t care anymore. I just want to be with you, if you accept me.”

Seamus smiled. He couldn’t hold on to the tears anymore. “Of course I accept you, stupid. I was afraid that you wouldn’t accept me.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake! Just kiss so Draco and I can go home!” Harry shouted from outside the room. “Nathan is waiting!”

Seamus laughed while Dean made a face. 

“I thought Draco had left us alone,” Dean scowled. “He really is a pain in the arse!”

“Don’t worry about Draco. Just kiss me so he can go away.” 

Dean kissed Seamus slowly, taking his time to savour his lips. When they parted, Seamus had his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face.

“That’s it? That was lame!” Draco complained.

“Seamus is still recovering,” Harry pointed out. “He can’t do anything yet. He isn’t like you willing to do it here.”

“Outrageous!” Draco grumbled. “You were willing to do it with me, too, Mr Potter!”

“Of course. I’m a man.”

“So am I!”

They were interrupted by a very angry Dean. “If you’ll excuse us, this is private,” said Dean, shutting the door in their faces.

Harry looked at Draco with a smile. “Mission accomplished, dragon. Let’s go home.”

“After you, Mr Malfoy,” Draco replied.

\------------------------------

Harry couldn’t believe that everyone was finally home. Draco was taking a shower, Nathan watching TV and he was checking if the wards were all activated around the house. By his side was Brutus, the most loyal of dogs, especially now that his position as the only dog in the house was at stake. Harry patted Brutus’ head and smiled. Brutus had taken very seriously his job as “patrol dog” and seemed very proud of his new position, so he kept following Harry everywhere he went. 

After one last inspection, Harry went to Nathan, who was already in a deep sleep on the couch. He took Nathan in his arms and put him to bed. Then he kissed Nathan’s cheek softly and kept staring at him for a long time. That was where Draco found him fifteen minutes later, still by his son’s side, stroking his little hand tenderly and guarding his sleep. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered so as not to wake Nathan. He wanted to ask Harry to go to bed, but he didn’t have the courage to. Harry was still shaken about everything that had happened, so it was normal for him to want to spend the night in Nathan’s bedroom. “Do you want me to transfigure the armchair into a bed so you can sleep comfortably?” 

“No, it’s ok,” Harry whispered back. “I’m not sleeping here tonight.”

Draco arched his eyebrows in amusement. “Do you want to bet?” 

Harry made a face. “I’m sleeping in our bed with you. I won’t become paranoid.”

“If you say so…”

“I’m serious. I know I’ll probably wake up in the middle of the night just to check if he’s ok, but I don’t want him to notice how worried I am. I want us to live normally from now on. I want him to feel safe.”

“You know, it’s ok if you want to stay here for the night. I understand.”

Harry smiled. “You’re the most understanding person I know. I wish I had your serenity.”

Harry kissed Nathan’s forehead one last time before taking Draco by the hand and going to their bedroom. He closed the door, looked deeply into Draco’s eyes and then kissed him slowly until Draco felt weak in the knees. Draco kissed Harry’s neck and sucked it gently.

“I missed you,” Draco whispered.

“So did I.” Harry kissed Draco more passionately and then embraced him tightly. “I can’t believe you’re really here. I was really scared of losing you. I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d lost you. I’m so lucky to have you... You tell me you’ll understand if I spend the night in Nathan’s room when you have no idea how much I want to spend the night with you. It was you who were captive of that monster. I was so afraid that he would hurt you. And then you tell me that you understand… If only the old you could see you now…” Harry buried his face in Draco’s silken hair and breathed in his sandalwood scent. 

Draco smiled softly. “The old me would certainly want to commit suicide.”

“The old me would have prevented that.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Draco felt shivers down his spine as Harry bit his earlobe softly. 

They kissed as Draco lay down, bringing Harry on top of him. His hands frantically searched for the warmth beneath Harry’s shirt, and he felt like tearing it apart. There were too many clothes in their way. Their shirts were soon removed. Later on, Draco would find them very far away from the bed and wonder how they had ended up there. For the moment, though, he was only worried about being ravished by Harry. 

But Draco felt frustrated when Harry slowed his pace. 

“You don’t have to be a gentleman tonight, Harry. I know you want to fuck me,” Draco said in a husky voice. “Fast and hard.”

Harry opened his eyes wide in shock. “What?”

Draco made a face. “You heard me.”

“I’ve never heard you talk dirty. I’m stunned,” said Harry amusedly. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Draco licked his lips in a sensual way. 

Harry tried hard not to laugh, but he couldn’t resist. Draco seemed outraged by that, so he pushed Harry away, crossed his arms and sulked. “What’s so damn funny? I’m horny, you know? Horny people do stupid things like trying to seduce their partners, who don’t seem to give a damn.”

Harry laughed harder. 

“Stop it, Harry! It isn’t funny!” Draco exclaimed angrily. After a few more seconds though, he joined Harry and laughed his heart out. They had tears in their eyes when they finally stopped. Draco lay in front of Harry beaming, their lips only inches apart. “Ok. It did sound funny.”

Harry ran his fingers along Draco’s face gently, stopping on Draco’s lips. “I’m sorry. You were sexy. It’s just that… you know what I’m like after I face too much stress, don’t you? I have this tendency to laugh without a reason. I’m just glad that it’s finally over and you’re here with this sexy look and sexy tone of voice.”

“Oh, don’t try to take it back now; it’s too late. And I already admitted that I was funny, so you are forgiven.”

Harry’s fingers traced Draco’s lips, then went down his neck and stopped next to a nipple. Draco sighed, longing for what was coming next. He shivered all over when Harry’s mouth and then tongue captured his hardened nipple. Harry rubbed his body on Draco’s and then whispered in his ear, “You can talk dirty if you want to.”

“Oh, never again,” Draco whispered back. “Just do your job, Potter. I’m burning here. It’s been a long time.”

“Not that long,” Harry said playfully. 

“Just shut up and kiss me already!” Draco cupped Harry’s face and brought it closer. Their mouths searched for one another eagerly. 

Draco was finally ravished like he wanted to be. Harry lay down on top of him and kissed his sensitive spots. Draco threw his head back when Harry took his erection in his mouth and gripped the sheet when Harry filled him. Harry still tried to take things slowly, but Draco moved his hips faster.

“Harry… Harry…”

Draco’s moaning and the cadence of his hips made Harry move inside him frantically. Draco’s nails scratched Harry’s back when he came. Harry’s body trembled a few seconds later in ecstasy. 

Even though they were sweaty and satiated, they didn’t let go of each other. Harry and Draco kept their tight hug for a very long time, needing to feel loved. Draco relaxed so much that he was soon sleepy. He leaned his head against the curve of Harry’s neck and cuddled him. Then he sighed, content, and closed his eyes.

“Draco?” Harry called him softly when he noticed that Draco’s breathing was becoming steadier.

“What?” Draco whispered in return, smiling as Harry’s fingertips ran up and down his arm.

“You know… We never talked about the days you spent in Nostrums’ hideout.” Harry was reluctant about bringing that difficult subject up, but he needed to make sure that Draco had escaped unhurt from that hell. “What happened there? Did he… did he touch you?”

Draco shivered a little as he remembered how Nostrums had tried to seduce him by using Harry’s image. 

“He didn’t rape me, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Draco answered. 

Harry breathed out soundly at the answered. 

“And for a bad guy, he wasn’t so bad. I mean, he made the normal threats that villains do in situations like that, but I was actually lucky. I stayed in a very nice room, and the food was also very good.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No, I am not. I know it seems incredible. And even though he did try to have me at first–”

Harry felt a vein popping out in his forehead. “He did? That bloody bastard!”

“But like I said,” Draco went on, “He didn’t do anything to me. I didn’t let him. And after I refused him, he stopped trying to have his way with me. I was very glad that he did. He looked just like you. It was very disturbing. Lucky for you I love you and I know your scent by heart. He couldn’t fool me because of that. But… Nostrums was really weird. I had the impression that he didn’t really care about conquering the wizarding world. I had the impression that he just wanted… I don’t know… recognition, perhaps? It seemed as if he was trying to prove that he was a very bad guy. He wanted to prove that to someone. And I also thought that he feared Nathan. I know it seems ridiculous, but that was what I thought. It was all so weird. I mean, why was he so worried about Nathan?”

Harry sighed. He knew the reason why, but he still didn’t understand it. “He wanted Nathan. I guess… he was trying to prove something to Nathan. He said Nathan was once the monk who imprisoned him, so he wanted revenge.”

Draco stared at Harry, thunderstruck. “Are you for real?”

“Yes.” Harry looked lost in his thoughts. “And for a moment that day, Nathan was Toledo. I don’t know what happened, but they seemed to have known each other for a long time. I was so stunned I couldn’t say anything. I also felt that there was something between Nostrums and Toledo. But before I could understand their history, I was sent back to help you. I wanted to know what happened after I left, I really did. But it isn’t as if I can ask Nathan. He doesn’t even remember anything.”

“They were mortal enemies in a previous life, then.” Draco also seemed lost in his thoughts. “Nostrums came back just to get even with Nathan for locking him away all those years ago. Do you think… do you think they were like us?”

Harry frowned, not wanting to hear the rest of Draco’s theory, but giving up to his curiosity at the same time. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Harry. We used to hate each other, but now look at us. I love you and you love me. All that hate was just a defence against our mutual attraction. Perhaps that was what happened to them. Perhaps they hated each other, but it wasn’t really hate. It was love in disguise. But they didn’t have time to work on their feelings properly.”

Harry felt the anger rising at the thought. He scowled. “No, I don’t believe that. Even if that monster loved Toledo, I don’t think Toledo loved him. Toledo didn’t even hate him. Look at Nathan. He’s so peaceful. He couldn’t hate anybody. Toledo was just… doing his job by locking up Nostrums.”

“Still…”

“You’re being romantic, Draco, and there’s nothing romantic about a crazy maniac.”

Draco felt Harry’s body going rigid, so he decided to drop the subject. “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to understand what happened. Do you think Nathan locked up Nostrums again? What do you think happened that day after they sent you out of the magical dimension?”

“I have no idea. But it’s obvious that they fought each other. Nathan is still weak because of that.”

“Do you think Nostrums is truly gone?”

“I don’t know. I hope so. I think that… if Nathan is ok now, then it means that Nostrums is gone.”

They went silent for a moment until Harry said, “I’m more worried about your father now. Did he contact you?”

Draco bit his lower lip. “Yes, he did. He sent Nathan a present.”

Harry moved uncomfortably. “What? Why did he send our son a gift? What was it? Did you check to see if there were any spells in it? Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Calm down. He’s in Paris. He was too depressed knowing that the Corona of Power had vanished, so he needed to cool down.” 

“I was about to exclaim ‘are you kidding me’, but knowing your father, I believe that he is in Paris and he is depressed for real,” Harry said with a smirk. “His intentions were world domination after all. He must be feeling really depressed for losing such a powerful device. That shows that we have to be careful about him.”

“You know how my father is… Old habits die hard. But Saulus isn’t a bad guy. I mean, he does support the corruption scheme behind the Ministry, but he’s doing a good job as the Minister for Magic.”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “That sounded terribly contradictory. How can he do a good job while supporting corruption?”

“Oh, come on, Harry. Don’t be naïve. Politics is all about corruption. The secret is to keep working in spite of corruption. It’s a game. You need to know how to play it well. Saulus is a very good player.”

“You’re just saying that because he’s charming.”

Draco shrugged. “Well, he is.” 

“But I thought you only had eyes for me.”

Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. “I have.”

“Did you check on whatever your father sent Nathan?”

“Yes. He sent him a teddy bear.”

“A teddy bear?” Harry frowned. “Is it a teddy bear that comes to life all of a sudden and attacks its owner?”

Draco chuckled. “Merlin, no! I checked for spells. There were none. And before you tell me that I’m not an Auror so how the hell do I know, I also asked Ron to check the bear for me. He didn’t find anything. This time my father is actually trying to please us.”

“I’m scared only thinking about it.”

Draco shuddered. “I know. But for once, I really want to believe that he’ll leave us alone.”

“I’m praying for a calmer future.”

“So am I.”

“Where we can go spend the weekends in our nice and cosy cabin in the woods…” Harry said dreamily, and then he kissed Draco’s belly. “I’m sure Lily and Nathan will love that place.”

“I think they’ll like it at first. But don’t mention that place again when they are teenagers. They will hate it,” Draco said, stroking his belly softly.

“What are you talking about? I used to love the Burrow when I was a teenager.”

“I used to hate the country. There was absolutely nothing to do.”

“I didn’t know that. Does that mean you hate the cabin?”

“It’s different now, Harry. I’m older, and I have you to keep me company. That’s enough to make me happy.”

Harry’s heart melted. “You’re just trying to please me.”

Draco smiled. “Of course I am.”

Harry bit Draco’s neck tenderly and then tickled him. “Don’t joke around, Malfoy. For this, you should be punished.”

Draco squirmed under Harry. He was very ticklish. “Stop!” Draco exclaimed, laughing.

“Oh, no. You’re now under my mercy.” Harry tried to look serious but failed. 

“You trying to be evil is even worse than me trying to talk dirty,” Draco said smiling.

Harry arched an eyebrow. “I can try…”

“This will be interesting.”

Harry kissed Draco, wakening the dragon’s desire once again. But just when Draco felt his body burn, Harry got out of bed all of a sudden and said as he left the room, “I’ll just check on Nathan and I’ll be right back. Wait for me!”

Draco pouted. There he was, ready for another round, and Harry could just get up and leave. He understood, but his body was still protesting. Draco sighed, and then he smiled. He had the feeling that Harry would get up many times that night. But he didn’t mind. Draco would probably get up a few times too. 

Harry came back minutes later and attacked him on the bed. While they kissed and started the game of seduction and love all over again, Draco couldn’t help but think that this time nothing would be in their way. The future was ahead of them and as long as Harry was by his side he would face it bravely. 

They deserved their happily ever after and they would always fight for it.


	15. Hope

If it wasn’t for the pain in his stomach, Draco wouldn’t have woken up so early. He was now eight months pregnant and he was used to spending most of his days in bed. He had never felt such fatigue his entire life. Dr Jules had warned him about that. He had told Draco that as his due date approached, Draco would feel tired and sleepy, and he would need a lot of rest. That was a problem for someone as energetic as Draco. 

Not only that, but Harry was beyond overprotective these days, and watched Draco at all hours. 

Draco couldn’t really do anything but bear with it since it seemed that their little girl agreed with Harry’s constant concern. Every time Draco disobeyed one of Harry’s orders, he felt horrible cramps. He had never thought cramps could be so painful. He was feeling more sympathetic towards Hermione now. 

While Harry did get on Draco’s nerves, most of the time Draco found him very sweet. Harry knew by heart every medication and all the vitamins Draco was taking, and he always made sure that Draco took them at the right times. Draco bore all this manfully because he would rather have Harry worrying about him than stressing over the daily news in the wizarding world. Even though they were finally living in relative peace, there weren’t any guarantees that a new evil wouldn’t rise again. After all, Saulus was still Minister of Magic, and Lucius was still his lover. But so far, nothing had happened. Saulus was doing a better job than Fudge; there was no doubt about that. As for Lucius, he sometimes sent a postcard from his new hideout, always being careful not to sign his name. Even so, Draco knew Lucius sent them since he recognised the content of the letters. Lucius was always brief but sarcastic. He also sent toys to Nathan, and he was looking forward to his granddaughter’s birth. 

Harry never underestimated Lucius’ letters and presents. In fact, Harry had become obsessed with his family’s security. That obsession had made him an expert in magical wards. Harry was now the owner of a security company for witches, wizards and muggles. He was very successful and happy. But his paranoia drove Draco crazy sometimes. Harry still visited Nathan’s bedroom every night. He checked the wards around the house and made sure to let Brutus guard Nathan’s bedroom door. 

Draco had been really distressed about those things in the beginning, but Harry was getting better. He wasn’t so paranoid anymore – except when it came to Lucius. 

Their love life was going very well. Harry had stopped the stupid bouts of jealousy, especially now that Seamus had stopped hitting on Draco. Seamus and Dean were very happy living together. Rumours were that soon they would get married. 

Draco’s business was going well too. He had opened two branches of his ice-cream parlour in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. 

As for Nathan, he was still the same sweet child as he had always been. Nathan was always a source of peace and joy for Harry and Draco. That didn’t mean he was a saint. Nathan played tricks on them from time to time. In fact, Nathan had a predisposition for adventures just like Harry. And like Harry, Nathan didn’t seem to care too much about rules. Draco feared the day Nathan would be sent to Hogwarts, not just because they would miss their son, but because Nathan would definitely get into trouble every chance he could get. 

Brutus barked and scratched Draco’s bedroom door. Draco smiled and stood up carefully, supporting his big belly with one hand. He opened the door for Brutus and the dog greeted him happily by waggling his tail. Brutus didn’t jump on Draco anymore. Harry had almost killed Brutus once for jumping on Draco’s chest at the beginning of his pregnancy, so now Brutus behaved more cautiously – clearly afraid of Harry’s threats. 

Draco wondered where Harry was. He walked towards the stairs and shouted for him. The house seemed strangely quiet. He had carefully made his way to the first floor when a sudden pain made him double over. He should be used to the pain by now, but he wasn’t. He breathed hard through his nose, telling himself that it would soon stop. He placed a hand on his belly and stroked it gently. He was definitely feeling more sympathetic towards women now. 

Brutus sat next to him and whined softly.

“Silly dog. This is nothing,” Draco muttered. A drop of sweat fell down his cheek. “Just go get Harry.”

Brutus barked but didn’t move. Draco assumed that Harry wasn’t in the house. He cursed Harry for leaving him alone. Dr Jules had warned them that Draco’s delivery might come sooner than expected. Draco was terrified of having contractions while Harry wasn’t around. 

“Stupid Potter! Where are you when I need you?” he yelled. And then the pain ceased. He took a deep breath, relieved, and after a while walked slowly into the living room. He sat on the couch and leaned his head against it. He placed both hands on his belly. “All right, Lily. If today is the day you've chosen to be born, please wait for Harry to come back.” 

It seemed as if Lily had heard him because for half an hour Draco didn’t feel any pain. He was having another contraction when the front door opened and Harry came in with Nathan. 

“Harry!” Draco shouted. “Help!”

Harry ran to Draco immediately, dropping everything he was carrying on the floor. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

Draco frowned and then yelled in pain. “Can’t you see I’m dying here?” 

“Oh, my God! You are not in labour, are you?” Harry seemed terrified. 

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, it hurts like hell! Where the fuck were you?” 

“I was… I had a call from work… So I took Nathan and… But I didn’t know! How was I supposed to know that today would be the day?” Harry stuttered. He bit his lower lip until he tasted blood when Draco gripped his hand hard. “Isn’t it too soon?” he asked.

“How the bloody hell should I know? Just call Dr Jules! Do I have to do everything?” 

Harry opened his eyes wide at Draco’s outburst but didn’t say anything. Even though Dr Jules had warned about mood swings, most of the time Draco was just his normal self. It was only when Draco had cramps that he snapped at Harry. He scanned the room and viewed his cell phone a few steps away from him, lying with the rest of the stuff he had tossed on the floor when he had heard Draco cry for help. He tried to get up, but Draco was still holding his hand firmly. “Draco, sweetie, could you let go of my hand?” 

Draco shook his head. His silver-blue eyes were watery. Harry was about to panic but still kept himself together. 

“I can’t call the doctor if you don’t let go of my hand, Draco,” Harry said patiently. 

“Don’t shout!” Draco complained.

“I didn’t!” 

“Yes, you did!” Harry was about to reply when Draco suddenly let go of his hand and took a deep breath. “It’s gone! The pain is gone!” Draco smiled feebly as he rested his head back on the couch. “Phew. What a relief. I don’t think we need to call Dr Jules after all.”

Harry frowned. Draco looked about to pass out only a few seconds ago, and now it seemed as if nothing had happened. 

“I think I’ll call Dr Jules just in case,” Harry stated, standing up. He didn’t have to go too far. Nathan was right beside him holding up his cell phone. Harry smiled at his son. “Thanks, Nat.” He stared at Nathan, wondering if he should say something about the whole situation. “Erm… Everything is ok. This phone call is only a precaution,” he said hesitantly. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to a five-year-old child about a man giving birth to a baby. Even for a grown man like Harry, the situation was weird. 

Nathan seemed very worried. His usual cheerful expression was of deep concern now. That worried Harry a lot. Nathan was used to feeling things that most people didn’t. Perhaps something was wrong with the baby. 

“Harry,” Draco called. “Are you ok? You seem worse off than I am.”

He didn’t want Draco to notice how nervous he was, so he just smiled. “I’m fine.” 

“You don’t have to call Dr Jules. I’m feeling better now,” Draco stated.

“Let’s make an appointment for today, just in case,” Harry suggested.

Nathan then walked towards Draco and placed his little hands on Draco’s belly. Draco and Harry held their breaths in anticipation. Nathan was so serious that it scared Harry. It was as if Toledo was back again. 

“I’m sorry, Drake,” said Nathan with a saddened expression. “I think she wants to come out today.”

Harry stared at Draco in shock. He almost applauded Draco’s calmness as he said to Nathan, “Really? Well, that’s my girl. Already a Malfoy… Demanding to be born today…” Draco fondly stroked his belly. “Call Dr Jules, Harry.”

Harry was paralysed. He had the phone in his hands but he couldn’t force himself to dial. 

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed, getting up slowly and shaking Harry. “Snap out of it and just call the damn doctor!” He looked at Nathan and said, “Everything’s fine. Right? There are no complications or anything…” his voice died away when Nathan sucked his thumb. He only did that when he was scared. “Harry, give me the damn phone!” Draco snatched the phone from Harry and dialled Dr Jules’ number. “Dr Jules! It’s Draco! Yes… yes. Yes! She’s restless. I think she wants to be born. I’m feeling horrible… Eh? … Huh-huh… Hmmm… Ok. Harry and I will get there right away. No Apparating. Yeah, I knew that already… Ok. Bye.” He hung up and looked at Harry. “Harry, he’ll be waiting for us at St. Mungo’s. I’ll wait for you in the car while you get the baby’s things.”

“Ok,” Harry answered like a robot. He started to walk to the stairs when he turned around. “What things?”

“The baby’s bag! Oh, and get my bag, too.” 

“I’ll go with daddy,” Nathan said as he took his thumb out of his mouth. Draco felt like kissing his chubby cheeks when Nathan grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him away. He had no idea that Harry would be so stunned when the delivery date came. Draco was even more surprised to realise how calm he was. He thought he would be freaking out and cursing the wizard who had invented the pregnancy potion for men. But instead, he was in control of the situation. 

He didn’t like the idea of going out in only his huge pyjamas robe, but he didn’t have time to change. He walked out of the house and sat in the passenger’s seat. Harry appeared a few minutes later, panting. When Nathan finally entered the car he yelled “Seatbelt!” and the belt wrapped itself around Nathan’s chest and waist. 

“Hang on, Drake,” he said before starting the car and driving away quickly. 

“Harry! Calm down! I want to get there in one piece, you know?” 

“It’s a long drive!” 

“Even so!” And then he felt the same unbearable pain in his belly again. “Never mind! Go faster!” he yelled. “Why didn’t Hermione tell me it would be like this?”

“Because she didn’t want to scare you…” Harry said, careering around the corner. 

The road to St. Mungo’s seemed longer than ever. Harry thought they would never get there on time. 

“What if I try to Apparate all of us there?” he asked. 

Draco shot him a murderous look. “No Apparating! It’s dangerous for the baby!” 

“All right.” Harry glanced at Draco and then at the road again. “Breathe, honey. Remember what Dr Jules said?” 

Draco began to breathe furiously. Every now and then Draco cursed something or someone. Harry was glad that Draco’s curses were directed to the wizard who had invented the preg potion rather than at him. 

When Harry finally got to St. Mungo’s, he ran to the reception at full speed, speaking and acting senselessly. Nathan, who was right next to Harry, explained the situation to an open-mouthed receptionist. A nurse who was passing by instantly summoned a stretcher, and after a while, Draco was brought to a large bedroom. 

While Dr Jules examined Draco, Harry and Nathan waited in the corridor. Nathan sensed his little sister suffocating, but he didn’t know if he should say anything. He was very scared and didn’t know what to do. Sensing his distress, Harry caught him in his arms. 

“It’s all right, Nat. Dr Jules will take care of Draco and the baby now.”

Harry put Nathan back on the floor when Dr Jules called him. Both men talked in whispers so Nathan couldn’t hear. But Nathan didn’t like the expression he saw on the adults’ faces. He didn’t need to listen to their conversation to know something was wrong. He could sense his sister’s call for help. Taking advantage of the fact that nobody was watching him, Nathan ran to Draco’s room and stepped onto a chair that was near the bed.

“Nathan!” Draco exclaimed, surprised. He didn’t want Nathan to see him suffering. “What are you doing here?”

Nathan made a gesture for Draco to be quiet and then placed his hands on Draco’s belly. Before Draco could stop him, a blue light surrounded the swollen belly, and Draco felt as if invisible hands were tickling him from the inside. He stared at Nathan, fascinated. He could feel that his baby was becoming less agitated. He himself was much more relaxed. 

“Nathan… what…?”

The blue light slowly faded, leaving Draco peaceful. 

“This is better than any pain killer,” he whispered.

Nathan felt sleepy after spending so much energy, but he tried to stay awake. He smiled at Draco and said, “Everythin’ will be fine. She’s ok. I need to nap now.”

“Nat!” Draco caught the little boy the best he could and Nathan curled beside him with his eyes closed and his thumb in his mouth. 

“I’m fine. Just sleepy…” he said before dozing off.

Harry entered the room desperately and sighed in relief when he saw Nathan beside Draco.

“I was wondering where he was!” Harry exclaimed. 

Draco shushed him and pointed at a sleepy Nathan curled beside him. 

“He just slept?” Harry asked, stunned.

Draco nodded. “I guess… he just did a wonderful thing.”

“What?” 

“He calmed her down. But Harry, please let Neville take a look at Nathan, just to be sure he is really ok.”

Harry wondered what Draco was talking about when Dr Jules entered the room and asked Harry to wait in the corridor. 

“Harry…”

Harry kissed Draco’s temple softly and caught Nathan in his arms. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Neville sees him. Draco… Do you want me to stay? I mean, I don’t want you to go through this alone, but…”

Draco smiled softly. “It’s ok, Harry. I understand. It’s better for you to wait outside. You’ll probably faint anyway if you stay in the delivery room with me.”

Harry kissed Draco one more time and left. Even though Draco wanted to ask him to come back, he decided against it. He was almost positive that Harry would be even more nervous than he already was. It was better for Harry to wait outside. 

“Are you ready, Draco?” Dr Jules asked.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. 

\-------------------------

The hours passed by slowly. In the meantime, Harry took Nathan to Neville and made sure his son was ok. He just couldn’t explain why Draco had asked him to call Neville, after all, there seemed to be nothing wrong with Nathan. His son was just sleeping. Knowing that Nathan was fine didn’t help Harry to calm down, though. Neville had had to give him a sedative or Harry would have had a heart attack. 

Eventually, Nathan woke up asking for news, but Harry had none. Nathan sat in Harry’s lap and rested his head against Harry’s chest. Then he focused on sensing his sister, but his last bout of healing had drawn him out. He could feel nothing but Harry’s quickened heartbeat. An hour and a half later, Ron appeared at Harry’s side with bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights. 

“Hi, mate. Sorry for getting here just now. Hermione couldn’t come, but she sends you and Draco her best. John has been keeping us busy… And Hermione can’t leave him alone no matter what. My mum and hers are helping us out, but you know how my mother gets when she starts to criticize Hermione’s mum… It’s hell!” 

Harry nodded. He knew pretty well how busy and stressed out Hermione was now that her baby – John – was born. And he knew just how stressed Ron would be feeling with his mother and his mother-in-law in the same house.

“George and Fred will come with my mother later. Oh, and Sirius told me he’s on his way here too.” Ron sat by his side. “So, how’s Draco?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know. Neville gave me this potion to drink so I wouldn’t worry too much. Let’s just say I’ve scared three nurses for a lifetime with my anxiety. Now I’m just… waiting. There were complications, but Neville told me Draco is doing fine. Dr Jules told him that he never saw anyone as calm as Draco in that delivery room. Apparently, most men panic. I know I would. Do you think Draco will be angry at me because I didn’t stay in the delivery room with him?”

“Did he ask you to stay?”

“No.”

“Then he won’t be angry at you. I mean, Hermione knew I would probably faint if I went in the room while she was giving birth, so she told me to wait outside.”

“We are pathetic,” Harry stated. 

“Tell me about it.”

A short blonde nurse walked towards Harry carefully, as if she was expecting him to attack her. Harry couldn’t blame her for being scared of him. 

“Mr Potter?” she asked. 

“Yes,” answered Harry getting on his feet. “Is something wrong?” 

“Oh, no!” she said hastily. “Nothing is wrong! Actually, everything is ok. Congratulations! You have a baby girl!”

Harry grinned widely. “Really?” he exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly. The nurse flushed. Harry let go of her without noticing her embarrassment, and then he took Nathan in his arms. “You have a sister!” 

Nathan grinned, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“You still can’t see Mr Malfoy, but you can see your daughter.”

Harry paled. “Is everything all right with Draco?”

“Oh, yes,” she said. “But this is normal procedure in male pregnancy. He’ll have to stay in the observation room for a day and just rest. His body wasn’t built for pregnancy so it needs a few days to come back to normal. Dr Jules will explain it all to you. He’s still with Mr Malfoy.”

“But he is ok? I mean, this is really normal, right?” She nodded and he sighed, saddened. “I won’t see him for a whole day?”

“I’m sorry,” the nurse said. “But you can see your daughter.”

Harry hated the fact that he couldn’t see Draco yet, but his heart was soothed a little when he saw his daughter through the big glass window of the nursery. He was enchanted by her immediately. She was very small and delicate, and her head had some silver-blond hair. He thought she looked just like Draco, but Ron kept telling him that babies all looked the same. 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t care if your baby looks like any other baby,” he said to shut Ron up. “My baby looks just like Draco. She’s beautiful.”

“Hey!” Ron complained. “My baby is also beautiful. And he looks like me.”

“You just said babies all look the same to you!” Harry pointed out without taking his eyes off his baby-girl.

“Well, all babies but mine!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Your baby looks just like a Weasley!” Sirius said behind them, arriving with Remus.

Harry turned around immediately. He gave Sirius and Remus a tight hug. “I’m so glad you guys came!”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Sirius exclaimed, catching Nathan in his arms. “You look bigger, Mister! I can hardly hold you!” Nathan beamed. “Oh! And is that your sister?” Sirius looked through the glass window and smiled. “She’s so beautiful. And she’s blonde!”

“She does look like Draco,” Remus said as he stood beside Sirius. 

“I told you so!” Harry said, sticking out his tongue at Ron. 

“How’s Draco?” Remus asked.

Harry’s happiness lessened. “He’s ok, but I can’t see him yet.”

“Oh, cheer up, Harry!” Sirius said, giving him a cigar. “You’ll see him soon enough! Just look at the miracle you and Draco created. She’s going to give you such a headache! I can almost picture her when she grows up. A beauty as dangerous as a Veela.”

“I wanna one!” said Nathan, pointing at Sirius’ cigar. 

“It’s not wanna, sweetie,” Sirius corrected him gently. “It’s want. And no, you can’t have it! This isn’t good for you! Here,” Sirius took out a chocolate frog from his pocket and gave it to Nathan. “This is more appropriate for you.”

Nathan’ eyes sparkled. Chocolate frogs were his favourite. The blond nurse came by again to call Harry and ended up confiscating all of their cigars. Sirius looked disappointed, and he tried to tell her that they were only symbolic, but the nurse didn’t seem sympathetic to him. 

“This is a hospital!” she said putting an end to the discussion.

“I told you so…” Remus said, winning a cross look from Sirius. 

“I guess now we’ll all have chocolate frogs, then,” Sirius said resignedly, taking another chocolate frog from his pockets. 

“Mr Potter, could you come with me, please. Dr Jules wants to have a word with you.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “Sure. Could you look after Nathan for me, guys?” 

“Sure,” said Sirius, Remus and Ron in unison. 

Harry followed the nurse with his heart in his mouth. His fears were quieted by Dr Jules’ calmness. There wasn’t anything to be afraid of. In fact, Dr Jules was surprised at how fast Draco’s body seemed to be healing. 

“It was amazing. In my first examination, I thought I would have to be careful with Draco’s caesarean, but by some miracle, I found nothing wrong with the baby as I was doing a second check-up. And Draco was great throughout the whole procedure. Of course, Severus was assisting me, and Draco seems to respect him a lot.”

“WHAT?” Harry almost fell off his chair. “SNAPE WAS HERE?”

“He is here. He helped me deliver your girl, and now he’s helping in Draco’s recovery. Severus is a remarkable fellow. So, knowing that your baby and your husband are in good hands, you can go home with your son, have a good night’s sleep and come back in the morning to see them.”

Harry was still in a state of shock when he met the others in the corridor. Sirius was more surprised than Harry was to know that Severus delivered babies. It was something that none of them was expecting, except Remus. Sirius looked at his lover with distrust.

“Why don’t you find it weird?” Sirius asked, suspicious.

Remus shrugged. “Severus has that bad boy act but he’s a good man.”

“Don’t call him Severus! Do you want me to throw up?” Sirius sulked. 

“Well, Draco trusts him. And Snape helped him give birth to my daughter. Dr Jules wants me to go home because I can only see Draco tomorrow, but… I can’t just go home. I would keep thinking about Draco and Lily. So I’ll stay here. Could you take care of Nathan for me, Sirius?”

Sirius nodded, touched. It was hard to win back Harry’s trust after Nathan disappeared from his own house, but Harry had forgiven him already. Now, every time Sirius looked after his nephew – as he called Nathan – he made sure to keep a closer watch on him. 

“I wanna stay, daddy,” Nathan pleaded. 

“You can’t, Nat.” Harry knelt down in front of Nathan and kissed his forehead. “But do you know what you can do? You can go home and give Brutus the big news!”

Nathan grinned. “He’s gonna be happy!”

“And I can teach my cute little nephew how to stop saying wanna and gonna,” Sirius said. “Honestly, Harry, what are you teaching him? Shouldn’t he be in school already? You and Draco are terrible teachers!”

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was concerned about the fact that Nathan wasn’t going to any school yet. Draco told him that it was common in the wizarding world to hire a private tutor. Draco had had one until he had gone to Hogwarts. Harry should consider his options more seriously instead of hiding Nathan from the world. 

But that was something he and Draco could discuss later.

\-----------------------

“You what?” Harry asked, stunned. 

“I want to change her name,” Draco stated seriously, looking at his baby carefully wrapped up in little white blanket adorned with two patchwork roses. He rocked her gently in his arms and smiled. “She’s so perfect.”

Harry nodded absently. “But why change her name? I thought you wanted it to be Lily.”

“Yes, but I changed my mind. Remember when you told me that her former name was Lily?”

“I do. Nostrums seemed to have known her…”

“Yes, exactly! Nostrums knew her as Lily, and I want her to have a fresh start. I’m not sure if I believe in all this reincarnation thing, but… Just in case, I think she deserves a new beginning. So I decided to call her Hope.”

Harry got closer to the bed and stared at his daughter sleeping peacefully in Draco’s arms. One would think that she was a little angel. They didn’t know yet how loudly she could scream when she was hungry. Harry watched her delicate features closely and smiled. 

“I like Hope. Although I’m not exactly sure that it fits her…”

Draco pouted. “Everybody else thinks she looks like a Hope.”

“Who exactly?”

“Dr Jules, Severus, the nurses…” 

Harry made a face as Draco mentioned Severus. Harry still had issues with Snape, but he had to admit that the greasy old bastard wasn’t so bad. Severus had kept Harry company the day Harry hadn’t been allowed to see Draco. They had talked a lot, to Harry’s utter surprise. He never thought it would be easy to talk to his ex-Professor, a man he had hated while in school. 

Severus had explained everything that had happened with Draco in the delivery room: since any wand magic would have harmed Draco and the baby, Draco had to give birth the Muggle way. Severus told Harry how brave Draco had been when Dr Jules made the first incision for the Caesarean, and how Draco had downed pain potion after pain potion when Dr Jules needed to shift the baby to remove her safely.

Severus had placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder when he had told Harry seriously that if Draco had not been so strong, both he and Hope may not have made it. Draco had lost a lot of blood and had lost consciousness before Dr Jules had cut Hope’s umbilical cord. Harry’s eyes had filled with tears as Severus told him that he had had to brew more blood-restoring potion to help Draco since no one had anticipated the severe blood loss. Harry had dropped his face into his hands when Severus told him that Draco had come through with flying colours, but Dr Jules had sewn Draco’s abdomen back together as quickly as possible, and that infection and inflammation of the delicate area were the most serious things to watch for in the next few days.

Harry would have preferred that Severus kept most of the details about the procedure to himself, but at least his old professor was being nice for a change. And Harry had been surprised to see how his hardened countenance had softened as he had stared at Hope through the glass window.

Returning from his thoughts, Harry shook himself briefly. “Ok,” he sighed. “Hope is a beautiful name. I like it.”

Draco, who couldn’t take his eyes off his little girl, said, “Can you believe her? I still can’t believe we created such a perfect child.” Draco stroked Hope’s chubby little fingers tenderly. “She’s so cute. I could bite her!” Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco chuckled. “You know I won’t bite her. Right? You’re so silly, Harry.”

“Well, you’re still a Malfoy,” Harry said playfully.

Draco made a face. “Of course I won’t bite her. But I’ll bite you for sure when I get out of this hospital bed!” Draco said suggestively, looking the picture of health with his flushed cheeks and naughtily sparkling eyes. 

Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss Draco on the lips. “I can’t wait,” he whispered. 

Draco had been in St. Mungo’s for three days already. He was still recovering from Hope’s birth. Harry had been taken aback the first time he was allowed to visit Draco in his room. His lover had looked exhausted like he was severely ill. His soft face was pale and lacked its usual radiance. The blond hair, always so neat and perfect, was greasy, resembling nothing of the vain Draco Malfoy from the old days. But Dr Jules had assured Harry that Draco’s state was temporary, that all the blood he had lost had been restored, that the site of incision was clean and healing quickly, and that there was really nothing wrong with him.

In fact, Draco was recovering rather quickly. After three days, his body had almost come back to normal. His cheeks were slightly pink, his lips were swollen and his hair was once again silken and soft to touch. Draco looked extremely attractive. The numbers of different nurses coming into the room had increased. Half of them seemed eager to help Draco bathe. The other half was delighted to know such a tender father, who had carried the baby himself. And all of them sighed in adoration when they entered the room. There were about a dozen of them. Harry was surprised to see so many nurses taking care of one man. That fact made Harry very moody. He couldn’t wait to take Draco home. 

But for the moment he had to hold back his jealousy. 

“Don’t tease me, Harry,” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips. “It’s very cruel of you.”

They kissed leisurely and only had to break it off when Nathan entered the room with Neville. 

“Hi!” Neville greeted them. “Here we are. Nathan really enjoyed walking around with me. I think he wants to be a Healer when he grows up, Harry. He isn’t afraid of St. Mungo’s anymore, and he helped me out with a patient!”

Nathan ran to Harry’s arms, grinning widely. “He was just sad, daddy. Not sick.”

“Oh.” Harry wrinkled his forehead. “I’m not sure if I like this… You’re still a child, Nathan. No matter how much power you have, your body can only take so much.” He shot Neville a cross look. “I thought you would only give him a chocolate frog, not a free tour through St. Mungo’s.”

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault! He begged me to come with me!” Neville said, trying to excuse himself. “You know how it is when he begs. It’s hard to say no.” He said goodbye to them and left before Harry could say something else. 

“Are you mad, daddy?” Nathan asked, his smile fading away. 

“Your daddy is only being a little overprotective,” Draco stated. “Now come and sit next to me and your sister! I missed you so much! You’ve barely said hello to me today!”

Nathan sat next to Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, kissing him soundly on the cheek. “Sorry, Drake.”

“I forgive you,” Draco said with a smile. “But only if you keep me company for the rest of the day.”

“You need to rest, Draco,” Harry said and Draco made a face and whispered, “See what I mean?”

“I’m not overprotective,” Harry said crossly. “I just don’t think it’s very healthy for a kid to have a tour in a hospital. And you do need to rest. I’m just trying to look after my family…” 

“I know, Harry. That’s what I love about you,” Draco said winking. 

Harry shook his head and then smiled. “You and Nathan think you can get away with pretty much everything, huh? All you have to do is wink at me and smile.”

“I can’t believe you just noticed that now,” Draco mocked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I suppose Hope will be just like you two…”

“Hope?” Nathan asked. 

“We decided to call your sister Hope,” Draco said. “What do you think?”

Nathan looked at his sister, who was sleeping quietly in Draco’s arms after being fed, and said, “I like it.”

“See, Harry? Everybody likes it.”

“I never said I didn’t like it!” Harry objected. 

“Hey, honey. Could you get me some water? We’re out,” Draco asked pointing at the empty pitcher. 

Harry nodded. “Of course. I’ll be back in a minute.” He walked towards the door and then turned around with suspicion. “You won’t try anything stupid like walking, will you? You know you can only walk if someone helps you and–”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I know, Harry. I’m not stupid. Where would I go anyway with Hope in my arms?” 

Harry seemed more relief after hearing that. When he left, Draco turned to Nathan and said, “Although we are out of the water, the real reason why I sent Harry away was to thank you, Nathan.”

Nathan looked at him, puzzled. 

“You helped me and your sister that day. You did a wonderful thing. Even though you have no control over your healing powers yet, you still helped me.” Draco wrapped his free arm around Nathan and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be forever thankful to you.”

Nathan cuddled him with tears in his eyes. “She was suffering…”

“Oi! I didn’t tell you this so you would be sad! Don’t cry, sweetie. We are all fine now!” 

Nathan nodded but didn’t let go of Draco.

“Did you tell Harry?” Nathan shook his head and Draco sighed in relief. “I think it’s better this way. Harry has been under a lot of stress. He still doesn’t know how to handle your powers yet. He just needs some time. So this will be our little secret, ok?” Nathan nodded and Draco went on, “One more thing. For now on, let the grown-ups do their job. You can be a child. You don’t have to worry so much about us. Let us do the worrying for you.”

“I’m not worrying!” Nathan pouted.

“Yeah, little Harry… I know…” Draco grinned at Nathan’s expression. 

Harry came back a few minutes later, and his heart melted at the vision of his lover holding Hope and Nathan. Life was finally good, he thought. There weren’t any more threats. Even though Lucius was still out there, his love for Saulus seemed to be doing wonderful things for him. And being able to play with the Ministry of Magic seemed to be enough to appease Lucius’ dreams of world domination. 

Harry was very satisfied with his life. Voldemort’s old minions and Nostrums were all gone. The wizarding world was finally at peace – at least for the time being. Even though there could be new problems ahead, Harry had his family to take care of now, and they were the only ones that mattered. He would take his time to love Draco properly. No more petty jealousy or fights over silly things. They all deserved happiness and some time off from the world’s problems. 

Nathan would grow up and go to Hogwarts, and Hope would join him a few years later. He and Draco would watch their children follow their own paths, get married, have their own kids. And he and Draco would grow old together, in their little cabin in the woods, and they would watch their grandsons for the weekend.

He couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than that. 

\--------------------

Six Years Later…

The doorbell rang over and over until Draco snapped, “HARRY! FOR MERLIN’S SAKE, THERE’S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR! I’M JUST ONE PERSON! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE? IT’S ALWAYS ME, ME, ME! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF I HAVE TO ANSWER THE BLOODY DOOR!”

Harry frowned, trying to figure out what Draco was shouting about. The running water was preventing Harry from hearing him clearly. He shrugged and rinsed his hair. He was certain that Draco could handle whatever it was. He took his time in the shower until he heard more shouting, and this time he could clearly distinguish the words “divorce” and “going away to a place where no one can find me”. But what really made him get out of the shower in a hurry were the words “no sex for a month”. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the corridor. It was empty. He looked around, confused until he heard the annoying sound of the doorbell being rung repeatedly. This was followed by yet another threat from Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered why no one had answered the door yet. Draco knew he was in the shower. 

“HAR–” Draco was speechless when he saw Harry standing in the corridor half-naked and dripping water all over the floor. If it had been any other time, that would have turned him on immediately. But with so much to take care of, Draco felt more like going for Harry’s throat. “What the hell? How come you’re not ready yet? We are late!” Draco fumed. “If we don’t run, Nathan will miss the Hogwarts Express!” 

Harry looked at his watch with a frown. “Aren’t you exaggerating? It’s only nine.”

Draco stared at him, aghast. “Are you insane? It’s bloody ten o’clock! I’m helping Nathan with his trunk, and Hope is all alone! I can’t watch her, help Nathan and answer the door at the same time! You need to help me, Harry. You’re their father too. For Merlin’s sake, just this one time, do something!”

Harry took a step forward until he was only inches away from Draco. He found Draco very attractive when he was angry. Draco’s pale skin was slightly pink just like when they had sex. This time, though, Draco was flustered for an entirely different reason. Harry could almost see the steam coming out of Draco’s ears. 

Harry’s dreamy expression made Draco want to beat him to a pulp. Draco knew pretty well what Harry was thinking. But before Draco could shout at him again, Harry cupped Draco’s face and sealed their lips. Draco tried to resist at first, but he surrendered in the end. He was always weak against Harry’s kiss. 

“I’ll go answer the door. You finish packing Nathan’s trunk,” Harry said to a dizzy Draco.

“Oh, no, you won’t,” Draco managed to say while he tried to remove from his mind the devastating outcome of Harry’s kiss. “You won’t answer the door dressed only in this towel. I’ll go and you help Nathan.”

Nathan appeared at the doorway of his room. “I can answer the door.” He looked as calm as always. In all those years, Harry had never seen Nathan lose patience. He wondered what it would take to make Nathan truly distressed. 

“No! You get your butt into your room and finish packing. Now!” Draco ordered, striding towards the front door.

Harry looked at his son, who was now eleven years old. Nathan was as small as Harry was at that age. They looked alike, except for a few details that made Nathan resemble Cho from time to time. Nathan’s eyes were green, but the shape was slightly narrowed, like Cho’s. The smile also resembled Cho at times. Harry felt sentimental as he stared at his pre-adolescent son. Nathan would soon be at Hogwarts to start a new phase in his life. He was hitting puberty, that confusing time when everything in life seems a real mess but also fun. Nathan would make new friends, play tricks on old Filch, be scolded by McGonagall and probably be pestered by Snape. Although Snape did seem to take a liking to Nathan, Harry had warned his son to watch out. If the greasy bastard picked on Nathan, Harry would take drastic measures.

Harry’s mind kept drifting away to the future. There he saw Nathan as clumsy as he used to be, having his first date, experiencing his first kiss. 

“Harry, don’t you dare!” Draco called him back to reality, pinching him painfully. 

“Ouch!” Harry complained, massaging the place where Draco had pinched. “What?”

“You’re getting sentimental.” Harry was about to protest when Draco cut across him, “I can see it in your eyes, Harry. You made me promise I wouldn’t make a fool of myself and cry when Nathan gets on the train. The same goes for you!” They heard Nathan chuckling. 

Harry grumbled. “Well, we’re not there yet. Did you answer the door already?”

“Yeah. There was no one there. I think the person has given up.”

He was wrong. Two seconds later, the doorbell rang one more time. 

“Where the hell did they go when I opened the bloody door?” Draco asked, infuriated. “All right. You get dressed, for Merlin’s sake. And then help Nathan.”

“I don’t need help,” Nathan insisted.

“Oh, yes, you do. I already confiscated a few suspicious items that were sent by Fred and George. Harry, you confiscate the rest, especially anything that comes from the twins’ joke shop. I don’t want you to get in trouble your first day of school, Nathan.”

“I won’t,” Nathan assured them, but he couldn’t convince Draco.

Harry leaned against the wall where Nathan was standing close by and sneered. “You talk as if you were a saint in Hogwarts, Draco, and that couldn’t be further from the truth. Draco was the devil, Nathan. He was always trying to get me in trouble.”

Draco’s face went red. “So what? I don’t want him to make the same mistakes I did.”

“Don’t worry, dad. I won’t,” Nathan assured them again, and by his angel face, it was hard not to trust him. 

They heard a big noise downstairs. Draco’s heart almost came out of his mouth. It was only when he heard Ron’s and Hermione’s voices that he calmed down. 

“Oh, so it was them,” Harry said, trying to calm his heart down. Although his paranoia had decreased over the years, he still feared for their safety. Only a few people could find his house and nobody could Apparate into the neighbourhood. The Floo Network only worked when Harry himself activated it. But a question remained. “How did they enter?” Because even though Ron and Hermione could find the house, they could only enter if someone opened the door for them.

“Hope,” Nathan said quickly to avoid Harry thoroughly checking every little ward that was protecting their house. But Nathan’s words not only made Harry’s heart race again but Draco’s as well. 

“Then why the blasting noise?”

“HOPE!” Draco shouted, his heart almost coming out of his mouth with worry. 

Almost right away, a little girl in a blue dress – that matched the exact colour of her eyes – appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She had the most innocent expression on her face. Her long silver-blonde hair was all messy as if she had been playing in the wind. At her back, her little hands were poorly concealing Harry’s wand.

“That explains a lot. Harry?” Draco was fuming. “Did you leave your wand lying around again?”

Harry looked the other way not really sure. “Nope… I think I left it inside my drawer at the office…”

Draco slowly approached Hope and asked her to give him back the wand. She smiled cutely, but Draco knew better. Hope could never fool him; after all, Draco was a master when it came to manipulating people with that smile. When he was that age, he had used that same trick with his mother. He pitied Narcissa now because Hope was making him pay for every little thing he had done wrong in his childhood. 

Hope and Draco were very much alike. She had the same hair colour as the Malfoys, the same smirk, the same devastating charm. Harry had never seen a child smirk before, but Hope was already very good at it. She was also very good at manipulating Harry whenever she did something wrong. But she could never fool Draco because he knew exactly how her mind worked. For a six-year-old child, she was way too manipulative, even more than Draco used to be. Lucius adored her. 

“Sweetie, give me back daddy’s wand,” Draco said softly. “You know you can’t play with it. How many times do I have to tell you that this is dangerous?”

Hope gave him the wand hesitantly and then her lips trembled. Draco sighed as he watched Harry descending the stairs and kneeling in front of her. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Are you hurt?” Harry asked.

Draco knew there wasn’t anything wrong with her. Hope was too smart to get hurt. She was, in fact, too smart for her age. She was just trying to escape Draco’s punishment. Like Draco could ever punish her for real. But he couldn’t let Hope know that he was as soft to her as Harry. 

“Tears don’t work for me, Hope,” Draco said, trying to sound harsh. “You’re grounded.”

“Oi, guys! I swear we didn’t do anything!” Ron exclaimed, appearing next to them. “Your door just exploded! Hermione is trying to repair it as we speak.”

Draco shot Hope a murderous look. “You blasted our front door?” 

“I cannot reach the doorknob…” Hope muttered.

“That’s not an excuse, Hope! You can’t keep blasting things just for the fun of it!” 

“Oi, Draco. Don’t be so harsh with her,” said Harry, taking her in his arms. 

“Don’t indulge her, Harry! She’ll never learn the difference between right and wrong like this!” Draco said reprovingly. 

“He’s right, mate. Trust me,” Ron said, pointing at Arielle and George, his two four-year-old twins. Arielle and George had red hair and the Weasleys’ temper. They also seemed to have a liking for pranks. No wonder their favourite uncles were Fred and George. 

Hermione came into the living room a few minutes later with John. The Weasley’s older son was quite different from his little brother and sister. Although he had red hair, he was a lot more like Hermione. He was as smart as she was and since he already knew how to read, he was always found with a children’s book in his hands.

“Hi!” Hermione greeted Harry and Draco, and then she shot a knowing look at Hope. “I guess you’re the one to blame for the door, huh?” She looked at Harry and then at Draco. “I can’t believe you two! She steps all over you, boys.”

“Now that’s not true!” Draco objected. “She only steps over Harry. I’m trying to discipline her. It’s Harry who’s spoiling everything!” 

“Hey!” Harry made a face. “I’m not spoiling anything! But she’s too young to understand things.”

“Well, Nathan was an angel at her age!” 

“I’m an angel too!” Hope exclaimed, smiling. “I have blonde hair!”

“All Malfoys had blonde hair and they were no angels…” Ron muttered. 

“Now, hear me out, Weasley…” Draco said hissing.

“WHEEEE!” shouted the twins. Arielle and George were running around the living room and breaking everything in their way. Hermione and Ron ran to stop their kids before they could break Draco’s crystal vase. 

Draco sneered. “Now, Hermione, tell me again how to raise my child.”

She grimaced. “All right, I have a few problems too. Although my twins are younger than your daughter…” She caught Arielle in her arms and Ron caught George. John didn’t seem to notice the turmoil around. The older Weasley only reacted when Nathan came into the room. 

“Hi, Nat!” greeted John excitedly. 

Nathan ruffled John’s hair. The little one didn’t mind at all. “Hi, kiddo!” 

“I’m not a kid!” John complained truly offended.

“Of course not!” Nathan said winking at him. John flushed happily. 

Draco and Harry exchanged a look. “Do you see what I see?” Draco muttered to Harry.

“Yep. I think John fancies Nathan,” Harry said with the corner of his mouth.

Draco smirked. “I wonder what Ron will have to say about that.”

“Oi, Harry! Don’t you think you should put something on?” Hermione reminded him. 

Harry opened his eyes wide and chuckled. “Alas! I completely forgot!” Harry put Hope on the floor and ran upstairs. Hope quickly ran towards Hermione so she could convince her to put Arielle on the floor too so they could play, but Hermione shook her head. That mix was always a disaster. Hermione told her to play with John instead. Hope crossed her arms and pouted. Hope didn’t like to play with John because he never complied with her.

“So, is everything ready yet? Apart from Harry, I mean,” Hermione asked.

Draco wrinkled his forehead. “Nope. Nathan hasn’t finished packing.”

“I have!” Nathan said, sitting next to John. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Did you throw away Fred and George’s prank items?” 

Nathan crossed his fingers behind his back. “Sure.”

“Nathan… If McGonagall sends me a Howler, you’ll be grounded for the whole summer!”

Nathan nodded sweetly. Summer was still very far away, and besides, he planned on never getting caught. Not that he wanted to get in trouble right in his first year, but not to take with him Fred and George’s gifts would seem like an offence to the Weasley twins. There were also two things he couldn’t leave behind: his father’s Invisibility cloak and The Marauder’s Map. Harry had personally given him those two items, telling him to use them wisely, and Nathan intended to do just that. 

It was the first time he would leave home for more than a month. He wasn’t scared though. He had a feeling that he would have a great time in Hogwarts. Everyone told him so. Harry had great memories of the castle. Nathan loved to hear his father’s stories about it. He also felt that he would meet someone important there, but he couldn’t see past that. 

Nathan was pretty much used to his Mage powers by now, but it was still hard to control them. Neville was helping him a lot, and he had already warned Nathan that after his 13th birthday, he would feel things a lot more intensely. Nathan couldn’t even imagine how it would be like because he already felt too much of other people’s emotions. But he wasn’t worried. He knew that whatever happened, he had two loving fathers that would always run to his aid if they were needed. 

“HARRY!” Draco shouted, taking Nathan out of his reverie. “WE’RE BLOODY LATE!”

“I’m coming!” Harry shouted back. 

It was almost 11:00 when they arrived at Kings Cross Station. They passed through the walls of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, panting. Sirius and Remus were already there. Sirius gave Nathan a tight hug and a top-of-the-line broomstick. Nathan thanked him but told Sirius not to keep his hopes high. Nathan liked Quidditch, but he wasn’t a good player. Sometimes he wondered if Harry would be disappointed with him if he didn’t join the Quidditch team, but he never voiced his doubts. 

The train would soon be leaving. Nathan licked his lips and then turned to say goodbye to his family. He wasn’t surprised when he saw tears in Draco’s and Harry’s eyes. But he was surprised to realise that he also wanted to cry. He tried to hold back his tears the best he could because it wouldn’t look too good if he cried in front of all those boys and girls. 

Harry’s tight hug almost crushed his bones. Draco’s embrace wasn’t so tight, but Nathan felt his every emotion. He kissed Draco and Harry, not caring anymore if the other children laughed at him. 

“Take care, son,” Harry said, borrowing a tissue from Hermione, who was also crying. 

“You’re such a liar, Harry!” Draco exclaimed. “You told me I would be the only one crying. Now, look at you.”

Harry made a face. “I can’t help it. We took care of him all these years. And now he will be on his own…”

Nathan rolled his eyes but smiled at them.

“Stop behaving like that, you two!” exclaimed Sirius. “You’re embarrassing Nathan!”

“No, they are not,” Nathan said, knowing pretty well that they were but not caring anymore.

“Don’t forget to eat well, Nathan,” Draco said. “Don’t skip meals either. And don’t eat too many chocolate frogs! They will give you pimples! And behave! Don’t keep wandering in the corridors at night. Don’t sneak out of your room to meet… people.” 

Nathan suppressed a chuckle. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry.” 

“You’re such a hypocrite, Malfoy,” Ron said. “Just let the boy be, will you?”

Draco sent him a cross look, but Ron just shrugged. 

“Me! Me! What about me?” yelled Hope, grabbing Nathan’s shirt. “I wanna go too!”

Nathan smiled at his little sister and said, “You can’t. Not today. But one day I’ll take you with me.”

Her lips trembled and her blue eyes filled with tears. “I wanna go!” She wrapped her arms around Nathan’s waist. Draco and Harry tried to take her away, but she seemed to be glued on Nathan. 

“Come on, sweetie. Nathan has to go. He’ll come to visit us in the holidays!” Draco said.

“I’ll buy you an ice-cream!” Harry said, trying to buy her off. She didn’t let go of Nathan, though. 

Patiently, Nathan took her little hands and made her let him go slowly. Then he knelt beside her and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll bring you something from Hogsmeade,” he whispered in her ears. Her face lit up. 

“Did I hear you saying Hogsmeade?” Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion. “Nat?”

Nathan shook his head and Harry winked at him behind Draco’s back. He gave his family one last hug and then climbed on board. He shot one last look at them all, missing his daily routine already, but knowing that he would construct another one, one that he would enjoy just the same. He watched them fade away as the train gained speed, and only then he went to find an empty compartment.

He found one almost at the end. He sat on the seat and looked outside, spacing out almost immediately. It was an exercise he did every time people’s emotions got too much under his skin. Draco’s and Harry’s emotions had almost been too much for him, so now he needed to distance himself from them or he would collapse. 

A few minutes later, a girl with a ponytail entered the compartment followed by a blonde boy. 

“You aren’t very polite, are you?” the boy said to the girl. “You almost ran over me!”

The girl rolled her eyes. “You were taking too long to decide where you wanted to go. I just gave you a push.”

“You almost knocked me down!”

She didn’t bother to reply. Instead, she stared at Nathan with curiosity and stretched her hand towards him with a smile. “Hi! I’m Stella! Stella Stevenson.” 

The blonde boy moved his head in a greeting and said, “I’m Albert Bell.”

“I’m Nathan. Nathan Malfoy Potter. Nice to meet you,” Nathan greeted with a smile. 

Stella and Albert frozen. “You’re the Nathan Potter?” Stella asked.

“Harry Potter’s son?” Albert asked almost right away.

Nathan nodded amusedly. Stella and Albert sat beside him, amazed, and then bombed him with questions about Harry. Nathan answered all of them patiently. He knew he would have to face the same inquiries from others in the future. Harry was still famous and his story was in every book of Modern History. 

“Wow. It must be nice to have a famous father!” said Stella. “My parents are so ordinary.”

“My mother plays for the Flanders,” said Albert proudly. “She’s a Quidditch player.”

“Oh. What’s your mother’s name?” asked Nathan.

“Katie Bell.”

“I think I’ve heard of her. She played with my father.”

“Yes! She told me about it!” Albert said with a grin. 

“What’s Quidditch?” Stella asked.

Albert stared at her with a horrified expression. “What do you mean? You don’t know what Quidditch is?”

She frowned. “No. There are no wizards and witches in my family. I’m the first one. I don’t know everything yet,” she said defensively. “Is Quidditch like football?”

“Football? Are you insane?” Albert laughed. “Quidditch is much better than football.”

Stella snorted. “I don’t believe you. Football is the best sport in the world.”

“That’s because you’ve never played Quidditch.”

“I bet you never played football either. Well, I have and I know what I’m talking about.”

Nathan found the discussion very amusing, but also tiresome. He rested his back on the seat and closed his eyes. After meeting Stella and Albert, he sensed that he would have a very exciting year ahead of him. He let his mind drift away. He would take his time to rest now because he knew that the moment he stepped out of the train, he would have so much fun and adventure that he would barely have time to sleep at all. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, have in mind that I wrote this fic ages ago. I'm only reposting it here. For those who have read it so far, thank you!


End file.
